


Till Death Us Do Part

by peggyrogers



Series: stevepeggy 40s series [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chief Peggy Carter, F/M, Hydra!Michael, Mentions of Violence, Protective Steve Rogers, newly wed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 92,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggyrogers/pseuds/peggyrogers
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'RIGHT BESIDE YOU'It has been months since Peggy and Steve had finished up their mission in LA. Now married and settled into their work,  their worlds are once again turned upside down when the secrets to Jack Thompson's war crime files on Peggy are revealed to be something she never expected. Now with a new mission ahead of them, being so close to Peggy's heart. Steve and Peggy find it putting a strain on their marriage.





	1. Chapter 1

“Agent Carter”

Peggy didn’t say anything, she just raised her left hand and then heard the agent in front of her sigh and correct himself. They couldn't get used to calling her Chief which she technically now was never mind the other part “Agent  _ Rogers _ ”

Peggy smirked and lowered her hand as she looked up  “Relax, Agent Smith, I’m only pulling your leg. What can I do for you?”

“The files you request from the Chicago office” Smith said as he held them out for her “Finally got back to you”

“Ah right” Peggy took the files out of his hand and stared down at it “Good…” she looked back up to him and gave him a tight smile “Thank you”

Peggy took the file and herself to the chief’s office. She knocked on briefly before opening the door and saying as she walked in “The office in chicago finally reached back to us about their look for Dottie”

“And?” Steve said as he stretched in his chair. Peggy shook her head and dumped the file on his desk, letting out stressful groan. With her hands landing on her hips. Steve looked at her with an eyebrow raised “You okay?”

Peggy dragged her tongue across her bottom lip and just nodded. Steve reached over the desk and took hold of her hand, rubbing her wedding ring “Take a breath, baby”

“I can’t. There’s too much to do”

Steve stood up from his chair and walked round his desk, taking hold of her hands again and kissing her knuckles before lightly kissing her lips “You still got that headache from this morning?”

“I’m just under the weather altogether really” Peggy muttered as she took her body closer to him, then hearing him suggest “Maybe you should go to the doctor”

Peggy shook her head and looked back to him “No, love, I’m fine I promise. I’ll probably just sleep it off tonight or something, don’t worry” she ran her hand down his cheek for a brief moment and gave him another reassuring smile.

“If you’re sure”

“I am. I am. To be honest all that would make me feel better if you were to take me to bed” Peggy smirked, then shrugged and rolling her eyes “But our duty calls here first”

“That it does” Steve sighed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Speaking of doctors though, I do need to get going soon for the hospital”

Steve moaned and pressed his forehead against hers “Baby” he whined as he pulled her close “I feel like I haven’t seen you all day, haven’t had real time alone in a while”

“I know it’s horrid having these different shift times” Peggy sighed, gripping onto his jacket. Peggy and Steve kept to their deal and ran the office together, which more people caught onto eventually. But the job required them to look over things separate a lot of the time lately. It had been a good while since they walked out of that office hand in hand at night. Usually they get home alone at nights.

“Can we please try to get off the same night tonight?” Steve requested. Peggy cupped his face and nodded “I shall do my best” Peggy pulled his head down and latched her lips to his. Lightly biting his bottom lip as she pulled away, Peggy smirked and whispered “I’ll see you in a little while?”

“I’ll be here” Steve shrugged with a small smile. Peggy grinned as she wiped the lipstick away from his mouth and slid her hand down his body, then turning and grabbing her coat from the rack. Steve crossed his arms as he leaned back against the desk and added “Give him my best”

“You can give it to him yourself soon enough” Peggy said raising her eyebrows to him, watching him let out a laugh as she opened the door. Peggy looked down to his left hand and said with a warm smile “It suits you”

“The colour?” Steve asked with a confused chuckle, looking down at his gold ring.

“Marriage” Peggy clarified. Steve looked back up to her with a smile that matched hers and said in gentle, loving voice “It suits you too”

Peggy gave him one last smile and then left the room.

* * *

She walked down the hallway of the hospital that the doctor told her to take to get to the room. It wasn’t that long of a walk. She was there within two minutes of stepping in the hospital. Peggy stood on the other side of the door and gave it a knock. 

“Yeah!”

Peggy turned the handle and walked into the room, the first words she said was a teasing  “Your taxi is here”

Jack let out a small laugh as he sat on the bed “Good to see you too, Carter”

“Well I never thought I would see you” Peggy confessed in a light tone, sticking her hands in the pockets of her coat “The doctors weren’t sure if you’d ever wake up”

“Well takes more than a gunshot and a blow to the head to kill me off” Jack muttered, letting out another small laugh, he pointed to the shirt that hung over the back of the chair “Grab that for me would you, Marge”

Peggy quietly scoffed and said as she did so “I see the blow to your head hasn’t knocked your manners into gear”

“I wouldn’t be me if they did” Jack mocked back.

“Mm” Peggy mumbled as she threw him his white shirt. Jack slipped back on his shirt and as he did so, he noticed the ring on Peggy’s finger, he raised his eyebrows and nodded his head to it “Tied the knot during my absence?”

Peggy looked down to the ring and couldn’t help but smile. She could never help but smile.

“Yes we did” 

Steve and Peggy had gotten married two months ago, just a month after they returned home from LA. It wasn’t a large wedding. They didn’t need a large wedding. Of course they had their closest friends come. Mr Jarvis and Ana. Daniel, Howard who had Jason along with him on business, they didn’t have a problem with him attending. Rose also came, of course Angie was there, she was the maid of honour and every single one of the remaining Commandos came. 

Bucky was considered the best man, he always would have been.

She looked back him and added “If it’s any consolation you would have been invited”

“Well thanks. Weddings aren’t exactly my thing” he buttoned his shirt up and then had his tie thrown at him by Peggy “Thanks”

“So. Any news on who tried to kill me off?”

Peggy shook her head and crossed her arms “Nothing, all the leads given soon dried up. Jack, we’ve tried, truly but I think we are...what is your saying?  _ Chasing boogey men down into a pit of quicksand _ ?”

Jack rolled his eyes and stood up from the bed “Let me decide that”

“You’re not the chief anymore, Jack, you gave up the right to give me orders”

“It’s not an order, Peggy, it’s a request”

Peggy tilted her head and saw something new in his eyes. Desperation. This attack had shook him, he was really close to seeing Heaven’s gates before he was even an inch to being ready for it. So even though she didn’t quite believe he would get anywhere, she may as well let him try “Fine. Set up your own investigation against it. Myself and Steve will help in anyway we can”

Jack stared at her and squinted his eyes as he smiled “You going soft on me, Marge?”

“Believe it or not, I hold sympathy to those who almost died” Peggy stated as she walked over to the door “A box of your things that were left behind in your hotel room in LA, after your attack has been shipped over here, Daniel sent it a week ago”

“Anything useful in it?”

“I don’t know, we haven’t looked through it. It is your belongings” Peggy put her handle on the door, after Jack put his jacket on. Peggy opened the door and said “Come along then Jack  _ Theodore _ ”

She watched his jaw drop, and saw how he was going to claim that she did in fact go through his things, but Peggy quickly added before he had the chance “Your full name was on the delivery tag”

“Oh”

Peggy let of a quiet laugh to herself and mocked him once more as they both began to walk out of his room “Let’s go, Teddy”

“Jesus don’t call me Teddy”

* * *

Steve kept himself occupied by calling up the LA office and catching up with an old friend.

“How’s business booming over there?”

_ “Booming”  _ Daniel laughed  _ “It’s been a very slow coupla weeks, to be honest I don’t think anything will match up to what we got into” _

“Yeah it does make everything else seem a little dull” Steve said with a returning laugh, sitting back down on the seat. Strumming his fingers on the desk he added on “When are you next due down here for a visit?”

_ “Erm, bout two weeks maybe. Jack doing okay?” _

Steve looked through the window of his office, constantly looking out in case she had come back “He’s good. Peggy’s gone to pick him up from the hospital actually, should be back soon. Want me to give him a message?”

_ “Yeah tell him to die harder next time” _ Daniel joked, getting a hard laugh out of Steve.

“I’ll be sure to pass that on, any word with Violet?”

_ “I saw her the other day, down the street. We talked briefly” _

“And?”

_ “She won’t budge” _

Steve sighed and sat back in his chair “I’m sorry, Daniel”

_ “I’m fine with it, probably for the best anyway. They’ll be others...I hope anyway” _

Steve laughed and shook his head “Course there will be” he looked out again and saw Agents turn their heads and look down the office hall. Presumably, Jack had made his return alongside Peggy. Steve sat up from his seat “Listen Daniel, bud, I gotta go they’ve just come back now”

_ “Alright, give Peggy my best. Jack too” _

“Will do” Steve nodded, he hung up the phone and quickly made his way out of his office. Seeing Jack shake hands with the men he considers his buddies, Peggy let him do so and walked straight past him, over to Steve. Steve smiled to her as she walked over, sliding one of his hands out of his pockets and putting it against her back “Everything good?”

“He’s got his attitude back” Peggy said in a quiet tone, making Steve let out a small laugh. They took their eyes away from each other and looked to Jack as he made his way over. Steve pulled his hand away from Peggy’s back and held it out for Peggy to shake “Well you’ve certainly been given a warm welcome”

Jack laughed and nodded, shaking Steve’s hand he said “Well it pays to have a reputation. You would know”

Steve shrugged as he put his hand back to Peggy’s back “Yeah I guess”

Peggy rolled her eyes and quickly changed the topic of conversation “Steve, Jack wants to carry on with the investigation of the man or woman who attacked him”

“It was definitely a man. He had half of his face covered but I doubt a woman had eyebrows like that”  

“Well we aren’t one to judge” Peggy shrugged.

Jack pointed to her and said to Steve “She’s real funny today. Anyway where’s that box that Daniel sent over?”

Steve pointed to behind him “Down the hall. Storage room where all the old war files are”

Jack slid his hands in the pocket of his trousers and said with a smug smirk as he began to slowly turn around “Peggy knows it well”

Steve stared at Jack as he walked down the hall “What’s he talking about?-”

“Nothing” Peggy quickly muttered, clearing her throat and scratching the back of her neck. Steve took hold of Peggy’s hand and walked him back into their office. Closing the door behind him, Steve went on to say to her “I’m going to head out for my lunch break”

Peggy stretched and cracked her back as she sat down by her desk. They did some rearranging in the office when they got back and managed to fit in two. Looking at the files on her desk “Alright”

Steve sighed and walked to her, standing behind her, Steve leaned down and put his hands on her shoulders that traveled down her arms. Kissing her cheek and neck “Come with me”

“Steve…”

“Come on, this can wait”

Peggy sighed, putting her hand on his head as he continued to leave light pecks on her skin. She wants to go with him, but she hardly enjoys feeling like she is dismissing her professional life to go swanning off with her husband.

“You’ve been feeling low all day, food might do you some good. Take a break early once in awhile”

Steve turned her chair around, for her body to face his, looking into her eyes, Steve smiled and whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers “Come on”

Peggy put her hands on his neck and took a deep breath as she debated with herself for a moment. But seeing the look he was giving her, it was hard to say no to. 

“Okay” Peggy spoke back in a whisper, with a small smile to go along with it. Steve grinned, he took her by the hands and pulled her up.

* * *

The pair walked into the automat. Finally letting out a sigh of relief that they were able to have the chance to actually have time together that didn’t involve running around the office. They saw Angie behind the counter, she waved to them and told them she’d only be a minute. They went to their usual booth, Steve sat down, as Peggy went to sit facing him. He smirked and grabbed her hand, pulling her back and sitting her down beside him. 

Peggy giggled as he pressed his lips against hers “You’re acting like a teenager”

“You make me feel like one” Steve laughed in a whisper. Peggy smirked as he kissed her cheek.

“Okay stop, best friend is here” Angie said as she sat down facing them. Steve kept Peggy’s body close to him, she rested her head on his shoulder “How’s your day been then?”

Angie rolled her eyes “I hate this job. One day one of those stupid directors will take me on for the stage. If that even happens”

“Come on, Angie, it will do” Peggy lifted her head up for a moment and tried her to best to sound as encouraging as possible but Angie wasn’t buying it “Peggy. How long have you know me”

Peggy remained silent for a moment, hating the fact that she knew where her answer would lead to “...three years”

“Almost four and have i  _ ever _ gotten one call back?”

“Well...no-but!  _ But _ that doesn’t mean you’ll never get there”

Angie shrugged “Maybe you’re right”

Steve shrugged and laughed “Usually the case”

Angie raised her eyebrows to Steve as a way to say  _ true  _ and then had her attention pulled back to Peggy as she said “I’ve told you time and time again, just because something doesn’t come to you straight away doesn’t mean it won’t” she took hold of Steve’s hand that was resting on his leg. Letting him know full well what she meant.

Angie just shrugged and took Peggy’s words into account, swiftly changing the subject “How’s that big house without me?”

“Quiet” Steve and Peggy said.

Angie smirked as she looked down to her notepad and muttered “I find that hard to believe”

“Honestly it is, you can always move back in”

Angie pulled a face as she shook her head, looking back to the pair “Nah, I’d feel weird living with a married couple. People may start thinking I’m adopted”

Steve and Peggy let out a laugh. Angie moved out of the house pretty much as soon as Steve and Peggy got hitched. She moved back to the Griffith despite Peggy insisting she didn’t have to and that she was more than welcome, which she knew, but it just didn’t feel right for herself. The Griffith was all she could afford right now and she would not take money from Steve and Peggy since they were both bringing in more money from their promotions. She wanted to earn it herself, she was getting there slowly but surely.

Peggy certainly did miss living with her though, they had such a laugh when together. But that’s the way life works, when you marry you and your husband tend to live alone.

“Anyway can I get you guys anything?” Angie leaned forward, ready to put pencil to paper. She looked to Steve and raised her eyebrows “Usual?”

Steve just gave her a wink, Angie nodded and began to write down the regular order. Cheeseburger with bacon and extra fries. Angie looked to Peggy who just shook her head “I’ll just have a tea please, Angie”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah I’m not feeling one hundred percent, I’ll just pinch some of Steve’s chips”

“Just call them fries like a normal person. You got it” Angie smiled, then standing up and walking over to get the order underway. Steve kissed the top of Peggy’s head as their fingers entwined, giving her another kiss against her temple. Peggy remained quiet for a moment and then said “Do you think Jack will get anywhere?”

Steve sighed “Pegs please can we just avoid talking about work?”

“Sorry, love, I’m sorry” Peggy leaned forward and gave a long kiss on his cheek “What do you want to talk about?”

“How about we talk about date night?”

“Date night” Peggy quoted with a laugh.

“Yeah date night, we agreed we’d take at least one night a week to make time for each other and I am proclaiming that as date night”

Peggy rested her chin on Steve’s shoulder and looked to him “Okay. What do you have in mind?”

“The new Gregory Peck movie is supposed to be good”

“Well, usually I’m not one for cinema but...a film with you and Gregory Peck seems lovely”

“I knew mentioning his name would reel you in” Steve muttered, leaning his head forward to her as she giggled, he put his finger under her chin and latched his lips onto hers. Peggy let out a satisfied soft moan and then whispered “We should have gone home for this little break”

Steve grumbled an  _ ‘mm-hm’ _ for his response, Peggy pulled her head back and looked back into his eyes “Please try and get off earlier tonight, darling”

“I promise I’ll do my best”

“I’m sick lying in bed without you next to me”

“It’s not just you, I have to do that on nights too”

“I know so you must know it’s bloody awful” Peggy said as she gripped onto his jacket and took away a stray piece of thread. She felt him kiss her forehead and then add on with a whisper “It is, baby”

“Having this line of work as a job doesn’t exactly help with being newly weds”

“I don’t just think it’s when you’re newlyweds, Peg, this job can be a pain in the ass for couples who have been married for years. But we’re always going to make it work”

“I don’t doubt that” Peggy shook her head as she looked back to him, feeling that he was thinking she  _ was  _ doubting something “I don’t doubt that even for a second” she rested her hand on his cheek and smiled “I love you too much to have that doubt in my mind”

“Real sweet talker” Steve teased her.

“You love it” Peggy whispered, gripping onto his shirt collar and pulled him back on her.

* * *

After their dinner break. Steve and Peggy made their way back to the SSR. Finding Jack sat at his original desk. He had a piece of paper in his hand. Steve and Peggy walked over to him. Peggy folded her arms “Find anything interesting?”

Jack quickly turned the paper flat down to avoid them seeing anything as he played it cool and shook his head “Nah nothing”

“You gonna keep searching?” Steve questioned.

“I’ll give it a bit more time, I’m not one to quit after a first fail” Jack said with a light chuckle. Steve and Peggy didn’t question him Why would they? They just took it on the chin and went on with their business.

When they were out of sight and in their office. Jack looked back down to the sheet of paper. It was a sheet of paper that fell out of that file that Jack was shot for. Jack no longer believed that those files were about Peggy. But that didn’t mean to say that he thought they were fake. What’s on this sheet of paper was in fact a lead, now that he was looking it more clearly. The black marks that were covering up some information he had to get rid of to get more of an insight.

Jack went down to the labs and walked over to one of the scientists “Hey. Do you have a way of getting rid of these black marks? Make the page clear again?”

Doctor Peters took the paper out of Jack’s hand and stared at it for a moment, then slowly nodding “Yeah should be able to, we’ve got some formulas, like what you use for film from a camera. I could get it back to you by tomorrow”

“Fine” Jack shrugged, walking over to the door of the lab, before he left. Jack quickly stopped and turned “Oh and by the way. Don’t mention this to Captain Rogers or Agent Carter” Jack turned back around and muttered to himself “Cause if it’s what I think it is then everything goes to shit”

Steve looked over to Peggy as she removed her coat and put it back on the rack before walking over to the desk “So I spoke to Daniel today”

“Yeah? How is he?” Peggy asked as she sat down on the seat.

“He says he’s doing alright. Ran into Violet in the street”

Peggy pulled an awkward face “And?”

Steve shrugged and shook his head “Apparently she was having none of it”

“It’s not fair on him, I never thought Violet would end something so serious due to nerves” Peggy frowned, looking down to her wedding ring.  

“It does sound a little weird. Considering she was with him months before we even arrived” Steve cleared his throat and took hold of the files Peggy had given to him earlier “So Chicago haven’t heard anything?”

“Apparently not. I feel as if Underwood may have really gone off the grid this time”

Steve raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his seat “Really? You’ve caught her before”

“And  _ lost  _ her before that” Peggy shrugged, raising her eyebrows and scratching the back of her neck. Steve grabbed a piece of useless paper, scrunched it up in a ball and said as he threw it at her “Stop being a cynic”

Peggy scrunched up her nose as the paper ball hit it and then dropped her hand from her neck and held it out at him “I’m not being a cynic! I’m being realistic”

“Same thing”

“I’ll throw my ring at your nose if you aren’t careful”

Steve gave her a mischievous smile and just winked at her before they both went back to their own work and got on with it.

* * *

It had gotten to eight o’clock, Peggy went off the clock at eight and was heading home. Steve sighed, getting a disappointed look from Peggy as she slipped on her clock. 

“I’m sorry baby”

Peggy sighed and walked over to him, pressing her hands down on his thighs, she leaned forward and pressed her scrunched up forehead against his. She was getting tired of this, especially knowing that it would be the other way around tomorrow.

“This is getting really stressful” she whispered.

“Believe me. I want you more than anything”

Peggy looked down to his unfinished work and then had an idea spring into her head, she turned to him and said in a quiet tone, as if it was some kind of secret “How about, you take these files. Come home with me, you can finish them off there. At least you’ll actually be home with me...I  _ might  _ even bring you a glass of bourbon to you”

“A way to a man’s heart”

Peggy nodded “Mm. Tell me about it” she seductively whispered before kissing him and then slightly mocking him as she quoted what he said to her earlier in the day “ _ Take a breath, baby _ ”

Steve let out a stifled laugh and pressed his head back against the seat, giving Peggy the chance to lean forward and lightly kiss his neck. Then Peggy lifted her head back up “Well?”

“Well how can I refuse?” Steve shrugged. Peggy grinned and him and kissed his cheek before standing back up “Come on then” she stuck out her hand that Steve soon took and stood up, taking the files in one hand whilst still holding onto Peggy with the other. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first night in a long time that they had come home together. Sometimes when either one of them was home late they’d stay up for each other. But it was often that both of them ended up passed out of the sofa from waiting too long. But not tonight.

Steve dumped the files on the side table as Peggy walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of bourbon, to bring over two glasses just like she had promised she’d do. Steve took the glass from her as he sat on the chair at the table “Thank you, hon”

Peggy ran her fingers through his hair and then sat down on his lap, leaving light kisses on his forehead, cheek, temple. Steve grumbled a laugh “I knew you’d do this”

“Which is why you came home” Peggy giggled in a whisper, bringing his lips to her, Peggy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Soon enough she pulled his jacket down, Steve smirked against her lips and took his arms out of the jacket and wrapped his arms around Peggy’s waist as she unbuttoned his shirt. Steve stood and picked Peggy up, off of her feet then sitting her down on the table where she pushed the files down on the floor, both of them let out small giggles with their lips still together. Peggy gripped his hair, hooking her legs around his waist, she looked down to the files on the floor as he kissed her neck as a substitute “You know, I did that in the spirit of the moment but I do want you to take me to bed”

Steve groaned a laugh, without warning he picked her up, leading Peggy to let out a surprised and giggly gasp. Peggy didn’t dare to let go of him as he carried her up the stairs, she just left trails of kisses down his neck. When they crawled on the bed Steve sat up on his knees in front of Peggy and removed his shirt. Peggy stared up at him for a moment, before looking back at his perfectly crafted stomach, digging and then running her fingers down his abs before leaning forward and pressed her lips against them before unbuckling his belt.

Steve laughed, placing his hands on her cheeks and leaning down to her. Peggy lay on her back, her fingernails digging into her back. Peggy tugged on his pants as she let out a small moan.

“Don’t rush me woman” Steve whispered.

Peggy giggled, kissing him again and then whispered back “I love it when you call me woman”

Normally she’d punch a guy if he called her that. But when Steve says it. All she wants to do is get him into bed.

Steve gripped onto her waist tightly and rolled over, so Peggy was sat on his lap. Steve sat up and ripped off Peggy’s shirt. Peggy hitched her breath, she grumbled a laugh and muttered in a hot and heavy breath “Stop ripping my shirts”

Steve smirked, taking his lips back to hers, their tongues brushed together once again, his back spread across her back before unclipping her bra and throwing it to the side. Peggy stared at him, biting her lip as she scanned his face, Steve put his thumb softly on her bottom lip “You’re so fucking sexy-”

Peggy clashed her lips back onto his and knocked him on his back, moving things forward a lot quicker. 

They lay in bed afterwards, Steve behind Peggy with his arms wrapped around her. Lying in silence just for a moment to soak up the moment. Steve kissed the back of her head. 

Peggy smiled “Add this to the list of benefits of finishing work early”

“Trust me it already is” Steve whispered, pressing his lips against her cheek. Peggy rubbed his arms and turned her head “Seriously though Steve...it’s important for us to make time for each other”

“I know, it’s just been a crazy couple of weeks that’s all. With Jack in the hospital we’ve had to take on extra time, but with him back hopefully we can cut it shorter” Steve leaned his head forward and muttered as he kissed her neck “And I like making time for you”

“I bet” Peggy gripped onto the back of his head, then turning her body to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck as his face buried in hers. Steve kissed her cheek and brushed the hair away from her face, looking into her eyes, gazing more like. He skimmed his nose against hers, which got a grin out of her.

“I like making time for you too” Peggy whispered, putting her finger under his chin and lightly kissing his lips, resting her head back down on the pillow. Peggy ran her fingers through her hair and closed her eyes for a brief moment.

“I’m gonna go get a glass of water. Want some?”

Peggy nodded and smiled, her hand slid down Steve’s body as he got out of bed, grabbed some underwear and left the room.

* * *

The next morning, both of them woke up with a smile on their faces. Well, why wouldn’t they? It was the first time in a good few nights where they actually went to bed together and asleep at the same time in each other’s arms. They had plenty to smile about. 

They walked into the office. Seeing Jack by his desk, more bright and early than he usually does. As Peggy walked ahead into their office. Steve stopped in front of Jack and tapped his shoe as he rested his feet on the desk “Did you even go home?”

Jack grumbled a small laugh “Couldn’t really sleep so I thought I’d come in a little earlier”

Steve folded his arms and tilted his head “Is everything alright, Jack?”

“Course, Chief”

Steve laughed and shook his head “Can’t tell whether you’re mocking me or not”

“Bit of both”

Steve let out another small laugh and carried on walking towards the office. As he walked in, Peggy motioned her head to him “Is he alright?”

“Said he couldn’t sleep”

“Perhaps he’s going mad with this whole attack”

“Maybe” Steve shrugged as he took off his jacket and hung it up on the rack. Then sighing and shaking his head “It won’t be doing him much good though”

“We’ve tried telling him the lead has dried up, sometimes it takes them seeing it for themselves to let them realise. That’s what I had to go through when your crash happened. Give it time, love” Peggy said in a soft voice, giving him a sweet smile before grabbing her pen and marking off things on the files she had to get through.

Steve stretched in his chair “So last night was nice, coming home together and all”

Peggy smiled but didn’t lift up her head “It was. Though it seems we won’t be getting a night like that tonight” she then raised an eyebrow to him. Steve shrugged with a frown “Guess not gotta get this whole case finished with...wait I thought you were staying late tonight too?”

“I was planning to but Angie asked me if I could go and see her, she sounded quite upset on the phone. And the ground I have to cover I can just ask one of them to do it out there. It’s the perk of having a chief’s position”

“Sell out” Steve shook his head to her.

Peggy muttered a small laugh and then nodded “We should go out for dinner though one night we’re both free” she then laughed and added “Last time we went out for dinner was with my parents”

She giggled even more hearing his groan at the memory.

“The sheer thought of that night makes me nervous. Your dad well and truly knows how to scare the hell out of people”

_ “I need to make a good impression” Steve called back. He lowered his hands from his untied tie and walked out of the room, looking at Peggy who was looking down at her files from work. She smirked and looked up at him “Darling, it’s just dinner” _

_ “It’s not just dinner. It’s dinner with your parents” _

_ Peggy rubbed her lips together and raised her eyebrows “And?” _

_ “Peg! Try and take this seriously, aren’t you nervous” _

_ “Nervous about my own mother and father? No we have grown to actually like each other over the past twenty seven years believe it or not” _

_ Steve rolled his eyes at her teasing “You know what I mean, you’re not nervous about them not approving?” _

_ “And by them you mean my father” Peggy corrected him. Steve gulped heavily and shook his head, he scoffed and laughed “No, no I mean-” _

_ “You mean you are scared that the ex Navy Admiral will not approve of you as my choice of whom I would like to spend the rest of my life with” Peggy softly stated with a smirk as she walked over to him and gripped onto his jacket at the sides. _

_ “Well...maybe” _

_ A giggle escaped Peggy’s lips which made Steve frown “Take this seriously, he’s not gonna like me” _

_ “And why are you so sure? I like you” _

_ Peggy walked away back over to the kitchen. Steve followed her out as he said “Peggy think about it, we’ve been together a good few years and now we’re engaged. I’ve never met him, we’re living together and we aren’t married yet and we’re...y’know”  _

_ “Fonduing?” Peggy gasped “Pre-marital sex! The idea of it makes me want to confess my sins right now” she joked as she put her watch around her wrist and began to strap it on. Steve tilted his head and walked over to her “You don’t think they’ll mind?” _

_ “You think I’m going to tell them? That will be a hell of a conversation, hi daddy how have you been oh by the way Steve and I have a lot of sex” _

_ It fell silent between them for a moment. Steve sighed and said “I’m over thinking it aren’t I?” _

_ “Just ever so slightly” Peggy nodded as she scrunched her nose up. Steve rested her forehead on her shoulder for a moment. Peggy ran her fingers through the back of his hair and kissed the top of his head “I’m sure they’ll love you like I do” _

_ Steve lifted his head and raised an eyebrow to her. Peggy laughed and shook her head  _

_ “Okay, maybe not exactly like I do” _

_ Steve let out a laugh and then looked down at his tie “So, lose the tie?” _

_ “Yes...wait actually no, keep it. It just came to mind that my father might think not wearing a tie is...sloppy” _

_ “Oh. So I was right” Steve smirked as he walked back over to the mirror and carried on tying it up. _

_ “Well, Captain. Looks like our next mission is about to go ahead, we better get going” Peggy slid her hands in Steve’s and led him out of the door. _

_ The pair got out of the cab and stood outside the restaurant where her mother and father were already in, she knew they would be because they always arrive five minutes earlier than the time they set. Everytime. _

_ They walked in the fancy and no doubt expensive restaurant. Now they were both glad Steve wore the tie. Peggy saw her parents in the far off table. She stopped and looked to him. _

_ “Before we go over there. Just a little thing you should know?” _

_ Steve looked at her with a shocked expression “What?” _

_ “Yes well...my parents don’t actually know that we are living together” _

_ “What!” _

_ “I forgot to mention it” _

_ “You forgot to mention i am living in the same house as you? Peggy I-where the hell am I living then?” _

_ Peggy shrugged and put her hands on the back of her neck “I don’t know? Central Park West” _

_ Steve was silent for a moment as he stared at her “...Central Park West? As in the place on the other side of the city?” _

_ “Well you make something up” _

_ Steve slid the palm of his hand down his mouth “Peggy-” _

_ “You can’t be mad at me now… my darling father won’t like it” Peggy raised her eyebrows with a smirk. Steve shook his head and pursed his lips “You’re good” _

_ “Oh you already knew that” Peggy smiled “Now is your chance to kiss me because you will not be able to do it for another two hours” _

_ Steve then let out a small smile and gave her a quick soft kiss on her ruby red lips. _

_ “Let’s go then” Peggy slid her hand in his again and led him over to the table.  _

_ She was so happy to see her parents. She was a daddy’s girl and always has been from the day she could talk. Her father was even taller and broader in person. Peggy ran into her father’s arms for a tight embrace. As she did, Steve turned to Peggy’s mother. A very elegant and warm woman. Steve gave her a warm smile that she returned, he held her hand as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek _

_ “Mrs Carter. A pleasure to finally meet you” _

_ Mrs Carter smiled brightly and nodded “You too, Steven. Peggy has told us a lot about you in the letters, and please call me Katherine” _

_ Well, Katherine was certainly less intimidating. Steve saw Peggy pull away from her father _

_ “Dad, this Steve” After the quick introduction she went over and hugged her mother. Steve had a nervous look on his face that he simply couldn't shake. Her father looked at him with a stern expression. He then held his hand out and gave Steve a firm handshake “Steve. Good to meet you” _

_ “You too, sir. Peggy speaks greatly about you” _

_ Mr Carter gave a firm nod and looked to his daughter briefly “Yes well, she does the same about you. We shall see if you fill up to it all, hm?” He said with a grumbled laugh at the end. Even though he made a joke it still made Steve’s stomach flip. Not in a good way either. They sat down, Peggy beside Steve facing her parents. They ordered drinks to start with. Mr Carter went straight into business. _

_ “So Steve, what exactly was your duty in the war? You hear things on the news but you can't believe everything” _

_ Steve let out a nervous light laugh “Well, I started in the army when I was put into the new science breakthrough of creating a superior soldier as they called it at the time. I was used for the program and then, after a while of waiting...I jumped at the chance to save my best friend and a lot of other men, from then on I came more respect and worked my way up to be the man you hear about, I guess” _

_ Her father actually looked impressed “You risked your life to save your best friend?” _

_ Steve cleared his throat and nodded “Yes, sir, his name is-was Bucky” _

_ “I see...well he did his country proud. Where do you live?” _

_ Steve and Peggy glanced to each other. Steve scratched his chin “Erm. I live in. On Sullivan street” _

_ Peggy finally breathed out at with relief as he eventually came up with a street. _

_ “Sullivan Street? You can afford that?” _

_ “Stuart” Katherine scowled in a sigh. _

_ “Uh yeah. Yeah I get by, working with SSR pays well so” _

_ “SSR. My girl certainly puts those guys into shape, don't you, sweetheart” _

_ Peggy smiled and laughed feeling embarrassed “Dad” she shook her head and looked down at her glass. _

_ “No she does, you're absolutely right, sir. She certainly did with me” _

_ Steve's eyes went to her, looking at her so lovingly. Peggy bit her lip as she looked at him.  _

_ “Do you usually go after women at work?” _

_ Steve blurted out a laugh and shook his head as he looked back to Stuart “No, no. I couldn't ever get a girl to go out with me full stop before I joined the army” _

_ “So...my daughter was just slim pickings? First woman to ever take an interest and you take advantage” _

_ “What? No” _

_ “Dad that's not what he meant” Peggy shook her head as she let out a dry laugh along with it. _

_ Stuart looked to Peggy and then nodded, he said as he looked down to his menu “Of course not, my daughter could never be a last resort” _

_ Steve then nodded, he looked to Peggy as he held his menu in his hand and mouthed ‘oh my god’ behind it. _

_ “I'm sorry” she whispered “He's just testing you” _

_ The subject went to the subject of the rest of Peggy's family as the food came. They talked about Michael for a moment, he always ends up coming into conversation no matter what. The loss of him didn’t get easier for any of them. _

_ “Do you have any siblings, Steve?” Katherine asked.  _

_ “No I don't, my parents always wanted another child but it just didn't happen”  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “That's too bad” Katherine said with a sympathetic smile on her face. Steve shrugged 

_ “Yeah, but you have to play with the the cards you're dealt with”  _

_ Steve felt Peggy's hand rest on his thigh. He gulped heavily and then looked down and ate more of his food. Her hand traveled up and then squeezed his leg, making him almost choke on his steak. Steve cleared his throat, sipped down some of his drink  _ _ “Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm just going to use the bathroom”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Peggy watched him walk away and then turned back to her parents “Dad, could you please go easy on him?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “What do you mean?” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “Saying that he is only with me because I was the first woman who showed interest? Do you know how insulting that is to both me and him? I know you're trying to catch him out. You want him to have a flaw so you can say he isn't good enough for me. Because you're always going to think no man is” 

_ Stuart sighed and wiped his mouth with his napkin “I'm just trying to protect you”  _

_ Peggy let out a soft smile “I know, dad. But please understand that Steve...He's not some man who is just passing through in my life. By the ring on my finger it’s quite obvious he is here to stay...he means the world to me. Just go easy, okay?” _

_ Steve paced up and down the empty men's bathroom. He rubbed his hands together again and looked back at himself in the mirror “Okay, you've taken some hits. Shake em off, Rogers” he told himself. He splashed watched on his face, dried himself off and walked back out of the rest room. As he did, he was grabbed and pulled into a gap in the wall. Peggy clashed her lips against his. Steve smiled and cupped her face. _

_ “It's going well” _

_ Steve frowned “Well? I pretty sure he hates me” _

_ “Oh come on, he doesn't hate you, he just loves me, like I said he's testing you” _

_ “To see how much I can take before I have a heart attack?” Steve laughed. _

_ “Something like that, yes” Peggy said as she glanced to her parents. They couldn't see her but she could certainly see them. Looks like her mother was giving him a talking to. _

_ “He is a good man, Steve, he's just got his Navy man persona on tonight” _

_ “Yeah well his Navy man persona hates me” _

_ “Shush. You're being paranoid” _

_ “Hey. And what the hell was thing with the feeling under the table, making me jump like that” _

_ “Oh I'm sorry. It's just hard for me to keep my hands off you for a certain time” she whispered rather seductively as she kissed him “You're irresistible” she bit his lip. _

_ “Peg, don't do this here, cause we’ll have a problem that you won't be able to fix here” _

_ Steve laughed. Peggy chuckled and ran her hand down his tie after she gave it a little straightening and looked back to his eyes “Go on, I'll be back in a minute”  _

_ She gave him another kiss and walked over into the women's bathroom. _

_ Steve let out another deep breath and walked back over to the table. He sat down and have them both a smile. _

_ Stuart looked at him and raised an eyebrow “You might want to get my daughters lipstick off of your mouth, Steve” _

_ Steve’s hand flew to his mouth, he quickly grabbed a napkin and rubbed the lipstick off. _

_ He let out a nervous laugh and looked down at the napkin for a brief moment. Katherine looked at him, amused. Stuart on the other hand didn't look at him like that at all. _

_ Stuart cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows “You intend to marry my daughter, is that correct?” _

_ “It is, sir” _

_ “Do you think a father’s approval is important?” _

_ “Of course” _

_ Peggy came back over, she slid her hand onto Steve’s back as she sat down. Her hand remained there as she asked him “Before I forget, work stuff. Do you know if I put in the files at the office?” _

_ Steve sat there and thought for a moment, he then shook his head “No we must’ve left them at home” _

_ “We?” Stuart pointed out in a stern voice. Steve and Peggy kept their eyes on each other for a moment. Both cursing to each other telepathically. Peggy shut her eyes, rubbed her lips and went to say something as she turned to look at her father “Dad I-” _

_ “You two are living together?” Stuart’s voice turned more annoyed and disapproving. _

_ Katherine raised her eyebrows and looked to Peggy “Is that true?”   _

_ Her family were very traditional. They believe a couple should move in together after they get married, that’s what they did. And her grandparents and so on. _

_ Steve looked to Peggy and then looked back to her parents. He remained quiet.  _

_ Peggy slowly nodded “Yes, we’re uh we’re living together, we have been for...several months”  _

_ “You had to add in the several months?” Steve whispered under his breath to her. Peggy just shot a glance at him and didn’t comment. _

_ “I don’t believe this. Living together before marriage” _

_ “It’s not that absurd dad” _

_ “Of course it is. We all know what happens when a couple live together. You’re not even married” Stuart then looked to Steve and raised his eyebrows “You’ll live with my daughter but you won’t marry her first” _

_ “Hold on, dad” Peggy spoke up before Steve even had a chance to answer, she held her hand up to him slightly and then gently pointed to Steve and shook her head “Don’t talk about marriage to Steve as if it is just his choice I get a choice in it too” _

_ “Then why hasn’t it happened yet, Margaret?” _

_ Peggy shrugged “I don’t know. It just hasn’t, we’re doing things differently, don’t you think I have a right to make my own decisions and have my own life? You’re not living in the same country as me, you can’t run my life from the other side of the world” _

_ “I’m not trying to sweetheart” _

_ “Then stop trying to scare Steve away” _

_ “I’m not-” _

_ “You are. Because you cannot deal with the fact that I broke it off with Fred all those years ago” It fell silent. Peggy let out a soft smile “He was the only man you ever approved for me, and you can’t stand the fact that I didn’t jump in straight away with him and marry him, and you know why dad? It’s because I didn’t want be some little housewife waiting for my husband to come home, Michael didn’t want that for me” she then lightly shook her head and laughed softly “And you didn't want that either” _

_ Peggy slid her hand in Steve’s from under the table and then brought their linked hands up onto the table for her parents to see.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Whatever you think I felt for him...it is nothing in comparison to how I feel about Steve, I love him more than I have ever loved anyone...and yes it does mean a lot to have your blessing into having him and this in my life but even if you don’t...it’s not going to stop me. But it would make it a whole lot better if you did”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Steve rubbed his lips and looked from Peggy, back to her parents “I never wanted for to feel like I have disrespected you in anyway, I just...I love your daughter. She means everything to me and I just count myself as blessed to have her in my life, Sir, Ma’am. All I ask is for your blessing, so that when we do get married and have a family...we’ll have your support”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ It fell silent again between them. Stuart and Katherine shared a glance, it wasn’t stern or cross. It was soft and happy. Stuart finally cracked a smile, it was small but it was a smile nonetheless.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Well done, Steve” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Sir?” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “You’ve just passed the test”

_ Peggy let out a sigh as she sat back in her chair for a moment and said “Flipping hell, dad” _

_ “You know he loves doing that” Katherine muttered a laugh. Peggy looked to Steve who still looked bewildered on what had just happened. _

_ Dinner was done, the test was done. Steve was in the clear, he got her father’s approval. They all stood outside the restaurant, Stuart whistled over a cab. Peggy pulled in her mother for a tight embrace. Stuart let out another approving smile to Steve, he held out his hand that Steve soon shook “It was really great to meet you, Sir. Thank you for your approval”  _

_ “A pleasure to meet you too, Steve. I hope you understand that everything I did and said was in aid to protect my daughter, make sure she will be happy. From what I’ve seen tonight, she will be” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Steve smiled and nodded “Thank you sir” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Peggy walked over to her father and hugged him tightly “Thank you, daddy” she whispered as she then gave him a kiss on the cheek.  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “I do hope you didn’t find my husbands methods too much” Katherine said with a little laugh and she gave warm quick hug to Steve.

_ Steve let out a laugh and shrugged “Well, I survived, that’s all that counts”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Katherine let out a laugh and then looked at him with warmth “I’m glad my daughter found you, Steve”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I’m glad I found her”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Katherine nodded and lingered her smile to him. Stuart opened the car door for his wife, Peggy crossed her arms as Steve wrapped his jacket around her cold body, she leaned down to look at them through the window “I’ll talk to you tomorrow night”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Okay, we’ll call you from the hotel” Katherine said.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Yeah, okay” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “We love you sweetheart” Stuart said. Peggy smiled and stood up straight, she scratched the back of her head and smiled “Love you too”  _ _   
_ _ The pair remained silent as they watched the cab drive off. Steve let out a deep breath.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Well. That was easy” Steve said bluntly then letting out a laugh. Peggy laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, getting onto her tip toes ever so slightly to hug him.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “The worst is past us” Peggy laughed, she pulled back and played with the back of his hair “Did you almost burst out laughing when he said ‘ we all know what happens when a couple live together’.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “No quite frankly I thought he was going to punch my lights out”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Nah, I wouldn’t let him” Peggy smirked as they slowly swayed side to side with his arms around her waist and her hands resting on his arms, she rubbed her nose against his and then pulled back as she said “Now why don’t you say we get home and make mad passionate love, like all sinners do”  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “Well if we must we must”

Steve sat back in his chair and smirked “Well at least it ended with a bang” he took himself amused face to Peggy and saw her give him an unamused look.

Steve laughed and raised his eyebrows “And you were amazing in everyway as always”

He watched as she then slowly began to smirk and look all cocky again. She knew that she was. 


	3. Chapter 3

Steve and Peggy were soon confronted by one of the main board members of the SSR as they walked into their office. Steve looked up from Peggy as he sat on her desk and stood up properly “Can we help you?”

“Steve Rogers, Josh Flynn” he held out his hand that Steve went on to shake “I’m part of the SSR lead board and I must say, sir it is an honour to meet you”

Peggy subtly rolled her eyes behind Steve as she leaned against her desk. She didn’t bother standing up because she was already invisible to this man. She didn’t roll her eyes because she was bitter, Steve deserved all the credit he got. It was just sickening to see men jump straight up his ass just to get some sort of friendship.

“Pleasure” Steve nodded, he stopped shaking his hand and put his hand back in his pocket, as he did so, Flynn then said “Must’ve been the best thing to happen to you the whole project rebirth huh? Wouldn’t be here without it”

“Well actually my wife is the best thing to happen to me. Sure as hell wouldn’t be here without her, serum or no serum”

Steve looked over his shoulder to her and saw her grateful smirk she gave him before looking to Flynn who had only just noticed she was in the freaking room and soon felt sheepish that he was rude to  _ Captain America’s wife _ . But he should feel sheepish that he ignored the best  _ Agent _ within the SSR.

Stuck on what to say at first, Flynn just looked back to Peggy and blurted out suddenly “Would it be alright if I stole him away for a moment?”

Peggy scoffed a small laugh. This guy had no idea what he was doing, with an amused look at her face she shifted her eyes to Steve for a moment and then back to Flynn and pretended to actually give a damn, she let out a mocking sad sigh and nodded “I suppose that would be alright”

Steve walked over to her, a smirk on his face “You seriously don’t mind?”

“Please I feel sorry for you more than me. I have never been more grateful to be left out of anything in my life”

Steve muttered a laugh and then grumbled “I feel sorry for me more than you too”

Peggy patted his back and whispered before walking back behind her desk “Have fun”

As Steve left. Jack then came in, knocking on the door yet stepping in before Peggy had the chance to say he could come in “Marge I gotta ask you something”

As she sat down in her chair she nodded “Alright? What is it?”

“Are there any leads regarding to Hydra?”

Peggy let out an airy breath, totally bewildered as to where this was going and where he had come up with such a thing to say “Hydra? You think Hydra shot you to get some files? Don’t be absurd Jack, Hydra came to an end a good while ago now”

“What if it didn’t?”

She stared at him a little bit more and slowly shook her head “I’m sorry, Jack but unless you have solid evidence to back up this theory of yours then I am not going down this road. Hydra is gone it’s dead. Steve died for it”

Jack laid his hands on the desk and nodded “Yeah? And what if your boy didn’t finish the job”

Peggy then stood back up and stared at him, dead in the eyes “Be careful. Jack. Do not go there”

Jack shook his head, getting annoyed at how he wasn’t being heard properly “Don’t push me, Carter-”

“Don’t push  _ me _ ” Peggy said sternly “I am in charge of this office now and I am ordering you to leave this  _ wasted _ investigation alone” she then took a deep breath and said in a softer voice “Please, Jack”

Jack took a breath and realizing he was acting like the jackass that he often used to be. He stood back up straight and muttered under his breath “Sorry”

“You are letting this attack get to you too much. If you need time off take it-”

“I spent months in a coma I don’t need time off” Jack shook his head as he stepped away and walked out of the office without saying another word. Peggy sighed and sat back down in her chair. She didn’t mean to snap, she didn't know what made her so defense, what he said wasn’t even that bad, it was just a suggestion. But she couldn’t have that theory even rise to the surface. It was nonsense. It just had to be.

* * *

Steve came back in the office ten minutes later and saw the look on her face, he raised his eyebrows to her “What’s eating you, hon?”

Peggy pointed to outside and said in a quiet tone “I’m worried about him”

Steve turned and saw who she was pointing to and then raised an eyebrow to her, barely believing it “You. Peggy Carter. Are worried about Jack Thompson?”

“We’ve been getting on better than before these past few months”

“Cause he’s been in a coma or?”

Peggy frowned to him. Steve let out a small laugh and tried to take it more seriously, he shut the office door and shut the blinds. He slid his hand in his pockets and walked over to her desk, parking himself on the end of it as he looked to her “Come on then. Out with it”

Peggy bit her lip for a moment and then said “Jack has gotten it into his head that the man or woman who shot him are a part of hydra”

Steve’s eyebrows flew up “Hydra?”

“I know. It’s ridiculous. I honestly think he is clutching at straws to try and make sense of all of this, when quite frankly I think it was an attack from someone that he had pissed off in the past. I mean, bloody hell it could have been one of Vernon’s men for all we know”

“Have you tried telling him this?”

“My love it is like talking to a brick wall. I almost ripped his head off just now”

“Any specific reason?”

Peggy sighed and pressed her palms against her forehead and then said “He was...he was doubting that you died for the reason you died for. Saying that Hydra is still around just makes everything that happened so…”

“Hey” Steve whispered as he took hold of her hand, kissing it and then shoo his head a her “Come on, Pegs. You don’t have to get upset. It’s not true. Hydra isn’t around”

“I just want to forget. About what happened, which I know sounds stupid or delusional”

“No it doesn’t. It’s not stupid wanting to forget the worst point in our lives. Letting go of you was the most painful I had to go through and I try to not think about it because I have you back now, and things are better than ever” he leaned forward and quickly kissed her forehead before giving her a reassuring smile “I promise you, baby. Nothing and no-one is gonna ruin any of this or come between us”

“You like to promise me things” Peggy mumbled with a small smile.

“I’d promise you the world along with it”

Peggy gripped onto his tie and whispered “You’re too perfect” as their lips grew closer, before they had the chance to touch, the office door opened and Jack Flynn came through again. Peggy quickly pulled away and rubbed her lips together as she bowed her head and heard him say “Oh! Sorry! I just”

“I thought he left” Peggy muttered.

“No I said that I had to come and get some files to show him but it was just an excuse to see you”

Peggy laughed and teased “Thank you for that gesture, romeo”

“Anytime” Steve whispered to her with a smirk. He looked to Flynn and stood up from leaning against the desk, he shook his head and said as he went to guide him back out of the office “Turns out I took em home last night, sorry bout that. I forget everything”

“Men” Peggy muttered, loud enough for Steve and Flynn to here. Steve looked over his shoulder to her and smirked.

* * *

Peggy headed home at 6pm. She went straight to the diner, which she usually does when eating alone and Angie always wraps something up for Steve for Peggy to take home and leave for him to have when he actually gets home. Which he promised wasn’t going to take long,  _ again _ . Whether he would actually manage to get home by 8 o’clock like he said. They shall see. 

Although she can’t talk, two nights ago on her late shift. She came home almost two hours late. Boy was he not too pleased.

It got to 7:35pm and he was out of there. He was a shoe in to get home by 8pm which led to a happy wife which always leads to a happy life. Steve slid his jacket on as he stepped out of the SSR building and locked up. He walked down the dark and lonely street since Peggy took the car home like he suggested she did. He could tell how particularly tired she was feeling. He’d rather walk than her. Steve distracted his mind at the long walk by humming various tunes, one being his and Peggy’s wedding song.

Then he heard footsteps behind him. Which at first he thought nothing of. But given the footsteps followed him across the street and down the alley way which Steve uses for a short cut, he began to become slightly suspicious. As he walked down the alley. Steve stopped. As did the person behind him, it was dark. The only light he had was from the street light further down, and even that helped only slightly.

Steve slowly turned around “Is there a reason why you’re following me?”

The stranger remained silent, Steve began to walk towards him “I’m talking to you”

“Oh I know” the stranger, who Steve now learned to be British said.

“You gonna give me an answer? Why are you following me?”

It fell silent for a moment, until the stranger finally spoke again “I’m afraid that’s classified information”

“You work for somebody?”

The stranger then scoffed a small laugh “I  _ work  _ for those people that you died to get rid of all those years ago, Captain Rogers”

Steve felt his blood run cold, his face dropped “Hydra”

Jack’s theory wasn’t so crazy after all. He was clearly onto something, damn it, they should have listened instead of crying to bury their fear of being wrong after all this time.

“Cut off one head” The stranger quoted, then muttered another laugh. Steve saw a glimmer of his face due to the light, Steve shook his head “Do I know you?”

“No...but you will. So will that pretty wife of yours”

Steve suddenly snapped, he launched himself and took hold of the stranger, slamming him against the wall and snarling in his face “You stay the hell away from my wife”

“You can’t protect her. She’s as much of a target as you are. Or are you forgetting who she is?”

“Are  _ you  _ forgetting who she is?” Steve snapped as he gripped onto the man harder, digging his knuckles into his skin “I don’t have to rip you apart because she’d be quite happy doing that herself”

“Oh but you still  _ love  _ playing the noble protective husband” the stranger soon pushed Steve back, suggesting he had more strength than letting on. Which took Steve by surprise. The stranger fixed his coat up from Steve scrunching it up “I was sent to follow you to send a warning”

“What warning?”

“That Hydra is rising again. More powerful than ever and we plan to strike”

“And why would you tell us this?”

That’s when the stranger leaned forward ever so slightly and whispered “Because we want to see you squirm” the stranger stood back up straight “Now you have two options. One, you can ruffle me up which will very much upset me and make me do something I regret to those you love when your back is turned...or two you can let me leave here scott free and allow yourself to prepare those you love. Take. Your. Pick”

Steve knew better than to trust a member of Hydra. But he wasn’t stupid enough to know that their threats were very much real. And he was not going to risk the lives of those he loved. Especially not Peggy’s. Steve took steps back “Get the hell out of here”

“A fine choice, Captain”

“ _ Now _ !”

Steve heard the stranger walk down the opposite way of the alley. Steve put his hands on his hips and took a deep breath before carrying on, then hearing the stranger suddenly call

“Tell Peggy I said hi!”

Steve stopped for a moment. But did not run after him.

* * *

Steve put his keys in the front door and opened up to his home to find Peggy in the living room, with a glass of bourbon in her hand, along with a Billie Holiday record playing. Peggy opened her eyes up from being in thought when she heard the front door shut. Seeing Steve walk through the door, she smiled sweetly and stretched her free hand over the back of the couch for him to take as he walked towards her

“Good evening my darling husband”

Steve put on a tight smile and took hold of her hand, lightly kissing the back of it before leaning forward and kissing her lips. Longer than she expected him to do, as he could tell by the surprised mutter she's brows pinched together as his lips pressed firmly against hers. Peggy could tell that this was a different kind of kiss. Something had happened to make him kiss her like this. She pulled away and immediately looked into his eyes and saw a drop of fear “What’s happened?”

Peggy put her glass down on the table and spun back round to him “Steve?” she cupped his face as he sighed “Hey, sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

Steve crouched down to her level on the opposite side of the couch still, keeping hold of her hands and kissing them again “We’re in danger”

Peggy’s eyebrows pinched together “We’re always-”

“No. No Peggy...Hydra, they weren’t defeated. Jack was right” he saw the shock and horror in her eyes, Steve shook his head and cried “Me crashing the plane, losing two years of my life with you it was all for nothing”

Peggy put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him close. She didn’t understand “How do you know?”

“A man was following me...said he had a message that Hydra was rising again and they want us to know to squirm because we won’t know when”

Peggy looked into his eyes and kissed his cheek “Come and sit down, darling”

Steve stood up, still holding onto her hand he made his way down and sat next to him, Peggy slid closely to him, still running hands through his hair, watching him take deep breaths.

“What did he look like?”

“I don’t know. It was dark I couldn’t see his face. There was something about it that seemed familiar but…” Steve took his eyes to her and made a small joke “He was British. Maybe you know him”

Peggy exhaled a weak amused smile “Very funny”

Steve’s smile faded and turned back into a seriously worried look “What are we going to do?”

Peggy laid her hand on her chest, continuously stroking his hair and whispered “We’ll work things out” she leaned forward and gave him a very light kiss, then whispered “Together like we always do”

“The last time we went against Hydra one of us ended up at the bottom of the ocean”

Peggy rubbed his chest, her eyebrows pinched together as she grew more upset. Just the thought of the plane crash and the thought of losing him again was enough to make her cry. Steve shook his head, suddenly a flashback of Peggy being impaled back in LA “When I almost lost you before…”

“You won’t-”

“I just can’t do that again” Steve took his eyes to her. Peggy lightly cupped his face. Stroking his cheeks, she took a deep breath and pressed her forehead against his shoulder. She wrapped her hands around his arm and snuggled closely to him, closing her eyes and feel a rush of panic travel through her body but tried her best to hide it from him. She looked back up at him and ran her fingers through the back of his head once again. Taking in a deep breath “Look at me” she softly requested, which he did so.

After a moment of silence, Peggy softly raised her eyebrows to him and slowly nodded “We will figure this out, we always do”

Steve tried to stay positive, he tried to think a way out of this. But this was Hydra. And he couldn’t help but shake what he said to her before, last time they went up against Hydra one of them were practically dead. These weren’t some goons. They were mad men, but Peggy then raised a good point by saying “If we can take on Whitney Frost. One of the most chaotic and powerful people we have ever come across, I have no doubt we can put a stop to some mad men trying to bring back up what Schmidt started”

“Yeah?”

Peggy smiled and nodded “Don’t doubt us”

“I’ll do my best” Steve whispered, then kissing her forehead.  

Peggy then asked him after a moment of silence “What did he say exactly?”

“That hydra was rising again. He was smug. Cocky. Insinuating that he’d hurt you”

Peggy rubbed his arm to get his eyes to fall back onto hers. Peggy raised her eyebrows to him gently and said “Let him try”

“I’d rather not. You know what these people can do”

“As i just said, we went up against a woman who was the far more powerful than Hydra and we took her down. That merely a few months ago-”

“And you almost died” Steve said, he shook his head “It was the most scared I have ever been. Those hours I had with you bleeding out were my worst. And it isn’t just us Peggy” Steve stood up from the couch and walked over to the liquor cabinet. Steve shook his head and sighed “Ana can’t have children because of that woman. Jack was shot-”

“And Ana's incident was because of Whitney Frost...as for Jack, _t_ _hat’s_ an isolated incident. ”

“Maybe” Steve nodded, he looked over his shoulder to her and said “But it happened and now  _ I’m _ beginning to think it happened because of them”

Peggy sighed and sat back to the couch, she looked to him as he drank the whiskey like it was water “If you are trying to make yourself feel numb you know that won’t work”

He remained silent, Peggy leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and putting chin on her clenched fists. Keeping her eyes on him “So where are we going with this?”

“You’re the brains” Peggy weakly smiled and looked away from him for a moment to think, Steve looked to her, waiting for her to come up with some kind of solution. Maybe he was asking too much of her, he soon grew impatient “Pegs?”

She looked back to him, just looking at him. She cleared her throat and then stood up, she walked towards him and lightly took the glass from out of his hand, putting it on the side, she looked down to him and put her hand on his cheek “We are going to go to bed, get some sleep. And figure this out in the morning”

“It’s only eight-”

“Come to bed Steve” Peggy shook her head “Just come to bed”

Steve took in a deep breath as she kissed his cheek. She then sighed herself and shrugged “Okay, fine do what you wish. But you know where I am” she slid her hand out of his and walked to the stairs. He watched her go up picked the glass back up only to it then be crushed in his hand. He dropped it to the floor and tried to keep his composure. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a towel to wipe up the blood from his hand.

Steve rested against the counter and carried on taking deep breaths. He shut his eyes and remembered the giggling of her voice on the night of their wedding.

_ “Wait, wait I got this” Steve laughed on the other side of the front door. He put his arm around her back and said as he leaned down “I saw this in a movie once” _

_ Steve hooked his arms under her legs and lifted her up. Peggy let out an excited gasp. Steve kicked the front door open and walked into the house with Peggy in his arms. Her figure fitting wedding dress carried no extra weight. Not that it would be an issue if it did. Steve kicked the door shut with his heel, his lips back onto hers. Up the stairs they went. He soon dropped his arm from under her leg and quickly wrapped it around her waist to still hold her up. Pressing her back against the frame of their door. _

_ Peggy let out another small gasp as she tried to catch her breath with their lips pulling away ever so slightly, as she pulled his suit jacket off, he then cupped her cheeks and kissed her again before pressing his forehead against hers and looking into her eyes “It’s just you and me now, Mrs Rogers” _

_ “Say that again” Peggy whispered with an overwhelmed smile. _

_ Steve brought his lips closer to hers again and whispered “Mrs Rogers” _

_ “Good god, yes” Peggy smiled, flinging her arms around his neck and burying her face in his neck. _

Steve put the towel in the sink and decided it’d be best to do as Peggy asked and go up to bed. He went upstairs to find her lay in bed reading her book, she glanced to him as he walked in. Steve took off his watch, he put it on the draw and walked into the bathroom.

He came back out in just his sweatpants that he wears to sleep. Peggy pulled back the duvet for his side, closing her book and resting it on her legs that were bent up as she watched him get in beside her. He was silent when he did, looking down to the duvet for a moment and then taking his eyes to her and saying “You’re right”

Peggy smiled and nodded “I know”

Steve exhaled a quiet laugh through his nose and sunk down into the bed. Peggy put her book on the side and turned off the bedside lamp. Then shuffling her body close to his, resting her head on his chest whilst drawing circles on his stomach with her fingertip. They lay there in silence for a moment, till Steve heard her say “When will we catch a break?”

Steve kissed the top of her head “I’ll let you know when I find out”

* * *

The next day, Steve and Peggy rushed in the office. They were wasting no time. Jack saw them come through and cracked a joke to them “Easy. The office ain’t going anywhere” 

“You were right” Steve said to Jack in a blunt tone, with Peggy tugging on his shoulder and nodding her head for him to follow them into the office. Jack did as he was ordered and followed them into the office. Steve shut the door behind them.

Peggy stared to Jack and got right down to the point “What do you know about Hydra?”

“I...well I-”

“What made you think that they are still here. What led you to this conclusion?”

Jack raised his hands up slightly and shrugged, looking back and forth to them “Can you guys please give me a little more intel as to why the hell you’re so tense about all this. You dismissed it-”

“That was before I was confronted” Steve finally spoke, looking to Jack and added “I was confronted last night by a man who claimed to be part of Hydra’s uprising” 

Jack stared to Steve, as if he knew exactly who the man was. He had a very high suspicion. Jack gulped heavily and then asked “What did he sound like? Did he sound like he was local?”

Steve shook his head “No. He was British”

Jack looked to Peggy and she could tell that Steve had just struck a core. Peggy’s eyebrows pinched together as she stared to him, giving a light shrug she asked “What?”

Jack said nothing, he held his finger up to them and left the office. Steve and walked to stand beside her, with his hands in his pockets. Leaning against the desk he said “What do you think that’s about?”

“I don’t know but it is giving me a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach” Peggy muttered. Soon enough, Jack came into the office with a piece of paper held closely to his stomach. He looked to them for a moment, knowing how big it was going to be what he was revealing.

“Okay so when I was recovering my stuff that Sousa had shipped over I came across something. It was from that file, you know the one I thought was about you”

“Right? I have told you it was a forgery”

“But it wasn’t” Jack shook his head “And it wasn’t about you”

“What?” Peggy asked in an exhausted tone due to her confusion. Jack looked down at the sheet and said “I asked the guys in the lab to recover the words that were hidden behind the black marks and they did…” he hitched his breath and then shook his head as he handed the piece of paper to her “All I can say is that. I actually wished I was wrong”

Peggy took the paper out of his hand, she kept her eyes on him. Still looking at him as she was still confused. Jack shrugged as he took steps back and said “I’ll be out here”

He turned and left the office. Steve walked towards the door and muttered “The hell was that?” her silence spoke to him, he turned and saw how her eyes were glued to the paper, clutching onto it. Her eyes were darting side to side as she consumed the words. Steve soon walked back over to her, standing in front of her. After and moment of silence he touched her hand “Peggy?”

Peggy hitched her breath, her eyes were filling up, she dropped the paper down on the floor and headed for the office door to leave “I need some air” Steve spun and watched her head to the door “Wait. Baby what does it say?”

“The M doesn’t stand for Margaret” Peggy said in a cracked voice as she left the office and walked down the hall to the elevator. Steve saw how Jack looked over his shoulder to Steve with a glum look on his face. Still confused, he picked up the paper from the floor and turned it over to read it.

“Holy shit” he whispered to himself, he looked up to outside and dropped the paper as he rushed after her.

M Carter.

_ Michael Carter.  _


	4. Chapter 4

Steve ran outside, he looked around and couldn’t see her anywhere in the street. He peered his head around the corner and saw her stood in the alley at the back of the building. He ran to her, at first he said nothing. He just took her in his arms and held onto her. She was crying which was no surprise. 

He kissed the top of her head before cradling it, letting out a deep breath “I don’t know what to say”

“That makes both of us” Peggy said in a dry voice, still shaky from the crying. Steve looked down to her, with her hands gripping to his jacket, he pulled away ever so slightly and dropped his hands to her arms as he stared at her, Peggy closed her eyes and shook her head “God how is this possible?”

Steve shrugged “Happened to me-”

“That was two years. Not seven. And yours makes sense in a way. He’s been gone for seven years. We had a funeral we…” Peggy rested her back against the wall and shook her head once again “The army didn’t retrieve his body” she laughed bitterly, sniffing up and then adding “Cause he was still present in it. And now-now he’s  _ evil _ . I preferred it when I thought he was dead”

“Peggy-”

“And how sick is that? How... _ twisted  _ is it that I’d rather my brother be dead”

“It’s not messed up” Steve shook his head “If I found out that Bucky had been made to be a slave to Hydra then I think I’d feel the same”

Peggy took a breath, she rubbed her lips together and said “I don’t know if I can do this Steve, I don’t know if I can go up against my brother. He was my best friend. I wouldn't be here without him, you and I wouldn’t have met and we wouldn’t be here right now, married without him”

“I know, I know” Steve soothed her rambling, stroking her hair “We’ll figure this out”

Peggy wasn’t looking at him, she was too busy being lost in her own thought, she then whispered “He wasn’t there”

Steve kept his fingers in her hair but stopped stroking it, he stared to her “What?”

“The war. With Hydra. He wasn’t there...why wasn’t he there if…” she put the palm of her hand to her forehead and cried “I’m so confused”

“None of this makes sense. It’s messy. But we will get through this. Hey, maybe we could even make him see sense. Help him” he kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her again, he heard her ask “And if we can’t?”

Steve sighed and rested his head next to hers “You’re my priority. Your safety is my priority”

Peggy pulled back and looked to him “Meaning?” 

“Meaning exactly that”

Peggy didn’t say anything at first, she just stared and then said “You mean you’ll kill him if you have to”

Steve remained silent “Peggy I-”

“This is my brother”

“Technically yes”

“Technically? What the bloody hell does that mean  _ technically _ ?” 

“It means. Yes the man you hear about or will even see may look like your brother but on the inside, he’s most likely gone. The brother you knew may very well be dead”

Peggy looked away from him as he ran his hand down her cheek and lightly pinched her chin. Peggy shook her head and lightly pushed his arm away “I can’t talk about this right now”

“Peggy”

“No, Steve please” Peggy walked out of his hold and made her way back into the building. Steve stood there for a moment, he pressed his hand against the wall and looked up to the sky, up to god asking what the hell was this shit.

Peggy walked straight down the office, Agents were looking at her given she left in a hurry before. She glanced to Jack in a rather cold way as to ask him not to bother her and slammed her office door shut. She put her palm to her mouth and took a deep breath. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. Suddenly the phone rang, so sudden that it made her jump. Half of her didn’t want to answer it, but she was at work and she had a job to do.

Peggy composed herself and picked up the phone “SSR New York Office”

_ “Peggy. It’s Daniel” _

Peggy rubbed her forehead and leaned against the desk “Daniel, hi”

_ “You okay? You sound a little-” _

“Well actually now isn’t the best time” Peggy looked up as Steve came into the office, she then added “Steve and I are in the middle of something. I’m sure we will be filling you in as soon as we can”

_ “Oh okay. If you’re sure you’re okay?” _

“Yes I’m quite alright, I’ll have Steve call you back a little later on...yes okay...bye Daniel” she hung up and it remained silent between the two of them, Peggy stared down at the phone and then said “You do...understand why this is so incredibly hard for me, to discuss having to kill my brother when I just found out he is alive”

“Of course I do”

Peggy shook her head as Steve slowly walked towards her, she shook her head and spoke in a trembling voice “I can’t think about him wanting to hurt me. Michael would never hurt me, he would never lay a hand on me”

“I know, I know. Michael wouldn’t” He put his hands on her arms and said rubbed his lips together and he tried to gather his words “But what I’m trying to say is that...Michael might not be in there anymore”

Peggy took a deep breath, she nodded, putting her hand on his chest. Then shaking her head and sobbed “I can't, Steven I can't. It's killing me already”

“Let me help you, honey please don't close up” he whispered, wiping her tears and kissed her forehead.

She closed her eyes and carried on taking deep breaths “What if we can find a way to get through to him? Hydra have manipulated people before”

“And we’re going to be open to that, baby, we are. I just want you to open your mind and be prepared. Because we are going to have to chase this up, and I’m just afraid that this will cloud your judgement a little, I know it would with me”

Peggy opened her eyes to him and find him instantly soothing. She felt safe, as if it was all going to be fine but she knew deep down that it wouldn’t be. Steve pressed his lips against her forehead “I love you so much”

“I love you too” she cried, being pulled close to him, kissing his jaw and then said “For the record. Your safety is my priority too”

“I hope so, for better or worse and all that”

Peggy smiled, her first genuine smile since she found out this life altering news and rubbed his chest before patting it “I meant every word, even more so to this day”

“Ditto” Steve nodded, he kissed her forehead once again and then said “So, we should get this ball rolling”

“Yes...we should”

Steve and Peggy stepped out of their office and into the main office. Steve slapped his hands together and said “Gentlemen. We need your attention”

Every agent in the office turned, ones at the back got up and walked over to them, gathering round. Jack remained seated as his desk was right beside them, he rocked back and forth in his chair with his thumb pressed against the bottom of his pen. Obviously he already knew what this was about, and he saw the glum look that Peggy had on his face. It made him wish that he was wrong about all of this. Deep down, right under his jackass persona, he cared about Peggy’s feelings.

Steve cleared his throat and said “We have been led to believe that the nazi organization Hydra is reforming and planning an uprising”

There were murmurs between the Agents.

“ _ Quiet _ ” Peggy ordered. They all stopped and turned back to her, Peggy sighed as she scratched her forehead and then said “The main suspect in this new investigation...is Michael Carter”

Again this started the murmurs. Jack looked at them all and then raised his voice “ _ Hey! _ ” they all looked to him, with a stern look on his face he nodded his head to Steve and Peggy, telling them to show respect and listen. This was the biggest thing in SSR history and they needed to know every detail.

Peggy glanced to him, showing some gratitude and looked back to the agents “Yes Michael Carter is a relative. He was my brother. Michael served in the war and was believed to be killed, now, through evidence Agent Thompson has gathered...and also Captain Rogers was confronted last night by a british man claiming to be for Hydra. We are to believe that his death was a fake and he was now under the influence of Hydra”

One of the Agents spoke up “But how is that possible?”

Steve then spoke up “Back in the war,  _ Chief  _ Rogers and I were aware of the experiments and manipulation that Hydra were testing on captured soldiers. Serving Howling Commando James Barnes was one of them, but he was broken out before it went too deep. Still I have seen it, so it is possible and very much a reality that Hydra can do this”

“Is it possible that this Michael Carter just turned bad?”

Steve looked to Peggy, who bowed her head for a moment and looked down to her shoes, she looked back up to the Agent that asked the question and shrugged “Yes it is possible, but it’s less likely. And that, gentlemen is something you will have to take my word for” 

“This is our top priority. Which means lots of late nights, file cases and when it comes to it, investigating leads” Steve said “So get ready for heavy work loads. Because we won’t and more importantly can’t let Hydra grow and rise. It might just be the last thing we do”  

* * *

Steve and Peggy walked in the diner. They walked in to find Angie leaning against the counter, not working. Laughing and joking with a woman at the counter. Neither of them had ever seen her before. Peggy put her hand on Steve’s arm and said “Go sit at our usual spot, love, I’ll handle the order”

“Sure thing” Steve kissed the top of her head and walked over to their booth.

As Peggy walked closer, the laughs got louder. They were really chuckling. Angie looked up and smiled as Peggy walked over “Hey _ y _ , English”

“Hi Angie” Peggy said in a quiet voice but still putting on a smile.

Angie motioned her hand to the young woman in front of her and said “This is Rhonda. We go to the same theater class”

Rhonda turned and smiled to Peggy. She was very pretty with flawless black skin. She stuck her hand out and said “Hi! Nice to meet ya” she wasn’t quiet that was for sure, she was like Angie, loud and excited. Peggy kept her convincing smile and shook her hand “A pleasure”

“Oh! I forgot to say, Rhonda this is Peggy. Who I was telling you about”

“Yeah I gathered by the whole being british” Rhonda lightly chuckled, raising her brows to Peggy “Angie speaks very highly of you”

“Does she now?” Peggy smirked to Angie and then said “Well I think highly of her”

Rhonda smiled and looked over her shoulder to Steve and then said “So she wasn’t lying, you are married to Captain America”

Peggy looked at Angie once again. Seeing Angie grin and wriggle her eyebrows to her, Peggy nodded with a breathless smile and shrugged “Guilty”

Rhonda looked to Angie and said “I see what you mean about the spoon thing”

“Right” Angie giggle, she looked to Peggy at the split moment that her smile slipped. She now knew that her smiling and little laughs were an act. Angie cleared her throat and then said, as if to them both “Jeez I better get back to work”

Rhonda waved her hand as she drank the rest of her coffee and then chuckled “Sorry, guess we should save the hilarious antics of class for after shifts”

“You’re kidding right? This right here was the highlight of my day”

Rhonda laughed again and lightly touched Angie’s hand as she got off of the stool “I’ll see you on Wednesday, Ange. Pending that I don’t stop by” she looked to Peggy and smiled “Great to meet you”

“Yes you too” Peggy smiled back. Rhonda gave a small wave to Angie again and then left, Peggy watched her do so and then raised her eyebrows “She’s very spritely”

“What’s happened?” Angie cut straight to the point and leaned back down on the counter, before Peggy could say something such as _ ‘what on earth do you mean?’  _ or  _ ‘why do you think something has happened?’  _ she answered it by saying “You stopped smiling. You let your little act slip and I know you, English. I know when you are putting on a brave face, so tell me what’s up”

“...I thought you had to get back to work”

“Work can wait when my best friend is upset”

Peggy nodded and teases as she looked looked and pointed to the door “Seems like she just left”

Angie rolled her eyes “Don’t be crazy, Peggy. Come on just tell me”

Peggy took her eyes back to Angie, rubbing her lips together, she then spoke. Her voice went to being cracked “It’s my brother”

“Your brother? I thought he was-”

“Dead. Yes I know. So did I…we might have been wrong about that one”

Angie’s eyebrows flew up “What?” she gasped. Peggy rubbed her forehead “I can’t go into too much detail. One of the reasons being that I don’t even know anything myself as of now, but...he’s alive. And he is definitely not my brother” she saw how confused Angie seemed, Peggy waved her hand “I can’t explain. I don’t know”

Angie put her hand on Peggy’s and softly smiled “What do you need?”

“Right now? Two ham and cheese toasties, cup of tea for me and cup of coffee for him”

“Really? That’s all at this time?”

Peggy shrugged and sighed “We haven’t got that much of an appetite today”

Of course she understood. Getting news like that must really put you off certain things, like having bang up meal. Well as banged up as diner food could get. Angie nodded over to their booth and said “Go sit down with your husband, I’ll put it on the top of chef’s list”

“Thank you” Peggy whispered, then getting off of the stool and sitting across the way from Steve, falling her hand into his as soon as she did so. Steve softly stroked the back of it with his thumb “You’ve handled today good, baby”

“Really? It doesn’t feel like I have” 

“Trust me, you’ve held your own” Steve leaned over the table and softly kissed her forehead, giving her a smile and saying in a whisper “Proud of you”

Peggy smiled with her thumb nail in between her teeth, she dropped it down to his hand that she was holding. She let out a silent deep breath as she stared down to them and then looked to him “Thank you”

“For what?”

She weakly shrugged and said “Everything, just being here with me”

“Well my other wife gave me the day off”

Peggy slapped his hand as he chuckled and muttered “You’re not as funny as you think you are”

“I make you laugh”

“Pity laughs” Peggy raised her eyebrows to him, he let out a quiet gasp and actually made her crack a smile, Steve tilted his head and said “Listen. I know this is big, and I know it is stressful, but don’t lose your light”

“I promise I shall do my best”

“For your sake more than mine” Steve added on, kissing the back of her hand. He then nodded his head to the counter and said “Who’s the girl?”

“Rhonda. She’s a friend of Angie’s they met at a theater class”

Steve smirked to her “Hint of jealousy?”

“Look who’s talking” Peggy quickly answered back and then shut up as Angie walked over with the plates in her hand, putting them in front of them both and then quickly came over with both the coffee and tea pots and poured it for them.

“Thanks Angie” Steve smiled to her. Angie smiled to him and dryly joked “Well it is my job but no problem” she looked to Peggy and asked “You feeling better? Husband here doing  _ his  _ job right or do I have to have words”

“You can save that for another time, he has been fairly brilliant”

“ _ Fairly _ ?” Steve frowned to her, she just smirked and raised her eyebrows to him. That’s the best he was going to get right now Steve shrugged, looked up to Angie and muttered “Fairly”

“Keep it up” Angie smiled as she slapped his shoulder and then walked away. Steve took the sandwich in his hands and looked up to see how Peggy was just staring at hers. He sighed and said to her “You gotta eat something, hon”

Peggy looked back to him and grumbled “To be honest I feel even more sick than I have been feeling these past few days” she looked at him and saw how his face was still saying she had to eat something, she raised her brows to him and said “Do you really want to spend another night holding my hair back whilst I vomit?”

Steve remained silent for a moment, taking hold of his coffee and muttered “No…”

“I appreciate the concern...I’ll eat when I feel like I won’t be sick”

“Okay” Steve said with an airy chuckle. Peggy watched him and then soon got lost in thought. Soon living in the past.

_ “Peggy!” Michael called to her, running down the dark street towards her “What in god’s name are you doing out at this time?” _

_ “I was with some friends” _

_ Michael raised his eyebrows to her “And do mum and dad know you are out?” _

_ “Not exactly” _

_ Michael groaned and took off his jacket to wrap around her. It was an extra cold night tonight and she had the world’s thinnest cardigan on. As he did so, Peggy complained “It isn’t fair. You’re allowed to stay out past nine” _

_ “Well I am nineteen and you, little sister have got three more years to go before you are granted this privilege” he sighed as he looked at he and then put his arm over her shoulder “Come on you devil you” _

_ “You don’t have to come back with me” _

_ “Well of course I do. You’re my little sister and you need protecting. Besides. Who else is going to give you that boost to your bedroom window, ey?” he rubbed her arm and said “My night was coming to a close anyway” _

_ “Ran out of booze?” _

_ Michael was silent for a second before saying “How dare you accuse me of such a thing” _

_ Peggy shot him a look that made him laugh, he pulled her closer to him as she muttered “Wanker” _

_ Michael pulled back and said “Fine if you don’t want my help” _

_ Peggy quietly giggled as she pulled him back by his arm “No I do. I take it back” _

_ “That’s what I thought” _

_ “You’re right, Michael. I don’t know what I would ever do without you” she joked to him. Though meaning it wholeheartedly. Michael looked to her and smiled “Alright little sister” _

Peggy came knocking back down to earth when some from across the diner dropped and smashed a cup. She eyes fixed onto it for a moment, Steve tried to get her eyes to come back onto his, but she had stared back into space in thought. Steve frowned and lightly squeezed her hand as he whisper “Honey”

“Hm” Peggy looked back to him, Steve tilted his head and shook it softly “Please talk to me”

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Steve”

“Just what’s going on in your head”

Peggy sighed and muttered a bitter laugh “In my head? My brother might be a psychotic murderer after being believed to have died a war hero, perhaps you can guess what is going on inside my head”

She didn’t mean to come across sharp, she was just struggling to play off that she was okay, she felt drained. Physically and emotionally. Steve put his hand over hers again and softly stroked it “Pegs”

Peggy sighed “Darling I’m sorry”

“You don’t ever have to apologise to me, I just don’t want you to shut down” he kissed the back of her hand “For better or worse. Remember?”

“Yeah, better or worse” she faintly smiled to him once again.

* * *

He stared at her picture that hung up on the wall with the rest of intel he was given on the SSR. He tilted his head as he stared at her and then heard someone open the door to his room, which was more like a cell but it was all he has ever known. 

Michael turned his head, looking over his shoulder to Ralph Pierce. A lead in the uprising. Michael looked back to the photos and said “This Peggy Carter. Other than his wife, who is she?”

“She’s everything Rogers has got. And also taught him everything he knows, don’t underestimate her”

Michael shook his head “I wasn’t. I was just finding it hard to understand. I feel like I have seen her before”

“You have. She’s always been on our radar, before your accident and we fixed you, she was going to kill you. We understand it’s been hard for you, with your memory being wiped” he put his hand on Michael’s shoulder “Accidents happen, Private”

Accident. There was no accident. They wiped his memory and put new ones into his head. He didn’t have an idea on who he was before Hydra, they just told him a pack of lies. They said that his family died and Hydra took him in, saved his life which made him think that he was in their debt. Michael wasn’t evil, not even this version of him. The things he did, he was told to do. He had no choice, he was manipulated and had his brain picked at, something he isn’t even aware of. He doesn’t even know how many people he has killed, he just thought he was their errand boy.

“I did as you asked, I gave Rogers the message yesterday. You were right. It seemed to have had him spooked” Michael then took his eyes off of the picture of the sister he doesn’t know he has and than asked “Are you sure that this path is the right one, sir?”

“Private we have been over this. Hydra is the next step to making this world a better place, these people. Roger’s, Carter. All of the SSR are in our way, they are the enemy Private not us”

Michael nodded and looked back to the picture as he heard Pierce add on as he walked back out “We’ll keep you informed when we have a new plan. We need to make sure we strip down Peggy Carter’s life. Break them apart. That’s when they’ll be most vulnerable understood?”

Michael gave him a stern nod “Loud and clear, sir”

Pierce nodded back to him and said bluntly “Sweet dreams, Soldier” he closed Michael cell door.

Michael turned back to the pictures hung up on the wall. He gulped heavily but then looked at them more stern and angry. Trying to be the man that Hydra want him to be. He clenched his fists and muttered “Hail Hydra”


	5. Chapter 5

“This needs to be nipped right in the bud” Peggy said as she looked up to the board they set up in their office. A picture of Michael from his army profile shot and the file paper Jack recovered. They didn’t have much to go on. Steve kept his eyes on the board as Peggy took a step back from it and stood beside him, with his arms crossed he held his hand up “But how? There’s not been a beep from anyone about this and it’s been over a week”

Peggy put her fingertips to her forehead and said “Run through what he said again”

Steve sighed and thought for a moment, shutting his eyes to get a better visual “He said that there was going to be an uprising. None of us could stop it. Said we wouldn’t see it coming”

“So they’re waiting. They want to get us when we least expect it. They wanted you to think that perhaps Michael could have been just messing with you, some sort of sick joke. They want us to dismiss it and that’s when they go for it”

Steve looked to her and then asked “So when do you think they’d do something?”

Peggy stared at the board and went with what her gut was telling her “I’d say, you’re looking at around a month or nearing a month. It seems a considerable good length of time”

Steve nodded as Peggy wrote it on the board as a possibility. Any notes they had as a theory or fact they wrote down, just so they wouldn’t forget anything of what they said. Their heads turned when there was a knock on the door and opened straight after it. Jack popped his head in and said “Bad time?”

“No come in” Peggy shook her head and waved him in. Jack closed the door and looked to the board. Noticing how little they had to go on “Crap” he muttered under his breath.

“Exactly” Peggy sighed, standing up straight she repeated his words as she turned and walked to her desk “Crap”

Steve looked to Jack and just sighed. She had been like this for the whole week. Steve looked over to his shoulder to see her resting her hand on the desk with the other against her forehead. Her eyes being closed and taking slow silent breaths. He turned his head back to the front and let out his own small sigh, he looked to Jack and muttered “You got  _ anything _ ?”

“These bastards are being careful and calculated”

Steve sighed and looked back away, then hearing Jack add on “The only way we’re ever gonna get a hold of them in anyway is if they start something. But if they do. It’s gonna mean, people are gonna get hurt”

“God dammit” Steve cursed under his breath, shaking his head as he bowed it. Peggy stared out the window. Her hearing of Steve and Jack talking in sugar-coating terms for sake suddenly went to be a blur. She could just hear the laughter and herself and Michael from when they were kids. Play fighting in the back garden, even when they were teenagers they were still doing it. When separate, they were sensible individuals but around each other they were a pair of toddlers.

_ “Peggy no” he laughed as he turned and saw his seventeen-year-old sister run towards him. But she didn’t stop. He laughed even more as he was tackled to the ground. She pinned him down and raised her brows “Still think I can’t beat you?” _

_ Michael grinned and threw her off him, getting up and running around the garden again to be chased by her. He then picked her up high from the ground, which caused her to let out a thrilled shriek “You’re getting there, little sis” _

_ He dropped her back down and then leaned forward to tease tap her shoulder. When he did, she grabbed it and flipped him over her shoulder. Michael lay there on his back and let out a winded laugh. He couldn’t really fault her on that one, he taught her how to do it. _

“Pegs”

Peggy turned her head back round and answered bluntly “What?”

Steve frowned for a moment and then said “We just said do you think hydra would come here?”

Peggy soon snapped back into her work and shook her head as she walked back over to the desk, folding her arms “No I don’t. Not yet anyway”

“They’re gonna want to pull off something either big or subtle to let us know that they are coming” Jack suggested, which both Steve and Peggy agreed to. They just couldn’t pin point what would be a most likely thing, Steve had a sick feeling in his stomach that New York would be a main target for a bombing. It was the one thing that Schmidt wanted to do. Bomb the big cities of America and with Michael indicating that Hydra was rising from here. New York is a prime target.

Peggy shook her head and muttered “We’re sitting flaming ducks”

“Pegs take it easy” Steve muttered.

“No! I cannot take it easy” she sharply answered back. Jack remained silent and avoided eye contact with either of them as she continued to say “We literally have nothing to go on. The people of this city could be in serious damage. Hydra have been under our noses for god knows how long and worst of it all a member of my family has been helping them. How on earth can I take it easy, Steven?”

Steve stood up straight from leaning against his desk and argued back to her “Ranting and raving about it isn’t doing you any good. Any of us. We’ve gotta keep level headed here”

She stared at him for a moment, she can’t find herself arguing with him. He was right. It was usually her that suggested thing such as that. This was just all too much for her lately. She  _ needed _ to know what happened to her brother. How he got there. If they had brainwashed him or if he just chose to do this. She needed to know whether he can be saved and redeemed…or if must be rid of completely. And that, that was what was eating away at her.

* * *

Michael had been ordered to watch her. Watch them. Where they ate, lived and worked. He was to learn everything about their where abouts. He had trailed them to their house. Logged note of it in his head and did the same for the automat.

Surprisingly enough. It was the automat that they took more interest in.

Ralph Pierce held a meeting for the regrouping organisation. He pressed is finger against the picture of the automat that was taken “This is where we need to send a message”

There was a murmur between the group, then Pierce quickly snapped them back into silence. He looked to Michael and nodded to him “Through the intel that our soldier has gathered. Rogers and his wife go to this particular eating place nearly every day because of a waitress that works there. She is the best friend of Carter” 

That’s when they all understood. Pierce could see it on their faces with a smirk “Yes, gentlemen. We are going to hit them where it hurts. Not by hurting them. But by hurting the ones they care and love about. After all, that's what will really make them vulnerable” he glanced to Michael again, feeling very smug about the fact he knows for a fact that Peggy will be vulnerable by her brother alone. He looked back to the rest of them and said “Because all of this will build up to their downfall. Then we’ll get rid of one of them. Leaving the other heartbroken. Alone. And better yet, possibly even suicidal and reckless”

“When will we hit the automat?”

Another smirk grew on his face and he shrugged and raised his brows “As soon as possible”

* * *

There was one thing that brought a smile back to both of their faces. That was the return of Mr and Mrs Jarvis. They locked up the house in LA and decided to return to their home in New York. It was where they most fell at home. Steve and Peggy were at the airport to pick them up. It was quite an odd feeling with the roles being reversed for this afternoon. Usually it was Jarvis picking Peggy up.

They saw the couple make their way through the crowd hand in hand with bright smiles on their faces. Steve and Peggy waved to them with smiles. Needing to be as convincing as possible for the time being that everything was okay and that no, they weren’t all in danger with the threat of hydra looming over their heads to kill them all. That stuff could wait.

“Miss Carter!” Jarvis gleamed as they walked towards her. Giving her an unexpected friendly hug. She wondered if he had anything to drink of the plane, but no he seemed to be sober. Ana hugged only Steve tightly “Lovely to see you, Steven”

“You too, Ana. You look fantastic”

Ana giggled and slapped his chest “I see why Miss Carter married you with charms like that” Steve chuckled. Ana moved to Peggy and grabbed her and hugged her. She suddenly felt like she was in LA again cause this was very familiar. Peggy smiled and rubbed her back before pulling away, seeing Steve and Jarvis shake hands and talk in the corner of her eye she asked “How was your flight, Mrs Jarvis”

“Surprisingly lovely. It was nice to not hear Edwin fuss about things” she laughed “And Miss Carter” she gasped and smirked “Or should I say  _ Mrs Rogers _ . How are you?”

Peggy gave a convincing over all smile and nodded “Everything is rather splendid over here. You haven’t missed out on much”

“So no deadly threats such as Whitney Frost?” Ana said with a small giggle.

_ ‘Worse’  _ the voice in her head said. Peggy once again smiled and shook her head “No. Nothing like that as of yet”

“We should try and keep it that way for as long as possible”

“Yes I agree” Peggy nodded, as Ana walked ahead of her with Jarvis. Peggy looked to Steve who gave her a nod as if to say well done for pulling off a convincing answer. She gave him the same look and he pulled her close by her waist as they walked out.

Steve and Jarvis got into a brief argument over who was driving. But Jarvis shockingly lost the fight as Steve insisted that Jarvis shouldn’t have to drive himself and them to his own home when he was the one being picked up. He sulked for a moment but then being in the back snuggled to his wife, he was hardly going to complain.

“Captain Rogers tells me that there is nothing serious to report, Miss Carter”

Peggy shook her head “No. Not quite Mr Jarvis”

“And how is the hunt of Dottie Underwood going?”

Peggy looked to Steve and rolled her eyes “We still have people keep an eye out, she seemed to have disappeared”

“We get the feeling that she’s left the country” Steve added as he kept his eyes on the road.

Ana raised her brows “Could she do that?”

Peggy nodded “Yes its fairly possible. Underwood seems to have her ways in going around the law. But not to worry, if we don’t get to her I’m sure she’ll come to us. I have a feeling she can’t keep away”

“From you” Steve muttered with a small smirk. Peggy rolled her eyes and just slapped his arm as she looked out of her window. Peggy then asked Jarvis “Have you heard from Howard, Mr Jarvis?”

“Oh yes Miss Carter. He seems to be enjoying himself Malibu. He and Doctor Wilkes are making some excellent work progress”

“Glad to hear it” smiled faintly. She debated on calling him several times over this past week and tell him what was happening, but right now there was nothing he could do and she didn’t want to trouble him at work and take him away from all the  _ ground breaking _ things he would be cooking up. Till she needed him, she’ll leave him to do his work and not worry about her. She knew that he worries even when he tries to act like he doesn’t that much.

“So what ever shall you do in Mr Stark’s absence and the office being up to so little?”

“I suppose I will just have to remain in my ivory tower till I am called to do otherwise”

It wasn’t exactly a hard life for Mr Jarvis. He did the missions with Peggy but by choice not on order. Howard pays Jarvis weekly even when he isn’t assisting him. If she knew being a butler paid off so well, maybe Peggy would have taken up that position. It would certainly be less stressful.

“I’m rather envious” Peggy muttered.

Steve grumbled a laugh “You’d last an hour tops. Then you’d start getting restless” he said as he looked to her, giving her a smile and wink. Peggy let a faint smile slip and then looked back out to the window.

* * *

After dropping the Jarvis’s off at their house and agreeing that they would have a night where they had dinner together, they headed back to the SSR office. 

“Hey. You still deciding on not telling your parents?” 

Peggy groaned under her breath as she took off her coat and hung it up on the rack “I am not telling my parents as of yet. We’ve talked about this”

“I just think they have a right to know”

Peggy turned to him and leaned her hand on her desk, keeping her voice relatively calm “Of course I think they have a right to know...if  _ their  _ son is still out there. But from what I am getting from all of this is that this is not their son. His soul is not the same. Steve can you imagine how hard that must be on them? Finding out their son is alive but is now this cold hearted killer? No, I can’t. Not if we have to-” she stopped herself suddenly and shook her head as she looked down to her desk and took in a deep breath. 

Steve looked at her and felt a rush of guilt, he suggested things like this without thinking about the fact that this is her brother. Peggy rubbed her forehead and sighed once again and kept herself silent for another minute and then said “I am saving them any more heartbreak than they’ve already been through regarding Michael” 

Peggy looked up to him and shrugged “I don’t find that unreasonable” 

Steve shook his head as he uncrossed his arms and walked over to her “No. No it’s not I’m sorry” he sighed and put his hands on her arms and rubbed her gently. Peggy bit her lip and shook her head “I’m doing everything that I think is the right thing, emotionally and...strategically” 

“I know. I agree with you I was just making sure you hadn’t changed your mind” 

Peggy gave him a tight smile and patted his chest before moving out of his hold and sitting down at her desk. Steve leaned his hands down on it and looked to her “Daniel gets into town in a couple of days. Getting all the help we need”

“You called Daniel about this?”

“Yeah”

Peggy let out an airy laugh “And when was this?”

“This morning before we went to pick up Ana and Jarvis from the airport” 

She remained silent for a moment as she stared at him and then scoffed “Thank you for consulting with me”

Steve sighed “Come on, Pegs, you know that we need all the help we can get and this isn’t just about Michael. It’s about Hydra. All of it. The rest of the SSR need to know these things” 

He had a point. She hated that he had a valid point when she was wanting to argue. Peggy let out a small smile “I know. God, I know love I’m sorry I’m being a pratt” she reached over and took hold of his hand.

Steve smiled to her “Still. A pretty pratt” 

Peggy gave him another faint grin and looked down to her desk. Steve leaned forward a little bit more and said in a quiet, gentle voice “When am I going to see my wife show a glimpse of happiness, huh?” he nudged his forehead against hers and muttered with a teasing smirk “I’m beginning to think it’s me” 

Peggy mumbled a quiet laugh and pushed her forehead further against his as she whispered “Oh hush you. You’re keeping me sane” 

“What I like to hear” Steve kissed her forehead and then stood up straight over to his desk. Peggy bowed her head down as she pushed her head against his lips for a moment and took a deep breath, she shook her head and muttered “I know I can’t be much fun right now” 

“In comparison to...you being the getting tucked up in bed by eight kind of girl?” Steve said with a teasing smirk, causing her to look at him with her jaw slightly dropped, saying to him in a small gasp “What-Steven...I know how to have fun”

“Oh that’s very convincing” Steve laughed as he stood up straight “Yeah I’m convinced”

Peggy squinted at him and then shrugged, she lifted her head up even higher “Fine, when all this is over and the dust is settled I’ll show you”

“Wait can I get that in writing?” Steve said hold a pen out to her that she slapped away with a small giggle. Well, at least he made her laugh even if it was just for a second. Suddenly, one of their agents came and burst in the office “Captain. Chief. There’s been a situation at the automat down the street”

Peggy’s stomach dropped “What’s happened?”

“A shoot up. Looks like the guys we’re after. Reports say they went for one of the girls that works there”

“Christ” Peggy gasped in a whisper, racing around from the desk and rushing out the office with Steve quickly running after her. They got in their car and didn’t even consider going at a slow speed. 

* * *

When they got there, it wasn’t a pretty sight. The windows were smashed, there were people around along with the police. Some people who were customers were hurt. One person was dead. Peggy opened the door and rushed out of the car. 

She didn’t bother going to the police, Steve did though. Getting as much information from them as possible. Peggy however just wanted to look out for Angie, she couldn’t see her at first. Then she saw a small young woman sat one of the booths, holding herself. Peggy ran over to her and crouched down in front of her. Gently placed her hand on her cheek where she had a cut just above her eyebrow “Angie love” she cried “What happened?”

“Some men...they...they came in here and” she took a breath, her eyes closed “They said they had a message. Then they a-aimed a gun at me. But Rhonda. She was here and she jumped on the guy before he had the chance. She was lucky she wasn’t killed”

Peggy looked over her shoulder to see Rhonda talking to one of the policemen, her arms folded and a stern look on her face as she spoke to them. She didn’t seem shaken at all. Peggy looked back to Angie, stroking her shaking hands that were on the table “You said a message?”

“Yeah...for you”

Peggy’s heart flipped “Me?”

Angie just nodded. Peggy looked away and whispered to herself “This was because of me”

“It isn’t your fault” Angie shook her head with her eyes still closed, a tear running down her face “Really, Peggy, it isn’t” 

“They had a message for me and you end up hurt and you’re trying to tell me this wasn’t my fault” she let out a shaken breath as her eyes filled up, she rubbed her lips together and asked something she’d feel she’d regret “Was the man english? Who said this to you?” 

Angie thought for a moment but then shook her head “No...but…”

“But?”

Angie sat up and thought for a moment longer “There was an english guy...he was looking out...it was almost like he didn’t want to be there” a quick hit of realization came to her, her head snapped to Peggy “Oh god. Peggy was it-”

“It’s quite possible, but right now I’m one hundred percent sure” Peggy took hold of Angie’s hands and slowly stood her up as she got up from crouching “Right now, I am going to get you checked by a doctor then I am taking you home” 

“But don’t you-”

“I don’t have to do anything right now other than take care of you” Peggy put her hand on the back of Angie’s head and kissed her forehead, then raising her brows to her as she looked at her “Understood?”

Angie gave her a tight smile and looked down to her uniform “This blood...it’s not mine...someone...died”

“I know, it’s not something you’d want to get used to. Having someone else's blood on you. Come on, once we get you home you can get out of it” Peggy put her arm around Angie and guided her out of the diner. There Steve was talking to a policeman, he then quickly pulled himself away and approached them “Angie. Jeez you okay?”

“I’ve been better but I’m sure I could have been worse” Angie said with a tired smile. Peggy looked to Steve as she rubbed Angie’s back and said “I need to get her home...do you mind?”

“Oh” Steve waved his hand to dismiss her even asking “Baby don’t worry I’ll cover ground here and head back to the office, don’t mind a good walk”

“I’ll see you back at home later on” Peggy said softly, squeezing his arm and then passing him with Angie still close to her. 

Steve gave them a soft smile and then looked up to the diner as they walked away from him and got in the car. 

“I thought I was seeing a doctor”

“It will take too long and I'm medically trained get in” 

Steve shook his head and sighed, then muttering to himself “God what a mess” 

“Steve!” he heard her call. Steve turned and saw Peggy going to get in the car, she looked at him and said “He was here”

He kind of expected that. He thought that when they were in the car. Targeting this place wasn’t some random act. Now what he needed to figure out was what they want to show. What is exactly is the message they are trying to give. 

* * *

Angie slipped into her more comfortable clothes and sat herself on the sofa as Peggy came over with a first aid kit. After wiping the blood away. She got some antiseptic and put it on a cloth “This will sting, but it’s better to be safe than sorry from an infection” 

Peggy carefully and lightly dabbed her cut with the cloth. Angie flinched and winced a little but then just remained still and tried not to think about the stinging pain. Angie looked to Peggy “What if it was your brother?”

“Don’t worry about that” Peggy said in a light voice, shaking her head as he continued to clean up her cut. Angie sighed and said “I’m worried about  _ you _ ”

Peggy pulled her hand away and looked at her in silence. Angie did the same and then shrugged “You haven’t been yourself these past few weeks. Steve said you’ve been low at home too”

“He did-did he?” she looked down for a moment and muttered “And how often does Steve told about our home life?”

“Don’t think of it like that. When he came to pick up your lunch the other day, I asked because I was concerned and all he said was that you were low at home, he feels that not even he can make you happy” 

“Well he’s just...he’s being paranoid” she shrugged “He gets like that sometimes, Angie, honestly I am fine. I’m stressed of course...but I’m okay. Steve makes me more than happy I am just going through my own rough patch with this whole ordeal” 

“And that’s normal. Just don’t shut others out throughout it” 

Peggy let put a small smile and put the cloth back to her cut “Okay, whatever you say. Let me just get this cleaned up”

Angie stayed quiet for a moment and then said as she looked back to Peggy “I meant what I said”

“About?”

“About him looking like he didn’t want to be there”

Peggy looked away from her cut to her eyes, seeing how honest and genuine she was being. She wasn’t just saying it to make her feel better “He looked uncomfortable”

Peggy took in a breath, she didn’t know what to say. What she could say, Peggy cleared her throat and took her hand away, with her cut now officially cleaned, Peggy tossed the cloth in the first aid box and rubbed her hands together “Yes, well...I hope so. It may very well mean that my brother is still there somewhere” 

“I hope so” 

* * *

After a while more of spending time with Angie, aking sure she was okay over and over again. Sounding like an overprotective sister herself. She finally went home to her husband like Angie requested she’d do. 

Steve was by the fireplace, watching the flames and listening to the crackle against the wood. He looked up and saw her walk through the door, looking exhausted. Steve gave her a gentle smile and dropped his hand from the mantlepiece. Walking over to her and putting his hands on her waist as he gave her a quick kiss.

“Angie alright?”

“She’ll live” Peggy simply stated, then adding on as she walked over to the liquor cabinet “Which is more than I can say for those bastards who did this to her”  

“Okay, Peggy...honey I know you’re upset-”

“I am beyond upset, Steve I am livid” Peggy said in a strained voice as she poured herself a large glass of bourbon “These people know who I am closest too. They are going to try and pick them off. If it wasn’t for her friend Rhonda-who by the way seems a little too comfortable with what happened for my liking, wasn’t there then Angie would be dead” 

Steve sighed “I know-”

“If the shoe was on the other foot and this was someone who tried to kill Bucky should he be alive to this day then are you honestly telling me that you wouldn’t try to stop them no matter what?”  

Steve remained silent, words got stuck in his throat but then let out a defeated breath and dropped his hand down. She was right, he was motivated to stop Hydra. Even if Bucky had survived that fall he still would have been determined. Peggy took his silence as an answer of her own “Exactly...now these men hurt my best friend, hurt someone I love”

Steve saw the look in her eyes and even he was getting scared. Peggy shook her head and added sternly “And they’ll regret the day they did”


	6. Chapter 6

Peggy was no longer pulling any punches. She was well and truly stuck in with everything, Steve was worried she was doing too much. This was so close to her emotions and her heart that there was no real reasoning with her. There was no asking her to pull the reins in, she would just shoot him a scowl. 

It also made her more tired. It was getting harder and harder to get up at the same time every morning from all the late nights working. Steve was up before she was which was a first. He slipped on his shirt and before buttoning it up, he climbed on the bed and hovered his body over hers, his nose lightly touching hers. Gently, he kissed it and whispered “Pegs...time to get up”

Peggy stirred and moved her head to the side with her eyes still closed, he then took this as the opportunity to kiss her cheek, he smirked and then knew what to say to get her up “I could always just leave you here”

“Don’t even think about it” Peggy mumbled, slowly opening her eyes and turned her head back to looking at him, she took her tired hands to his cheeks “If you do I’ll rip your ears off”

“Oh” Steve chuckled, taking his lips slowly back down to hers and grumbled “Loves me a woman who makes threats”

Peggy quietly giggled and pressed her lips against his. Playing with the back of his hair. She gave him a quick kiss again before resting her head back down on the pillow, they rarely got to have little moments like this lately. It was killing them both. Peggy tugged on his shirt and said “Now, get off me so I can get dressed”

Steve hopped off the bed and let her get out. Buttoning his shirt back up, he put his hands on his hips and looked to her “Look-”

“Don’t bother” Peggy looked to him, giving him a small smile but she was still being deadly serious with him “The reins are not going to be pulled in” 

“Worth a shot” 

“No it wasn’t” Peggy said as she walked into the bathroom. Steve groaned under his breath and sat himself down on the bed. He looked to the side, to the photo of them on their wedding day, he then looked down to his ring and twisted it around his finger. 

_ Steve put a plate full of self made pancakes with strawberries and honey. God knows why Peggy eats pancakes with honey when syrup exists in the world but he was going to question the woman that had been his wife for just nine hours and forty nine minutes. He got a pot of tea and two cups and put it all on a tray along with a small vase with a rose in it.  _

_ Carefully, he picked it up and had never walked slower than he did as he carried it up the stairs. Steve walked through their bedroom door to see Peggy sat up, in awe of her own thoughts and then looked to him as he came up in the corner of her eye. When she saw what he had in his hand, she put her head back on the pillow and grinned “Aw love you didn’t have to do this” _

_ “Course I did, least I can do for my  _ _ wife _ _ ”  _

_ “God. I love that word” Peggy whispered as he came over to her and placed the tray on her lap. He then jumped over to his side of the bed which almost made the tray fall off of her. He let out a little laugh as he wriggled back into the position he was in before. Taking hold of her hand where her wedding ring lay and pressed his lips against it before she took it away to eat her breakfast.  _

_ He stared at her and said “About this honeymoon-” _

_ “We don’t need it” she laughed, then looking to him “Honestly. I don’t need a honeymoon to make this marriage more real”  _

_ She saw how he felt almost guilty by it all. She knew that they couldn’t exactly swing any extravagant honeymoon right now. And like she said, she didn’t need it. She was perfectly fine with the two of them just spending the weekend snuggled at home together for their weekend off that they were entitled to given that they were married and all.  _

_ “Say the word and I’ll find us somewhere to go-” _

_ “I’m perfectly happy right here. I don’t need to be in some expensive or posh hotel for it to be my honeymoon. I just need you”  _

_ Steve softly smiled to her and mumbled “I love you” _

_ Peggy rubbed her lips together as she gazed at him, she moved the tray to the side table and rolled her body onto his “Breakfast can wait”  _

Steve lightly clapped his hands together, then turning his head away from the photo and to Peggy as she walked out of the bathroom, he held out his hands and grabbed to her waist as she approached him. Peggy put her hands on the back of his head as he looked up at her, gazing and giving her one of his stupidly adorable smiles “Beautiful lady”

Peggy rolled her eyes as she smiled, pushing him down on the bed as she walked over to her draw and picked out her choice for clothing today. 

* * *

They walked in their office. As Peggy walked in, she saw a letter on her desk. Just addressed to her. Simply  _ Peggy Carter.  _

Peggy’s brows furrowed together as she slowly sat down as she opened the letter up. 

It was an address. At Canal Street, for an apartment. 

_ You may find someone you’ve been looking for.  _

Peggy quickly glanced to Steve and then down to the letter again, she flipped the letter at the back and then scanned the letter once again, trying to look for a name. But there was nothing. Peggy quickly stood up and walked out of office to the shared one where her agents were hard at work, she held the letter up “Who put this on my desk?” 

“One of the girls” An agent called to her without looking up.

Peggy raised a brow and walked down the hall to the  _ phone company  _ room, causing a few agents to stop what they were doing and looked to her. Then to each other as if to telepathically ask each other what was going on. 

The  _ new Rose _ , who’s name was Kathy. Looked to Peggy as she stepped out to them “Kathy. Did you put this on my desk?”

“Sure did” she said in her addictive Irish accent. So addicting that Peggy often just makes conversation with her just so she could just hear it. Perhaps it was because Michael’s old girlfriend was Irish so it reminded her of him. 

“And how did you get it?”

“It was just shoved through the door when I came in. I let meself in and popped it on your desk” 

“You didn’t see anyone?”

“I’m afraid not” Kathy shook her head “Sorry, Peggy”

Peggy forced on a smile and shrugged “It’s quite alright, Kathy, nothing to worry about” Peggy walked back into the office, the agents quickly looking back down to their desk and pretending that they were doing their work the whole time, she walked back into her office with Steve who was just staring at her, trying to figure out what just happened as soon as she marched out the office “What-”

“Grab your coat” Peggy said boldly as she grabbed hers, folding up the paper and stuffing it in her pocket as she walked out. Tapping Jack on his shoulder “Come with us”

Jack looked to Steve who just raised his brows to him as he walked out the office as if to say that he better just do as she says without even questioning her. Unless he wants a few daggers thrown at him which can always be arranged. 

Jack got in the back of Steve and Peggy’s car and suddenly felt like a child being kept in the dark by his parents who always told him that ‘everything was okay’ but he wasn’t a child and they sure as hell weren’t his parents. For one it would be illogical “Someone wanna tell me what the hell is going on?”

“Yeah I’m weighing in on that too” Steve looked to Peggy “What’s going on, Pegs?”

“The letter I had on my desk. It was an anonymous tip to an apartment, from the implication. It’s where Michael may be hiding out”

“Or it could be a trap from Hydra? Or your killer crazed brother” Jack said. His comment caused Peggy to pull an emergency break, which made Jack smack his head on the back of Peggy’s seat, she looked at him through the rear view mirror “Make sure you’re buckled in” 

Jack groaned whilst Steve silently snickered. 

She carried on driving and answered his slightly offensive question “But it may well be. We will find out. But we got that anonymous tip for those boxes at the docks-”

Jack couldn’t help but laugh “That anonymous tip was from your buddy jarvis which  _ you _ made him call” 

“I was still someone who called in to help, maybe that is what this person is doing”

Steve took the letter out of her pocket and examined it “You don’t recognise the handwriting or anything? Do you remember your brothers?”

“Of course I remember Michael’s handwriting, it was the type you could never forget. That’s not his. In fact, due to my own instincts I don’t think it is a man’s altogether, try and tell me that your kind have writing like that”

Jack leaned forward and looked over Steve’s shoulder, examining it as well as Steve. He nodded “Gotta say Carter. Think you’re right” 

“Imagine that” Peggy muttered in her thick sarcastic voice. Seeing Steve let out an amused smirk in the corner of her eye as he heard her. 

* * *

Peggy pulled the car up outside of the apartment building. It was a rather scruffy part of the city. Perhaps maybe even the place that a hydra agent found as his hiding place. They got out the car and went round the back where the door was. Of course it was locked. So Jack did what he thought was best and kicked it open.

“Not exactly what I meant by find a way” Peggy muttered “I was thinking more I’d pick the lock but alright” 

Jack just shrugged with a smug smirk on his face. At least he was proud of himself, Jack pushed the door open and walked in with the two of the trailing behind. They climbed up the stairs to the actual apartment, well, there was certainly signs that someone was living here. Or lived. It was a mess, things all over the place. But it was all garbage, like empty cans of soup and old newspapers. It looked like they left in a hurry. Perhaps they felt someone on their tail. Jack checked out the bedroom. Whilst Steve and Peggy looked around the kitchen and living room that was all connected. 

Peggy put her hands over her hips as she walked over to the table, hearing Steve rummage around the living room, the table was filled with newspapers. But they all had a connection. It was always a headline that had something to do with the SSR. 

**NEW YORK SAVED THANKS TO THE STRATEGIC SCIENTIFIC RESERVE** \- The time Peggy stopped leviathan. Which was now quite a long time ago. 

**INVESTIGATION COMES TO A SUCCEEDING CLOSE AS CAPTAIN AMERICA AND LONG TERM PARTNER AGENT PEGGY CARTER STOP ANOTHER MASSACRE ATTEMPT** \- This was a few months ago, the last mission they had before becoming wed. 

There was so many more. There were even ones about them before Steve was found. How long had they been studying them? Studying  _ her _ . 

“We any closer to figuring out who actually lived here?” she heard Steve say. 

“It was Michael” she said with little emotion in her voice, she was just so exhausted that she didn’t even find the energy to act shocked. Because she wasn’t. Steve wasn’t as smart as Peggy was with this sort of thing, he knew that and wasn’t afraid to admit that, he wasn’t embarrassed to ask her how she knew. He walked towards her as she said “Everything on this table is to do with me” 

She lifted one piece of paper for a moment that was just a picture of her that was taken for the paper in an article, it was just of her crossing the street when getting back from LA. She was in the public eye for a fair few weeks. Being described as the  _ One and Only Love of Captain America’s life _ or  _ Wartime sweetheart to now be Captain’s wife _ . She actually rather like that one. Wartime sweetheart. Peggy dropped it down and lightly scratched her forehead “We know how they think, at least I do. They will use something or someone to throw you off. Having my brother study me, learn about me to one day confront me and  _ throw me off _ ” 

Steve put his hand to her shoulder and rubbed it as he gripped onto it. He pulled her close and kissed her temple. Then Jack joined them in the living room “Closet’s all cleared out. Bed sheets suggest that someone has slept in em but...dunno how long he’s been gone”

“The most recent paper here was from three days ago. So shall we just go with that?” Peggy muttered as she pulled out of Steve’s hold and faced Jack “Is there nothing left behind that could be used to our advantage?” 

Jack shook his head “Fraid not. But we should keep an eye on the place, have surveillance to look out case someone comes back. If they do we can nab em” 

Peggy nodded to him, it was a good thought out plan “Yes. I’ll organise shifts for agents to take” 

The two men nodded to her. It seemed like the most suitable plan right now. 

* * *

The three of them got back to the office. Peggy was already rambling to them both on the shifts that agent would take and when she and Steve would take them. All Steve and Jack could do was listen, they sure as hell couldn’t get a word in edgeways. 

She rambled all the way to her and Steve’s office, then when she opened the door, her words came to a halt as they saw who stood in their office. There he was, standing straight and tall with his back to them as he looked out the window. 

“Did he call?” Jack muttered to them. Steve shook his head as Peggy smiled and took a step forward into the office “Daniel” 

Daniel turned, with a warm smile on his face as he looked to the three of them. He slipped his hand in his pocket and walked forward towards them “Hey guys”

“Were you just standing like that for dramatic effect?” Steve teased as she motioned to the window. Daniel laughed as he stuck out his hand “Am I that transparent?” 

Steve laughed and shook his hand “Good to see you, Daniel”

“You too” Daniel looked to Jack and raised his brows “Jack. Good to see you’re still breathing” 

Jack nodded “Ha. Good to see you too, Sousa. How’s the sun?”

“Can’t complain” 

“Women?” he smirked. 

Daniel let out an embarrassed expression. Shaking his head “Nothing to say on that since Violet. Kind of been all busy with work” he looked to Peggy and smiled to her “Hey, Peggy”

“Hello, Daniel. Lovely to see you” 

“Yeah, you too. Wish it was under different circumstances” he said as he dropped his hand from her, putting it back in his pocket. He asked with concern “So, what’s the deal here? Any update on your brother?”

Peggy looked to Steve and said as she removed her coat once again and walked over to her desk “He was living in a apartment at Canal Street. We got an anonymous tip leading us to it...I still don’t understand who would have sent it. Everyone we know that knows about this whole thing is in this very building” 

Jack shrugged “Evidently not” 

They could all tell how stressed this was making Peggy. How frustrated she was feeling. She just wanted the truth, to find her brother, whether it was to get him back, throw him away or ultimately having to kill him. Which makes her sick to her stomach at just the thought. More sick than she already felt on the odd few days. But she just wanted to get it over and done with. 

“Well, look. You now got an extra set of hands” Daniel said as he rubbed his hands together, trying to lighten the mood as soon as possible, Peggy looked to him and gave him a force smile, appreciating his obvious attempt. Then looked down to the desk as he went on to say “So what do you need for me to do?”

“Right now. Just to help us what we’ve been doing for the past few weeks, dig up as much dirt of possible” 

Daniel nodded. Steve clapped his hands together and said “Here’s an idea. Why don’t I go out, pick up some coffee’s and we’ll just get right stuck in” 

Peggy looked at him with a loving expression “Love you don’t have to-”

“I want to” he smiled to her. Then looking to Daniel “Coffee?”

“Won’t say no”

“Jack?”

Jack shook his head and waved his hand as he walked out to his desk “Got my bottled water. Doctor warned me off caffeine for a few months” 

Steve nodded, walking over to Peggy. He said quietly as he put his hand on her waist “Tea?”

“Please and thank you” Peggy whispered with a smile as he gave her a quick kiss. Steve smiled to her and whispered “Ten minutes tops. I’m sure I can leave you in Daniel’s capable hands”

“More like leave Daniel in mine” she grinned, her ego getting that effortlessly bigger. Steve laughed and lightly slapped her waist before stepping back and walked out the Daniel. Daniel watched him go and then turned back to Peggy, taking off his jacket, he asked “So. Anything else new?” 

* * *

Steve had to run another errand. He had visited Jarvis, asked if it would be rude of him to call Howard for him and ask him to come down to New York. It was time that he got back up in this whole thing with people that Peggy held dear. Howard had his uses too. He may have something he could use, one of his  _ bad babies  _ as he likes to call them. 

He went to the payphone, figuring out that Peggy would probably be wondering where he was. 

“Sorry baby I got caught up, ran into Mr Jarvis and he was asking questions. Had to come up with something to say since we agreed to keep him out of it” he wasn’t lying 100%. He never lies to her. He just simply left out the part of him asking Howard to come, he’d rather that be a surprise. And Jarvis did ask questions and Steve did come up with good excuses. Ever since what happened with Ana, they couldn’t let him get involved. Especially with this. 

“I’ll be there in about…” Steve stretched his arm to pull his sleeve back and looked at his watch “Ten minutes”

_ “I’ll hold you to that. Ten minutes, don’t you dare be a second longer” _

Steve smirked and lightly chuckled “Maybe I will be late. Kinda curious what you’d do to me”

Steve bit his grinning lip as he listened to Peggy let out a  _ mischievous  _ giggle  _ “Just don’t be long! Daniel and I are itching for you to get back so we can get down to work” _

“I’ll be there, Pegs, promise”

_ “Alright, darling, see you soon” _

He hung up. Steve then walked in the automat. The windows were still boarded up, waiting for someone to actually come and putting in the missing glass. But other than that, things were up and running like normal. More importantly, Angie was back on her feet and back to her job.

Steve walked in the diner, with a smile on his face as he approached the bar “Hey pretty lady” 

Angie looked up and grinned “Well hey there handsome. How’s that woman of ours doing?” 

“She’s alright. Stressed as hell” Steve folded his arms and leaned down on the bar. He shrugged, as if to say  _ ‘it is what it is’  _

“She’s dying for some tea, though” 

Angie waved her hands and said “Say no more. Anything for you?”

“Two coffees please. Daniel just got into town to help us out do I was coffee boy today” 

Angie shrugged, showing no sympathy as she walked over and bought the takeout cups “Doing something she had to do for two years” 

Steve muttered a laugh and just nodded. He the looked back to her and asked with genuine concern “How’re you doing?”

“I’m alright. It still a scary thing to go through, still don’t know how you and Peg do things like that everyday”

“It’s certainly not for everyone” Steve shook his head.

“It made me stop complaining about being a waitress” she laughed to herself “Being a starving actress is much more enjoyable for me than someone has to deal with people like that” 

“Well I’m sure that will be a relief to Peggy. She wants you to be save more than anything. You’re family to her. Me too”

Angie smiled to him “Oh quit it, wise guy, before I blush-speaking of family. How’s things going about Peg’s brother?”

Steve frowned, then giving a heavy shrug “Doing what we can. We thought we had a lead but it dried up quicker than a damn drought. I’m doing the best I can to stay positive for her sake but” he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Steve shook his head as he dropped his hand and sighed. Not seeing the sympathetic look that he was receiving from Angie. 

He soon enough had the three cups in front of him. He reached in his back pocket to grab his wallet, only to have Angie old her hand up to halt him “On the house”

“Oh. Ange I-”

“You can and you will” she slid them further towards them “Call it a thank you for taking care of me when it all went down here” 

Steve hesitated for a moment, then smiled as he took hold of them and said “You’re a diamond” 

“So I hear”

Steve flashed her a smile as he walked towards the door, calling to her “I’ll see you later!” 

When he walked out and walked a little further down the street. He saw a familiar face on the opposite side of the street “Violet!” 

Violet turned to see Steve waving as he jogged across the road to get to her. She let out a surprised smile “Steve...h-hey”

“Hey. What’re you doing here?”

“I’m visiting my cousin, she just had a baby”

“Oh that's great” he lit up at the sound of that. He hoped that kids were going to come for him and Peggy sooner or later “How are you?”

Violet grinned with a bright look still in her eyes and nodded “I’m good, real good lately considering…” she cleared her throat and shook her head, not getting onto that topic “How are you?”

“Good.  _ Happy _ , thanks”

“And Peggy? How is she?”

“She’s doing great and I hope I’m making her happy” Steve said with a light laugh, Violet couldn’t help but notice the gold band wrapped around his finger with his hand raised up from holding the cups, she gasped and pointed to it “You guys got married!”

Steve looked down to his ring, he nodded and laughed “Yeah, yeah we did. Bout three months about now”

Violet looked at him, looking so happy for him, she rubbed his arm and said “That’s so great. Congratulations. You guys really are meant to be, I could tell soon as I met you guys”

“Thanks...listen Violet I erm...I gotta ask. How come you won’t give Daniel another shot?”

Violet’s face dropped, her eyebrows rose “You and Daniel are still friends?”

Steve shrugged along with a nod. Not quite understanding why that would be such a hard thing to believe “Yeah of course. Look Violet I know line of work is scary, but is it really worth leaving him for? You’re giving him up because you’re scared of losing him?”

Violet stared at him, rather bewildered. She shook her head as her eyebrows pinched together due to being confused “Steve what are you talking about?”

“You...ending things with Daniel? Because you got spooked about his work after what happened to Peggy”

It was silent as she stared at him a bit more, a smile that read as  _ unbelieveable  _ plastered along her face “That’s what he told you? That I ended our engagement because I was scared?”

Now it was Steve that was confused, he looked at her oddly and spoke his next words out slowly “Yeah?”

Violet couldn’t help but laugh and shake her head “Steve that’s not true. I would have never left Daniel because of what happened to Peggy. Perhaps he left out the time he got badly hurt around three months before you two came to LA? Did he ever mention that?”

Steve shook his head.

“No he wouldn’t have but there was just as much blood there than there was when it was Peggy. I don’t scare easily Steve I knew what I was getting into when I got involved with Daniel”

Steve didn’t exactly know what to say, he crossed his arms and let out a deep breath, nodding and then shrugged to her “Okay? If it’s not that then maybe you should talk through things? He’s gonna be here soon-”

“Steve. He’s been lying to you”

“About this scared thing?”

“He lied because he didn’t want you and Peggy to know. Especially you. Not because he’s a bad guy. Daniel’s a good man but he’s just scared”

Steve scratched the back of his head and rubbed his forehead. He soon bored in being kept in the dark “Alright. Violet, why don’t you just tell me?”

Violet sighed and softly rubbed her lips with her fingertips, waiting for a moment she took her eyes back to him, she dropped her hand and finally said “I called off the engagement because Daniel...Daniel is in love with Peggy”

It was then Steve’s face that dropped, Something suddenly boiled up inside of him. He shook his head as his breath hitched “You’re sure?” 

“When I accused him of being in love with her, the night she got hurt and you came to me. He denied at first but then eventually he gave in”

Steve gripped onto the back of his neck and closed his eyes “The night she got hurt?”

“Yeah”

Steve nodded, he sighed and dropped his hand back down to hold the coffee holder along with his other hand. Steve cleared his throat “Right”

“Steve I’m sorry that I had to be the one to tell you”

Steve gave her a tight smile “It’s fine, Violet” he shook his head and cleared his throat as he looked down to the cups for a brief moment “Look I better um. Better get these back and myself back. Best wishes to your cousin and...it was good to see you again Violet, truly”

“You too, Steve. I’m sorry it had to be me to tell you” Violet said with a sympathetic smile. Steve nodded and turned, crossing back over the road. He wouldn’t let Violet see. But he was mad, so much so that it took everything in his power not to burst the cups.

And now he had to go back there and see Daniel. He couldn’t bite his tongue about this.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve walked in the SSR office, he was exactly two minutes late. The drinks weren’t exactly piping hot anymore. Steve walked in and saw them. It was like ever since Violet said it, he could now see it clear as day. His mind went back to what he intentionally through the first time he met Daniel, but all Steve thought was that Daniel held a torch. Not _ in love _ . But still this proves that he was right. 

Daniel on the other hand was none the wiser. He smiled “Hey, Steve”

Steve just nodded to him with a forced smile as he put the drinks down on the table.

Peggy walked over to him as Daniel walked to the door, taking his coffee in his hand and talked to the agents that were doing their attempts to catch up, she wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered in a seductive tone with her lips close to his “Looks like you’ll have to see what I have in store for you tonight, if that tea is cold you’re in big trouble”

“It’s still warm, don’t you worry” he whispered. Trying to act as normal as humanly possible. Steve smiled and kissed her softly. Then feeling Daniel slap his hand on his shoulder as he turned back into the office “So what’ve you guys been up to?”

With her arms still around his waist, Peggy turned his head and looked to him with her head resting on his chest. She usually wouldn’t, but with Daniel they were fine “Other than chasing Michael? Trying to have a  _ normal  _ married life. Any word on Dottie?”

Daniel lightly chuckled and crossed his rams “Underwood has a habit of slipping through our fingers. I hope this thing with your brother sorts itself out Peggy-”

“What’ve you been up to?” Steve said rather sharply. Which Peggy did catch onto but didn’t comment. Daniel shrugged “Failing at finding Underwood. Failing to have a social life” he chuckled.

“Sounds riveting” Peggy dryly teased. Daniel mocked an amused smile at her. While Steve’s blood quietly boiled.

Peggy went to check with the Agents she was putting on shift for the apartment.

Leaving Steve and Daniel alone in their office. Daniel didn’t even have a clue that anything was even wrong with Steve. And it had been five minutes and already Steve couldn’t stand not saying anything, his foot began to tap over and over, biting on his thumb nail before dropping his hand down as Daniel said “She doing okay? With this whole brother thing?”

Steve shrugged “She was in a state of shock for a few days but now she’s hell bent on believing she can get him back to how he was”

Daniel nodded and smiled “Hope she can”

Steve quietly scoffed, hitching his breath before then going onto say “So I saw Violet today”

Daniel’s head snapped from looked out the window he leaned his hand down on the windowsill as his eyebrows pinched together “What? Here?”

Steve nodded “Her cousin has had a baby and she’s visiting”

Daniel cleared his throat and brushed it off “Oh. Yeah she would have been due now...how she-how she doin-”

“She told me the truth”

Daniel felt his blood run cold, but yet still tried to act as if he didn’t understand “The truth?”

Steve hitched his breath and stood up, he walked over to Daniel, looking out into the office through the side windows and then saying as he was close enough “You made up some story about Violet leaving you because of your work when you were really in love with my wife?”

Daniel gulped heavily and stared at Steve, trying to gather the correct words to say. He was dealing with a very  _ strong  _ and very  _ angry  _ war hero in front of him. His eyes were darting around, trying to find the right time to look at him honestly “I...I didn’t-”

“This whole friend thing...was it a lie to keep close to Peggy?”

“No Steve it’s not like that I…” he sighed and gripped on harder to his crutch through sheer nerves as he bowed his head down for a moment “I would never try to come in between you and Peggy. I just wouldn’t”

“Why should I believe you? You lied to me about-”

“You’re telling me if I was straight with you, you would have been okay with it?”

Steve shook his head “Of course I wouldn’t be okay with it! But I would appreciate your honesty, I would have had more trust in you than I have now. If you came over to me and said that you had feelings for Peggy but didn’t want to come in between us then I would have took it like a decent man and trust the feeling that you would be trying to get over it. But the fact you lied just instigates to me that you are trying to worm your way in”

“ _ Worm my way in _ ? Even if I did-which I don’t do you honestly not trust her?”

“Don’t throw trust at me when it’s about her. I trust her more than anyone” Steve snarled, squaring up to Daniel more “But I don’t think I trust you anymore”

“So what now? You want me to stay away from her?”

Steve shrugged “Might be a start”

“You're overreacting-”

“Do you still love her?”

Daniel stared at him. He remaining silent. Steve raised his eyebrows “Simple question Daniel. You were so sure about the others”

Daniel sighed and shook his head “It doesn't even matter”

“It does to me. You were there for her for two years, spend a lot of time together forgive me for becoming a little antsy from discovering this...did anything happen-”

“Okay now you’re be irrational...I mean you know people usually say that when they feel threatened” Daniel said with a sigh as he began to walk away. Only to be pulled back by the scruff of his collar by Steve and slammed against the the wall. He didn’t know what had come over him, he didn’t even know what Daniel was implying, which was just that Steve was coming up with his own assumptions because he felt unsettled about all of this.

Before he had the chance to do anything he’d probably regret, Peggy opened the door and gasped “Steve!”

Steve’s head snapped to Peggy, seeing the shocked and horrified look that was on Peggy’s face. Steve took in a deep breath and let go of Daniel, taking a step back. He glanced to him for a moment. Daniel was calm, it was almost like he accepted what Steve was going to do. Perhaps he felt like he should just get it over with to try and move on. Steve cleared his throat and shook his head “Honey I-”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” she snapped, looking between the two of them “What in god’s name has happened?”

Steve and Daniel looked to each other. He knew that Daniel was going to leave it down to him, he wouldn’t say anything. Steve looked to Peggy, he debated telling her the truth. But he couldn't. Not here anyway, Steve sighed “I’m sorry, things just got outta hand”

Peggy stared at him, her eyes squinting to him as she took a step forward “That’s it? That’s all you have to say. You just shoved Daniel up against the wall. For the whole of the bloody office to see, and all you can say is that things got out of hand?”

“Yes. I’m sorry” Steve grumbled, his face being as apologetic as his face. Peggy looked to Daniel, in search for some answers. But his face remained the same, revealing nothing to help her understand why it was that her husband would do such a thing.

Peggy looked back to Steve, he could tell how livid she was with all of this. Peggy looked to outside and then said in a stern voice “I’m swapping the shift with Halls, I’ll be going to the apartment”

Steve sighed and took a step forward “Peg-” 

“Unless you want to display anymore acts of absurd violence in front of me?” she snapped. Steve didn’t know what to say, he just bowed his head and stuck his hands in his pockets. Then to look up at her and watch her walk out, slamming the door behind her. Steve clenched his jaw as he damned to himself, he then looked over his shoulder to Daniel for a moment before looking back down to the floor and sighing.

* * *

Steve didn’t hear from Peggy all day. He even went home without her. Not daring to go to see her at the apartment because that would have meant being scowled at for the public to see and if the media got their hands on that they’d have a field day.

When she walked through the door, she said one word to him. One word which was an answer to Steve’s question of “Any luck at the apartment?” of course asking with a bag of nerves.

Her answer was a firm “ _ No _ ” 

Steve cooked, he always cooks. He used to cook with his mom growing up. He got good, if Bucky was here, he’d vouch for it. Peggy on the other hand could barely even make toast, that was the extent to her cooking skills. Everyone must have a flaw. Cooking was hers. Still, even when the plate was put in front of her and he sat facing her. She said nothing. She was boiling hot mad at his actions today, too mad to even hear him justify himself.

It was silent over dinner. All that each other could hear was the clicking of their knives and folks against the plate. Usually their dinners together were filled with talking and laughter. But it was just silence. Steve quite frankly couldn’t take anymore, nearing the end of their food, he saw how she was just picking the scraps she left before in order to delay talking. He leaned forward across the table and took hold of her hand to stop.

“Peggy” he said in a desperate whisper. Peggy just sighed, she didn’t even look at him. Steve however looked at nothing but her. He squeezed her hand “Come on, talk to me”

Peggy then looked at him, still with an unhappy look on her face “Talk about what, Steve? How you attacked Daniel in our office? Plain as day for everyone to see-”

“You won’t let me tell you why” Steve softly argued back. Peggy snatched her hand out of his and sat back in her chair “Fine” she shrugged “Tell me. Tell me what he did that was so bad that you would go after our friend like that”

Steve ran the palm of his hand down his mouth to then press his lips against it as it clenched up in a fist. He took a deep breath and looked to Peggy’s burning eyes, she shrugged and snapped “You insisted on talking about it so bloody much-”

“Peggy I snapped at Daniel because he’s in love with you!” Steve finally blurted out. Peggy stared at him for a moment, watched him as he sighed and sat back in his chair, dropping his hands down on the table and raising his eyebrows to her as if to say  _ there you have it _

“What are you? Oh for heaven's sake Steve if this is your paranoia again-”

“My paranoia was damn spot on. I ran into Violet in the street today she’s in town for a couple of days. I wanted her to work things out, said how I know it’s a scary line of work but if she loves him she’s going to have to get through, she didn’t know what the hell I was talking about and said the reason she called off the engagement is because Daniel admitted to being in love with you after she accused him”

Peggy was almost at a lost for words “When was-”

“The night you got hurt at the warehouse and we went to her place for help”

Peggy rested her head in her hand and rubbed her forehead, then hearing him mutter “So my paranoia wasn’t paranoia at all”

She looked back up and held her hand up to him “Hang on. You thought there was something between Daniel and I. You thought the feelings were mutual”

Steve shrugged. Peggy’s jaw dropped “Are you accusing me of having an affair?”

“No I’m not. But I do think there was something between you two in the past now that I know this”

Peggy stared at him in utter disbelief. She hitched her breath as she shook her head with a surprised and taken back look on her face, slowly standing up “Wow…” she grabbed hold of both of their plates and took them over to the side in the kitchen. Steve then rose from his chair but still stood by the table and watched her, watched her take a deep breath and she clutched onto the kitchen towel ever so tightly due to her anger. She soon shot back into the dining room, with the towel still clutched in her hand and scowled “How dare you”

Steve raised his eyebrows “How dare I?”

“Yes” Peggy nodded in a mocking whisper, then quickly turning back to her anger filled tone “How dare you suggest that I... _ led _ someone on like that”

“Let me ask you something, how does someone just fall in love with someone just like that, not an _attraction_ but actually fall in _love_ with someone out of the blue without any...encouragement or signals, Peggy?”

Peggy laughed and shrugged, waving her hand with the towel as she yelled “I don’t know Steve, try asking yourself that in the mirror since you told me you fell in love with me after the second day of knowing me”

Steve looked down to his hands and then heard her add on “I cannot believe you think that I was just swanning around with Daniel during my grievance for  _ you _ ”

He looked back up into her eyes, they were more pained along with anger, she then said in a whisper “You bastard”

Steve stared at her and said nothing as she walked back into the kitchen. But he was still confused and mad how this had spun all onto him when he was originally the one who was hurt. He walked over to the kitchen and stood by the arch frame, watching her as she turned on the hot water in the sink “I wasn’t accusing you of having an affair”

“You were accusing me of something” Peggy snapped as she looked back to him.

Steve scoffed and shook his head “You’re not solely pissed at me because of Daniel you’re mad at yourself because of what is going on with Michael”

Peggy looked to him. Trying to not believe that he had just said that, in fact she couldn’t believe he just said that to her, Peggy shook her head “No Steve, Michael is a separate issue and you’re acting even more of an arse for bringing him into this-”

“I’m being an ass?”

“Yes you are! This isn’t about anything other than the fact that you attacked Daniel and accused me of having some part in his feelings towards me-”

“Of course you have some part!” Steve yelled back “You are the one he’s in love with!”

Peggy rolled her eyes and shook her head as she looked back down to the sink. Remaining silent for a moment. Steve then began to walk away. But the anger that he had built up inside of her kept rising to the surface, with the plates in her hands she soon smashed them down into the sink and yelled to him as she stormed back out of the kitchen “The thing you’ve known about me from day one is that I make sure that the people I care about are safe”

Steve turned to her, the anger in himself had boiled up too much as well. Usually when they are this angry, it was at someone else not at each other. Steve was hardly even thinking straight in the things he was saying, he raised his eyebrows to her as he walked towards her only to walk past her to the hall and said “Yeah? How’s Michael?”

His mind barely even processed the sentence that just came out of his mouth. He only came to a halt when he heard her cold and just as cruel of an answer “How’s Bucky?” Steve turned his head and looked at her in the corner of his eye. He saw how hurt she was by his comment and she saw how hurt he was by hers.

Steve bowed his head down for a moment and pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath and then carrying on down the hallway to upstairs.

When he was out of sight and heard him walk up the stairs, slamming their bedroom door behind them. Peggy let out a sobbing deep breath and stumbled back into the kitchen. Leaning against the counter beside one of the glasses, she rested her forehead against her palm as she let out stiff hard cries. The grabbing the glass next to her and smashing it against the wall opposite her. She slid her back down the counter and pressed the back of her head against it before dropping it down into her knees and letting out her muffled cries.

* * *

Steve didn’t hear a peep from her downstairs for a good half an hour. He heard the odd movement of plates and stuff, he decided it to be best for them both to just cool off so they could forget about the whole thing. It was after that half an hour when he heard Peggy eventually come up the stairs, hearing her sniff from her tears. She opened the bedroom door to find Steve sat on the bed “Hey” he said in a weak whisper.

Peggy said nothing, she just walked past him and went over to the wardrobe, pushed her clothes to the side for a moment she bent down and picked up a spare pillow and blanket and threw it at Steve as she then made her way to the bathroom. Steve looked down at them “What is-”

“You’re sleeping downstairs”

“What?”

Peggy looked at him and said coldly “The settee downstairs, that’s your bed for the night”

“But-”

“I don’t want you in bed with me tonight” Peggy muttered, then slamming the bathroom door shut. Steve stared the door for a moment and then looked back down to the pillow and blanket that was resting on his lap. He better do as she says if he knew what was good for him. So he took what was left of his pride and picked up the pillow and blanket and left the bedroom to stay downstairs. When she came out of the bathroom and saw that he was gone she did kind of regret it. But she was stubborn. Too stubborn to go downstairs and say  _ ‘come to bed with me darling’  _ like she would usually do if she found him on the couch asleep after drifting off doing paperwork.

She would giggle as she crept up on him and then hop on top of him to wake him up, lightly giving him a kiss and then whispering those six words.

But this was not that kind of night. Peggy sighed and got into her bed. She had not been alone in a bed for an entire night for so long now it felt extremely odd. At least when she got into bed alone those nights where Steve was working late she knew she’d wake up beside him, she’d know that if she wriggled in the middle of the night she would meet his body to cuddle beside. But not tonight. Tonight she was alone.

Steve lay on the couch, looking up at the ceiling and knowing for a fact that their bedroom was right above his head, that she was merely a few steps away. He shouldn’t have lost his temper like he did. And that comment about Bucky, a part of him deserved that for what he said to her about Michael. Both brothers. It hurt just the same to each.

* * *

The next morning, Steve went upstairs into the bedroom to see that Peggy was already dressed. Except she wasn’t due in work till later on.

Steve shut the door behind him “Where’re you going?”

“Out, get some air before I go into work”

Steve crossed his arms and tilted his head “Please don’t tell me you’re going to go back to that apartment”

Peggy remained silent. Steve sighed and dropped his arms to walk over and comfort her “Peggy it’s a dead end”

Peggy held out her hand to halt him “I don’t need to hear this from you right now”

Steve sighed and dropped his arms “Can’t we just get past this?”

Peggy stared at him and shook her head “I’m sorry. Have you forgotten the things that were said last night? This can not just be blown over by eight hours of sleep” she brushed her shoulder against his as she past him, Steve frowned and turned “Peggy-”

“Just let me get a bit of time to just not be so worked up about this. My emotions are just...completely cranked up lately”

Steve let out a frustrated breath “Come on, baby I’m sorry”

“I know”

“Then why are we even still having this fight? We never fight”

Peggy scoffed a small laugh and shrugged as she put her hand on the door handle “Well that’s marriage, Steve. Sometimes we laugh sometimes we shag and  _ sometimes  _ we even fight. It’s in that thing called vows, for better or worse, sixth line down right in the middle” she opened the door and added on “Get to work”

She didn’t say a single thing more, she just left him standing there in the bedroom alone.

* * *

Peggy sat at the automat bar as Angie poured her a cup of tea, Angie could see how distraught she was feeling about the things that was said last night.

“So you just left?”

Peggy nodded as she pressed her forehead heard into the palm of her hand, feeling the coldness of her wedding ring on her skin, she let out a deep, shaky breath “The things that we said last night, Angie, we have never fought, we’ve bickered in the past but it was always nothing. But this, it just blew up”

She then covered her eyes “Oh god the thing I said about Bucky I shouldn’t...but he mentioned Michael and I just... _ idiot _ ”

Angie tutted “Peg-”

“Not him, me”

“Oh. Well still cut yourself some slack too. You both were running on emotion. He was upset about this whole Daniel thing and you’ve been upset about your brother. It’s not unnatural for married couples to clash every now and then when they have things on their mind”

“I suppose”

“Take it from a girl who spent her life picking up things my mom used to throw at my dad”

Peggy frowned but Angie laughed “In the end they still loved each other”

Peggy knew the point Angie was trying to make. A fight like they had wasn’t the end of the world. But with it being their first ever explosive one, it was just a hard thing to shake. But Peggy knew that she was feeling so emotional lately. She hadn’t been able to shake that sick feeling she’s had since two weeks ago. If anything having this fight with Steve just made her feel even more sick. Angie could tell that she was off and it wasn’t just because of this “English, are you alright?”

“I’ve been feeling under the weather for a while...Steve asked that if I carried on feeling this way then…”

Angie raised her eyebrows “Then?”

Pegg y looked to Angie’s eyes “I think I should take Steve’s advice and go see a doctor about it” 


	8. Chapter 8

Steve walked into the building. Being painfully quiet. Not even having the damn radio on in the car, which he usually does. Then again the pair of them are usually in the car together, whilst Steve hums to the tune and Peggy quietly sings to it. She did have the nicer voice, though he secretly wasn’t too bad himself. 

He’s also usually cheery and smiley when he walked through the door to the girls at the front. They always greet him with a tuneful tone, except this time when they did. He just gave a tight smile that you could tell wasn’t real. His  _ ‘hello’  _ was just grumbled and low. Instead of having a conversation with Kathy, asking how she was or what had been up to the night before. Like he usually does, instead of that, he just had his eyes locked down onto his hands.

The doors opened and he stepped in. Steve closed his eyes and an echo of Peggy’s voice just rung in his head. Not happy things she has said in the past, things from last night.

_ “Are you accusing me of having an affair?” _

_ “You bastard” _

_ “I don’t want you in bed with me tonight” _

He was never so thankful for those elevator doors opening in his life, it shut his mind up. When he walked out and down the office. He saw Daniel stood talking to Jack. God knows what about, but he didn’t exactly care. He walked in and nodded him into is office. Daniel looked to Jack, he gulped heavily and cleared his throat and followed in the office.

“Don’t break anything, girls” Jack teased as he walked over to his office. Getting no response.

Daniel shut the door behind him and remained silent. Steve rubbed his forehead and turned round to Daniel, he dropped his thumb from his mouth and put his hand back to his side. He took a breath and sighed “Look I um. Yesterday I...I reacted badly. And I’m sorry”

Daniel stared at him and then softened his expression “It’s fine. Honestly Steve, I mean if I got information like that then well...I don’t know how I’d react either. And I know how...how Peggy is your world and I get that, you’d never want to think about losing her”

“Right and when Violet told me my mind just ran to something happening. Guess I panicked”

“Happens to the best of us”

Steve held his hand out and shook Daniel’s. Peggy would be pleased he did that, but he didn’t just do it for her. He was genuinely sorry. When he had chance to cool off and think when he was lay on that damn couch for the night, he did realize himself.

“I am still sorry I wasn’t honest bout it” Daniel admitted.

“Given my reaction yesterday can’t blame you” Steve covered his face with his palms as he walked to his desk “I certainly screwed things up in every way last night”

“Why? You and Peggy okay?”

“Will be” Steve nodded, then nodding it to the side for a moment as he corrected himself “Hopefully. Down to her, I was an ass. Then she bit back and” he sighed “Never had a fight like it”

“I’m sorry”

“It’s not your fault. It’s mine. I should have seen reason with everything but” he shrugged “All make mistakes, right?”

“Course”

“Where is she now?”

Steve scoffed and shrugged, waving his hand to outside “God knows. She said work but I know she didn’t mean it. Probably gone to the diner or to that damn apartment. Right now I’m not gonna question her, she can do what she wants. Maybe she’ll cool own enough to hear me beg for her forgiveness” he said with a sad smile “Like you said Daniel” he looked down to the picture of Peggy he had on his desk “She’s my world”

He looked back to Daniel and cleared his throat, shaking it off “And the best thing I can do right now is trying to found out more stuff about this whole Michael thing to try and get one step closer to finding him. Be the good husband I promise I’d be” he said as he mockingly slapped his wrist which made Daniel laugh and the two headed back out to the office floor.

* * *

Mr Jarvis pulled up outside of the SSR building, with Peggy just staring at it up and down. She knew he’d be in there. Peggy sat back in the seat for a moment and looked to Jarvis “Mr Jarvis….must I-”

“Yes”

“I was awful to him earlier. He wanted to make up but I…”

“Miss Carter, anything that happened last night or this morning between yourself and Captain Rogers is, to be frank, irrelevant now” Jarvis said in a soothing voice. She felt terrible in calling him to ask him to drive her to the hospital, but Steve had their car and well she didn’t feel like getting into the back of the cab. She wanted someone to be there for her that she knew.

Angie damned her boss who refused to let her go with Peggy, but she understood. She damned him too.

Peggy took a deep breath and looked down to his hands as Jarvis went on to say “May I give you advice?”

“Of course”

“Take Captain Rogers somewhere private, allow him to say whatever apology he shall throw at you, and then be honest with him”

“I’m just rather nervous” Peggy said in a more quiet and vulnerable voice “That’s all…”

“You _will_ be fine, Miss Carter. There is not a doubt in my mind about that”

Peggy gave him a grateful smile, still, she couldn’t shake the nervous look that loomed on her face. She took another deep breath and finally got out of the car. With her hands tucked in her coat pockets to stop people seeing that she was shaking.

Peggy walked into the SSR office to see Steve stood at Peggy’s former desk. Surprisingly with Daniel. Evident to her they had made amends after yesterday’s little squabble. Steve saw Peggy walk towards him and his heart immediately began to race.

“Is she mad? I can’t tell” Daniel mumbled to her.

“She’s a woman of wonders. Couldn’t tell you if I tried” Steve quickly muttered back before standing up straight. Steve slid his hands in his pockets and softly smiled, hoping that she was in a more forgiving mood “Hi honey”

Peggy took hold of his hand and got straight down to it “We need to talk”

Steve glanced to Daniel and looked back to her as she pulled him slowly to the board room down the hall “Right now?”

“Yes” Peggy said with exhaustion, tugging on his sleeve and saying with a plea “Right now, we have to talk”

Steve stopped being dragged and just walked right to her. Putting his hand on her waist and asking in a quiet voice “What’s this about, baby?”

“I’ll explain in a moment just-”

All of a sudden. Four men walked into the office. Steve looked to Peggy “About these guys?”

Peggy’s eyebrows pinched together, she slowly shook her head “No...no I didn't even see anyone come in after me”

Daniel took a step towards them and muttered “Any idea who the hell these guys are?”

Steve stayed silent and shook his head as his eyes stayed fixed on the four men that slowly approached them, seeming extremely relaxed as the strolled down. They were rather large and muscular. It would take a few normal men to hold them down.

It was silent. Jack glanced a look to Steve as Daniel glanced a look to Peggy. Steve stood beside Peggy’s desk with her now behind it. He took one step forward and ever so slightly tilted his head “How did you get in here?”

The man in the middle, whom had a scar on his lip said with what could be described as a smug and cocky smile “We were very persuasive, Captain”

They weren’t sure whether that meant they had either hurt the girls at the front or simply scared them. They’d find out soon enough, what they needed to know now was what they wanted. Jack then spoke up “Then mind telling us who the hell you are?”

Peggy looked at the men’s left arms. She turned her head and muttered to Steve “Left arm”

Steve looked to where Peggy had suggested and saw the patches. He gulped heavily and said in a bitter tone “Hydra”

Peggy looked over their shoulder to see if she could spot Michael. But no. There was nothing.

The man in the middle laughed again “I must admit Captain, I did think that you,  _ God righteous man  _ could figure that out without the help from your whore”

Peggy felt Steve’s body tense up as she had her hand on his arm, she looked up and saw how he had practically froze with anger, his jaw clenching, his eyes were like a bull’s to a red cloth, she had never seen such a look in his eyes, she could only try to sooth him “Darling let it go”

But Steve didn’t un-tense, he didn’t look any different. She could practically see his blood boil. Peggy stepped in front of him this time and cupped his face to try and get him to look at her. The comment didn’t even touch her, but it did to him. Anyone who even looks at Peggy the wrong way was near enough a good excuse for a punch. But saying something like that about her, he had never known rage like it.

And with the four men seeing this, they smiled which only angered Steve more.

The middle man once again spoke “Perhaps after we’ve put you in the ground, we’ll each  _ have a go _ at her”

Peggy tried her best to ignore whatever they were saying. She then whispered with more desperation “ _ Steve… _ ”

“Come on, Rogers. Are you going to let us talk about your wife that way. Or do we have to demonstrate what we mean?”

Peggy’s eyes filled up, she shook her head and rubbed behind his ears with her fingertips, just in any attempts to get his attention to her “Oh god Steve leave it, hey, take me home, come on take me home. Remember that I have to tell you something”

But he couldn’t. She wasn’t even sure if he could even hear her over his anger. Everything when blurry and numb to him. He couldn’t control the anger he felt, he took hold of her hands and lowered them from his face to step aside.

“Steve leave it alone please... _ baby _ -”

Steve walked away from her towards the men and launched his fist at the one who was responsible for the words that were said. After that first swing was taken. That was when hell broke loose. The other agents in the office jumped at the three other men. Peggy ran behind her desk and pulled back her drawer but it was empty. There was no gun. There was certainly no gun in her other desk in the chief’s office she remembers taking that one home.

“Shit” she cried in a whisper. Looking up and seeing that Steve had well and truly met his match with this man “Steve!” she screamed with her heart wrenching. Daniel looked to her and grabbed her arm before she had the chance to step forward “No Peggy stay there”

Daniel was never one to underestimate her. But he knew for a fact that she wouldn’t be able to take these guys down. And she knew that too. For a better reason she knew she couldn't even try. 

Steve continued to throw every punch he had at the man. One punch sent him down to the floor. Steve crouched over to him, grabbed his collar with one hand and punched him over and over again with the other. He then grabbed him by the collar with both hands and slammed his back down on the floor “You’ll regret even looking at her” he snarled in his face before hitting him again.

All of a sudden there was a sound of a gunshot. Steve’s breath shuddered. He threw the man away from him and stumbled to the side. As if he had just come back down to earth. Jack wasn’t hit nor did he have the gun. The man Jack had pinned down against his desk was the one with the gun. Jack was looking behind him over his shoulder, taking deep breaths as his face looked like it’d had all the blood drained. Steve looked around as he pulled himself up.

Peggy stared at him, she gulped heavily and spoke in a dry, shaky voice “S-Steve…”

Steve walked towards her quickly, as he did the four men broke out of each SSR agents hold and ran. Jack quickly sent some agents after them before looking back to Peggy with a look of fear on his face.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Steve asked as he grew close to her.

Peggy put one hand on his shoulder and shook her head “I...I don’t…” she moved away the other hand that was pressed against her stomach, showing a big patch of blood. Steve eye’s widened “Oh christ”

Peggy looked to him, her eyes dropped as well as her body. Steve wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from falling “Peggy, Peggy I-oh god” Steve looked around “What-do you I? I don’t know what to do, do I lie her down?”

Daniel nodded and then panicked nudged Jack “Go call an ambulance”

Steve slowly lay Peggy down on the floor and pressed his hand down against her bullet wound, he shook his head “You’re going to be alright...you’re-”

“Steve? Steve something’s wrong I feel” Peggy blurted out in a cry “I feel like I’m... _ slipping _ ”

Steve put his other to her face, lightly putting his fingertips on her lips as she soothingly shushed her “You’re not going anywhere” Steve looked down to the wound, it was bad. He didn’t want to say anything because it would scare both her and himself if he said it outloud.

Peggy gripped onto his jacket and cried “I just want to go home with you”

Steve leaned down and kissed her forehead “We will, I promise I’ll get you home.  _ We  _ will go home”

A sudden shot of realisation hit Peggy, she then sobbed harder as she bursted out “The baby!”

Steve suddenly froze for a moment and tried to grasp what she said “The...the what?”

“The baby, the baby...oh  _ god _ ”

Steve stared at her “Is that what you were going to tell me?”

Peggy nodded as she let out more painful sobs, not letting go of his jacket. Steve hitched his breath as his eyes quickly filled up. But he couldn’t do that, he couldn’t show her that he was scared because that would just scare her even more. He took a breath and carried on trying to reassure her as he kept his hand pressed down on her wound.

“Peggy we’re going to get through this, the three of us, okay? You’re both going to be fine” 

“I can't lose it Steve! I can't it's our child! Our future. There’s so much blood”

Steve shook his head and tried to be as positive as he could for her “It’s nothing, baby, we’ll get you cleaned up, we’ll go home and we’ll start this new future together I promise you” he pressed down hard on her wound to try and prevent as much blood as possible. He rambled on about how everything would be okay, not knowing that his rambling was pure panic. Peggy weakly brought her hand up to his face, her finger tips rested at his chin “I love you”

“Don’t you dare do that. Don’t you dare try and say goodbye to me”

Peggy shook her head as her eyes began to drop, Steve put his hand back to her face, on her cheek and softly shook her head “Open your eyes, look at me in the eyes Pegs! Come on stay with me I can’t lose both of you”

“I’m scared” she cried. She had never felt like this before. Not when she had that metal rod pierce through her body, not when she was shot in the shoulder in the war. This was completely different.

“I know it’s scary, I know it is but you don’t need to be scared because we’re going to make you better, and I swear when they do I will never upset you the way I did last night, I love you so much, you’re all I’ve got, you’re all I breathe for so come on don’t leave me”

Peggy stroked his cheek before her hand dropped to the floor. Steve cradled her in his arms and shook his head, he then gave her body a shake “No! No no, Peggy come on” he looked up and  _ screamed  _ “Where’s the ambulance?!”

Jack and Daniel told them that they were on their way, but kept their distance out of respect. Steve looked back down to his wife and cried in a whisper “Baby no…” he put his head to her chest, her heart was still beating. But it was so slow.

Steve nuzzled his head into her neck and he held her in his arms “I’m sorry. I won’t get mad at you again I won’t let you walk out our door without making sure you’re okay. I’ll be a better man for you, just don’t leave me, you’re all I’ve ever wanted in life. You’re all I’m going to want in life, if you die I die”

Steve prayed her eyes to open again to him. Hell he would take her yelling at him the way she did last night. Just  _ anything  _ to show him that everything was going to be okay. But he was getting nothing.

Eventually the ambulance came and took Peggy out of his hands, Steve shot up. With blood drenching his shirt “Where the hell were you?”

“We’re sorry sir-”

“You’re sorry? You hear that a woman has been shot, screw around for a couple minutes before getting here and you’re sorry?”

“There was traffic sir” the paramedic said in a panicked voice, knowing full well who Steve was. Steve just scoffed under his breath and marched out with the paramedics that had Peggy.

* * *

Peggy was rushed down the hospital halls by the ambulance, with Steve never leaving her side until he was stopped. 

The nurse put his hand on his chest and said “This is as far as you can go”

Steve stared at the doctor “What? Are you kidding? No. No I have to be in there with her”

“Steve” Howard called as he ran down the hall. Steve shook his head and yelled “No! I have to be there, she’s my wife I promised I wouldn’t leave her!”

Howard wrapped his arms around Steve and pulled him back as well as he could “Come on, pal, there’s not much you can do in there. The doctors know what they are doing”

Steve dropped down onto the chair and dropped his head in his hands and cried “I promised I’d take her home” Howard frowned and slapped his hand on the back of Steve’s neck and leaned him towards him, their heads pressing together as he said “You will”

“Howard she’s pregnant”

Howard’s jaw dropped, he looked to Steve who took his red puffy eyes to Howard and nodded “She was coming to the office to tell me, that’s why she was there. It’s all my fault. I should have listened to her. I should have ignored that bastard-”

“Hey. You did what any good man and good husband would have done from what Jack has told me. Hell, I would have done it for Peg”

“How did you find out?”

“Jarvis dropped her off at the building and he saw those guys go in. He knew something was in so he came to get me. I don’t know what he thought I could do. But he did anyway, I came and when I got there you were already gone and Jack told me everything, when he told me I just...came here as soon as I could”

“Where is Mr Jarvis now?”

“Parking the car, I jumped out”

Steve sat back in the chair and put his hands above his head as he took a deep breath “Howard. Do you know what it’s like to feel like you’re dying?”

Howard sighed and shook his head “No, pal, can’t say I do...why?”

“Because I feel that right now. If she dies Howard. I’m gone too”

“She isn’t going to die Steve-”

“You didn’t see the amount of blood there was” Steve shook his head, then hitting the back of it against the wall “I’m nothing without that woman, she’s my world...and now...and now I’m going to be a dad” Steve let out a watery, tearful laugh “Not only does she love me as much as I love her but she was also going to bring me a child...the woman I’ve loved ever since I saw her knock a guy out in that lineup. The woman who I never thought I’d get in a million years, loved me.  _ Me _ . Scrawny Rogers from Brooklyn with the most beautiful woman in this world” he laughed again.

Howard softly smiled he then looked at Steve in a more serious manner and said in a gentle voice “Doesn’t mean any of that is going to wash away now Steve”

Steve looked to Howard, he appreciated his attempts of reassurance. Steve soon went into his own world of silence and thoughts, Spending his time waiting by staring down at his wedding ring and thinking about the memories that he and Peggy had.

_ Five months ago… _

_ Peggy kept her eyes down the road in the car, then glancing to Steve as he had a smirk on his face. Peggy shrugged and pinched his arm “Are you really not going to tell me where we are going?” _

_ “I’m really not” _

_ He told her that he wanted to get away for the weekend, with an agenda of course. A road trip that last far longer than Peggy had initially thought. _

_ “I think this is the part where you tell me you never loved me and kill me” _

_ Steve laughed loudly and shook his head “We’ll save that one for Conan Doyle, ey?” _

_ Peggy smirked and muttered as she looked out the window “Didn’t know you could read” _

_ Steve glanced away from the road and to her, then taking one hand off the wheel and tickling her as payback. Peggy giggled loudly and slapped his hand away over and over again “Okay! Okay!”  _

_ Steve chuckled and took his hand back to the wheel “Not long now...none of this looks familiar yet?” _

_ Peggy looked back to him with her hand up, resting against the window “Obviously not, else I would have said” _

_ Steve popped his gum and shook his head at her. _

_ About fifteen minutes later, Steve pulled up. And it was then that Peggy knew exactly where she was “Oh my god” _

_ Steve grinned and looked to her “Now you remember?” _

_ “How can I forget it’s where I met my husband to be” Peggy smirked as she got out of the car. The old army base stood right in front of her. It was completely abandoned now. There was actually some equipment still lay around that was clearly not missed. _

_ Peggy turned to Steve as he walked over and said with a taken back laugh “How did you remember where this was? I just remember been drove in here in a truck full of men” _

_ “Oh. Hope they kept their hands to themselves” _

_ “Maybe it’s not  _ _ their _ _ hands you should worry about” Peggy teased as he walked ahead of her. Steve turned around and saw the mischievous smile written across her face, he leaned back to her and scooped her up in his arms, lifting her off of her feet and softly spinning her around. Listening to the melody that was her laugh. _

_ Steve carried her some more until he stopped at a certain spot and put her back down onto solid ground. Peggy looked around and raised an eyebrow “Okay?” _

_ Steve pointed to the ground and said “This. Is the exact spot where we met” _

_ Peggy raised her eyebrows and laughed “How on earth do you remember the spot? It’s all just field?” _

_ “I draw remember. I have this entire place perfectly memorised in my head. Trust me. This is the spot” _

_ Peggy looked down to the ground, she felt as if she could practically hear that very moment. Peggy then got an idea, she grabbed hold of his jacket if her calculations were correct, where she made him stand was the exact spot where little Steve Rogers stood. Peggy then walked away for a moment and ordered to Steve to stay put, which he did. Steve watched her as she walked over and smirked, he knew what she was doing. _

_ Matching the voice in her head she said “Recruits attention. Gentlemen, I’m Agent Carter. I supervise all operations for this division” _

_ Steve laughed as he looked down to his shoes. Then hearing her say “Soldier. Is there a problem?” _

_ Steve played along and shook his head “No” _

_ “No?” _

_ Steve smirked and corrected himself “No ma’am” _

_ Peggy grinned, putting her arm around his neck she then said in a heavy seductive whisper “At ease, soldier” she clashed her lips against his, Steve wrapped his arms around her waist, as their lips stayed attached, Steve mumbled “They definitely would have thought I was the favourite if we did this” _

_ Peggy giggled and then whispered back “You got much more in private” _

_ Steve brushed his tongue against hers as his hand traveled down her body and rested just at the bottom of her back. Peggy pulled away and looked into his eyes “Okay. You’ve brought me here. Why?” _

_ Steve rubbed his nose against hers “I know I asked you to marry me in the war” _

_ “Mm-hm” _

_ “And LA” _

_ “Mm-hm” Peggy smirked with her forehead pressed against his. _

_ “But I never had a ring” _

_ Peggy opened her eyes and pulled her head back, looking at him with a more serious look on her face. Steve stared at her and then said “Till now” _

_ Peggy watched as Steve put his hand in his back pocket and took out a velvet box. Steve looked to her and said with a light chuckle “Turns out. Phillips had all my bank details still. Got in touch with him and I had a fair amount of money still there from my movie and press days” _

_ Peggy remained silent, her mouth was in an ‘O’ shape due to her sheer surprise. She remained silent because even if she tried she probably wouldn’t be able to get any words out. Steve shrugged and lightly chuckled “Now’s as good a time as any” slowly he got down on one knee and opened up the box to show a stunning one studded diamond ring. It was nothing too flashy. It was pretty perfect in fact. _

_ Steve took hold of her hand that he hoped would have the ring on “Peggy, I knew during the war that you were my other half, I knew you were my soulmate ever since you shook my hand on this very spot. I’ve never met someone as caring, beautiful and phenomenal as you. I know what will make me happy in life, and that is spending it by making sure you’re happy. I want to protect you with all my heart. I promise to never die on you again” _

_ Peggy let out a tearful light laugh at him. Steve smiled at her lovingly and finished off his small speech the only way he knew how to “So. Peggy Elizabeth Carter. Will you marry me?” _

_ Peggy smiled as tears ran down her cheeks, then nodded and saying in a whisper “Yes” _

_ Steve grinned, he slipped the ring on her finger and wrapped his arms around her as he stood up, picking her up once again, Peggy cradled his head and kissed him over and over again.  _

Steve kept his eyes on his wedding ring until he was finally brought back to reality. That’s the thing about dreams and memories. Eventually you’ve got to stop living in them.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve was nudged awake by Howard as the doctor approached them. Steve shot up as well as Howard and Jarvis. Steve took a step forward to the doctor and asked him straight away “How is she?” 

The doctor had a glum look on his face, which was never a good sign. It certainly made Steve feel sick in the pit of his stomach. The doctor cleared his throat and shook his head as he said with what you could tell was filled with regret “We tried. But...she lost the baby. There was nothing we could do”

Steve took a deep breath and took a moment, feeling a sympathetic pat on his back by Howard and a glum look from Jarvis. Steve was half expecting that, he was preparing himself for that. But having the knowledge that he lost his child before he was even able to be a father to him  _ or _ her was heartbreaking. Steve nodded and buried that heartbreak for now, he looked back to the doctor “And my wife?”

If anything, the doctors face dropped even more “We’ve...we’ve had to put her in a coma”

Steve slowly dropped his arms from being crossed together “What? Why?”

“We managed to remove the bullet, there was some internal bleeding and she lost a lot of blood. She’s struggling to breathe on her own. In fact, she can’t. We’re giving her the best medical attention that we can. And now all that can be done is wait...wait to see if her body can make itself strong again for her to breathe on her own”

Steve mentally took note of everything to Doctor was saying, whilst also just thinking about seeing her “Right right” he pinched his nose and sniffed up through his tear. Steve put his hands on his hips and took a deep breath, looking to the doctor with his red eyes “Can I see her at least?”

“Of course, Sir, just down the hall and to the left”

Steve looked to Howard and Jarvis. Howard patted his back and motioned his arm down the hall “Go on, Steve. Jarvis and I will wait back here”

He just nodded to them and walked down the hall. It felt longer than it actually was, like he was walking down a mile long street. Till finally he got to the room and saw her through the window. With a  ventilation  tube in her mouth to help her breathe. Steve took a deep breath and walked in the room. He gulped heavily and cleared his throat. He walked over to her, taking her by the hands “Hey beautiful” he whispered as tears streamed down his face.

Steve kissed the back of her hand and looked back to her “Doctor says you can’t breathe on your own...I know you must feel like quittin...I also know you can hear me so please listen to me, don’t go. Stay here with me. Come and tell me what to do, laugh at the stupid things I say, get mad at me...just come back to me” he kissed her hand again “I’m not saying you have to come back right now, you take all the time you need to get better…”

Steve bowed his head down as he let out one small sob and then finished his sentence, only managing to speak in a whisper “Just as long as you come back”

Steve soon went silent. He just sat there with her in silence. God knows how long for, he was just living in his own memories with her. Before he knew it, it had gotten dark. And he didn’t even notice Angie being on the other side of the bed. Only when his finger got a twitch in it, he woke himself up. He looked over to Angie “Angie…” he cleared his throat and sat himself up properly, his hand still attached to Peggy’s, he glanced to her and saw no change, then back to Angie “How long have you been in here?”

“About fifteen minutes. Howard and Mr Jarvis came in a while ago, said you wouldn’t talk or move so, they come and got me. When they told me I just ran out”

“Where are they now?”

“They’ve gone to your house to fetch some things for you. New set of clothes and stuff. If you plan on staying the night”

“I do” he said quickly. Looking back to her and echoing his words “I do”

“Thought so” Angie said with a small smile, she had her hand on Peggy’s arm that was one her side, lightly rubbing it, she took a deep breath “God...when Howard told me what I happened I just-I couldn’t believe it...and she was…” she took another breath and looked to Steve “I’m so sorry”

Steve nodded to her and muttered weakly “Thanks”

“She was so excited” Angie sighed.

“You knew?”

“After she went to the doctors, on the way to you she came in and told me. Cause after your fight, she came to the diner. She said how much of an idiot she was”

Steve hitched his breath and shook his head “It wasn’t her fault. It was mine”

“Either way, she felt terrible for the way things ended. Not because she was right or wrong, but because she loves you”

Her words just led to Steve holding onto her hand even tighter. And made his eyes fill up again. Angie’s eyes were already prickling with her tears. She had a good cry whilst Steve was still staring into utter space. He was absolutely irretrievable when trying to communicate with him. But now, she was able to gather her composure. Steve took his head down to her hand and pressed his lips against it. Silently praying once again.

_ “Are you still sulking?” Peggy laughed, wrapped up in her dressing gown as she walked over to him sat at the table. Sulking. _

_ Steve wasn’t pissed, but he was gonna play on it “Sorry, are you talking to me?” he felt her arms wrap around him from behind and say sweetly “Of course I am” she pressed her lips against his cheek “I know we promised for this afternoon together and I didn’t follow through” _

_ “Mm-hm” Steve muttered still, keeping on a let down face. He was disappointed, that wasn’t untrue, but he wasn’t mad at her. Could he really ever be? _

_ “So, will you let me make it up to you?” she whispered seductively, giving light kisses from his earlobe to his cheek and jaw. _

_ Shooting shivers down Steve’s spine, that shown when he tone went wobbly “Maybe” _

_ Peggy laughed breathlessly. She stood up straight for a moment and pushed him back against his chair to allow herself to side on his lap. Steve put one hand on her back and the other on her leg. Peggy hooked her finger at the opening of his shirt and stroking his chest with her finger and said “I have told Jones to take care of the night shift tonight at the office...so I can take care of you” _

_ Steve smiled to her, letting out a small laugh as he shook his head “Aw, baby, you really are the best wife a guy could have” _

_ “Tell me about it” Peggy teased, running her fingers through the back of his hair and giggled and Steve took his lips to hers “You better make sure to never let me go” _

_ Steve smiled and shook his head “Never” _

Steve lifted his head back up, with her hand still wrapped up in his, held to his mouth. Giving them a soft kiss and echoed his own voice “Never” he shook his head with his eyes closed “God, never”

An hour and a half. Angie got up to leave, she had to get back eventually. Steve stood up, taking her hand out of his for the first time in three hours and walked over to Angie “Thanks for coming”

“Of course” Angie looked to Peggy and nodded to her, with a tearful smile she said as she looked back to Steve “She’s also my better half”

Steve then too had tears in his eyes, his heart breaking right there in a smile. He held his arms out and wrapped them around Angie. Hugging onto her tightly, taking in a deep breath as Angie rubbed his back for either comfort, reassurance or perhaps both. Angie pulled back, with her hands still on his arms, she took her honest eyes to look to him and said “You call me if you need anything, you hear?”

Steve just nodded, with a tight, grateful smile on his broken face. Angie briefly touched his cheek. Looking to Peggy once more and said “Come back soon, English”

She left, tears streaming down her cheeks as she walked down the hallway.

Steve ran the palm of his hands over his face and took a deep breath. He was tired, he didn’t even know what time it was. It was midnight. Steve walked out of the room, only to get himself a cup of coffee.

“Excuse me, Captain Rogers” a nurse came over to him, with a nervous smile on his face. Steve looked to him. It was beyond a rarity to find a male nurse. Steve would smile, but he couldn’t even manage to that.

“Can I help you?”

“Yeah...you see the hospital doesn’t usually...well it’s advised that patient’s loved ones go to their homes and get some rest-”

“My wife is in there” Steve said sternly, he took the coffee in his hand and added before turning back down the hall “I am home. My home is resting in that bed”

They would have to drag him out of here tonight if they didn’t want him to stay. And that would be a humiliating failed attempt. Steve walked back into her room. The naive part him was hoping that when he walked through the doors again, she’d be awake. Smiling to him and holding her hand out for him to go over to her. But no. She was still in the same state she was in when he left her.

Steve walked over to the window and looked out to the dreary New York City, looking down to his coffee he said “You remember when we took the late shift together one night, just us two. And you thought it would have been hilarious to go and hide whilst I was in the bathroom. To just jump out and scare the hell outta me...and you did” he looked to her “Remember that baby?”

Steve glanced down to his coffee and then let out a small laugh as he walked over to the bed “Then instead of doing work, I just chased you round the damn place. Course you had the better advantage cause you knew all the good hiding spots”

He sat back down in his chair, looking to her with a small smile. Taking hold of her hand once again “Maybe after you wake up you can show me them all. Put Thompson through hell” he laughed. Taking a sip of his coffee, he kept his eyes down onto it for a moment and then went onto say “I would have loved our baby with my last breath”

His eyes filled up once again, putting the cup aside, rubbing his lips together. He shook his head and cried “And I’m sorry. This is my fault, I should have listened to you but-but you’re my Achilles heel, when someone goes after you I just snap. But that’s no excuse and if I hadn’t of done it then you wouldn’t be here...you’d be in our bed at our home with me and I’ve destroyed that”

As tears ran down his cheek, he put his hand up to her cheek. Her soft, warm skin. He gently threaded his fingers in her hair. He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder, then all the way down her arm till he finally came back to her hand.

_ “Steve what are you doing, what’re-ah!” she shrieked as he picked her up and had her over his shoulder. A fit of giggles escaping his lips. Feeling him quickly smack her backside “Oi” she stretched her hand down and did the same to him. Hearing him laugh as he carried her through the house. _

_ Soon, she found herself outside. He eventually put her down and turned her around, spreading his arms out wide and saying with a burst of excitement “Ta-da!” _

_ Peggy looked down and saw a red and white checkered blanket lay on the grass of their backyard. With a basket. Since she didn’t want to go abroad for their honeymoon, he was trying to pull out as many homemade romantic things as possible. Peggy walked over and lifted the basket lid with perfectly made sandwiches and cake. She looked to him, seeing the anticipation on his face. She smirked and then said “Angie brought you this did she?” _

_ His jaw dropped “Peggy you never cease to amaze me, why would you think-” _

_ “Because” Peggy leaned down and reached inside the basket, pulling out a piece of paper and said “She dropped a menu in” _

_ Steve stared at it for a moment. Having no way to recover from it “Oh…” _

_ Peggy giggled and dropped it in the basket, she walked over to him, sliding her hands from his chest to his back as her arms wrapped around his neck “But thank you, I love the gesture” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ Peggy smiled and nodded, getting up on her tip toes ever so slightly and pressing her lips to his. She gripped onto his shirt for a brief moment and then slapped his chest as she pulled away and said “I’m going for the cake” _

_ “Straight away?” _

_ “Straight away. We can save the sandwiches for later, I’m in a sweet mood” she sat down and pulled out the fairly large cake with jam and hell of a lot of cream. So much so, that when Peggy took a bite, some of it fell onto her cheek, god knows how. Steve laughed and pointed to it. _

_ Peggy shrugged, briefly motioning her hand to it “I’ll leave it to you” _

_ Steve smirked, he leaned forward and sucked the cream off of her cheek, she laughed as he body pressed against hers, making her almost falling back onto the ground. Still kidding her cheek, he scooped more cream up on his finger, without her knowing, and dropped it down on her collarbone. She gasped and slapped his arm. He took his lips to her collarbone and sucked on that. Peggy put her hand on the back of his head. Funnily enough she was liking this. It just led to him kissing her neck. _

_ Peggy pushed him back, so that he had his back on the grass. She pulled his shirt open and put the cream all down his chest before licking it up with the tip of tongue. Which kind of tickled. Causing Steve to let out his own set of laughs as her body rested on top of his and kissed his neck. Then his jaw and finally his lips. His arms wrapped around her body. They just lay there, kissing. _

_ Okay, so the picnic didn’t exactly go down how he thought he would. But of course this was better. _

Steve bowed his head back down on the bed, taking her hand to his head and running her fingers through it. It was something she always did. No matter where they were, she found it soothing. And so did he. All he wanted right now was just to have that back.

* * *

Steve woke up, finding Howard stood beside him. He gave him a small smile “Hey, Pal”

Steve brought his head up from the bed and rubbed his forehead “What time is it?”

“Nine o’clock...you sleep alright like that?” Howard asked. Steve just nodded as he leaned against the chair. He looked to Peggy, softly smiling he whispered “Morning, angel”

Steve looked to Howard “You just get here?”

Howard nodded, he tucked his hand in his pockets whilst he scratched his moustache with the other as he tried to tell him what he was about to tell him in a way that wouldn’t make him go ape. Howard cleared his throat “They um...I went by the office. Cause the guys were asking bout her...they”

“Howard” Steve said, growing impatient.

Howard looked to him and just said it “They’ve got the guy that shot her”

Steve felt the blood in his entire body suddenly boil. His jaw clenched him as did his fist of his free hand also did. Angie then came through the door, with some breakfast for Steve that she swiped from the diner. She was in at eleven but before going in she wanted to stop by. Instantly she could tell that she just walked into something. At first, she got scared. Thinking it was to do with Peggy “Is everything okay?”

Howard looked to her and quickly informed her “They found the guy that shot Pegs”

“Oh my god” Angie then looked to Steve as he slowly rose from his chair. He looked to Peggy and leaned down to her, lightly kissing her forehead, he took a breath “I’ll be back soon baby...don’t go anywhere, okay?”

He stood back up and walked over to Angie “Give me your car keys”

“Steve-”

“Angie, give me your damn keys” Steve tucked his hand in her coat pocket and took them out, quickly bolting out the door as she heard Angie say in a plea “Steve! Don’t do anything stupid!”

She looked to Howard “He’s gonna do something stupid, isn’t he?”

Howard shrugged. A part of him was cheering Steve on “He’s doing what any good husband would do for his wife” he sat himself down “No point tryna stop him. All we can do is sit and keep this one company...and if he isn’t gonna eat that then I will”

* * *

Steve would have most likely broken a lot of speeding laws. But he couldn’t care at all. He was driven by anger and  _ revenge _ . Steve was never someone to be fueled by revenge. Apart from Jason and Whitney Frost. But again, that was due to Peggy. But this...this was worse.

He might lose her. This man had already made them lose their baby, that was a reason enough to make sure this guy spends the rest of his life breathing through a straw. Like Peggy had to do right now.

Steve pulled the car to a half at an emergency stop. He looked like shit, his hair was flopping over his eyes, his eyes were red from both all the crying and just generally being tired. He just didn’t look like Steve. The regular Steve Rogers that always had a kind look on his face, his light was dimmed.

Steve got out of the car and marched into the building. He walked down the call centre part. Kathy and the rest of the girls being totally surprised and shocked.

“Steve! Oh darlin’ how is she-”

“Kathy open the elevator” Steve quickly said. If this was a normal situation, if this was days later where he had calmed down. He’d tell her the situation in the regular Steve way. But he was too boiled up right now.

“But Steve, they’ve-”

“Kathy  _ please  _ open the damn doors now” Steve’s voice went strained, he sighed and just waited, saying nothing else. Kathy just looked at him and then opened the elevator doors for him. Steve stepped in, trying to take deep breaths to calm himself down but nothing was working.

The doors opened and he marched out, causing every single agents head to turn. One of them called Daniel, who came out of Steve and Peggy’s office, seeing Steve. He made it over to him as quickly as he could “Steve. How is she-”

“In a coma. I don’t know. Where is he?”

“Where’s...oh jeez Steve come on don’t do this. Go back to the hospital”

“Is he being interrogated?” Steve said, pointing down the hallway as he began to walk down, with Daniel trying to pace up with him “Yes but Steve you’re better than this. Think of Peggy”

“It’s because of Peggy that I’m doing this” Steve said, throwing Daniel’s hand off of his chest as his attempt to stop him. Steve opened the interrogation room. Where he saw Jack...and the bastard who hurt his wife and killed their unborn child, handcuffed, with the chains attached to the table. Steve launched himself forward, ripping the chains up from the table and throwing him across the room, he pushed the table back, which made Jack jump out of his chair as that too went flying. He fell against the wall of the door frame. Then stood up straight and just watched.

“Jack” Daniel said. Jack looked to him “You want me to try and stop him? Hell no. Besides. Bastard deserves everything he gets after what he did to Carter. Would you let it go if she was your wife?”

Steve stood over him and gave him a core shattering punch to the jaw. Punching him again and again till his face was covered in blood. His face already bruising and getting a fat lip. Steve walked over to the chair he was sat on, he took a deep breath as he took hold of his in his hands, seeing the hydra bastard get on his hands and knees to get up in the glass reflection. Steve spun around and smashed the chair against his back. Causing him to drop down on the floor. Steve kicked his stomach and then grabbed him by the jacket, he slammed him against the wall.

Steve’s entire face was red, with warm, bitter tears running down his cheeks. He pressed his hand against his neck, he pulled him back and slammed him against the wall. Jack took a small step forward, as much as he was enjoying this. If Steve went any further, they wouldn’t get any answers out of this guy for a good while “Steve. You don’t want to take this too far”

“He put my wife in a critical coma” Steve cried in a strained voice, pressing his hand against his face and pushing his head hard against the wall and added in an even more heart wrenching voice “He killed our baby”

Jack gulped heavily, frowning, filled with sympathy. Daniel being the same, with the rest of the agents behind them all too feeling bad. Jack slowly nodded “I know, Steve, and hell I am truly sorry. But this isn’t gonna bring your baby back...and it ain’t gonna get Peggy out of that coma. But if you just let this sick son of a bitch live...we’ll get answers to find justice” Jack then slowly shook his head “Come on, Steve. You know Peggy wouldn’t want this”

“What would you know about what Peggy wants?” Steve snarled, still pressing this guys head into the wall. Jack turned to Daniel for some help, he then too took a step forward and said “We know that she loves you more than anything. If anyone can help her pull out of this it’s you...so don’t do something you’ll regret. Because you don’t need that on your shoulders. Not right now”

Steve calmed his fast breaths to a more steady pace. They both made sense. Steve took his hand away from his face, but not before giving one last blow by headbutting him and letting go of him as he dropped to the floor. Steve took a step back and stumbled against the wall. Taking in deep breaths, running the palm of his hand over his mouth, in came one more deep breath and then he stood up straight.

He said nothing to no-one. He just walked out of the interrogation room and left the building altogether without saying a single word. Steve got in the car, just soaking in what the hell just happened, he got angry for another split second and took it out on the steering feel before gripping onto it tight and pressing the back of his head against the back of the chair.

He drove himself home, before getting back to the hospital. He didn’t want to walk into that room with Peggy with all that pent up anger. He didn’t want to have that kind of atmosphere when he’s wanting her to get better. Because he knows that he can hear, he just  _ knows _ .

Hell she would have yelled at him for running out that door like he did. As soon as he got upstairs, he got changed, into a white t-shirt and sweats. He went straight down to the gym room. Walking straight over to the punching back and fuelling out everything on it. Something that Peggy told him to do back in the war. It helped. Usually. But this time, not so much.

He had several memories of yesterday just flashing in his head.

_ “Oh god Steve leave it, hey, take me home, come on take me home. Remember that I have to tell you something” _

_ “I just want to go home with you” _

_ “The baby, the baby...oh god”  _

_ “I’m scared” _

He couldn’t take anymore, he gave it one last hard blow. Knocking the punch bag off of it’s chain, it went flying across the room and hit the wall before falling to the floor, sand falling out of it. Steve stared at it, taking deep breaths. Instead of walking over to a fresh one, he walked over to the one he just knocked off and punched it whilst it was on the ground, punching it over and over again, standing over it. He wasn’t wearing any gloves or bandages, so his knuckles were getting a beat of their own, they started to bleed and cut the skin. Eventually he stopped, his breathing still being erratic and uncontrollable. He fell to the floor, sitting up against the wall, he locked his fingers in his hair with his head bowed down.

People in central park maybe even heard the scream he let out. 


	10. Chapter 10

A week past. Only a week but it felt like a year. Walking round that big empty house by himself was hell. He hardly even been in it, he just stayed in the hospital with her. Trying to talk to her as much as possible, even the doctors say it could help. Let’s her know that he’s still there waiting for her. He talked just about anything, even stuff that wasn’t important. 

They got nothing out of the Hydra agent, whose name was Benjamin Pours. Not exactly because he wouldn’t, but because he practically couldn’t. Steve broke his jaw, among two ribs. His lip was insanely swelled up too so anything he did say they didn’t understand. They just had to keep him locked up until he was fit enough to say something. Of course Steve got mad at himself, it had delayed their lead. Agents were still out there looking but, Steve had delayed getting solid information from one of their own. But a part of him also didn’t regret what he did.

As usual, Steve was sat beside Peggy’s bed. Talking to her as much as possible. Suddenly, a doctor knocked on the door. Steve turned his head to him “Hey, Doc. Got news?”

“Yeah” The Doctor said in a quiet tone, looking to Peggy and then looking back to Steve, he waved his hand towards himself to ask Steve to follow him. Ultimately into his office. Steve go up, looking to Peggy and stroking her hand before letting go and following the Doctor out of the room.

The Doctor held the door open for Steve and motioned his arm to the seat in front of his desk “Please, Mr Rogers”

Steve walked in and took a seat. The Doctor closed the door and gulped behind Steve, letting out a silent sigh and walked over to his desk, he sat down and looked to Steve. His hands linking together as they rested on the desk. By the look on his face, Steve knew something was wrong. Steve took in a deep breath, knowing he was going to regret asking this question “What’s wrong with her and how can you fix it?”

Again, the Doctor sighed and shook his head “Mr Rogers...the...the problem is...we can’t. Fix it”

“The hell does that mean?”

“It means. Her body is getting tired and she’s showing no signs of having the strength to breathing on her own-”

“It’s been a week!”

“Ten days, I know, it doesn’t seem long-”

“No it seems pretty damn long without my wife being conscious but what you’re suggesting. It seems too soon to be having this discussion”

The Doctor nodded “It may be...but we can tell from things won’t improve. To be frank, Mr Rogers, we just don’t have the equipment or technology to make her get to where she needs to be. I wish there was, in years to come people may actually figure it out but unfortunately we...it’s not going to get better”

“I know a man who was in a coma for two months. Two months. Due to a bullet wound to the shoulder and the knock of the head”

All the Doctor could do was shrug “A different, more recoverable region of the body. And all situations are different. Every body works differently, if you look into the deeper meaning of it all”

Steve dropped his head in his hands, roughly rubbing his forehead. He tried to say as calm as possible in order to get through this conversation “So...you’re saying...you want to turn the machine off. Just, let her die”

“Sometimes, we have to just let nature take it’s course”

“This isn’t nature! This is-” he let out a deep shaken breath. He then heard the Doctor say “We can’t do anything, legally, it’s down to you. Next of Kin i.e her husband, makes the decision”

Steve looked up at her “How can you ask me to make that kind of decision?”

“I know it’s hard...but it’s the law, the way things are”

Steve took a deep breath and looked to the side of the room, he shook his head as his eyes slowly began to fill up again “What do I say to her parents? They wanted to fly out when I called 'em last week but because of the damn snow they can’t...how can I tell them over the phone that I might have…” he took another deep breath and dropped his head again. He shook his head and shot up from the chair.

Steve walked out of the room and back down the hall, he walked into Peggy’s room “Hey, baby...I um…” his breath shook as well as his head, he walked over to the window, with his hands tucked in his pockets “Baby they’ve gave me a choice that I gotta make. One that, god I never thought I’d have to do”

He took a deep breath, surprised that his eyes weren't dehydrated by now. Steve looked to the vase of her favorite bunch of flowers that he had gotten her, beside her bed. Steve looked to her, he opened the blinds so she could get some sun on her face. Like that would help for something. Steve leaned against the wall and just stared at her “You’re so beautiful, you know that?”

He walked over to and sat beside her once again. Taking hold of her hand, he kissed her fingers and put her palm against his cheek as he looked at her “What’s going on in your head?...just... _ please _ come back to me, don’t leave me...I-we are running out of time, and I can’t accept that this is how our story ends okay? I won’t stand for it. You wanted me to take you home, well I will, if you just let me”

He just stared at her, hoping for her to open her eyes or for her fingers to twitch any moment. Just something to show him that she was going to wake up, that he was going to get her back and that they could do as they vowed to do and spend the rest of their lives together.

But time was going short. There was only so long he could have, before he had to do what was said to be the right thing and let her go.

“I wish I could breathe for you, baby” Steve cried, kissing her hand again. He got up and sat on the bed, sitting beside her and stroking her hair, keeping his head against hers “I love you”

* * *

Steve stood in front of the grave and just stared at it, with his tired, empty eyes. He hadn’t said anything for a good five long minutes. He shook his head and then spoke in a lifeless voice “All I’ve got now are memories” he shrugged and scoffed “That’s all I get” 

Steve took a breath, once again shaking his head “I remember being at work, at home and just watching my girl rather than doing my work...I remember just waking up everyday in our bed and thinking  _ how did I get her? How did I get this beautiful woman as my wife?  _ And  _ god _ , after all this happened I just couldn’t believe how many times I could have said  _ ‘I love you’  _ or how many times I could’ve showed it, and I’d do anything just to say it one more time...”

Steve ran the palm of his hands over his face and sniffled up his cries. He dropped his hands from his face and took in another deep breath, He cleared his throat and once again shook his head “I just don’t know what I’m gonna do...and I wish you could be here to help me, mom”

Steve’s eyes shifted to the grave beside his mother’s and added “You too, pop. At least you two are together” Steve got down to his knees and looked at the ground “It’s been days since they told me the decision that I have to agree to, and it feels so long. Seeing her like that everyday...knowing how much of a fighter she is. She’d be so mad at me for not telling that Doctors to piss off and let her do her damn fighting...everyday I walk in that hospital I walk in saying I’d do it. Yesterday I even told her that today I would have the strength to let her go but. I just can’t do it yet...I can’t let her go yet”

Steve dropped his head in his hands as he let out more cries. He just wanted to hear her voice, swat his back and tell him to stop being dramatic, to stand up and just kiss her, hold her and love her. If he could have that back, then he will work to make up the debt he’d be in from God.

_ “It’s considered a rarity to feel safe in this job, Steve. But god, I feel there is no safer place than when I’m with you” _

Steve looked up to the sky, whether it was to his parents or to God himself, he shrugged and whispered “Come on. Give me  _ something _ ”

But, he felt like he was getting nothing. He looked back to his parents grave and slowly stood back up “Please, you two always said you’d take care of me no matter where you are. Well, she is all I truly live for, so take care of her. Put in a good word”

He put his hands on both of their graves and then made his way out of the cemetery. He got back in their car and drove back into the city. It was probably the longest he had been away from her for the whole 14 days, 7 hours and 53 minutes that she was in that hospital. He looked to the passenger seat, where he heard her voice. Heard her laugh. How could he not have that in his life anymore? How did it get to this point where he’d never be able to have that again?

* * *

Steve pulled up outside of the hospital, and just stared at it through his window. Sitting there with his brain being insanely busy, having the biggest battle in his head. Bigger than any that he had had before. One part of his brain was telling him that he was being selfish and had to listen to what the doctors are telling them is the moral thing to do. The other half is telling him that the only life that matters in all of this is Peggy’s, how he promised to  _ never  _ let go of her.

Steve eventually had to get himself out of the car and get into that hospital. He walked down the hallway, looking down at the floor. Till he was yanked to the side. By Howard. Steve came back down to earth from being lost inside his own head “Howard, what’re you doing here?”

“You don’t have to do what the Doctor’s are advising you to do”

Exhausted and drained, Steve sighed and rubbed his forehead “What are you talking about?”  

“I’ve...I’ve recreated the serum”

Steve’s eyes opened, he dropped his hand from his forehead and just stared at Howard, feeling like this was some kind of sick joke “You’re serious?”

Howard nodded “I’ve been working on it in Miami with Wilkes. I didn’t say anything in case it failed, I didn’t want to get your hopes up for nothing...but it’s successful, Wilkes send me a vile of it...Steve bottom line is” Howard took the vile out of his hand “This stuff, will save her life. Pegs doesn’t have to go anywhere”

Steve felt his heart race so fast that it would burst, he looked around and asked “Do the doctor’s know?”

“No. They’d make us wait to run through it with all their stuff. Well I created it in the first place, I know it better than anyone and I say it works”

Steve couldn’t help but grin, then pull Howard close and hug onto him tightly, slapping his back before gripping to his shoulder “God bless you Howard” Steve pulled away and the two of them quickly walked down the hall, trying to act as natural as possible, Steve glanced to the vile and said as they entered Peggy’s room “Why is it red?”

“Cause I the majority of the stuff is your blood that I swiped when we thawed you out” Howard said, standing on the other side of the bed as Steve put his hand over Peggy’s, he raised a brow to him “You’re giving her my blood?”

“Think of it as romantic” Howard said as he put the serum in an injection needle. Steve rolled his eyes, then something came to his mind “Howard. How will this affect her? It clearly affected me”

“You don’t have to worry about her becoming _ Mrs Muscle _ . The dose I am giving her is small, no where near as much as we gave you. So this will just help heal her insides, get everything working again. Sure it’ll make her enhanced health wise, she’ll be able to do certain things for longer periods of time” he then smirked.

Steve held his hand up “Don’t make any jokes right now”

“Fine, fine”  Howard took hold of Peggy’s arm and laid it out flat, placing the needle to the crook of her arm, he looked to Steve and nodded. Steve gulped heavily and looked down to the needle as Howard put it in her skin.

As he pushed the serum down into her body he said said “Now, it may take few minutes or so for it to fully affect her, so she should wake up in a little bit...but the main thing is, she’ll wake up”

Steve still felt like he was in some sort of dream. He had been praying for a miracle but never thought it would actually happen,  he was feeling more relaxed but he was also still nervous. Still shaken by this whole thing. Howard took the tube out of Peggy’s mouth, Steve looked at him and quickly asked “What are you doing?”

“Trust me, okay?” Howard looked to the side and said “See. Vitals are still alright, means it’s working”

Howard headed out after a little while to speak to the doctor’s, Steve remained in the chair beside Peggy. Howard went out and spoke to the doctors. It was only twenty minutes but it felt like hours. He rested his head in his free hand on the chair, looking down at the floor. Steve soon felt Peggy’s hand twitch in his. Something he thought he imagined at first since he had been hoping for that very thing for these past two horrible weeks. His head snapped up.

Peggy eyes slowly opened “Steve?” she said in a grumbled cry as she looked around the room. Steve leaned forward in his chair and put his hand on the top of her head. Letting out the biggest sigh of relief, instantly his eyes filled “Peggy, oh god. Hey baby”

Peggy suddenly got a panic rush through her body, she gripped onto his shirt. Suddenly realising why she was here, remembering what had happened. Steve rose from his chair and leaned further to her “It’s okay, you’re okay”

Steve grabbed a cup of water that Howard said she’d need from not drinking for two weeks, he took the cup to her lips and let her take a sip. Peggy let out a deep breath after swallowing it down “I thought I was going to die...I…” Peggy looked into his eyes, pulling him down and pressing his forehead against hers she cried “Oh god Steve I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for everything that happened last night-”

“Peggy stop-”

“I love you so much” Peggy whispered, kissing him before he had the chance to say anything. Steve put his hand to her cheek as he kissed her and then nuzzled his head in her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. He got up on the bed with her, Steve sighed and muttered in a cry “God I thought I lost you...it’s not just been a day, Peggy, you’ve been in a coma for two weeks...if it weren’t for Howard then you...”

Peggy’s eyes then widened “Steve”

He pulled back and looked into her eyes, seeing the worry on her face.

“The baby? Is the baby...” she whispered.

Steve rubbed his lips together and looked at her with heartache. Steve gulped heavily and slowly shook his head, then saying in a cracked dry voice “We lost 'em”

Peggy breath trembled, she shut her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks. Feeling like she could scream. When she found out about the baby, it was like the whole of last night went away and she was overwhelmed with happiness. She was ready for this baby, she was ready and excited to be a mother. 

Peggy pressed her forehead firmly against Steve’s shoulder as he held her, she let out a muttered scream as she gripped harder onto his jacket. Steve didn’t know what to do or say to make her feel better because the fact of the matter was he could never make her feel better about this. Both of them were heartbroken. He just held onto her tighter.

He then heard Peggy cry “I’m sorry”

Steve held onto her tighter and soothingly shushed her “Stop it” he kissed the top of her head and softly rocked her back and forth, letting out a sigh he then whispered “I’m sorry too”

“Can we try again? Or is there no chance for us now?” Peggy asked him with tears streaming down her cheeks that he gently wiped away with his thumb, he looked at her and just shrugged “I don’t know, Pegs”

A minute or two after, Howard knocked on the door and peep his head through, giving Peggy a soft smile “Hey soldier”

Peggy gave him a weak smile but said nothing. Howard walked in and said as he gave her a brief kiss on her forehead “So glad to see you’re alright, pal” he stood up straight and looked to the pair of them “I’m sorry about the baby”

Steve and Peggy gave him a grateful nod. Steve rubbed Peggy’s arm and then asked the question that soon came into both of their minds “Howard...Peg and I were worried. After Ana got shot, she was told she couldn’t have children”

Howard slipped his hands in his pockets with a glum look on his face, he nodded “Yeah…”

“Can I still have children?” Peggy said in a light cry.

Howard’s eyes darted between the two of them, with a surprised look on his face “Oh that’s what you mean. Well don’t worry about that. Peggy you can still have kids”

Steve and Peggy let out a sigh of relief, Steve raised his eyebrows “You’re sure?”

“Yeah positive. Because I put the serum in you whilst your body was still fresh with the wound you had it caused it to heal better. I just wish I made it when Ana got shot so I could have done it for her, but her body has healed and has gotten used to the way it was, it would just reject it”

Peggy rubbed her forehead and nodded. That was one spot of good news in a way.

“Okay” she looked back to him “Thank you Howard”

“It’s what I’m here for...look I just came in to tell you what’s what about the serum. It will affect your metabolism burn two times faster, half of Steve. Due to his blood being  _ in  _ you now”

Peggy nodded and rested her head against Steve’s. Howard could that they wanted to spend time alone, to comfort each other. Howard clapped his hands together “Okay. I’m gonna get going. I’ll be staying in my house upstate so if you need me...also I’ll let everyone know. Jarvis and Angie, boys at the office” he looked to Steve “Want me to call her folks?”

Steve looked to Peggy, who just nodded. Steve looked back to Howard “If you would. Just tell them that as soon as Peggy gets home we’ll call them”

“Sure” Howard nodded, giving them another smile before leaving them alone.

Steve kissed the top of her head “At least we can try again”

Peggy slowly snuggled closer to Steve’s body, the small pain she received through moving was pretty much worth it. She played with the collar of his shirt “So...how much of a wreck have you been?”

Steve lightly laughed “I’m glad I can see a joke in it now...because I’ve been a broken man throughout this, and I” he cleared his throat and looked down to his hand that she was holding, Peggy looked up to him “What?”

“We caught the guy that shot you” Steve took his eyes to Peggy, she knew that wasn’t the end of the story “I broke his jaw, two ribs and made his face so swollen that he couldn’t speak. It delayed his interrogation, I’m sorry”

“For what? Darling I would have done the exact same if someone did this to you, I understand” Peggy rested her hand on his cheek and said “You’re getting some scruff again”

“Well I’ve been living in a hospital room for two weeks, guess it happens”

“Have you really been with me for these entire two weeks?”

“I promised you that I’d never leave you” he lightly kissed her “You’re my home, Pegs”

Peggy let out a tearful smile and rested her head back down on his chest, closing her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her again and held her close.

A little while afterwards, the Doctor came in. Letting out a deep breath, raising his brows to her “You are one lucky lady, Mrs Rogers. What Mr Stark did was technically illegal but, he saved your life in a way that we haven’t figured out yet, in fact we’re discussing with him to make a deal. Create something like that which can save people, just not make them all super human” he dryly joked as he checked her vitals. He let out a surprised smile and nodded “Everything's looking good, brilliant in fact. Damn he’s good”

“Don’t let him hear you say that, his head will end up exploding” Peggy grumbled. Steve lightly chuckled, with his mouth against the top of her head. Steve looked to the Doctor and said “Doc, when can she come home?”

“Well. Just to be the whole better safe than sorry thing, tomorrow morning” The Doctor smiled “Mr Stark assured me that this whole this was fool proof, but let’s just follow the correct procedure shall we? Think you can settle here for one more night?”

Steve shrugged as Peggy just nodded. Steve then went on to say “Hell, I’ve spent two weeks in silence in this place, at least I can actually have a conversation this time”

The Doctor gave him an amused smile “Well alright then, I’ll see you both in the morning, ready to discharge you” he closed his file and walked out.

Peggy ran her hands over Steve’s hands “For the record. I heard every word you said to me” she looked up to him and gave him a small, yet still tearful smile and whispered “You  _ were  _ breathing for me. You carried me through this”

Steve smiled and pressed his lips against her forehead “I love you so much”

They just lay together for a moment, just being each other’s company. Then they heard running footsteps coming down the hallway, and she had a good guess who this was. Angie burst through the door, she was already crying. But tears of happiness and relief. Peggy gave her a tired smile “Look who it is”

“Are you actually okay?” Angie cried “Or am I just going crazy?”

Peggy extended her arm out and waved her hand for Angie to come over “Come here. There’s always room for a little one” Angie quickly made her way over to her, taking hold of her hand and then hugging her “Don’t ever scare us like that again. God Peggy”

Peggy smiled and rubbed Angie’s back “I shall do my very best”

Steve looked up to the sky and just smiled.

_ Thank you.  _


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Peggy sat up on the bed. Steve went home to bring her back a change of clothes, when he come back the Doctor was with her, talking to her. Steve walked in “Everything good?”

The Doctor looked to her “Oh, yeah. Great. I was just telling Mrs Rogers here that she’ll clearly be more than good for her job. But she has just gotta take it easy because, the serum that Mr Stark gave her doesn’t put skin back together and she’s gotta make sure that her scar doesn’t split whilst healing. Trust me it hurts like hell”

Peggy shook her head as she tucked her hair behind her ear, mumbling quietly “It’s nothing to worry about anyway, I won’t be going back in work for a while. I have to deal with both what happened to me at my place of work and also take the time to...grieve”

Steve tilted his head at her with a sympathetic look, she then shifted her eyes to him but said nothing as the Doctor said “Yeah that’s only natural. I’m no psychologist but I’ve gathered that it will take some time to deal with both the traumatic stress of being shot, especially in a place that you go to regularly..and also to deal with what you have had to go through, which I would like to pass on my condolences to both of you”

“Thanks doc” Steve mumbled with a weak smile. Again, Peggy said nothing. The whole baby thing really sunk into her over night. At first she was just so relieved to be held by Steve and to just be alive. It was when Steve fell asleep beside her that she just stayed up late at night and thought about it. Quietly sobbed, not wanting to wake up Steve.

But it hit her none the less and now she was certainly going through the works now. Steve had time to process it over the two weeks, of course he was still devastated. He also knew that it was different for mothers, she was carrying their baby inside of her for what she revealed to him to be almost four months. She would have been started showing soon. He or she were a part of her. Physically a part of her is now dead. That must be hard to comprehend.

Peggy just looked up “Can I go home now?”

“You sure can. Mrs Rogers. I hope you recover from everything soon” He smiled to her, than walking over and shaking Steve’s hand “You’ve been one of the strongest men I’ve met over these past two weeks, Mr Rogers”

“Thanks, Doc. Thanks for all your help” Steve smiled, then walking over to her as he walked out the room. Steve kissed the top of her head for a quick moment “Right. Let’s get you out of this hospital gown and get some actual clothes on you”

“Yeah…” Peggy mumbled “Okay”

* * *

They got back to the house. Peggy was quiet in the car, mostly just nodded to whatever he said and muttered the odd comment. 

Steve opened the door for her, Peggy walked in the house and cracked her back as she took herself into the living room. The last time she was in this room, she had just gotten back from the hospital with Jarvis after getting the news she was pregnant. She didn’t quite know why, she just wanted to let it process by herself for a moment. There was one thing she remembered doing, Peggy turned her head to what she was thinking about, and then swallowed heavily. Steve looked to her “What?”

Slowly she walked over to the table and put her hands on the piece of paper. The Doctors write up of Peggy’s pregnancy. How far gone she was, current health of  _ ‘mother and baby’  _ just everything that both Peggy and Steve needed to know. Steve walked over and looked at it, once he read it. He sighed and rubbed his forehead “God, I’m sorry, honey I didn’t know this thing was here. I’ve not been here for…”

Peggy just shuddered her breath as she put her hand on his chest. Her eyes filling up. And gulped heavily. When she let out deep shaken breath, a cry came out with it. She looked at to him, trying to hold it together but she couldn’t. She broke out into sobs “I wanted it so bad”

Steve put her head to his chest as his arms wrapped around her. Peggy had her clenched fists against his chest as he held her and cried. She cried hard. Steve closed his eyes, stroking her hair “I know. I did too”

Peggy wrapped her arms around and gripped onto his back “I was ready to be a mother, even know we didn’t have it planned, I was ready Steve”

“And you still will be, you’ll be an amazing mother” Steve pressed his lips against the top her head. Peggy knew that, she knew that she will be a mother to a baby someday, it wasn’t over for them. At least they still had the chance. But that doesn’t make losing this baby hurt any less. Peggy pulled away and wiped her tears, looking back down to the table.

“I’ll-I’ll get rid-” Steve said, then to have Peggy’s hand press against her hand again as she shook her head “No. Don’t” Peggy took it in her hands and read it once more, she glanced to him and then left the living room. He quickly followed her out, all the way upstairs and into their bedroom. She pulled out a box from underneath their bed.

She knelt down beside the bed as she placed the wooden box on it and opened it up. Inside it was things from her past, sentimental things. Of her family. Picture of Michael. Bits of things from the war that linked to things she and Steve did. Peggy looked at the paper once more and then put it in the box. Slowly she closed it and just rested her hand on the lid, taking in a deep breath, she looked to him “I don’t want to forget. I carried our first child inside of me for nearly four months...that’s not something I can just push away”

Peggy scoffed and hitched her breath, looking down at her hands “I was even told that...I would start showing...within a week...then all the way through being in the car with Mr Jarvis as he drove to work I was going through my mind of the names we could have picked...”

“Don’t do this to yourself” Steve whispered, leaning down on the opposite side of the bed. But Peggy carried on “I was thinking Grace...Grace for a girl and...Noah for a boy. Grace or Noah Carter-Rogers I think it would be a nice ring”

Steve reached his hand over and put it on hers. Peggy took in a deep breath and then pulled her hand away to put her box under the bed. Peggy looked over to the bedside table and picked up the phone.

“What’re you doing?”

“Calling my mum” Peggy muttered.

“Peggy. It’s only gonna be like five am over there”

Peggy looked to him and said sharply “If it was your daughter who had just come out of a coma, would you care about the time?”

Steve just looked at her, then standing back up and shrugged. She did have a point. He watched her sit up on the bed. Leaning her back against the headboard and bring her knees up to her chest, she looked to him and asked in a weak voice “Could you…”

“Yeah. I’ll um. I’ll go make us some tea, yeah?”

Peggy just nodded and looked away from him as she listened to the phone dial. It wasn’t possible to call internationally in normal homes. But Howard certainly made this anything far from a normal home. He took technology that was used in the war when war operators wanted to get in contact with europe and put it in their phones. Perhaps it was technically considered illegal. Wouldn’t be the first time he’s bended the rules for her.

She just hoped that it went through, it doesn’t always work. She waited and waited, until finally.

Her mother yawned before saying  _ “Hello? Who is calling at this Godly hour?” _

Peggy rubbed her lips together and bowed her head as her eyes filled up instantly “Mum…”

Suddenly, her mother gasped  _ “Oh heavens above! Margaret! My sweetheart! My darling! You’re okay! I-Stuart. Stuart wake up! It’s Margaret, Stuart! It’s Margaret on the phone” _

She heard her dear old dad wake up and mutter something to her mother. Probably making sure that she was sure it was her or that he wasn’t dreaming. Unaware that Katherine hadn’t even had the chance to speak to her daughter, he grabbed the phone  _ “Margaret?” _

Peggy let out a tearful breath and lightly sobbed “ _ Daddy… _ ”

_ “Thank you lord! Oh my little poppet, how are you?” _

“As good as I can be, all things considering” Peggy said as she looked up to the ceiling, tears running down her cheeks. They didn’t know about the pregnancy, Steve said he didn’t tell them. He didn’t want to be on the other end of the phone whilst her mother bursts out into tears. Which she understood, he had too much on his mind. It would only add to it all.

_ “I hope you’re on bed rest for a good while” _

“Don’t worry I will be, Steve will be taking care of me” She was mostly just feeding him what he wants to hear. He believed in her for her whole life there was never any doubt about that, but he still had those traditional values of a woman being taken care of. Which wasn’t the worst opinion he could have compared to all the others that make women sound like they are a piece of muck on men’s shoes that they have to just put up with.

_ “Good. He’s a good man, Steve. He’s been a true hero over these past two weeks, I can assure you that...what happened, love?” _

Peggy shrugged “I hardly even remember, dad. I blacked out. I can just remember a fight broke out and I was shot...the next thing I knew, I woke up in hospital. Told that I was close to being dead”

She heard him let out a strained deep breath “Sorry. I didn’t mean to be so blunt with you”

_ “It’s alright, poppet. Just not something a father likes to hear about his daughter, it’s not the way life is supposed to go...a child dying before their parents. Believe me, I know” _

It was on the tip of her tongue to say something. About both Michael and the baby, to say that she knows how it feels. It was slightly different, of course she knew that. But she lost a child nonetheless. But she didn’t comment, she just rested the back of her head against the headboard and said “Yes I know, I promise I’ll be careful”

_ “That’s my girl-oh, yes alright alright. Poppet I’m going to put your mother on now. But I am so glad to hear your voice and I love you very very much, you know that don’t you?” _

“Yes, I do” she said, trying to hide her cries “I love you too, daddy”

She heard her mother quickly get the phone out of her father’s hand  _ “Sweetheart?” _

“Yes, I’m still here, mum”

She heard her sigh with relief  _ “How are you, darling?” _

“I’m a little tired...drained emotionally but I’m alive...so that’s something”

_ “You’re bloody right it’s something! Your father and I have been waiting around the phone for these past two weeks, just filled with dread and fear. Is Steve alright? I imagine he hardly wanted to let you go when you woke up. I know I want to hold you tight if I could” _

“I know, mum. And yes Steve is fine”

Her dad didn’t pick up on her tone, it was blunt and just mutters. Her mom could tell that it was something besides what had happened to her  _ “Margaret...has something else happened?” _

Peggy focused on a piece of fluff that was on her pants and picked them off to try and avoid breaking out into sobs. She took a breath “What makes you think something has happened?”

_ “Because you are my daughter and I know you” _

Peggy took a breath and then heard her add on  _ “You father has gone to put the kettle on, so you can tell me” _

She debated it for a moment, her eyes filled up again. She also felt like her mother had a right to know, and she didn’t want to keep this a secret. This baby was her child that she refuses to forget. Peggy took another deep breath “I um...the day of the shooting I had to go to the Doctors because I had been sick for a few weeks here and there and Steve always wanted me to get checked out so when he was at work I went I found out that...that I was pregnant-”

Before she had the chance to say anything, she heard her mother gasp  _ “Oh! Margaret that is absolutely wonderful I always said you and Steve would make amazing...wait you...oh...oh my love”  _ her voice changed from excitement to pure sympathy.

Peggy let out some more small cries that turned into blubbered sobs “They couldn’t save it...and I’m trying to hold it together in front of Steve and everyone else but my heart is completely shattered...I was  _ so  _ ready for this, mum”

_ “I know you were, darling. Can you and Steve still have children?” _

“Thankfully yes, but it doesn’t make this hurt any less”

_ “I know. Losing a child no matter what the circumstances are, is always painful”  _ she heard her sigh. Again it was at the tip of her tongue to say something, but no, she couldn’t. Not when she was still uncertain about everything that is going on with both Michael and Hydra. Peggy roughly rubbed her forehead as more tears ran down her cheeks.

_ “Did you and Steve discuss children?” _

“Well doesn’t every married couple?” Peggy mumbled in a sob. Quickly wiping her tears and answered her mother’s question “We have, not right now but when it happens it happens”

_ “Of course darling. Oh I’m so sorry”  _ Her mother repeated. All she really wanted was for her mother to hold her right now, everyone needs the comfort of their mother at times. Times like this especially.

_ “Maybe your father and I should fly over-” _

“No, mum, no don’t go to that trouble. I’ll be doing work and…” she sighed. Yes she would love her parents to come and be with her, but she has too much going on, and she couldn’t risk them finding out about Michael. She was still adamant that it was best they didn’t know anything regarding Michael unless she can get him back.

_ “It’s okay darling, I understand. I’m just happy to hear your voice” _

* * *

A little while afterwards, Peggy got off of the phone and went downstairs to find Steve in the living room. Reading the paper with some music on. There wasn’t much that he could do whilst she was speaking to her mother, she saw a bouquet of flowers on the table that she was almost certain weren’t there before. 

Steve looked to her looking to the flowers “Oh yeah, got delivered bout ten minutes ago. From the guys”

At first, Peggy thought that it was the guys from the SSR. But no it was the  _ other  _ guys. Her guys.

**_‘To our Peg (Miss Union Jack),_ **

**_We wish we could be there with you. Get well soon, soldier._ **

**_We WILL see you soon._ **

**_Your Howlies!_ **

Peggy looked to Steve “They knew?”

Steve nodded, he cleared his throat as he put the newspaper down and said “Coincidentally they called a few days after you were in the coma. Asked how you were, I couldn’t lie to them. Must’ve only just gotten to a place that has a bouquet place, lasted good”

Peggy lightly touched the roses and had to admit, he was right there. Unless they called a place in the city, wouldn’t surprise her. Still, bless them. She would get one from the SSR soon enough.

Steve patted the seat cushion beside him “Come sit down with me, let’s talk”

“I want to talk about the case”

Steve sighed and shook his head “Pegs come on-”

There was then a knock on the door, Steve looked over his shoulder to down and then glanced to Peggy. He put his hand up and got up. Walking down the hall, Peggy remained where she stood and just listened as he opened the door.

“Hello?”

Peggy couldn’t really hear what was being said, all she could pick up on was that it was a woman. Steve then heard Steve say “Sure come in” and heard him walk back down the hall, Peggy turned to him. He gave her a tight smile and said as he went to step aside “It’s Rhonda. Angie’s friend”

Peggy’s brows gently pinched together, then seeing Rhonda walk in. Wearing a white, smart long sleeve blouse. Highwaisted pants and a cream trench coat. She was dressed smart, like she had just came from her workplace. Wherever that was. Rhonda gave her a small smile as she walked forward, her hands tucked in her coat pockets “Hi, Peggy, how are you?”

Peggy shrugged, clearing her throat she said “I’m alive”

“Yes you are thank god” Rhonda glanced to Steve, who looked equally politely puzzled as to what she was doing here. She scratched the top of her lip and motioned her hand to the couch “Mind if we sit and talk?”

Peggy looked to Steve and then back to Rhonda, after a moment. She nodded. Peggy sat on the couch with Rhonda, sat on her side to face Peggy, whilst Steve grabbed the arm chair and pulled it closer beside Peggy, he put his hands together and leaned his arms down on his legs to give his attention. Rhonda looked to them both, clearing her throat she said “I know. You’ve only been back a day, and being shot is something...well it affects you”

Peggy just thought how it wasn’t the bullet that has emotionally affected her like Rhonda was trying to get across, it was losing her child. But she gathered Rhonda didn’t know that, which she was grateful for. Grateful that Angie didn’t say anything to anyone. She also gathered that this meant Rhonda had been shot. Again, she wondered why. As far as she knew, Rhonda was a drama student. That was starting to not be as it seems, just as everything in this bloody world right now.

Rhonda then asked “Did you get anything from that apartment?”

Steve and Peggy both gave her a look, intrigued on how she knew about that. Rhonda let out a brief amused huff through her nose and nodded, motioning her hand to herself with her arm that rested on the spine of the couch “That was me”

Peggy looked to Steve, he too didn’t know what to say. Peggy looked back to Rhonda with a stern look on her face and asked sharply “Who are you?”

“My name is Rhonda Mackenzie...Detective Rhonda Mackenzie should I say”

Peggy rested her arm against the back of the couch and couldn't let but let out a small laugh. An ironic laugh. She knew there was something about Rhonda ever since the whole thing at the diner. She seemed to comfortable around everything, now this makes sense. She heard Rhonda then add on “I overheard Angie talking about your case with your brother and tried to do some digging of my own to help, I found a witness who told me they saw a man matching your brother’s description go into that apartment...so I just…”

“You should have brought the witness to me” Peggy muttered, taking her eyes to her. Rhonda shook her head and shrugged “They asked to remain anonymous, didn’t want to get in the mix of it all”

Peggy stared at her and then moved onto the second question, in a protective tone “Were you just using Angie for your own job?”

Rhonda raised her brows “What? No. God no, Angie is my friend I adore Angie. Clearly not as much as you do” Rhonda said with a light laugh to ease the mood, getting small, tired smile from Peggy that didn’t say much within itself, Rhonda shook her head and explained “No I...it had nothing to do with Angie it was just a coincidence that she was friends with you I suppose”

“She thinks you're a drama student?” Steve spoke up.

Rhonda looked to Steve “Yeah, she does, I mean I do go to the drama school she goes to the most days she does but I’m not a student. Sometimes I get involved for fun”

Peggy’s brows pinched together “What do you do there then?”

Rhonda looked back to Peggy, she took a breath and then explained in a softer voice “Angie goes there when I’m on my lunch break, on my lunch break I go and see Alex, Angie’s drama teacher...she and I are... _ close _ ”

Peggy looked to her, catching on quicker than a flame. She just nodded and gave her a warm expression, she looked to Steve. Who seemed slightly confused. Peggy just raised her brows to him. Stared at him for a moment and then he caught on “Oh. Right right” he smiled to Rhonda and nodded “Good for you”

“Thanks” She laughed breathlessly “It’s very much something that’s on the downlow, with the times that we live”

“Well hopefully that will change for you soon” Peggy said with a small smile, looking to her ring, then Steve and then back to Rhonda “Everyone deserves happiness”

“Thank you I appreciate it. But yeah that’s the reason anyway, I got and see Alex on my lunch break and Angie just came over and there’s no escaping, she’s your friend within an hour that girl is so likable”

Peggy laughed and nodded “Yes, that’s certainly how I remember it going”

Rhonda gave her a warm smile and then said “Look, Peggy, Steve. Main reason I’m here is because I want to ask you if you want my team and I to get involved in this case, there’s such a thing as strength in numbers”

Steve looked to Peggy, who was clearly thinking about it. But then took in a breath and her shook her head as she breathed out “No. We have it under control”

“Are you  _ sure _ ?” Rhonda said, clearly implying to her bullet wound that was currently healing. Peggy gave a tight smile and said firmly “We don’t need the police’s help”

Rhonda looked to Steve, who shrugged and just nodded. She calls the shots. Rhonda shrugged “Alright” she took out a card with her number on and put it on the table as she stood up “In case you change your mind, directly lead you to me”

Both of them nodded, Steve stood up “Thank you, Rhonda, I’ll show you out”

“Yes, thank you” Peggy said in a quiet voice, Rhonda briefly touched Peggy’s shoulder and said “I hope you get back on your feet soon”

Peggy just gave her a tight smile, with her hand gripped to the back of her neck and just looked down at the seat cushions, hearing Steve and Ronda murmur the odd thing to each other as they walked down the hall, hearing the door shut and then Steve walking back over to her, sitting beside her He kept his eyes onto her and then muttered “You sure?”

“Positive” Peggy said, looking up to him and resting her head on her hand “Getting the NYPD involved but be a bad idea. We aren’t dealing with just one man, we’re dealing with Hydra. If that got out, that the people who put Captain America in the ice are back then it would cause a  _ worldwide  _ panic”

“They...they didn’t technically put me in the ice”

“That’s what the world thinks though” Peggy leaned her head back and cracked her neck as she sighed, Steve put his hand on her leg for a brief moment before she shifted her position “I’ll go make you some tea” he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, getting no real reaction from her and went into the kitchen.

When in the kitchen, boiling the kettle. Steve looked at her at the frame of the arch that connects the rooms. She was just sat there, lost in her own thoughts. Usually she would put on some music, grab the newspaper, she would just be doing  _ something _ , not sitting there in her own misery. He knew what she was thinking about, hell he thought about it too.

But he had this horrible feeling that this wasn’t to go away that easy.


	12. Chapter 12

It didn’t go away easy, it was hardly going at all. Peggy didn’t mean to act like how she was acting but it she genuinely couldn’t help it, losing the baby affected her more than she could have ever wagered on. Steve was trying so hard, he was making so much effort and she could see this, she was grateful and loved him for it. But it was like a stage that she couldn’t move past. 

It had been two weeks now, felt like longer. She got her _ ‘Get well soon’ _ flowers from the office to add next to her bouquet from the Commandos the following day she got home from the hospital. Both Daniel and Jack came to see her, it wasn’t much of a conversation since she wasn’t much for talking right now. Daniel told them that he had the office covered in LA with Rose watching over it, so he could stay and help for as long as they needed him. Which they were grateful for.

Peggy woke up on the early saturday morning. She had trouble sleeping, usually saturdays were a day where she and Steve could wake up at eight o’clock before heading into work. She wasn't even going to be in work today from taking things easy and yet here she was, six thirty, wide awake. Peggy noticed that Steve’s hand rested on her stomach, at the spot their baby would have been growing. She couldn’t even handle that, she took hold of his hand and moved it back to his side as she slid out of bed. Grabbing her robe and slipping it on along with her slippers, without making a sound. She looked at him, sleeping so peacefully. He was so handsome. Peggy leaned forward and gently ran her fingers through his blond locks, taking in a deep breath and thinking about how much she’d want to apologise to him for being so distant.

He was being the greatest husband in the world and she was too down in the dumps to take it all in. She made her way downstairs, into the kitchen and put on the pot of tea, she took out a cup and waited for the water to boil, whilst soaking herself up in her own fantasy.

_ Steve walked through the door, with grocery bags in his hands. Two heavy ones in each hand to party show off just because he could. They took shifts now in shopping, they hand to for the time being. Steve put the bags in the kitchen and heard the noise coming from upstairs, he smiled and quickly made his way up. _

_ Finding Peggy in the nursery, with their two month old baby girl in her arms as she softly sang and gently rocked her. Peggy looked up, still singing, smiling to him which he immediately returned. Peggy finished the last lyric and then whispered as Steve walked towards them “Who’s this?” she then gasped to her to get her excited and smiled “Is it daddy?” _

_ Peggy look up to Steve who was now in front of her his hand on the back of her head as he gave her a quick, soft kiss and then crouched down to her level, smiling down at the child “Hi Gracie” _

_ Grace gripped onto Steve’s hand and out bloomed a little giggle and a grin. A vision and a sound that captured both of their hearts. Steve brought her hand that was still gripped to his finger to his lips and gave it a quick fire of pecks, which made her giggle even more at it being ticklish. Causing Steve and Peggy to smile again. Peggy stared at her daughter, the ocean blue eyes and her soft brown locks. She really was beautiful. _

_ “God we are so lucky” Peggy said in a whisper “Especially since we almost lost her” _

_ Steve turned his head to her, with a warm loving smile “I was never going to let that happen, it was always supposed to be the three of us, a family” _

_ Peggy pressed her forehead against Steve’s for a moment before kissing him, to be pulled away by the playful screech coming from their daughter as she flapped her arms for Steve. Steve gently took Grace in his hands and stood up, doing something she loves with was holding her up and making aeroplane noises. _

_ The sight made Peggy grin as she sat in her chair and watched them. There would never be a more perfect moment. _

Peggy suddenly broke the cup in her hand. She opened her eyes as she did so and took a deep breath, she really needs to remember about this serum thing. She cursed to herself, she bent down and picked up the pieces, putting them on the counter and grabbed herself another cup as the kettle fully boiled.

Steve came down at seven, once he felt the emptiness beside him. He couldn’t sleep. When he did, he found Peggy, she had gone back into the kitchen from now getting hungry. Steve gave her a tight tired smile as he yawned and walked into the kitchen “Hey, you’re up early”

“Well, you know I’m having trouble sleeping” Peggy said plainly as she put some bread in the toaster. Steve looked down to her other hand that remained at the counter, he turned her to face him and gently took hold of it, seeing a long cut that was at the webbing of her palm. She sighed and explained “I broke a cup”

“In your hand?” Steve muttered as he examined it, he looked to her and asked “What were you thinking about?”

“Doesn't matter” Peggy mumbled, taking her hand out of Steve’s hold and turned back around to grab the butter. Steve stared at her and sighed “You sure you don’t want to go to the doctor, see if they can give you anything to help you sleep?”

“Like what? A frying pan over my head? No I don’t want to go to the doctors,  _ no  _ I don’t want to talk to a therapist, no no no, all I want is to get on with it”

“Get on with what? Peggy, sweetie, you’ve not been out of the house”

Peggy turned to him, keeping calm but firm “Where do you expect me to go? Back to work?”

“No. But the diner or something, you don’t even wanna go out for walks through central park or something”

Peggy frowned “I’m sorry, I know you’re trying. But please just let me carry on with doing what I’m doing. I need time”

Steve took a deep breath as she turned her back to him once again and nodded “Alright…”

* * *

A while afterwards, Steve put on his leather jacket and walked into Peggy’s home office, finding her flicking through the files that they had about Michael. Not many at that, he leaned against the door frame and caught her attention “Baby”

Peggy looked up to him, he gave her a soft smile and said “I’m gonna swing by the office for a bit. Won’t be long, want me to bring you back some lunch?”

Peggy shrugged and looked back down to the file, then hearing him say “Come on, Pegs, you gotta eat something”

“Okay” Peggy said, still in a quiet voice.

“Usual?”

Again, Peggy just nodded. Steve walked into the office, he leaned over the desk and kissed the top of her head. He then stood there for a moment and gave her another, more lighter kiss on her forehead. Whispering to her “I love you”

Peggy looked up to him without lifting her head and gave a tight smile “Love you too”

Steve pushed himself back up and walked out of the office. Even when she said ‘I love you’ it was in a muttered, sad voice. He just wanted to make her feel better.

He drove to the office, just to check in. Daniel and Jack were doing a good job keeping things under control, both have experience in the Chief department so that was a bonus. Steve walked in “Hey, any update?”

“He’s healing. Should be able to interrogate him soon enough” Daniel said giving him a small smile “How’s she doing?”

Steve sighed “You want the truth or how I  _ wish  _ she was doing?”

Daniel frowned “That bad, huh?”

“She’s just not herself right now...just  _ depressed _ . There’s no other word for it” Steve said with a glum look on his face, you could tell that he was tired. Both mentally and physically, Peggy cries in her sleep which he woke up to and then sits with her for ages to talk, but she doesn't say much. He was also tired because he just wanted to move past him, get back to the life and the marriage they had. Filled with pure happiness and above all a life that had her smile in it.

Then, one of their Agents. Agent Ramirez, glanced to Steve and then said as he walked over to his desk “Ah we got more days free then”

Steve and Daniel turned their heads to him, not really getting what he means. Ramirez smirked and then laugh “Free from your missus”

“Oh no” Daniel mumbled under his breath, looking down at the floor when Steve had his now raging eyes fixed on Ramirez. Steve slowly approached him, his voice being as stern as his face “The hell did you just say, Ramirez?”

Ramirez looked up from looking at his paper work and soon became a little nervous when he saw the look on Steve’s face, glancing to Daniel who gave him a look that fully suggested he was on his own, he looked back to Steve “Cap I-”

“Now my mind must be playing tricks on me, cause I sure as hell can’t buy that one of my agents made a comment in being grateful that my wife, his  _ boss _ , hasn’t recovered from what happened here a month ago”

“I’m sorry I-”

“Peggy can walk a bullet wound off as if it was a damn papercut. But she lost our child and  _ that _ , Agent Ramirez has sent her into growing PTSD, something all good soldiers come back with after an attack. So show some goddamn respect and have some empathy for what she has been through, else I’ll send you out on a mission I sure as hell know you won’t come back from, understood?”

Ramirez sheepishly nodded his head. Steve glanced to Daniel and nodded to him before walking down the office, once Ramirez had taken a deep breath. Steve turned around to him and said “Ramirez. You’re taking Jones night shift tonight”

“But I’ve got a thing”

“Yeah I know” Steve nodded, turning back around he called “Now you have a new thing”

* * *

Steve got out of the building and walked to the diner. He saw that their lunch was already in a brown paper bag on the counter. Angie, god bless her. She was making his life easier. Steve walked over and slapped the money on the counter, looking to her as she was across the diner taking someone’s order and just mouthed to her with a deeply genuine expression “Thank you”

Angie gave him a smile and just waved her hand at him to dismiss the fuss. Steve turned and saw Rhonda stood in front of him “Rhonda. Hey”

“Hi, Steve, how’re you doing?”

Steve shrugged as he took the bag from the counter “Alright, getting by”

“And Peggy? How is she doing?”

Steve frowned, he couldn’t even cover it up. But also, he didn’t have to say anything else. Rhonda wasn’t going to make him explain anything, she put her hand on his arm for a brief moment and gave him a kind smile “I’m sure she’ll be fine soon enough...going to take some time”

“I know” he sighed “Just...feel like I’m being pushed out is all”

Rhonda then too sighed “Look, I know we don’t know each other very well. But I’ll tell you this. I have a cousin, who went through the same thing, she’s had two miscarriages...each time she felt like it was a blow to her heart. But she healed, both times. It’s just something that Peggy is going to have to go through. I wouldn’t know but losing a kid, no matter how many weeks it was will always be a devastating thing. Eventually she’ll come back to you, just trust that”

Steve softened his expression and then dryly joked “You sure you’re a cop? Not a motivational speaker”

Rhonda grinned and said in a laugh “I’ve just dealt with tough situations” she shrugged “Bound to in this work field, right?”

“Right” Steve nodded “Well I better get back so I’ll see you around”

Rhonda just nodded with a smile and then sat at the bar as Steve past her.

* * *

Steve later on cooked them dinner. After they finished up, Peggy attempted a warm smile and put her hand on Steve’s leg “Thank you for dinner, love, it was lovely”

“Of course. I cooked it” he smirked, Peggy hummed a laugh and nodded. He could tell that she too was trying, he knew it. And like she was grateful for his attempts, he was grateful for hers. Steve took hold of her hands and gently rubbed them “I know you’re trying. I also know it’s hard for you to do that...just take as long as you need, cause I’m gonna be here no matter what”

“I know you are” Peggy mumbled. Steve looked over to the record player as their song suddenly came on.  _ I’ll be seeing you.  _ The song that they enjoyed together during the war, and the song that was their wedding song. Steve held his hands out to her. Peggy sighed “Oh, Steve, I don’t know-”

“Come on” Steve gently badgered. Peggy stared at him and then placed her hands into his, Steve let out a grateful smile and stood her up as he did and walked her over to the space in the living room, never taking his eyes off of hers. He put her hand gently on her waist, hers went to his shoulder. Their other hands resting with each other. They didn’t speak, they didn’t have to. They just danced. Slowly, it the longest Steve had hold of her for these past few days. He had her close. Their foreheads pressed together, Peggy had her eyes closed, listening to the music and listening to Steve humming the lyrics, he pressed his lips firmly against her head and then whispered as she rested her head against his shoulder “Don’t push me away, baby”

Peggy’s eyes soon filled up, her tears streamed down her cheeks as she let out shaken breath. Her bottom lip began to wobble and cried out “Steve”

Steve pushed his forehead harder against hers to lift her head up and gently kissed her. Her tears didn't stop, her breath trembled as she put her hand on the back of his head. They hadn’t kissed ever since the hospital, she pulled away whenever he came close. There was just something that kept on making her flinch and get away. She felt him grip harder to her waist. It was innocent. But it made her once again pull away, Peggy shook her head and whispered “I can’t”

Peggy pulled away all together and left him, up the stairs. Steve stood there for a moment, in silence. His brows pinched together as he let out a small groan. Not through anger, not through frustration, but through disappointment. Steve dragged his teeth against his bottom lip and then went upstairs too. She was in the smallest bedroom, the bedroom that she pictured would be the baby’s room, as soon as she found out she was pregnant, this room was the first thing she imagined. Even pictured each individual piece of furniture.

Her back was pressed against the door. She heard Steve walk down the hall and stop outside, he pressed his hands against the door “Honey-”

“Steve just...just leave me be for a while”

She heard him let out a deep sigh “Pegs, I’m just trying-”

“I know but I can’t Steve, I just can’t.  _ Please _ ” Peggy stressed. She knew that Steve was on the other side of the door, in dier need to say something, but he didn’t. She heard him let out another breath and as soon as she heard him walked away, she cried even more and whispered “I’m sorry...I’m sorry”

Peggy slapped her forehead before pressing her palm against it and letting out a cry. Sinking down to the floor.

Eventually, a long while later. Steve hadn’t heard a peep from her, he stayed in their bedroom and then it got to the point where he wondered what she was doing in there. Steve walked back down the hall, back outside the room. He knocked on it one “Peg?”

Then he opened the door and saw her asleep in the chair of the room. Her knees tucked up to her chest and her head resting on her hand as she leaned her elbow against the chair arm. Steve sighed, dropping his hand from the handle, he just looked at her for a moment. He felt so sorry for her, she was beating herself up about everything. Slowly he walked over to her. Steve tucked his arm under her legs and rested her back against his other as he lifted her up, her head resting against his chest.  

With Peggy already in her clothes that she slouch arounds in, the same clothes she had been wearing for days which just showed how that she wasn’t feeling herself, on a normal day to day basis, she would be wearing her smart clothes. Then again, she would usually be smiling and be happy. Steve gently put her down on the bed, pulling the comforter from underneath her and then putting it over her. 

_ “We should cover night shifts together more often” Steve walked back into the office with a bag in his hand, taking out the tub of Rocky Road ice cream, Peggy’s favourite that was from the Ice Cream Parlour down the street. Plus two hot cups of coffee. On a night shift, Peggy drinks coffee to keep herself going. Peggy hummed as she smiled, watching as Steve approached her, with a dumb smile of his own lingering on his face. _

_ “You really are the best, aren’t you?” Peggy mumbled. _

_ “Well yeah” Steve shrugged, putting the bag on the table and taking out the tub. Leaning over her desk and pressing his lips against hers for a tender, brief moment. Standing up straight, he motioned his hands to the ice cream “So. We got everything we need tonight to make us survive” _

_ “Stop being dramatic” Peggy muttered with a smirk, dragging the tub close to her. Was it bad that she had a clean spoon always locked in her drawer for moments like this? Either way she had it. Steve grabbed his chair and pulled it over to beside her, taking a sip of his coffee, he then asked “How’s Michael?” _

_ “Getting better. Doctor thinks he’ll be out soon enough” she looked to him “You’re hundred percent sure you’re okay with him staying?” _

_ “Why wouldn’t I be?” Steve shrugged. _

_ “Because I know how difficult you find it to keep your hands off me” she smirked “And you’re going to have to have some self control” _

_ Steve let out a small huff through his nose “Well that’s true” he leaned forward and gripped onto her waist and thigh, she let out a flustered breath and grin. Slapping her hand on his chest and pushed him away “Don’t start something you won’t be able to finish” _

_ “Who’s to say I won’t finish?” Steve said, putting his hand on the back of her head and clashing her lips to his. Hearing her let out an encouraging noise as she gripped onto him harder. She felt his brows crease against her forehead, letting out a small confused laugh, she pulled her lips away with her eyes still shut and said “What is it darling?” _

_ She opened her eyes to see the blood on his hands, confused at first. She looked down and saw the blood was seeping through her stomach. _

Peggy woke herself up from the nightmare, she quickly latched herself onto Steve’s body which of course woke him, her head buried in his chest. Her breathing suddenly got rather erratic “I’m sorry, Steve, I’m so sorry”

Steve put his hand on the back of her head and held her close “Baby-”

“I want you, I need you, I don’t want to push you away please don’t let me-I love you so much” she sobbed. He softly shushed, stroking her hair, waiting for her to calm down. Steve put his hand on her cheek, lifting her teary eyes to look at him and wiped the tears from her cheeks “You’re my wife. More than that, you’re my world. I’ll never give up on you. Ever”

Peggy sniffled her nose and nodded, burying her head in his chest once again as his lips pressed hard against her forehead. Peggy steadied herself, she settled down and let out a calmer breath. Peggy rubbed her lips together and realized that she wasn’t doing herself any good at all by keeping all this bottled up inside of her. She didn’t want to speak to some therapist or doctor. She wanted to talk about it with Steve, her husband. After all, it was his baby too.

Peggy slowly sat up in the bed, Steve’s eyes still latched to her. Peggy sighed through her nose and gently nodded to the door “Will you come downstairs with me? I want to talk”

Steve nodded as he sat up “What about?”

Peggy just stared at him for a moment, and then answered in a painful whisper “Everything”

Steve pressed his lips against her shoulder and rubbed her arm as he nodded to her. They both got out of bed and made their way downstairs, to finally have a conversation about this without cutting and running.


	13. Chapter 13

Steve walked over with the glasses of whiskey and placed them down on the table, they were considering tea. But it was time to have something stronger, Peggy got the fire going. She likes the fire, hearing the crackling noises and just looking at the flames. Getting lost in thought, something that lately, weren’t nice thoughts. Steve sat beside her, as soon as he did. She took hold his hand and gently pressed her lips against the back of it, his knuckles and then rested her cheek against it. She took a deep breath, sighing and then whispered “I’ve treated you terribly, this past week” 

Steve shook his head “No, that’s not true”

“Yes it is” Peggy nodded, lifting her head up and slowly opening her eyes again, still with her fingers entwined with his “It is and I know it is” she took a deep breath, remaining silent for a moment, she cleared her throat and then finally went on to say “I know that you’ve wanted to talk about it with me and I know that I have been pushing you away, I think the reason I do it is because whenever I’ve lost someone I love, I have been alone, so I just go into that lock down mode...which is something I need to work on because I’m not alone anymore”

“You’re right. You’re not”

Peggy nodded and swallowed thickly “It’s just that...losing this baby, I’ve suddenly had all these scenarios play in my head of what could have been-I know we can still have children and that we will have children, I do. But this was our first baby. And I can’t get that out of my head. That…”

“Vision” Steve whispered. Peggy looked at him, resting her head on her hand against the spine of the couch and nodded “Yeah”

“Yeah” Steve nodded as he quietly grumbled “I had it during your coma”

Peggy sighed and shook her head “That’s another thing I’ve been terrible about, I haven’t took into deep consideration that you’ve lost a baby too...you lost a baby and your wife has been distant”

“Stop beating yourself up, Peggy. I’m begging you” Steve shook his head, he looked to her and frowned “I never in these past two weeks didn’t understand why you have shut down, I knew why and I understood it. I was frustrated at myself for not knowing what to do to make you happy again...because I blame myself for this”

“What?” Peggy gasped, gripping harder onto his hand, her eyes filling up even more “Steve what on earth are you talking about?”

Steve looked away from her and down to his glass of whiskey “I’m the one who started that fight. I’m the one who listened to my anger and rage over hearing your voice. I should have done what you said and just took you home...if I did then we wouldn’t be sat here having this conversation, you wouldn’t be going through this and right now you’d be starting to show as the doctor said”

“Oh my darling please don’t think for a second that I blame you for what happened. And  _ please  _ don’t blame yourself” she put her hand on his cheek to make him look at her, which he did. Peggy stared at him for a moment and said “You did...what any good husband would have done, you were protecting me” tears then ran down her cheeks, she nodded and said in a dry voice “I know that”

Steve sighed and looked away “I’ll still never forgive myself...for letting down the love of my life...again…” he paused for a moment and then added “I’m not going anywhere, you can push me away as much as you want but I’m never leaving you, cause I’ll never love anyone but you” Steve whispered. Peggy looked at him, as he kept his eyes down on his glass that he held with both hands.

She felt her eyes fill up, her chin and bottom lip briefly wobbling. Peggy rubbed her lips together and kept her composure, stopping herself from bursting out into tears. She leaned forward and gently took the glass out of his hands, still saying nothing. He just let her, he didn't look at her. Peggy then took his hand and moved it onto her leg. Then further up.

It caused him to look at her. Locked his eyes to hers as she just carried on moving his hand. Steve gently shook his head “Peggy we don’t have-”

“Steve. I know I've been distant. I know I’ve been keeping you at arm’s length. But I don't want to” she shuffled forward and took hold of his other hand, looking back into his eyes “I  _ miss  _ you...you're my husband” she whispered as her lips stayed close to his “Touch me”

He looked to her, with hesitation at first of course. Peggy had hardly wanted to be touched  _ in that way  _ since she was shot and lost the baby. Peggy just nodded to confirm what she said, as her breath shuddered. Putting her hand on his jaw and bringing his lips to her. She let out a stiff sob but still deepened their kiss. Steve did as she asked and put his hand to her, gently cupping her breast. Peggy began to unbutton his shirt and then lay back on the couch, just staring to him. Tugging on his shirt for him to do the rest. Steve took it off and tossed it to the side. Then leaning down to her and unbuttoning her shirt. Well it was his. But she wore it, he looked at her and gently kissed her as her hands gripped onto his waistline of his pants.

Her fingers found his belt and quickly got to work in unbuckling it. Their foreheads remained pressed together, their mouths opened. Before Peggy took her lips back to his. Steve ran his hand down her stomach, feeling the small bump of her scar. He gulped heavily and said breathlessly “I don’t want to hurt you”

“You never will” Peggy whispered, with a tearful tone still in the back of her face. Urging him to kiss her again by putting her hand on the back of his neck once she was done with his belt. Her hips brushed up against his. Steve let out a small, quiet groan as he shut his eyes. He took his lips away from hers. Lightly kissing her chin, then her neck. Down to her chest. Peggy arched her back up and unhooked her bra, tossing it to the side. Steve lightly kissed in between them, causing her breath to hitch. Moving down her stomach, Steve stopped when he came to her new scar. Glancing up to her, she was looking at him. Almost nervous. Steve looked back down to it and kissed it.

Which made her want to cry, he loved everything about her. Truly every inch of her. She was nervous that this scar would be one too many. The two on her shoulder, one of her knee. Her hip and now her stomach. But no, she was still perfect. Still beautiful. If anything those scars make her seem even more beautiful because it shows how strong she is.

She didn’t cry though, she just let out a tearful smile and rested the back of her head on the couch arm as she felt his kisses. His hands running down her legs before slowly removing her underwear. Removing the rest of his clothing also. Steve took his head back to her and looked deeply into her eyes “Are you sure?” 

“More than ever” Peggy nodded, with her hands stroking his arms. Bringing her knees up to his hips. Giving him a reassuring smile. Steve gulped and shook his head “I don’t have a-”

“I know” Peggy whispered, putting the tip of her fingers on his lips. Looking back to his eyes, she smiled and echoed her voice “I know…”

Steve gave her a tearful smile “I love you” he leaned down to her and kissed her gently as he pushed into her. Peggy felt her whole entire body shudder, she lost her breath. She ran her fingernails softly down his back before gripping onto his shoulders. Steve kept his hands pressed down onto the couch cushions beside Peggy’s waist. When eventually he gave way and collapsed down onto his elbows. His lips pressing against her neck.

Peggy ran her fingers through his hair and pleaded in a whisper “Kiss me” she turned her head, pressing her forehead against his and caught his lips with her own. Moaning into his mouth and lightly biting his lip as her breath grew sharper. Steve rubbed her nose against hers and kissed her cheek as she turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. Embracing every moment. Every single second of him being with her again. And he watched her do it, god, she was so beautiful. Peggy put the back of her hand over her mouth as she let out deep, pleasured breaths out against it before turning her head back to Steve and kissing him.

“I love you... _ christ _ I love you” she whispered as her nails dug harder into his back. Steve kissed her chest and she moved her hand to the back of his head, gripping onto it tight. Her open mouth pressed against the top corner of his forehead as she panted. She couldn’t stop the moans that escaped her lips.

She surprised herself, this was spontaneous. She didn’t bring him down here planning that this would happen. But she was glad that it has. She needed him in more than one way. And she missed him.  _ This _ .  _ Them _ . Steve kissed her again, Peggy’s brows pinched together as she let out a shaken moan as they both  _ gave in _ .

Steve dropped his head to her chest, catching his breath as she then did the same by resting her head on top of his. She wrapped her arms around him, cradling his head, stroking his hair. Peggy gulped and said breathlessly “I love you”

Steve smiled against her skin before kissing it “I love you too, baby” he lifted his head and pressed his lips against hers. Peggy cupped his cheeks, she brushed the strands of her that was on his eyes off of his face and stared deeply into his eyes “I promise I won’t ever push you away again”

Steve softly smiled to her and kissed her eyes before nuzzling his head back into her neck. A little while later, Steve grabbed a blanket and pulled it over them. They lay there together on the couch, with Steve spooning her, both looking to the fire. Steve gently brushed his lips against her cheek “What’re you thinking?”

Peggy rubbed her lips together, with her eyes still on the fire, she went on to say “I’m thinking” she turned and looked at him “I’m thinking about how much I want to just stay here with you” she pressed her forehead against his “Forever...just...forget about everything”

Steve gently smiled and kissed her “I wish we could”

Peggy rubbed her nose against his and then rested her head back down on the pillow, gently she smiled to him and said in a quiet voice “I need to go back to work”

Steve rested his head on his hand and looked to her “Yeah?”

“Yeah...I’m ready” Peggy nodded, running her fingers through his hair “I just want to get my life back...to being as normal as possible. I want to find my brother” she lightly smiled to him “As horrible as this has been, this is something we can move past this, looking at everything we have faced we can get past it"

 

Peggy smiled, putting her hand under his chin and gave him another light, quick kiss. She ran her fingers through the side of his hair and rubbed her nose against his “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me”

“Of course” Steve whispered “I’d do anything for you, you know that”

Peggy grinned “And I’d do anything for you” and put her hands on his cheek, she let out a shaken breath and then said with an emotional tone “You are going to be the most amazing father one day”

Steve kissed her nose “You’re going to be the best mother any kid could have, I know it. You’ll already the best wife...and I’m so happy to finally have you  _ back _ ”

“I’ve missed you” Peggy whispered, wrapped her arms around his neck and holding onto him as tight as she could.

* * *

They got some sleep and then woke up relatively early. Making their way up to their bedroom and got dressed. Peggy finally ditched the slouching clothes and got into her actual wardrobe. Putting makeup back on after these two dreadful weeks. 

After Steve put his jacket on, he looked at her and smiled. She looked like  _ Peggy  _ again. Getting everything out last night had clearly made her feel better, and the fact that they reconnect on all levels has made her feel more comfortable within herself and her home. As if last night she realised that she wasn’t alone and that she could get through this. Looking towards the future more than harping on what could have been. Steve walked towards her as she sat at dresser and wrapped her arms around her, taking in a deep breath through his nose and embracing being able to finally do this again, she smiled and too embraced the moment. He pressed his lips against her cheek “You look beautiful”

Peggy turned her head to look at him and smiled “Thank you, darling” Giving him a gentle kiss before getting up from her little stool, Steve slid his hands in his pockets and stared at her for a moment and then said “Peg, honey, I think it’s great that you feel ready for this...but are you  _ sure _ ? I know you said what happened was a bit of a blur to you but...you remember some of what happened in that office”

“I appreciate your concern” Peggy said as she fixed his collar, then looking back into his eyes “But I’m certain, you must agree that I should get it over and done with now better than later...we can’t put aside what happened before the shooting. My brother is still out there...and I’m still worried about him”

“I assure you, the boys have been trying as hard as they could”

“I know, I don’t doubt that. But…”

Steve softly smiled and nodded “But you want to be there”

“I don’t want to say I lack faith in Daniel and Jack because god knows they have cracked some good cases in the past. No matter how much of an arse Jack could be and I wanted to knock him off his pedestal, I know he is good at he does. And Daniel also, but there have been times where they were missing a small detail that could be a breakthrough and I have always been there to see it”

“That’s because you’re the best there is” Steve said with a proud smile “You have a habit of looking at the bigger picture in little things, or people”

Peggy grinned and wrapped around arms around his neck “I knew when you jumped on the grenade I was going to marry you”

“I’m glad you did because I didn’t think I had a chance in hell” Steve laughed as she kissed his cheek.

_ Peggy walked down the street, annoyed. Steve was being stupid again. She said she would only be five minutes, so what does he do? Gets in the car and drives to a different spot so she couldn’t find him. Sometimes she feels as if she has gotten engaged to a six year old. It was dark and she could barely see a bloody in as it is.  _

_ Steve saw her coming in the rearview mirror and he smirked. Waiting for the right moment and then just as she reached the car, he beeped the horn, scaring the crap out of her, she let out a shrieking yell as she jumped. She leaned down and slapped on the window as she watched her fiance laugh his ass off at her. Peggy groaned and walked round to the passenger side of the car, when she got in, she slapped his shoulder “Tosser” _

_ Steve just carries on laughing as he started the car up again and began to drive. Going a totally different way than the house, Peggy looked through the back mirror and then looked at him “Steven, we’re going the wrong way” _

_ “No we’re not” _

_ He saw Peggy raise a brow to him, so he elaborated “We’ve had a long day, what with getting Frost locked up and all, Howard told me about this little spot with a great view, so before jetting back to New York tomorrow, I wanna take us” _

_ “How romantic of you” Peggy teased, putting her hand to the back of his head and gently stroking it as he let out a small laugh and turned a corner. The directions Howard gave him took him up a hill, when he pulled up. The view was an overlook of the whole of LA. And with it being dark, it looked beautiful. _

_ “Wow” Peggy whispered. _

_ “Yeah” Steve looked to Peggy and stared at her, even single feature he captured in his head and then whispered “Wow” _

_ Peggy turned her head to him when noticing what he was really referring to and grinned, then saying in a low whisper as she leaned into him “I can’t wait to be your wife” _

_ Their lips clashed together, her hands running through the sides of his hair and gripping to them at the back. Steve’s hand travelled over to a part of the car and flipped a switch. Peggy opened her eyes as she continued kissing him and saw the windows tinting. She smirked and closed her eyes again. Perhaps it was no accident that Howard insisted that they used this car. _

_ “Well…” she pulled her lips away for a moment and said “Seen as though we are using this cars gadgets” she leaned over and flipped the switch that caused Steve’s chair to pull right back as he was lay down, he looked to her and laughed, she smiled and leaned down, kissing him again before climbing her body onto his, as his hands went up her skirt and hers to the buckle of his belt. _

That was certainly a night to remember, a night that still gives the both of them butterflies whenever they think about it. Steve pressed his lips against the back of Peggy’s hand as their fingers were entwined together, pulling up outside of the SSR building, Peggy glanced up to it and took a small deep breath. Then looking back to Steve’s warm, comforting eyes as he said “You okay?”

“Yes, let’s go” Peggy gave him a tight smile and then got out the car as he then did the same. Holding his hand out for again that she took without any hesitation. They walked into the building and all the girls made a fuss, standing up for her and squeezing her arm as she past them, smiling to them all and thanking them for their concern. Kathy stood up and kissed Peggy’s cheek “Thank the lord you’re alright, darlin”

“Thank you, Kathy”

Kathy sat back down and nodded to Steve “Glad to see you’re back. Putting the smile back on this one”

Peggy let out a breathless grin and leaned to Steve more “Believe me, Kathy, he’s the one who’s put the smile back on my face”

Steve briefly kissed the top of her head and just gave a tight smile to Kathy who seemed ecstatic, Kathy shook her head and whispered under her breath as she opened the door “Bloody hell you two are  _ fecking  _ adorable”

The elevator doors opened and they stepped in, Steve leaned against the wall, still holding Peggy’s hand and looked to her. With a slightly amused smirk “We’re fecking adorable”

Peggy let out a small laugh and pressed her head against his arm “I like to think so”

The doors opened and  _ every  _ single agents head turned. They all stood up, which actually surprised her. Peggy walked down the office, seeing her agents give her a kind smile and a respectful nod. As if they were all silently saying sorry to her for what happened. And she was grateful for that. Peggy turned her head to Daniel and Jack, who approached her. She took in a deep breath and let out a small smile “Steve has told me how well you’ve handled things in my absence, so thank you”

Jack shrugged “No problem,  _ Chief _ . Glad to see you back up on your feet”

Daniel nodded “Yeah it’s really great to see you doing better, Peggy”

“Thank you. Both of you” Peggy rubbed her hands together and looked at them properly, she raised her brows “What?”

Jack and Daniel exchanged a glance and then looked back to her, Daniel spoke “We...you’re timing is pretty impeccable because we got Pours in the interrogation room. Finally got the all clear to talk”

Peggy looked to Steve, he sighed and explained “Benjamin Pours. The guy who shot you, baby”

Peggy sucked in a breath and looked to the ground for a moment, she then looked to the corner of the room, where the interrogation room was on the other side, she lifted her head up as she exhaled “I want to do it”

“Carter, maybe that’s not-”

“I said I want to do it, Jack” Peggy said sternly as she took her eyes to him “This man took away my baby away from us, instead of taking that out on myself I’d rather take it out on the man responsible”

The three men looked to each other and then back to her. They couldn’t argue with that, Steve especially. They made their way down the hall to the room. With Jack and Daniel going in the witnessing room, Peggy opened the door and stared at the man that caused her and Steve so much pain. Pours looked up to them and darted his eyes to Steve, the man who beat him to a pulp, he shook his head, lifting his hands as much as he could from being handcuffed “I ain’t saying crap to him! No way”

Peggy rubbed her lips together and turned her head to the side, looking at Steve in the corner of her eye “Darling, leave us” she then looked at him properly and elaborated before he said anything “You took out your anger, now let me take out mine. Let  _ me  _ get the answers. Please, I need this”

Steve glanced to Pours and then back to Peggy, he nodded, fully understanding. He put his hand on the door knob and whispered “Don’t hold back”

She gave him a tight smile and watched him leave, she then turned her head back to Pours and walked to the other end of the table, never taking her eyes off of him. Pours sighed and shrugged “Look, lady. I didn’t know you were knocked up”

Peggy felt her breath get caught in her throat for a moment as her blood began to boil. She didn’t know if her eyes were tricking her but she could swear he was smirking. As if he was proud.

“But hey accidents happen. Bet that’s what your situation was anyway”

Peggy let out a  _ furious  _ breathless laugh. She literally wanted to kill him. Peggy leaned forward and punched him hard across the face. Which were hell of a lot more effective now that she had the dose of serum running through her. Peggy leaned her hands down on the table and snarled “Rule number one in this little conversation. You do not mention my child ever again. Rule number two you are going to answer the questions I am asking you because as you may have gathered my punches are just as effective as god righteous man himself. And that is down to you”

Pours gulped heavily, remember clearly what it was that Steve did to him. Knowing that Peggy could do the same, she could anyway but now that she was more enhanced, quite frankly he didn’t want to go through that again. Out of the three of those men that walked into the office that day. He was the easiest to break.

Peggy rubbed her lips together and then looked to the files that were on the desk, she picked them up and opened them, seeing the picture of Michael resting in it. The one from her personal collection. Peggy took it out and after looking at it once more, she slapped it down on the table and pushed it towards him “Where is he?”

Pours looked down to the picture and looked to her “And he is?”

“One of yours. You know he is. I know that you know who he is. Where is he?”

Pours sighed and sat back in the chair “Look, lady. I only handled the heavy stuff. I had no business with Pierce’s pets”

Peggy raised a brow to him “Pierce. As in Ralph Pierce? The man who has been known to support Schmidt’s ideology back in the war...he’s your boss?”

He just shrugged, but Peggy was a good reader of body language, facial expressions. The full works, she knew that meant yes. She hoped the guys in the other room were taking notes. Peggy folded her arms “He’s a pet? Meaning what?”

Pours laughed “What do you want me to say?”

Another punch was swung at him, Peggy gripped hard onto his shirt and spat “Laugh one more bloody time and I will make sure you will never be able to function that action again. What does Michael do in Hydra?”

“Michael. So that’s his name. Well  _ ‘Solider 13’ _ as we call him, is a pawn...Pierce found him at the end of the war, found out who he was” a smirk appeared on his face “He sent two guys to kill him in the hospital. But he couldn’t remember anything. The perfect guy, a clean slate...Pierce filled his head with all these fake memories. He doesn’t know who the hell you are”

“Why did he keep him alive?” Peggy said, her eyes beginning to prickle as she threw her hand off of her shirt and stood back up straight. Pours glanced down to the photo and shrugged “Only Pierce knows that, doll, but think bout it. You find the older brother of one of the most threatening agents of the decade, with no memory of her. The perfect person to throw you off, and it seems to have done that”

“Why are you telling me all of this? So easily?” Peggy asked sternly, trying to stop herself from crying. He shrugged “I’m not stupid. You’d just keep me locked up and beat the shit out of me every time we had these little conversations...so what’s the point?”

“Hydra will regret recruiting you”

“I hated those bastards. I hate everyone”

“Then why work for them?”

“Because...I too agreed with what Schmidt stood for, Hitler too”

Peggy nodded “So you really are scum of the earth” 

Pours tutted “Now, doll, there’s no need to be judgmental on the difference of opinion” she remained silent, as he then said with a smug smirk “Your brother is weak, he won’t last long. Pierce will kill him before you get the chance to get to him...as for where he is? They’ve probably moved base by now”

“In the city?”

Pours once again shrugged, and once again that spoke to Peggy in it meaning yes. Peggy nodded and took the photo back, putting it in the file and taking hold of it “Okay”

“That’s it?” he asked as Peggy turned her back. Peggy let out a breath through her nose and shook her head “No, there’s one more thing” she turned around, put her foot against the table and pushed it at such a force that it threw Pours against the room, hitting him hard in the abdomen and knocking him out.

Peggy turned and muttered under her breath as she walked out “Don’t call me doll”

Steve walked out of the witnessing room and wrapped his arms around her waist “You handled that better than I did”

Peggy rubbed his back and sighed as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder “Thank you for not bursting in there like I know you were dying to do”

“I was” Steve pressed his lips against her cheek “But I understand that you wanted to get it out for yourself”

Peggy pulled back, resting her hands on his shoulders “Their base is here, Michael isn’t some twisted murderer...we can do this, right?”

  
“Yes” Steve nodded with an encouraging smile “We can definitely do this”


	14. Chapter 14

Peggy gripped onto Steve’s shirt and pulled him closer, pressing her lips firmly against his. She let out a smile and rubbed her nose against his “Happy Valentines”

She put her hands to his cheeks and went up on her tiptoes as she kissed him deeper and pulled his body closer to hers. This wasn’t exactly how they imagined their first Valentine's as a married couple would be. But they were going to try and make it as joyful as possible, regardless of what was going on around them. Steve rested his hands on her waist “I got you something”

Steve pulled out a small box from his back pocket and handed it to her “Here, not much but. I wanted to make you smile”

“Oh, Steve” Peggy gasped, opening the box and seeing a beautiful thin band watch. She had wanted one for a while now and had been dropping hints.

“Look at the back”

Peggy did so and saw it had been engraved  _ ‘So you can always check if I’m running late’  _ she let out a small laugh and grinned as she looked back to him “I love it. Thank you”

She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him deeply once again. Steve wrapped his arms around her waist “I know things have been bad for us lately. And rough times aren’t exactly over yet, but I just wanted to give you a little light in the dark times”

“You’re all the light I need” Peggy whispered, gently kissing his nose “But a nice shiny watch is certainly not a bad thing to have either”

Steve gently laughed before she kissed him again. Then holding out her wrist “Will you do the honours then, my darling?”

Steve nodded and wrapped the watch band around her wrist, strapping it on at the right tightness. He looked up to her and smiled “Suits you”

Peggy held her hands together, close to her chest. She smiled to him again and leaned her head forward. Kissing him gently. Then kissing him deeper, hotter even. Which took Steve by surprise. It had been just over a week since they first  _ rekindled _ . But it hasn’t happened since. Peggy was still trying to ease herself back into her life before the shooting and miscarriage. Plus they were having late nights every night the past few week. Non stop search for Michael. Pours eventually became more cooperative in a deal to shorten his jail sentence. And more information led to more nights in the office.

So it was more like they hadn’t had the chance to do this, rather than Peggy not being up for it. She began to unbutton his shirt, which made him smirk and mutter “Oh hello”

Peggy giggled against his lips and carried on kissing him, her hands gently resting on his jaw. Their tongues brushing up against each other as Steve began to pull her shirt out from being tucked in her pants. Her back pressed against their bed post. She let out an overwhelmed breath as their mouths remained close together. Their eyes still closed as Peggy found his belt and quickly unbuckled it. Her hand brushed against his crotch which made him groan, she pushed him down onto the bed and pulled down his pants. She smiled to him and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, taking her lips to his chest and kissing him. Leaving a trail of lipstick marks down his body as her mouth headed south.

Then before anything managed to happen, the phone rang. They both groaned with displeasure. Peggy brought herself back up and lay beside him on the bed as Steve reached for the phone, Peggy just lay beside him, with the back of her hand resting on his bare chest and softly stroking it. Even that was getting him hotter.

“Now?” he muttered, his eyes still closed and his breathing still rather heavy “Alright. Alright. We’ll be there”

Steve hung up the phone and turned his head to her “That was Jack, looks like our valentine's day together will have to involve a bit of work”

Peggy’s eyes ran down his body as she said “Shame” she looked back to him and smiled “I’ll get you after that romantic candle lit dinner, don’t worry” she kissed his cheek and then asked as she stood up “Is it about Michael?”

“He didn’t say. He just said it was important. So I’m guessing it is”

Peggy nodded as she buttoned up her shirt and took a deep breath “Okay” she walked over to her shoes and sat on the foot of the bed, she looked at him over her shoulder “Are you just going to lie there?”

“Till I’ve  _ calmed _ down, yes”

Peggy glanced to what he was referring to and giggled as she looked back down to her shoes.

“It’s alright for you. When you get like this, is ain’t exactly visible”

Peggy smirked, doing her strap on her last shoe, she patted his foot and said as she stood up “My heart bleeds for you darling” she stood at their bedroom door and smiled to him “I’ll be downstairs. Try and think about...Howard, back in that swimming pool in LA”

Steve’s expression turned to both disgust and cringe “Thank you for the help”

“Anytime” Peggy muttered as she left the room and went downstairs.

He wasn’t too long to be fair. He had to first off wipe the lipstick marks that she had left him all the way from his chest to the waistline of his boxers. Then he had to readjust all of his clothes. Peggy put on her jacket when he came down the stairs and frowned “You wiped them off”

Steve pinched his brows to her and laughed “What’d you expect me to do?”

“Good have been good on the grounds of foreplay” she smirked, raising her brows to him and opened the front door before they both stepped out. Steve took the car keys from out of his pocket and shook his head “You’re a sick woman”

“It’s the reason you fell for me”

Steve rolled his eyes with a smirk and got in the car after her.

* * *

They walked into the office to see Jack and Daniel at their desk. Peggy sighed “Have you found him?”

“No but you’ll see why we called you” Daniel nodded into the boardroom. Jack glanced to Steve and noticed the pink smudge at his chest from his top button still undone. Knowing full well what it was, he smirked and commented on it “Clearly we were interrupting something”

Steve glanced down and quickly buttoned up his shirt, Peggy looked to him and muttered as she followed Daniel “Well it is bloody valentine's day”

Jack’s eyebrows flung up and snorted a laugh, seeing that Steve couldn’t quite believe what she just said, was she aware she said that outloud? Peggy looked at them over her shoulder and shrugged “Did you expect we’d be sitting at home and knitting?”

“Are you actually aware you are saying this aloud?” Steve asked with his mouth hanging. Peggy smirked and shrugged to him. It wasn’t as if she was going into any gory details. She didn’t always liked to put a stop to Jack and his smart ass remarks. Peggy folded her arms and looked back to the board “So, what do we have?”

“Michael has left”

Peggy and Steve’s head snapped to him “What? How on earth could we possibly know that?”

Daniel looked over to Jack, who leaned against the table with his arms folded “You remember how we tracked him the other day, sent him back into the location where he last was”

Steve and Peggy nodded. They made Pours go back to his facility, pretending that he had escaped. With the help of Howard, they implanted a chip in his head. If he did anything stupid, they’d kill him. A pretty brutal form of  _ persuasion  _ but they hoped they wouldn't have to use it. And Pours was rather weak enough once they had broken him down to go along with their request. Pours entered the facility, told them that the SSR were onto them, just like they told him to do. So when Pours said he was going to flee to Germany to lay low with his family. They killed him themselves. Which wasn’t the plan but...that’s just the way it is.

But Peggy didn’t understand how they could know Michael had left when Pours never lived to return and tell them that. Jack stood up and walked over to the table at the side “We bugged him”

Peggy’s brows pinched together “Without my authority to do so?”

Jack smirked and pointed to her “Now you know how it feels”

Peggy shot him an unamused look and then heard Steve say with slightly loss of patience “Get to the point here, fellas”

Jack held up the bug and said “Well, we didn’t think this thing had worked. When we went to examine his body it seemed a little squashed. But we sent it downstairs to the tech wizards and they managed to get the data from it” his hand fell onto a cassette player “The smart bastards put it onto here. So listen”

Steve and Peggy leaned against the table and made themselves at least some what comfortable.

_ Pours: They’re onto us. I swear. We gotta go. _

_ Pierce: Calm yourself down Pours. They won’t find us. We have many places to go. _

_ Pours: I’m going to Germany, to lay low with my family. _

_ Pierce: I wouldn’t do that, Pours. We’ve already had one of our own escape from us. _

_ Pours: Sir? _

_ Piece: Carter. He’s gone...we believe to think that his mind may be...conflicted. Now he is harmless. We no longer need him. But you. You have been gone for some time now, Pours...what have you told them? _

_ Pours: Told them? Who? Nothing, Sir. I just thought- _

_ Pierce: You thought you’d escape now whilst you can after giving them information. We aren’t stupid. Pours. But it seems you are. _

_ Pours: No! Please I- _

The sound of a gun shot ended the conversation. All that was heard after that were footsteps in packing up and leaving. Peggy looked to Steve, who have her a light expression before whispering “This is good news” he then looked to Jack and Daniel and spoke more clearly “Michael may be remembering”

Jack shrugged “He may just be afraid. That’s no dig at your brother, Marge. That’s the truth. From what your girl at the diner have told us, he was just always there to stand and watch. To look out”

Peggy gripped onto the back of her neck and just thought for a moment “Okay, so here’s what we know. Michael is still alive, he is no longer a part of Hydra...someone should go back to that apartment. He might be there, it should be me”

Peggy quickly stood up. Steve put his hands on her arms “Slow down...you really believe he would’ve gone back to that apartment. Hydra gave it to him?”

“Then where is he?” Peggy shrugged “O-On the street?”

Steve just shrugged and sighed. The hearing Jack say “Maybe that’s better. Could be easier to find, guy lying out in the street. Homeless folk have a tendency to stick together”

Peggy nodded and then struck an idea, she pointed to him “Okay. New plan. Go to every known spot where homeless people stay. The docks is one for certain, even if he isn't there we ask around. From what Pierce is saying, Michael has been gone for around two weeks”

“Maybe even longer. Your shooting was over a month ago” Steve said as he rubbed her back. Peggy rubbed her forehead and nodded “Right. A month”

Daniel cleared his throat and nodded “Right. Right we’ll get on it”

“ _ We’ll _ get on it” Peggy corrected. Daniel looked to them both “Don’t you two have dinner reservations?”

“Yes but-”

“So we’ll go scope the places out. If we hear anything  _ urgent  _ we’ll call the place. Name of the restaurant?”

“Carmine’s” Steve filled them in. He for one was very excited for it and he knew Peggy was too. Italian was her favourite. Back in the war he even tried to make her some pasta the army’s chef swiped him with all rations they had...it didn’t go well. At all.

Peggy shook her head “I-”

“Peggy” Steve whispered, with his mouth against her temple “We need this. Like Daniel said, if anything urgent comes up he can ring us and we’ll go”

Peggy wanted to argue back, but she knew how badly they needed this. How badly they needed to actually spend some time together and be happy. Peggy turned her head and looked to him, giving a tight smile. She nodded and muttered “Alright”

She looked to Daniel and Jack “Fine. But if  _ anything  _ remotely important happens, you must call us. Understood? That is not a request. That is an order”

Jack put his hands up and nodded “Alright, alright. Chief. Whatever you say. Just go out and try to enjoy yourself, maybe you’ll be able to  _ knit  _ too”

Steve and Peggy both just rolled their eyes. Luckily they trusted the two of them well enough to do this right. Peggy couldn’t wait till everything got back to normal. She couldn’t wait to stop having her down moments and to take control of this place again, to the full extent like before.

Steve slid his hand in Peggy’s and nodded to outside “Come on, let’s go get changed. Our reservation is in just over an hour”

Peggy allowed Steve to lead her out of the office. When in the car and driving, she now found it essential to stare at the streets they drove by, as if she will be able to spot him if she stared hard enough. But obviously she didn’t see him, that would have been far too easy. Peggy sighed as she walked back in the house “We should have gone”

“Would you learn how to relax?” Steve said in a gentle voice, wrapping his arms around her neck from behind and pressing his lips firmly against her cheek, then mumbling against it “There’s nothing we could have done that they can’t”

Peggy closed her eyes and rested her head against his. Then to hear him add on “Baby, we‘ve gotta let us make time for each other. I know it’s a crucial time, but after everything that has happened-”

“I know, my darling” Peggy patted her hands on his and rubbed them “I know”

Steve patted her waist and then pushed back “So let’s get dressed. Go have a nice meal together...and who knows maybe we can... _ try again _ ”

Peggy smiled to him and faintly nodded “I’d like that”

Steve kissed her forehead and whispered “Come on then”

They both headed upstairs. Steve made her laugh by covering his eyes every time his head turned to her. Wanting it to be a surprise for him to see her. If there was one good thing she could always count on, it was him making her laugh. Steve put his blazer on, with his back turned to her. Then heard her clear her throat to give him the all clear and he spun around. His jaw dropped.

“Holy shit” he whispered. Peggy stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and a small confident smile written across her face. She was wearing a gorgeous dark purple dress, showing off her figure in all it’s glory with an off shoulder neckline. Steve’s brows pinched together as he just soaked up the beauty of his wife. He walked towards her and whispered as he put his hands on her waist “You’re so beautiful, baby”

Peggy smiled as her forehead pressed against his. Steve then too smiled and added in a whisper “You never fail to take my breath away”

“Do  _ not  _ make me cry, I am feeling rather emotional” She pointed at him and smirked. Giving him a light, quick kiss and then gently pulling out of his embrace “Let’s go, I’m starved”

* * *

They got the the restaurant. Steve went in a few days before whilst Peggy was slaving away at work to try and find her brother. He snuck out when he went to get them lunch. He came in and managed to get them the best table in the place. Being Captain America always has it’s perks. 

Steve pulled out her chair for her and pushed her back in before taking his seat facing her. Always the gentlemen. As soon as they sat, Steve reached over and took her hand. Kissing the back of it straight away, which still gave her butterflies since the day he first started doing that back in the war. Peggy softly stroked his cheek with her nails and hummed a smile “You must have really put on the charm to get a table in this place, you usually have to book weeks in advance”

Steve shrugged as their hands lowered as remained linked on the table “I got good charms. Worked on you, didn’t they?”

“No” Peggy laughed “You didn’t know how to look at me right never mind talk. Trust me, love, it was not your charming mouth that you eventually gained that made me fall for you”

A waiter came over and took their drink orders. Peggy pulled a piece from the bread that was in the middle of their table. Steve looked to her and shrugged “So when?”

Peggy took her eyes back to him, her mouth having an element of bread in it. She shrugged and mumbled with a slightly full mouth “When what?”

“When did you fall for me?”

Peggy muttered a laugh, she swallowed down the bread “You know when, I’ve told you”

Steve squinted his eyes to her with a small smirk and shook his head “I don’t think you have. I know I told you when I fell for you”

“Second day of knowing me when I showed you how to shoot your rifle” Peggy nodded with a loving smile written across her face.

“Ah see you remember. See I don’t remember your story”

Peggy couldn’t tell whether he was being serious or not. Either way she played into it, she rolled her eyes and dropped the bread back into the basket, taking hold of his hand again. She took in a breath and hummed as she pretending to try and pinpoint the moment, when she knew exactly when “Well, the first time I developed a...a-”

“Crush” he teased.

Peggy laughed breathlessly and nodded “A crush. Was when you did that thing with the flag pole. I don’t know why but it just made me really have a thing for you” she giggled and then got back to being serious “I fell in love with you...when you lept out of that plane to save Bucky. After contradicting me, funnily enough”

“Maybe I should do that more often if it makes you fall deeper in love with me”

“Don’t dare” Peggy shook her head with a smirk “I fell in love with you then because I knew you were brave before but when you did that, went through all of that to save someone you loved. Well my heart just felt like it could burst”

Steve smiled to her as he nodded. Then after a brief silence he said “I knew all that I just wanted to hear you say it again”

“You’re so-”

“Charming? Romantic?”

“Full of yourself” Peggy laughed. Steve pouted and then broke out to a smile himself, he leaned over the table and kissed her. Pulling away just in time as the waiter came over with their drinks and was then ready to take their order.

Their dinner was filled with conversation and laughter, talking about their times together in the past and even rather recently. Peggy laughed as she chewed down on her pasta and pointed her fork to him “I still can’t believe we were almost kicked out of the pictures the other month”

Steve shook his head and mumbled with an equal amusement “I can’t believe we were almost kicked out  _ for kissing _ ”

“Isn’t that what a cinema is for?”

Steve laughed and shrugged “Apparently not. Though, remember when we got yelled at by Bucky, Howard and the Howlies for doing that?”

_ 1944 _

_ Howard swiped the projector from the base and hooked it up in his living quarters at their base. Inviting Steve, Peggy, Bucky and the Howlies for a movie. It wasn’t a thing they managed to do often. But every once in awhile they liked to be in touch with the real world, which included the latest movies. And Howard had connections. _

_ They put on the latest John Wayne film. At first, Steve was excited for it. But then when he had Peggy sat next to him, he became less interested. They sat at the back as the rowdy boys sat at the front and hollered over the film. Peggy leaned her body close to his, skimming her nose against his cheek before kissing it, her hand smoothly rested on his thigh. Seductively whispering in his ear “Steve” _

_ Steve turned to her, taking his eyes off of the film and whispered back “Yeah?” _

_ “You better bloody start kissing me” Peggy gently touched his lips with her own. Tempting him even further. Steve blushed and smiled, he took his lips straight to her, pushing forward and causing her to momentarily lean back in her chair before pulling herself back up, gripping onto his jacket. Her tongue dominating over his and letting out a sweet moan. She let out a satisfied, breathless laugh in between their mouths clashing together. _

_ “Should have just taken me back to your bunker” Peggy whispered as she pressed her forehead against his. Smiling as she looked into his eyes. Steve muttered a laugh “I’m a stupid, stupid man” _

_ Peggy put her hands on the back of his neck and put his lips to hers again. Like an intoxicating drug of hers that she just can’t get enough of. And it certainly wasn’t going to kill her. In fact, she never feels more alive than she does when she is with him. Peggy took his hand and rested it on her thigh as she draped her legs over his. _

_ Bucky looked over his shoulder when he heard her giggle and rolled his eyes “Aw fellas! They’re getting heavy back here” _

_ They all then hollered at them with Dugan and Pinkerton shaking the leg of their chairs to make them stop. The couple both sighed and laughed, Peggy kept her arms wrapped around his neck “Now, now boys. You don’t want to come across jealous now do you?” _

“I think they were” Steve muttered as he planted his lasagna in his mouth. Peggy smirked and shrugged “Well, pardon me for being attractive”

Steve choked on this lasagna. Not laughing because he was disagreeing, he could never disagree on that. It was just funny the way she came out with it so bluntly. Steve patted his mouth with his napkin and nodded “A curse, right?”

“Oh I wouldn’t go that far”

Steve rested his head in his hand and just gazed at her. Which she felt, she looked up from her food and smiled to him “What?”

Steve rubbed his top lip with fingertip and shrugged “Just thinkin”

“About?”

“You” Steve folded his arms and leaned down on the table, with a dopey yet lovable smile on his face “And how just completely and utterly in love with you I am. We’ve gone against all odds”

“Bullets. Bombs.  _ Ice _ ”

Steve huffed a laugh, she couldn’t resist sometimes.  _ Most  _ of the time. But she was right after all. Their hands returned to each other after they were done with their meal. Innocent playing footsie under the table as they chatted. Peggy rubbed his hands softly “It ses everything is going alright back at the office, yet to have had a phone call”

“Are you worrying? Because like I said before you deserve a damn break. We both two. Twelve hours everyday. I’ve been counting”

Peggy laughed at him, shaking her head “You’re a bloody idiot” 

“Well hopefully you’ll have longer off this time next year”

Peggy’s brows pinched together and tilted her head at him “Why?”

Steve’s smile grew with warmth and excitement. He leaned in a little bit more, stroking the back of her hand with his finger and said in a soft voice “Because hopefully, this time next year, we’ll have a baby to be looking after”

Peggy felt her eyes going to fill up again, she bowed her head down for a moment and nodded as she looked up “I hope so”

“I’ve said it once, I’ll say it a thousand times...you are going to be the most  _ incredible  _ mother. Who our kid will love with all their heart”

With her free hand, Peggy wiped the tear that ran down her cheek, then saying back to him in an emotional whisper “And you are going to be the most amazing father”

“I gotta be to keep up with you” Steve smirked, causing Peggy to let out a watery smile. She leaned over the table half way and whispered “Come here”

Steve leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against her. They were then interrupted as a waiter came over “Biggest apologises to you folks. But one yous need to go to the phone. Got a call”

Peggy and Steve looked back to each other. Peggy lightly raised her brows to him and shrugged, she got off her chair and let the waiter escort her to the phone. Whilst Steve stood there, nervously twiddling his thumbs. He didn’t have to sit there alone for long. Peggy came rushing over, she put her hand on his shoulder and shook him to bring him back down to earth and said in a quick, panicked voice “We have to go”

Steve shot up from his chair and asked as he left the money and then put his jacket on “What’s going on?”

Peggy took a deep breath to try and keep her composure as well as possible. She shook her head and cried as she ran out in front of him “He’s going to kill himself” 


	15. Chapter 15

Steve didn’t waste time. He raced down the streets faster than he ever has before, Steve glanced to his wife’s panicked expression “Are we sure-”

“Daniel saw him bolt and they followed him to the bridge, he’s not approaching him because he’s scared Michael will jump” 

They grew closer to the bridge, keeping their eye out. They then saw Jack and Daniel stood by their car, Peggy’s eyes darted from them and down to the bridge. That’s where she saw him. For the first time in eight years. He was stood there. And she wished it was a different situation but he was in fact stood on a bridge and she knew he was going to jump.

“Oh my god, no no” she said in a panicked whisper. Her shaking hands finding the handle of the car door and opening it up before the car even came to a full stop and got out. Steve quickly slammed the breaks.

“Peggy!” he called to her as he quickly got out after her as fast as he could to catch up with her. Peggy ran ahead and yelled “Michael! Stop!”

Michael’s head snapped  and saw her running to him. He held his hand up to her “D-Don’t come any closer!”

“Okay” Peggy stopped and held her hands up, remaining exactly where she stood, Steve then stopped behind her a few feet away. Peggy swallowed thickly “Okay, just please, Michael, don’t do this”

“Why are you calling me that? Michael? I have never been called this before”

“Because that’s your name, I know you-”

“No” he shook his head “You’re lying, just like they lied to me”

Peggy slowly shook her head and kept her voice calm, gentle “No, Michael, listen to my voice. Deep down you remember”

Michael scoffed briefly “Because of an accent I am supposed to-”

“I’m not talking about an accent. I am talking about  _ my  _ voice”

She could tell he found it familiar, this was all down to memory loss. She could see how his brain was conflicting with himself. His buried memories trying to fight through the ones he had been filled with. He wasn’t evil, he had been fed lies and manipulated. Michael rubbed his lips together and mumbled “We...are friends?”

A tearful smile grew on Peggy’s face as she nodded to him “Best friends. Even more so. Your name is Michael Carter. You are my brother”

Both Steve and Peggy watched as Michael's expression dropped to shock. Peggy nodded and added on with tears running down her cheeks “You’re my big brother, I love you and my God I’ve missed you so much I…” as Peggy looked down to her hands for a moment from getting too upset. Michael’s eyes flickered to Steve. Who just nodded at him with a warm, kind look on his face. He looked back to Peggy “H-How do I know you’re telling me the truth?”

Peggy thought for a moment, finding ways to prove it. She tucked her hair behind her ear as the cold wind pinched her cheeks, tucking her hands into her warm trench coat pockets, she looked back to him “You have a small scar on the crook of your left arm, am I right?”

Michael looked down the arm she was referring to and then nodded as he looked back to. Peggy nodded and carried on “You earned that from falling out of a tree when you were twelve. And I should know because I was your troublesome kid sister who dared you to a race up it”

He had always wondered how he got that. Hydra never gave him a reason. Peggy took a small step forward and said gently “They used you to get to me. They knew having you at the front of all of this would effect me...and it did”

Michael remained silent for a moment and then mumbled weakly “Is it true what they said?”

Peggy shrugged “What?”

“You lost your baby from the shooting?”

Peggy sucked in a deep breath and looked away for a moment, down to the floor and then looked behind her to Steve, seeing the glum look on his face. She gave him a tight smile, as if to let him know that it was okay. She looked back to Michael and nodded “Yes, I did”

Michael frowned “And I was practically involved. I don’t deserve to live” he turned to jump. Peggy threw her hands up and shrieked “No! No! Michael don’t-please just listen. That had nothing to do with you. We both know that…” her voice then grew weak and fragile “Please, Michael, you’re my big brother and I know you don’t exactly remember but you protect me and promised that you would always be here for me. I lost you once, please I can’t do it again”

Peggy took one more step forward and reached out her hand “Come down, let me take you to the SSR. It’s a safe place. Where we can try and help you remember your life, remember me”

Michael looked at her over his shoulder. He wanted to remember everything. He wanted to remember her and being her brother. He didn’t know why he believed her, he just did. In his bones. If he could get help to be who he once was, then he should take the chance. Michael leaned forward to reach for her hand and suddenly slipped. He dropped down.

“Michael!” Peggy  _ screamed _ , her and Steve quickly shooting over to him. When they leaned over they saw him clinging on for dear life “Michael” she cried as she and Steve stretched out their arms as much as they could and gripped onto his arms. With their strength they were able to pull him back up. Steve gripped onto his back and pulled him back over, Michael dropped down onto the floor.

Peggy and Steve crouched back down beside him, Peggy put her hand on his head. The first time she had ever touched her brother in eight years. Michael tried his best to catch his breath, it was almost like he wasn’t truly there. Like he went somewhere else for a second. Michael took his drowsy eyes to Peggy. He stared at her, she remained silent and just gave him a soft, caring expression. His brows pinched together as he whispered “Gidget?”

Her eyes slowly widened, and before she could say anything. He passed out. Steve caught him before his head hit against the concrete. Jack and Daniel also quickly made their way over “The hell happened?” Jack asked as they stopped in front of them.

Steve rested Michael’s back against the wall of the bridge and looked to Peggy, who was still in clear shot “Peg?”

She took her eyes to him, he shrugged to her and asked “The hell is a Gidget?”

Peggy took a deep breath, swallowed thickly and said in a cracked voice “I’m Gidget” she looked at the three guys, still kind of confused “It’s what he used to call me”

Daniel nodded and then asked “So...he remembers?”

Peggy’s brows pinched together, she shook her head due to her confusion “He couldn’t remember anything and then after he fell it just...I don’t know. But all we can really do now is to get him back. Get him to the recovery room”

Steve nodded and grabbed hold of him “Yeah”

Steve lifted Michael and put him over his shoulder as he stood up. Peggy put her head gently on Michael’s crown out of sheer protective nature and followed Steve as they carried him over to the car. Steve gently put him in the back. As soon as he did, he turned to Peggy. Who just about started to catch her breath.

Steve cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead as she wrapped her arms around his body, his fingers getting gently tangled in her hair as he whispered to her “We got him”

He then wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head, he closed his eyes and rubbed her back as he repeated in a whisper “We got him, baby”

Peggy let out a cry. But it was more of a cry of relief than anything else. She just gripped onto him tight. Steve pressed his lips against the top of her head again, rubbing her back. He could hold her forever. But there were more important things they now had to do. After a while, Peggy pulled away and looked up to Steve. Letting out a watery smile as he wiped her tears off of her cheeks.

She turned to Jack and Daniel, pointing to them before tucking her hand in her coat pocket “Let’s head back”

The pair nodded and got in their car, with Steve and Peggy then doing the same.

* * *

They put Michael in the recovery room back in the SSR. He hadn’t woke up since, Peggy had to wait outside for a while whilst the Doctor’s looked at him. It involved a lot of pacing. After the Doctor’s had seen to him. They said that he was going to be fine and should wake up at anytime, the cause of him possibly remembering, going off of what he said to Peggy, couldn’t be narrowed down to anything. Maybe when he was awake they would be able to talk to him and get some answers then. But the brain is a very tricky thing. 

Peggy was let in his room and she never left his bed side. Holding onto his hand and just looking at him. A memory slowly creeping into her mind.

_ Michael dropped his duffel bag beside him and walked over to Peggy. Who was stood by the front door, arms crossed. Still being all hostile about what he said to her last night about her engagement to Fred. Michael sighed as he approached her “Still angry with me?” _

_ Peggy shrugged to him and mumbled “After what you said-” _

_ “I apologise for upsetting you, because I never want to upset you, in fact that is the last thing I would ever want...but I can’t take back what I said. Because what I said...it was right, Peggy” _

_ “You can’t be late” Peggy said boldly, ignoring his attempts at trying to give her more advice about this, nodding the car behind him “They won’t put the war on hold for you” _

_ “Peggy-” _

_ “Michael you should go” Peggy said, resting her hands to his stomach and lightly pushing him to step back. Gently shrugging to him “Be careful” _

_ Michael gave her a wounded, weak smile and took a step towards her again, pressing his lips against her forehead and then whispering to her “I love you, Gidget” _

_ Peggy remained silent, she just looked to him. You could tell she was scared. Scared for him and scared that he wouldn’t come back, but she was upset with him too and her emotions were fighting each other inside of her. But he knew that she loved him, he knew that she wanted him to be careful. He just smiled to her and nodded, rubbing her arm, he whispered “I’ll see you soon” _

_ Peggy watched him grab hold of his duffel bag and walk over to the car, giving their mother and father a kiss, he opened the car door and looked to her once again. Giving her another small smile and a wave, getting in the car. _

_ She watched him drive off and wished that she could run after the car and stop it to give him a hug. But she was stubborn. Which she knew was a fatal flaw of hers. _

Steve opened the door with a cup of tea in his hand for Peggy. He walked over and put the tea to the bedside table, then standing behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders. Giving them a gentle massage “Now you know how I felt”

Peggy let out a faint smile “I suppose it was worse for you, at least I know he will wake up”

Steve rested his head on the top of hers, wrapped his arms around her “When he wakes up, I’ll leave you to it”

“You don’t have-”

“I know. But it’s the right thing” He kissed the top of her head and muttered to her “Till then, I’m staying right here with you”

Peggy closed her eyes and rested her head against his arms, putting her free hand on his arms, gripping to him tight. After a long few minutes being wrapped up in silence and each other. Peggy felt Michael squeeze onto her hand. And her breath shook, she lifted her head from Steve’s shoulder, who was now sat beside her. He saw Michael’s eyes slowly flutter to open. He looked to her, smiled at her and kissed her cheek before standing up.

“I’ll be in the office” he whispered, giving her shoulder a squeeze as he past her and then left Peggy alone with her brother.

Peggy sifted forward towards him in her seat “Michael…”

Michael took deep breaths and looked at Peggy, staring at her hand “P-Peggy?”

Peggy let out a watery grin and a big sigh of relief. She leaned forward even more and hugged onto him tight “God, Michael, I thought you were dead, I thought I would never see you again”

Michael held onto her tight, screwing his eyes shut. Peggy pulled back after a moment and sat back in her chair “I’m just glad you got to me in time...because I honestly was going to jump, I wanted it all to just end”

“It’s over now, you’re safe” she took hold of his hand again “I am not going to let anything happen to you”

Michael gently smiled “I’m the big brother remember”

Peggy smiled softly, she bit her lip and whispered in a cry “I’m sorry the way I was with you before you left...if I could go back and change it I would”

“Peggy it’s fine” Michael whispered “I knew you wanted to say what you felt in your heart but, just like me, you were too stubborn to say it. But I knew” he gave her a reassuring nod as she gave him a grateful smile, he then went on to say “So I was right after all. I see you took the SOE job”

Peggy gently laughed “That I did”

He then rubbed his thumb over her wedding and engagement ring “And married someone who isn’t Fred. Unless I was mistaken with that man on the bridge” he showed no shame in his delight with that one. Causing her to let a laugh slip and shake her head “Well, you’re certainly seeming like yourself again. But you’re right, that man on the bridge is my husband. Steve...hopefully you will like him better than you... _ didn’t _ like Fred”

“I hope I do too. God knows your previous taste wasn’t that great” he lightly laughed, his brows then pinched together as he got lost in thought, shaking his head “It’s odd. I couldn’t remember a bloody thing before I fell and then suddenly it was like my whole life just flashed before my eyes. Like someone flipped a switch inside my head”

“The brain is a jigsaw puzzle, I suppose there is no real explanation...but all that matters now is that you are here, alive and safe...” she bit her lip and said “You have decisions to make, you know”

“Such as?”

“I didn’t tell mum and dad about you, because I was afraid that something would happen. I wanted to be sure I could get you back, now that I have. Well, they are certainly going to want to see you. They wanted to fly themselves over here to see me after I was shot but I told them not to because of the investigation against you”

“I understand that” Michael nodded “So, what decision will I have to make”

“Well, as chief” Peggy raised her brows to him, receiving an impressive look from him, a  _ proud  _ look. She then carried on and said “It’s my duty to make sure that we try and get as much information from you as possible, it’s my priority as a sister to make sure you make a full recovery...but after that, you have to decide whether you are to stay here or go back home. You would have after the war…”

Michael gently smiled “I take it you’re life is here now”

“Yes. But countries won’t tear us apart. Not even death did that”

Michael thought for a moment, he then just shrugged and smiled to her “I’ll think about it during my  _ recovery _ . This will be a hell of a thing to tell them over the phone”

Peggy let out a stiff laugh and nodded “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it” she then gave his hand a squeeze and took a slightly nervous breath “Now, would you care to meet your brother in law”

Michael smirked and nodded “Why not?”

Peggy grinned to him, she stood up and walked over to the door. Opening it up, he was just stood there in the hall. Biting his thumbnail and looking all nervous. Peggy gently smiled “Steve, darling”

Steve looked up. Peggy took hold of his hand and whispered “Come and meet your brother in law”

* * *

They got home late after spending hours with Michael. They would leave the work stuff for another day, today was about them bonding. They got home at ten, it was dark and they were beat.

Peggy slowly walked in the house with Steve trailing behind her. Taking her jacket off and throwing it on the coat rack. She stretched and yawned, then turning and putting her arms around Steve’s neck, she buried her face in his neck as his wrapped his arms and her waist as he gently picked her up and carried her through the house as he hugged her “Someone’s tired”

“Very” Peggy mumbled, pressing her lips against his cheek “But it was a very very successful day”

“I think it’s safe to say that”

“I have my brother back and he loves you” Peggy smiled, with Steve putting her back down on the ground. She looked into his eyes and gave him an even sweeter smile and she whispered “And I love you, god knows I couldn’t have gotten through this half as sane without you by my side”

“You handle yourself just fine, Miss Carter”

“I know. But I’m entitled to be scared of things and this whole thing with Michael sure scared the hell out of me” she said with a gentle laugh, then shaking her head and smiling “So thank you, my darling of a husband”

“Anytime” Steve whispered as he pressed his lips against hers.

Peggy let out a brief hum as something came to her mind, she patted Steve’s arms as it came to her mind and said “After we finish what we started with Hydra. We need to do another mission”

Steve raised his brows to her “What?”

“Going to england. And seeing my parents. After the phone call I just had with them tonight you can tell they are tempting to fly over here themselves but it’s too dangerous...and they haven’t seen me, they were so certain on seeing me after I got shot and the baby”

Steve smiled to her and nodded, kissing her nose “We’ll book it as soon as we can”

Peggy smiled, throwing her arms around his neck once again. Giving him another gentle kiss, running her hands down his arms and resting them to his elbows, pulling them forward to wrap his arms around her. Which he did, without needing any more encouragement. He picked her up again and kissed her hard. Pushing all of their junk off of the desk to the side of the room and sat her on it, cupping her cheeks and continuing to kiss her over and over again.

* * *

“How are you feeling?” Peggy asked as she walked into the recovery room, already really having her answer as Michael was up and about. Well, not exactly dancing around the place but he was stood at the window, looking at the view. 

He looked to her and smiled “I’m feeling just fine”

“Good, because I need your help” Peggy said, walking in and pulling a fresh set of clothes from behind her back, she shrugged as she looked at them and placed them on his bed “They might be a tad big for you. But there’s a belt for you and. A baggy shirt never hurt anyone”

Michael walked over to them “I take it you raided your husband’s wardrobe”

Peggy smirked and nodded “It’s just a temporary fix. Perhaps after this I can actually take you shopping”

“You’re such a girl sometimes, Gidget” Michael lightly scoffed, but also giving her a grateful look. Peggy swatted his arm and pushed him towards the bathroom that was at the back. She waited for him, which didn’t take too long. He came out and it didn’t look as dumb as she thought it would. She stuck out her bottom lip and nodded “Okay, it looks good”

“You sound very surprised” Michael smirked as walked out to her. With the suspenders and his shirt tucked into his pants, you couldn’t tell it was that big. Peggy looked to her big brother and smiled once again, she hugged him again. He laughed as his hands went to her back and then wrapped tighter around her “Is this going to happen all the time?” 

“For a good while” Peggy said, with her head resting on his chin. Then feeling him give her a squeeze and whisper “Good”

After a long moment, they pulled away. Peggy lightly slapped both his arms “Come on. The sooner we get this all over with, the sooner we get this done...well, the sooner we can focus on where we can move forward”

They stepped out of the room and walked down the hall, Michael, now feeling a little bit nervous to go into the office with all the SSR agents, asked her “So, what do we need to do”

“We just need your help in pinning down where the rest of them could be” she then stopped for a moment and asked in a quiet voice “Are there many?”

Michael looked at her for a moment and then nodded his head side to side as he thought about it “Not exactly, but, it’s going to grow”

“I suppose it’s a good thing that there isn’t many, even if they are trying to make it grow. We have a better chance at wiping her out” Peggy muttered as they carried on walking. Michael noticed how agent’s heads turned as Michael walked in. Peggy noticed it to, she sighed and called as they walked down the middle “Carry on with your work gentlemen, unless you  _ all  _ want to work the night shift”

Michael watched how all their heads instantly glued back to their desks. He smirked and muttered “Wow. My little sister the boss”

“You act as if it hasn’t been that way since birth” Peggy said as she put her hand on the boardroom door handle and pushed it open. In there was Steve, Jack and Daniel. Peggy motioned her hand to Jack and Daniel “Michael, this is Agent Thompson and Chief Sousa”

Michael held his hand out and shook their hands “I’ve heard a lot about you two, mainly the fact that you have helped my sister find me. So thank you”

“Our pleasure” Daniel said, dropping his hand. Looking to Peggy as she asked him “Now that this is over, are you going back to LA?”

“Tryna get rid of me, Carter?” Daniel smirked, causing Peggy to just roll her eyes at him. He then went on to actually answering her question “But...I should do. But I’m not. I’ll go back once Pierce is gone and buried”

“Rose is gonna end up being Chief at this rate” Daniel laughed.

Then having Jack mutter “She’d do a better job”

Daniel just tutted and rolled his eyes at his little mockery. Peggy raised her brows to him “You have been gone for a while, are you sure it’s okay that you’re away from this long?”

“Look. This isn’t just affecting the New York office, it will affect the damn world. My place is best to be here” 

Steve leaned forward and muttered in her ear “He’s got a point”

Peggy stared at Daniel a little while longer, she realises that she couldn’t order him to go. She wasn’t the boss of him, technically. Though she does boss them all about. But when it came to serious situations. Daniel stood his ground almost as stubbornly as she did. She just shrugged to him and swiftly moved on, turning back around to Michael “Michael, do you think you can remember any location?”

Michael walked over to the boardroom, putting his hand to his mouth as his eyes roamed the board of all the possible places that they have tried to pin down, who knew that Michael would end up coming to them instead of the other way around. And just as he put his finger on the board and went to say something. There was a sudden commotion from outside.

Peggy turned her head, with the rest of them then doing the same. Without saying a word, Peggy stepped out to see what was going on. She saw a few men on the floor, whilst the others held their guns up.

When she saw who was stood in the middle of the office, her jaw dropped. Was she dreaming or something? It’s like she was catching all the people she was after in net.

Dottie looked to Peggy and grinned “Surprise” 


	16. Chapter 16

Jack, Daniel and Steve all raised their guns to her. Steve then yelled to her “Get your hands up” 

Dottie smirked at him and did so without having to be asked again. Peggy walked over to her and grabbed her arm, forcing Dottie back down the office and turning her to the hall of the interrogation rooms “Miss me, Pegs?”

“Shut up and get in”

“You’re hurting me” Dottie winced.

“Oh for heaven’s sake, Dottie I am not hurting you, just get in” Peggy pushed Dottie inside the interrogation room, sitting her down on the chair and handcuffing her to the table. Peggy didn’t understand how and why Dottie was being so cooperative, or what even made her turn herself in. She’s sure she would get answers eventually. Peggy walked into the viewing room by the interrogation room to where the four gentlemen were. Jack pointed to the assassin and said in a stiff, confused voice “What...the hell?”

“I have no idea?” Peggy said breathlessly as she shrugged and looked over her shoulder to Dottie, then looked back to them “We even put the search for her on hold-”

Michael raised his hand “Who is she?”

“Crazy” the three men said in unison. Peggy was then the one who actually gave him a solid answer “Her name is Dottie Underwood. She’s an assassin...and an old roommate”  

“Peggy _ y _ !” Dottie sang from the other side of the glass “Come out come out wherever you are”

There was a silence between them all for a moment, Jack then shrugged and said to Michael “She’s also got the hots for your sister” he then nodded to Steve “And husband”

Daniel shook his head and said in a cringed laugh “Now there’s an image”

“Oh please stop” Peggy whispered, then walking back into the interrogation room. Because she knew full well that Dottie would not stop singing until she came in to see her, straight away she asked “What are you doing here?”

Dottie grinned to her “Well. You know me, Pegs, I just couldn’t stay away from that handsome adonis of yours”

Peggy took in a breath through her nose but ignored the comment. She never thought she was the jealous type up until someone says something about Steve. Or kisses him. Then she shoots. Dottie then gasped “And married! My my my! We have struck gold”

“And what have you been doing for these past few months, Dottie? If we are swapping tales”

“Oh I’m not here to tell you about everything I’ve done”

“Then why are you here?”

Dottie grinned again and sang “I know where Hydra is”

Peggy felt her stomach flip a little. Her brows pinched together as Dottie just giggled and nodded. Her jaw slightly dropped, not knowing what to say. She went back inside the viewing area. Seeing the shocked look on all of their faces “Did you…”

“Yep” Steve nodded “Think she’s lying?”

Peggy shrugged “How would she know we were looking for them? The only people who are aware of Hydra are us and Hydra themselves”

Daniel rubbed his lips with his palm and motioned his hand to her before dropping it down to his side “What does she want?”

Peggy pinched her brows to him “Does it matter? We aren’t compromising with Dottie, the last time that happened. Well, Mr Jarvis is still quite scarred by it all”

Jack shrugged “Well. We could hear her out”

Steve then also shrugged and said nothing. Peggy closed her eyes for a moment, holding her hands up and giving them a slight shake as she tried to grasp onto what was happening right now “I’m sorry, did I miss the piece of information that everyone in this room has some kind of odd crush on her? We are not compromising with Dottie Underwood. We can find them on our own”

Peggy looked to Michael for some reassurance but the look on his face told her that he had nothing, he sighed and shook his head “I’m sorry, Gidget, but my head is very messy”

Peggy sighed and rubbed her forehead, then feeling Steve’s hand press against her back and he mumbled to her “Maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing. If we find out what she wants for the information, we can negotiate”

Peggy’s jaw dropped a little as she tried to argue back, but they wanted to get this thing shut down so quick they were beginning to be desperate. Once again, she walked back into the interrogation room, where Dottie was still sat, grinning at her. Peggy put her hands on her hips, her eyes squinting at her and then said in an exhausted tone “What on earth do you want?”

“My charges dropped”

Peggy couldn’t help but mutter out a laugh “You can’t be serious. You can’t seriously believe we would drop everything that you have done?”

“If you want your information” Dottie shrugged. Peggy rubbed her lips together and walked over to the desk, sitting on the other side, she sat down on the chair, linking her hands together and placing them on the table “We aren’t going to drop the charges, and now that you are here. We aren’t letting you go again”

“How romantic”

“Why did you come back here? Surely you must have taken it into account that we would just lock you up. Information or not?”

Dottie shrugged, sitting back in her chair, with a smug smirk still written across her face “I guess I just missed you”

Peggy rolled her eyes and ignored her, then looking back to Dottie as she giggled “You haven’t changed a bit, Pegs”

“Oh but you have” Peggy nodded to her hair “Nice hair. I didn’t have ginger down as your colour”

Dottie shrugged to her “Well. When you’re on the run as much as I am, you’ve got to change once in awhile” she then pouted and put on a frown, changing her tone to be innocent and sympathetic “I guess I’m just tired of running, Pegs”

Peggy sighed through her nose and then scoffed as she rolled her eyes “Oh, please”

“So” Dottie smirked “You gonna take a chance and trust me?”

“I don’t know. The last time I was foolish enough to trust you, you killed a police officer and ran”

Dottie shrugged “I guess you could say I don’t like confined spaces”

Peggy tilted her head at her and then let out a frustrated sigh. She didn’t know what to believe, but if they do things properly, Dottie would have a hard time getting away. And if it turned out to be a waste of time then it would have been a waste of time and they would just throw her away. Peggy couldn’t notice something different about Dottie, like why she would just come here. But she couldn’t quite put her finger on what it was. For now, she found it hard to actually care. She pushed down her curiosity to the bottom of her stomach.

* * *

After a long, long talk. They finally were able to squeeze out an agreement with Dottie. They also found out what was wrong with her, well they came down to a conclusion from the help from the doctor’s opinions. It all went back to the zero matter, the torture that Whitney put her through, the zero matter that Whitney left in there, though it was only a small bit, had affected her whole body. Her mind. She was trying to act like her normal self, but the truth was she was seeking help. She didn’t know what was happening to her and for once in her life, Dottie was scared. So that was the deal, they would fix her if she helped them. 

Hell, they were even seeing a different side to her that may be beneficial. The agreement was that they would help her  _ after _ she helped them. Dottie didn’t really like it. She feels as if they would screw her over but they  _ knew  _ Dottie would screw them over once they got her better, which they will do. They aren’t monsters. They had to actually trust her. Again. Hopefully with better results than last time.

They agreed to meet up back at the SSR when it went dark, it was better to hit a base at night than in daylight. Dottie pinpointed it down to one, said that it was base she just came from when she was  _ passing  _ through. Whatever her story was. They weren’t exactly interested on why or how she got involved in a hydra base. Peggy deemed it best to dress better for the occasion. She had an outfit stored away in her wardrobe, quite like her combat uniform back in the war but less army colours. It was darker colours, which would be beneficial.

As she straightened her outfit in the mirror, she heard Steve call “So. Y’know when Howard said he had a bunch of my stuff stored away?”

“Uh-huh”

“Well. I didn’t tell you this cause I wanted to use the element of surprise”

Peggy looked up from looking down at her outfit, her brows pinched together as she was suddenly concerned and confused. Steve’s surprises could go either way at times. She didn’t have to wait much longer. He came into the bedroom from being in the spareroom down the hall. When she saw him, she grinned, her eyebrows went up.

Steve shrugged and laughed “They teared it when they were thawing me out but, he had his tailor fix it up” he patted his hands on his thighs. Peggy stared at him, in his Captain America uniform that she hasn’t seen in years. She bit her lip and nodded as she walked towards him, then whispering without even knowing she was speaking “Good god  _ yes _ , baby”

Steve smirked as she gripped onto his waist, she looked up to im and squinted her eyes to him “Did I ever tell you that seeing you in this certainly did it for me?”

“Tell me? You’ve shown me” Steve laughed, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. Putting his finger under her chin as their deepened the kiss. Peggy moaned and gripped to him tighter. Then pulled apart when they heard Michael clear his throat as he leaned against the door frame. Steve and Peggy looked over to him, he nodded and sighed to himself as he pointed to them both “They warned me they do that a lot”

“Sorry” Steve cleared his throat, then looking back to Peggy and whispered “We’re gonna have to get a handle on that, now that we aren’t the only ones here”

Peggy smirked and shrugged “Perhaps it will make things rather exciting. Like back in the war”

Steve laughed to her and nodded as he put his arm over her shoulder, Peggy looked to Michael and raised her brows to him “You’re staying put”

“What?”

“You’re staying put” Peggy repeated in a more slow matter. Michael shook his head at her and scoffed “No bloody way”

“Michael-”

“Peggy, these people put me through hell. I want to be there when they are taken down”

“We don’t know if you’re well enough” Peggy shrugged as she sighed to him, Steve then pulled her to the side for a moment and said in a quiet voice “Peg, I get that you want to protect him, but you did the same thing for me when I was thawed out and I was fine”

“You are a bloody super soldier, he is just a normal man”

“And what about when you fell in that warehouse and had that rod through you, the  _ day  _ after you still went out and carried...and that was before you had any dose of serum in you at all”

Peggy stared at him and then rolled her eyes as she looked to the floor. Steve rubbed her arms “I know, you hate it when I’m right when it comes to you wanting to protect people...but we need all the help me can get, and Michael isn’t just a normal guy, he’s a soldier”

Peggy sighed to him, he shrugged and scrunched his nose to her “C’mon, Pegs”

Peggy looked over to her brother and then, after taking a deep breath, she rolled her eyes and nodded as she walked over to him, with Steve then trailing behind her as usual. She patted his arm “You get hurt and it’s your bloody fault”

Michael grinned to her and whispered to Steve as she walked down the stairs “That’s my sister, loving and offensive”

Steve laughed and slapped Michael on the back as the two of them then headed downstairs and followed Peggy out of the house to the car.

* * *

They had a tact team that they organised together in the morning. Daniel stayed back at the office with Dottie. They went to the location that Dottie had pinned down for them. At a safe distance. Steve looked at the building through a set of binoculars “Holy hell. She wasn’t kidding”

“What do you see?” Peggy asked.

“Everything, guards patrolling the floors...there’s the symbol on the damn wall”

There were three floors and twelve of them, four on each floor should cover it good enough. Steve looked to the very very top “There’s an office at the end of the top floor. That must be Pierce’s office”

Peggy nodded “Okay. Here is what we do. Thompson, I want you to take Ramirez, Jones and Michael and stay on the bottom floor. Steve, you, Danvers, Tyler and Ryan go on the second floor. Scott, Prescott and Chase. You will be with me and you will deal with the guards on our floor as I make my way to Pierce. I cannot stress this enough gentleman do try to keep a low profile, we don’t want Pierce getting word before I reach him because then he could bloody well escape, am I clear?”

They all nodded and mumbled “Yes ma’am”

Peggy nodded and then motioned her hands for them to move out, she gripped to Michael’s arm and said in stern words “Be careful”

“You worry too much” Michael whispered in his regular calm voice, Peggy let go and watched him head down with the rest of them. She looked to Steve who gave her a look as if to say that Michael had a point, she just rolled her eyes and slapped his chest “Let’s get going”

“You not gonna tell me to be careful?” Steve teased. Peggy shook her head “No, because I know you will be”

“Really?”

“Yes. Because if you’re not. You won’t be sleeping in my bed tonight” Peggy said, arching her eyebrow to him before they split up Steve gaped at her and muttered under his breath as he went in his direction “Now that’s not fair”

Peggy and her team made their way up through the back to prevent any early on detection, there was a staircase at the back so they went up their, with their guns out at the ready just in case. All of a sudden, there was a loud bang, Peggy and the three of her men looked down and saw Steve and his team break out with the hydra agents in a huge fight, Steve’s shield flying all over the place, Peggy lowered her gun down for a moment and just stared “Is he joking?”

She then looked up to the floor that they were covering and saw the hydra agents quickly scurry about, one knocked on Pierce’s door to inform him “Move now!” Peggy called, they all quickly ran up the stairs. Straight into a fight.

Peggy tried to get to the office as quick as she could, but a member of hydra stopped her as he pushed her from behind, slamming her into a wall. Peggy groaned and quickly pushed herself up, she had no time for this. He swung a punch and she ducked, as she came back up. She gripped onto his shirt at his chest, he tried to fight her off but did not catch on that she was physically advanced. He was losing the balance in his feet as she made him walk backwards at a fast pace. She went straight over to the end railing and pushed him over it. Causing him to fall and certainly not get up.

“Hold them off!” she yelled at the three men who were trying their best to fight off the hydra agents. It was seven to three, but she was sure they could handle themselves. Peggy went over to the office and of course the door was locked. She took a step back and kicked it, it flew off of it’s hinges which left her rather impressed with herself. A year ago and she would have to give it a few more attempts before it came down. Peggy walked in and saw the the window was open. Surely he wouldn’t have jumped. Peggy jogged over to the window and saw a ladder beside it on the outside that led up. She wasted no time whatsoever and pulled herself outside on it. Quickly climbing up onto the roof. Peggy pulled herself up and saw Pierce press a button on a small remote control, causing a helicopter to come up from the floor, clearly he had a part of the warehouse fitted for it.

“What will you do after this?” Peggy called to him, causing him to turn to her.

“Agent Carter...a pleasure to finally meet you”

Peggy shook her head and said in a voice full of bitterness “You tortured my brother. You denied him his life. All because you wanted power, just like the mad man who we got rid of back in the war”

“Ah. Who your husband got rid of. Tell me. Agent Carter, what was it like? That last conversation” his eyes lit up “Did you feel like your world was slipping away just like it did when your brother died?”

Peggy held her gun up to him and pulled the hammer back. Pierce huffed a small laugh and shook his head “God and when we heard that the  _ product  _ of Captain America was destroyed...music to my ears”

Peggy didn’t even hesitate then, she shot him in his leg which made him yelp and fall down to the floor. She walked straight over to him and crouched down, holding the gun to his head “And who do you have? Who will miss you when you’re gone?”

Pierce grunted a laugh “I have a son. Alexander...he will become the new leader of Hydra when I am gone. You can hold it off for now. But he is inspired and one day in the future. When you are old...too old to do anything, he will start this again”

“So you have to wait until I retire? Am I that much of a threat?” Peggy said with a smug smile that made his blood boil, which is why she did it. Peggy pressed the gun against his temple and said in a whisper “Between you and I, Pierce, from being shot, I was given a dose of serum”

She saw how the blood from his face drain, she smiled again and nodded “That’s right. So I suppose it is thanks to your orders that I will be around for that little while longer”

Peggy then stood up, with the gun still at his head “And you may have caused the loss of my first child, but you did not make me lose the ability to have a child in the future. Because we will, and like your son, our child will be our future. If we cannot stop what you claim will happen in years to come, then our son or daughter will”

When Pierce saw that she was going to put him down like a dog, he held his hand up “You aren’t going to arrest me?” he smirked “Beat me till I talk?”

Peggy shook her head and shrugged “You wouldn’t tell us anything anyway”

And just like that, she pulled the trigger and put a bullet in his head. Usually, Peggy would not take such an abrupt approach. But this man had caused her whole family pain, her brother and her parents by keeping him from them. The pain he had also caused on her and Steve for ordering those men to come to that office that day and it ended up in losing their baby. So, God would have to forgive her for being so harsh this time. Peggy purposely pushed his body off of the roof, so he would fall down the front for all of his disciples to see that their leader has fallen. If there was any left to see it that was. Peggy went back down the ladder and climbed back inside the building, walking out of the office. She saw that one of her agents, Scott, was badly injured. She took a breath as she past them and pointed to Prescott “Help him down, we’ll have to take him to the hospital”

Peggy kicked the hydra agent who was still alive in the face before shooting him. They had to squash each and every one of these bastards. They couldn’t show any mercy for them. Especially knowing that the rest of them were here willingly. Peggy made her way down the stairs when she heard Michael shout “Peggy look out!”

Peggy looked to the side and saw a hydra agent pointing a gun at her, she then saw her husband sprint up behind him and grab the gun, it fired off just as he moved it away and ended up going to his shoulder, which would hurt like a bitch but would not be fatal, especially not to him. Still, seeing Steve in any kind of pain broke her heart. As Steve hissed through the pain and stumbled against the wall as their agents put an end to the hydra members life. Peggy ran over to him “Oh, darling”

Steve pressed the back of his head against the wall, with his eyes screwed shut “I’m alright”

“Move you hand” she gently demanded, he did so. Peggy looked to his shoulder “Well, you’re going to have to get your suit mended again”

“Damn” he said in a breathless laugh, still in a good spot of pain.

“What did I say about a low profile?”

“Sorry, honey” Steve grumbled with a stiff laugh “This mean it's the couch tonight”

“You bloody well know I was bluffing” Peggy put her hand on his cheek and gently kissed his forehead as some kind of motivation as she then gently whispered “You alright to carry this out?”

“Course” Steve grunt as he stood up straight, finally opening his eyes and meeting Peggy’s straight away, she gave him a soft look and said “Pierce is dead”

“Yeah” Steve nodded as he looked to the front of the building “Kinda saw...your doing?”

“I couldn’t allow him to live” Peggy shook her head “The things he said”

“You okay?”

“I’m fine” Peggy reassured with a tight smile. They looked around and saw how they had wiped this place clean out. It was rather impressive, they managed to do it pretty quickly. These men were clearly rookies that Pierce had recruited, like some kind of Hitler youth but for older men. She saw the two men who accompanied Pours on that fateful day dead in the corner. One last agent remained alive. Before Jack had the chance to change that, Peggy spoke up “Don’t. Take him in”

Jack stared at her, confused from what she had originally told them to do. Peggy rolled her eyes and nodded “I know what I said, just do it, please”

Jack put his gun back in his holster and nodded, with the help of Chase, they grabbed him and detained him. 

As they went to walk, Steve winced again, Peggy immediately looked at him with concern “What is it, love?”

“God damn...hydra came at me with a shiv” Steve motioned to the cut he had across his abdomen, the red stripes hiding the blood pretty well “Howard was wrong. Hydra do come at you with a damn pocket knife”

Peggy let out a brief amused smirk and then reassured him “Don’t worry, baby, when we get home we’ll get you cleaned up”

Steve looked down to her and smiled, then asking with concern of his own “And you? You unharmed?”

“May be a little bruised from being slammed against a wall, but other than that, I am perfectly fine”

“Good. I’m more than fine taking pain for both of us”

Peggy smiled at him lovingly and kissed her arm for a quick moment before taking his hand and leading him out of the building. She nodded to Tyler. He had the set of explosives that they had brought, so that all the hydra men and plans will be obliterated. She ordered for Pierce to be thrown back in the building, which he was. When it was cleared for all their men. They got in their cars. He would set the explosives off when they were far away. Michael walked over to Peggy, once she had helped Steve get in the passenger seat. He hugged her and thanked her.

Peggy gripped onto him tight and whispered “It’s over now”

“Thanks to you...you saved my life”

Peggy gripped onto him harder as she grinned “You’ve always been saving mine”

Michael kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arms as she pulled away and then said “We better get back, I can’t have my husband bleed out due to us having a sibling moment”

Michael laughed and nodded “Quite right, let’s get going”

* * *

Peggy took Steve home, they had a room at the back of the house that was like a recovery room, it was where Howard put Steve when he was thawed out, a lovely surprise for Peggy. She took him in there and sat him on the bed, she would much rather do it here than muck about with the first aid. She’d rather not risk getting blood on her bed sheets. Steve sat on the bed shirtless, his skin looking rather messy with the blood tried up against his stomach and shoulder. Peggy walked over to him, with a bowl of hot water, a rag and tweezers with stitching string and a needle. 

Peggy dunked the rag in the water and gave it a firm squeeze against his body before rubbing it against his chest and then stomach, getting rid of all the blood. Being careful once she came to clean his cut at his stomach, she then cleaned up his shoulder. She put the rag back in the bowl and then grabbed the needle and string. Peggy smirked at his slightly worried face “Now, now, my womanly skills that my mother forced me to take on from when I was younger comes through with this. I stitched up half of the howlies wounds remember?”

“All too well, they cried like babies”

“Yes well, Dugan is much softer than he looks” Peggy put her hand on his chest and pushed him down to lie on the bed, which he did “This will sting”

“Oh, great” Steve muttered. Peggy huffed a small laugh, she threaded the string through the needle and then threaded the needle through Steve’s skin. He closed his eyes for a brief moment as he hiss, but he was alright as she carried on. When she was done, she nodded “Okay, now sit up slowly. I don’t want you ruining my good work”

Steve slowly sat up and smiled to her “See. No problem”

“Yes, well, now I have to get this bloody bullet out of you”

“Told you I’d take a bullet for you”

Peggy shot him a smile “Yes. Well done”

She reached over and grabbed the tweezers from the side, now this job was far less pleasant. Peggy frowned out of pure cringe and discomfort as she put the tweezers to the bullet. Even that hurt him a little. Peggy raised her brows to him “After three”

“Can it be after ten?”

“No” she laughed breathlessly “Three”

“Okay” Steve muttered as he closed his eyes “After three”

Peggy nodded and counted in her head, after she said three. She gripped onto the bullet tight with the tweezers and quickly pulled it out. Steve groaned “Damn it, Pegs, you could have told me when you started counting”

“Sorry, sweetheart” Peggy said, not even taking into account that she did such a thing. She grabbed the rag out of the bowl and pressed it against his shoulder as more blood slowly dripped out. She put her hand on his cheek and gently kissed him “Does that make up for it?”

“A little” Steve whispered, his eyes still closed by being taken away from her touch.

Peggy smiled and leaned back in, kissing him again, for a long enough time that the rag had soaked in all the blood that was leaking from wound. She grabbed the bandage, with his lips still to his and finally went to pull away, Steve shook his head “Don’t go anywhere”

Peggy muttered a laugh as he pulled her back to him. She rested her hand on his shoulders, smiling against his lips, she turned their deep kiss into light pecks as she traveled to his cheek and temple before pulling away “Let me wrap you up and you can kiss me for as long as you want”

“I’ll hold you to that”

“I am counting on it” Peggy smirked to him as she grabbed the cloth bandage. She wrapped around his chest and then around his shoulder to give it more security. She smiled and patted his bare arms “There we go, good as new”

“Thank you, beautiful” Steve muttered as he watched Peggy go to tidy things up, he took hold of her hand to stop her, she looked back at him and saw his kind smile “Can we just take credit for what we did today? We prevent hydra from growing and causing mass destruction”

“Yes, we did...but…”

“But?”

Peggy sighed and shrugged “I don’t know, he mentioned about having a son, that his son will follow in his footsteps”

Steve shrugged “All we can do is hope that he is wrong and be aware”

“His name is Alexander”

“Okay. Alexander Pierce, we have our ways to keep tabs on people, that’s what we’ll do. But for now, we can finally focus on actually getting our lives back to the way they were”

Peggy smiled and dumped the rag back in her bowl and loosely wrapped her arms around his neck “Indeed, I look forward to it...we also have a little trip to take sooner rather than later”

Steve huffed a small laugh and nodded “London”

“London” Peggy rubbed her lips together “Where my brother will have to make a decision”

“And if he chooses to stay there with your parents?”

Peggy sighed and then shrugged “I will be upset to not have him with me everyday when I have only just really got him back, but knowing he is alive and happy back home...I will be able to live with that”

Steve smiled and softly kissed her “That’s my girl”

There was a gentle knock at the door, Michael popped his head in to she his sisters being held by her husband and it was a sight that he liked to see. Knowing that whatever he chose to do, which he had been thinking about every hour of the day, he had comfort knowing that his sister was happiest than she had ever been and deeply in love, he had never seen a love like it. Michael shook off his thought and smiled to them “I’ve put dinner on”

Steve and Peggy raised their brows to him. Steve grabbed his white t-shirt and nodded as he put it on with caution. He stood up and laughed as he and Peggy walked out the room “Y’know, Michael, I sure like you being around”

* * *

 

**I did the whole take down of hydra in this one chapter because I didn't want to drag it out and did it so I can move the story on further to where I want it to be. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave comment and kudos if you did**


	17. Chapter 17

The three of them stepped off of the plane. Howard kindly lending them his private jet. It got them there in a much faster time. Which was beneficial to them. They were less tired, so they were ready for Peggy and Michael's parents to go ape when they'd see them. But a good ape. 

And they did. Peggy's mother screamed and cried as she saw them, seeing her son for the first time in seven long years after thinking he was dead. Their father was tearful but he was silent. An old military man, it wasn't expected that he wailed and cried like a mother. Katherine ran forward and wrapped her arms tightly around her son, continuing to cry as she held him. Michael gripped onto her tightly and buried his face in her neck. 

Stuart held his arms out and pulled Peggy close and whispered "It's good to see you, Poppet"

Peggy grinned and gripped to her father's back, then whispering back to him "Hi, daddy"

Stuart pulled away and kissed her temple, before turning around and gripping tightly to his son. Michael and Stuart always had a special bond. He was his boy. Katherine then cried her way over to Peggy and hugged her "Oh my darling! My little girl!" she kissed her cheek hard and whispered to her "Thank you for bringing him home" 

Peggy allowed the few tears to run down her cheeks "Believe me, mum, the pleasure is all mine" 

After their acknowledgment of Steve also being there, he didn't mind that they didn't take notice of him at first. In fact he expected it. They hadn't seen Peggy in months and were dying to see her ever since they heard about her getting shot and Michael, well, they haven't seen Michael in seven years, and the last time they heard of Michael. Army officers were at their door telling them that their son was dead. 

"Let's get you home" Katherine cupped Michael's cheeks "My sweet, sweet boy has finally come home"

Michael smiled sweetly to his mother and as their parents walked ahead of them, Michael looked to Peggy. He was a little worried, he hadn't made a definitive decision on whether he was going to come back home to Hampstead...or if he was going to have a life in America. Living a life much like Peggy's, as an agent or something. They hadn't quite worked it out yet. But still, he hadn't come to a final decision, maybe these few days back here will help him decide. 

Steve had never been here before. He always wanted to visit, he always wanted to see Peggy's roots. Now that he was, he realised just how beautiful London was. He had never even been out of the country before, well, he had but it was during the war and he didn't exactly have the time to stop around for tourist points. This time he was really visiting and really seeing it for all that it was. It was beautiful, Peggy was just thankful that the weather wasn't awful. It was a tad chilly, after all they were just coming out of winter weather and spring was just around the corner. 

There was one place that Steve certainly never saw during the war, and that was Peggy's home. She showed him it on pictures when they were going through photo albums and talking about what their lives were like before they met each other. But seeing it in real life, the real scale house that she grew up in. The first thing that he whispered in her ear was "You never told me it was a damn mansion"

Peggy just smirked and lightly slapped his chest with the back of her hand. It was rather massive, and yes, they lived in a large house. But still. He couldn't imagine living here as a child. They got inside. Her parents didn't want to have the conversation about Michael in the car, they wanted to sit down and talk about it properly. So they told them to take their bags into their rooms where they will be staying for the weekend and then return back down to the dining room. Where they will talk as a proper family once again. Peggy guided Steve through the house and to her old bedroom. Last time she was in here, she was trying on her wedding dress, the dress she would have walked down the aisle to Fred in. Thank god she didn't.

She remembered how she looked at herself in the mirror and just thought of everything Michael said to her, and that's when she began to realise he was right. Of course a split second afterwards she went to the window after hearing her mother and saw her fall to the floor when officers told her that her son was dead. And Peggy was left in her room alone. Hardly being able to breathe through the sobs. Because her big brother and best friend was gone. The last memory she had in this room was certainly not a happy one. But returning it now, knowing her brother was just at the end of the hall. Made it all the more easier. If he wasn't, she wasn't sure she would be able to. 

Steve whistled as they walked in "You had this room since you were born?"

"I did" Peggy said as she looked around it, muttering as she sat on the bed "They haven't changed a bloody thing"

Steve dropped their case to the side and laughed as he put his hands on his hips "Jesus, Peg, this is bigger than my entire apartment back in Brooklyn"

"It is rather ridiculous" Peggy said, then shrugging "Dad being so heavily involved with the military paid off"

"Clearly" Steve laughed as he walked towards her. He cupped her cheeks and looked down to her as she remained sat on her mattress, smiling to her "Everything's good now, huh"

Peggy gripped to his waist, biting her lip to contain her grin and nodded "Yes, darling, everything's good now" 

Steve leaned down and pressed his lips gently against hers. Both of them taking in a breath as they embraced the moment. Peggy pressed her forehead against his and looked into his eyes, smiling. Just soaking in every aspect of his face as he did the same to her, he grinned and kissed her forehead before taking her hand and pulling her up from the bed. Then wrapping his arms around her waist from behind as they walked out of the room the same time that Michael did from his. He looked to them and laughed "Are you two always this affectionate?"

Peggy scrunched her nose up to him "Most of the time"

Michael looked to Steve, who just shrugged at him. Showing no shame whatsoever "Something you may have to get used to if you decide to live in the states"

Michael nodded and said as he began to walk down the stairs with them behind "I'll add it to the list"

"On the good or bad?" Peggy challenged with an eyebrow raised, Michael looked at her over his shoulder and smirked "That's for me to know" 

Peggy put her hands on Michael's shoulders and gave him a light shake "You must be ready for all the tears and questions" 

"Hopefully they won't require that I go into too much detail" Michael muttered under his breath "I'd rather leave out all the gory details"

"Yes, I'd rather that too" Peggy replied. It wasn't that she didn't care, quite the opposite. It was that she cared so much that she wouldn't be able to cope, hearing about him going through any kind of pain or torture. Though Michael promises her that they didn't do anything to him that could considered torture, they just manipulated him more than anything, kept him locked up for god knows how long. 

They went into the dining room, seeing that Katherine had already put a tray on the table that had a piping hot tea pot on it with five cups and saucers. She looked to Steve as they walked in "Steve, do you care for tea?"

"He does ever since he married me" Peggy stated boldly as she sat down on a chair. Steve laughed breathlessly and shrugged to Katherine as he nodded "She's right"

Peggy let out a smug smile and held out her hand to him that he took as he sat down beside her, with Michael on the other side. Their parents sat facing them. Just staring at Michael, trying to just let it all sink in. Speaking to him on the phone is one thing but seeing him actually being here, letting them know loud and clear that they weren't having any kind of senior moment. After all they were just touching sixty, it was a tad early to be going all seanile. 

Michael looked at them with his caring eyes, he reached over the table and put his hands over their already touching hands "Ask me anything you want to know, to clear your mind"

Katherine and Stuart looked to each other. Stuart rubbed his lips together, his thick grey moustache scraping against his bottom lip and looked back to Michael, he shrugged and asked simply "Where have you been, son?" 

"I...well, when I was on the front line there was an explosion and I got knocked. My body wasn't found, so that's why I was presumed dead...then locals in Germany found me, I washed up near them. They took me to the hospital, I had no identification on me, so they had no idea who I was or where I was from. I have no idea how HYDRA found me, but they did, and I couldn't remember anything so they filled my mind with lies. Lies about who I was and what I did. From then on I worked for them, mostly because I didn't know any better, I didn't know anything else. It didn't feel right but I had no other choice...then they used me to throw Peggy off"

He looked to Peggy and gave her a tight smile "They used me to throw off so they could hurt her" he frowned "Unfortunately they did but" he looked back to his parents "I had no part in it"

"Of course  you didn't, love" Katherine cried, gripping harder onto his hand. 

Michael sighed and shrugged "Then I...ran away and Peggy found me" 

Both of her parents gave her an overwhelmed, grateful smile. Michael swallowed thickly and then said "The main thing is that I'm finally home" he smiled "And I've missed you both terribly"

"We've missed you, son" Stuart nodded with a smile, with tears in his eyes "More than you could ever imagine"

Their eyes then shifted to their daughter. Stuart took in a breath "Now you, little poppet. How are you after everything?"

Peggy looked to Katherine and saw her give her a look. A look that told her that her father was now aware about the baby. But knowing him, he won't make a big fuss. He wouldn't want to risk upsetting Peggy, even though she had come to terms with it now. Her month of mourning was enough for her to realise that life had to go on. Peggy took a breath and shrugged with him as she nodded with a confident look on her face "I'm perfectly fine" 

"We were frightened to death when we heard" Katherine cried, shaking her head before giving a nod to Steve "And poor Steve here, he was losing his  entire world, I could tell by just the sound of his voice"

Peggy looked to Steve, giving him a gentle, loving look. Rubbing his hand underneath the table and said with her eyes still fixed on him "Well, I wasn't going anywhere" 

Steve smiled to her and nodded. Their attention then went back her parents as Stuart asked with a hint of nerves and awkwardness in his voice "And have you decided that you're going to...to um...try for another baby?" 

Steve and Peggy looked to each other again for a moment and Steve gave her an encouraging expression as well as a little nudge. Peggy bit her lip and looked back to her parents and brother before nodding with a overwhelmed smile "We are"

Katherine put her hands to her heart and grinned brightly as tears ran down her cheeks. Stuart too looked emotion, but he hid it slightly better than her mother. Only slightly. He nodded to them both and said with a wobbly voice "Well that's wonderful" 

"As much as we wanted the baby we lost, if anything it has made us realise that we are ready to be parents and that we want to be parents" Peggy smiled. 

Her parents had clearly never been happier than they were today, being reunited with both children and to also find out that they may be grandparents sooner rather than later. Their life suddenly seemed on track. Going the way that they thought it would go, going the way that they planned it would go in fact. 

* * *

They spent all day together, as a family, after so long and Steve was just extremely grateful that he could be a part of it, that he could be there to witness Peggy being happy with her family. Seeing the way she was with Michael, the way they were together when they were home. Because after all, this will always be their home, their roots. They can always count on being themselves when they were here. 

When it got late, their parents get tired much easier than they used to and called it a night by half nine. The three of them remained downstairs for a bit in the living room, talking over a few drinks and then decided to take themselves to bed at ten. Steve took himself to the bedroom and before Michael went to his, Peggy stopped him. 

She folded her arms and asked in a quiet voice "What are you going to do?"

His brows pinched to her. She shrugged and clarified "About where you are going to live?"

Michael sighed and looked away from her as she added on "Mum has made it fairly clear that she wants you back here with them. After everything that has happened I can hardly blame her but it's your life"

"Thank you, Gidget. I never realised" he teased with a smirk, earning a fake amused expression from his little sister before she slapped his arm "Tell me"

He laughed as he rubbed his arm and shrugged to her "I don't know yet, Peggy. I don't have to decide until Sunday. Believe me, you'll be the first to know"

"We're going into the town tomorrow, god knows we'll both be bothered by our neighbors"

"That's because we are dearly loved, little sister" he whispered to her, a smirk still on his face. He rubbed her arm and whispered to her "Get some shut eye, I'll see you in the morning"

Peggy rolled her eyes to him and nodded as he kissed her forehead. She walked down the hall, when she reached the door of her room, she looked up to him again "Michael"

Michael stopped himself walking into his room and looked to her. Peggy smiled gently to him and reassured him "Whatever you choose, whether you choose to live here or in the states with me. I will respect and understand your decision, and I'll be okay with either one"

She knew him, she knew that he worried about hurting her feelings should he decide to stay here. And she wasn't lying to him. She would understand. In fact when the war ended and she was alone, grieving Steve. She thought once or twice about moving back here to be with her family. But she had a solid career set up for her by Philips. Michael is still pondering on just having a normal life after everything he has been through. He always set out to just go to war, come home and carry on with life. He wasn't born to be an agent like Peggy was and he knew that. Michael gave her another smile and then they both went into their rooms. 

Steve looked at Peggy from lying on the bed "He okay?"

"Conflicted, I suppose" Peggy stated, walking across the room as she unbuttoned her blouse "I can tell that he feels like he's going to hurt me if he stays here, he knows it will hurt mum if he goes" 

"You think he'll stay?"

Peggy looked to him as she removed her blouse and shrugged as she put it over her chair "I think he will feel obligated. But after tomorrow, should he see someone he cares about... maybe that will be a compelling reason" she shrugged "Either way it's his choice" 

"You'll be okay if he stays here?"

"As long as my brother is alive and happy, I will be okay no matter where he decides to live" Peggy stated as she changed into her nightwear. Then walking over and climbing into bed with him, cuddling him as soon as their bodies made contact. Entwining their legs together as she drew circles on his chest with her fingertip. Then hearing Steve ask "You ever thought about moving back here?"

"Yes, once" Peggy muttered weakly, then gulping thickly and added "When I lost you"

She felt Steve grip to her tighter once she said those words. Then moving past it swiftly by asking "I mean like, nowadays. With me here?"

Peggy rested her chin on his shoulder and looked to him, looking into his eyes. Then after a moment she just shook her head and whispered "No"

"Really?"

"I mean" she ran her fingers through her hair and rested her head down on her pillow. Keeping her hand on top of her head tangled in her hair she then carried on, tilting her head ever so slightly to him "This is my blood. I love where I come from, this place is beautiful and so peaceful...but..."

Steve raised a brow to her "But?"

She then looked at him properly "It's no longer home" softly, Peggy stroked his arm and shrugged to him "New York is my home now. I could never imagine leaving that place"

"Hm" Steve mumbled as he thought to himself for a moment.

"What?"

Steve looked back to her and shook his head "Nothing I was just asking because, well, I just wanted to make sure that you didn't feel obligated to stay in New York"

She grinned at him, putting her hand to his cheek "You're sweet, darling. But you don't need to worry about me, you know me well enough to know that I don't do anything I don't want to do, such as live in a place I wouldn't be happy in. And I have never been happier than I am in New York. You being there is just a bonus" 

"Well I'm glad I'm a contributing part" Steve laughed as he pulled Peggy's body back to his. 

"Please, knowing it was where you were from was half the reason I stayed"

Steve smiled at her sweetly and then raised a brow to her "You do know I am technically from Brooklyn?"

Peggy rolled her eyes and pulled herself up, whispering before kissing him "Don't ruin it, smart arse" she pressed her lips against his, gripping onto his vest at the waist. She bit his bottom lip and then smiled. Kissing him quickly again before lying back down, resting her head on his chest. She closed her eyes as his arms wrapped tightly around her "Goodnight" she whispered.

"Night, Pegs"

* * *

The next morning, they woke up fairly early. Like the rest of her family did. It seemed that waking up early did run in the family. Steve however, Steve could sleep in for a lot more hours than what he was currently sleeping in. Peggy dragged the bed sheets off of the bed so that he would soon get cold, especially in this British weather which he wasn't used to. 

They went down for breakfast. Michael had one thing bugging him, he sat back in his chair and called to his mother, who was in the kitchen "Mum. Did you tell everyone we know about me being...alive?"

"Well of course I did!" she exclaimed from the kitchen "I had to let all of our closest friends know that our darling boy is home"

Michael looked over to Peggy, who was sat across the table. Seeing her smirk and pointing her jam covered knife at him as she mouthed to him "Told. You" 

They were going to bombarded with people today. He just rolled his eyes at her. Peggy then slapped her hand on Steve's leg "You won't get away easy either"

"How'd you mean?" Steve laughed.

Peggy raised her brows to him "The scandal that I apparently left here, leaving by dumping my fiance to join the army and then marry the most famous war hero known to man...believe me, our neighbours will want to make a fuss over you too" she then smirked as she leaned towards him and said "I for one will have no trouble in showing you off" 

Steve smiled as she gave him a light, quick kiss and then returned to her breakfast. 

Their mother couldn't help but constantly make a fuss over Michael. Seven years back, Michael would get sick of this, but no, not now. Now he practically couldn't get enough of it. He felt closer to both parents. Before, perhaps he took them for granted. They both did. Not anymore, that he now swore by. 

After breakfast. Stuart and Katherine insisted on giving Steve especially the grand tour of Hampstead. For Michael and Peggy, they were surprised to see that this place hadn't changed a bit, though this place was hardly the type of town that would be moving with the times. They walked down the cobbled streets. One of Peggy's hand entwined in Steve's and her other arm linked with Michael's. The only other place she imagined doing this was in her dreams. 

Michael and Peggy saw a familiar face of many to come down market street. 

"Here we go" Michael muttered to Peggy before smiling brightly to one of their parents closest friends who they have known since they were babes. God did she make a fuss, there was crying and hugging. Saying how it was a miracle straight from God to see Michael walking down these streets again. And how she was so happy to see Peggy after everything that had happened. How proud she was, hearing how well Peggy had done for herself.

Peggy put her hand on Steve's back "June, this is Steve, my husband" 

June took her eyes to the man standing beside Peggy and gasped "Husband! Of course! Of course! Katherine mentioned you married a few months ago" she wasn't the handshaking type, she was very much the hugging type. And that's what Steve got. 

“Very handsome” June nodded, with a cheeky smirk on her face. Steve laughed as she pulled away from him and said bashfully “Thank you” 

“Well done you!” June complemented Peggy with excitement. Steve shook his head as he put his hand on her back “Trust me, it’s a well done to me”

June gave her an impressed look. A man like that was hard to find. She should know, her husband was a dog. The conversation with dear June was rather brief, after fussing over Michael, Peggy and Steve, she arranged her next lunch date with Katherine and then went on her way. 

“Well. That’s one down” Michael said with a laugh as Peggy linked him again and held Steve’s hand again as they carried on walking down the street. 

“About fifty two to go” Peggy muttered.

“Oh Margaret” Katherine tutted in front of her. Peggy smirked and just shrugged. She had a point. They cut through and went through the hampstead heath park, the biggest park in the town. It’s where they used to go when they all lived in London, every sunday morning they would go for a walk together through the park. It was a tradition that they both missed over the years, Michael certainly did. 

For a reason that became clear soon enough, as another familiar face was seen at a distance. Peggy stopped, which caused the rest of them to stop. Her father turned to her “What it is, poppet?”

Peggy just turned to Michael and muttered “It’s Sarah. To your right”

Michael’s head snapped at the mention of her name and looked over. Sarah was the girl that he had to leave behind, they parted ways a few months before he joined the army for reasons that he could hardly remember, a part of him knew the reason was because he didn’t want to put her through being a widow should something happen to him in the war. He remembered being heartbroken, though. And not a day went by in that war that he didn’t think about her. Michael saw as Sarah’s eyes quickly caught to him and she trembled immediately, she did not hear word of him being alive. 

“Ah yes” Katherine said “She’s working at the telephone company in the town centre”

“Still single?” Peggy quickly asked with her eyes still on her old friend. Katherine nodded as she hummed “Yes, I believe so”

“Michael, go” Peggy quickly pushed him forward before resting against Steve again, Michael frowned at her but did then walk over to her. They were at a good distance away, so they couldn’t hear what was being said. But at first Sarah just looked confused, like she was seeing a ghost or something, she was emotional, as was he. Then they saw the pair embrace. 

Steve felt Peggy rest her hand on his arm, he looked to her and saw her soft expression. Happy for him. Something told her that this was the biggest contributing factor to his decision. But seeing him light up around her again, she was okay with it. 

* * *

After a long day of being fussed over by their family friends. Michael grew even more tired at dinner with one interrogation at one end of the table coming from his parents and then Peggy blatantly teasing him through their parents questions on the other end, with Steve trying to get her to stop but he was finding it amusing.

“You did want to marry her though” Peggy stated, pointing at him for a moment with her napkin in her hand as she sat back in her chair, that wasn’t exactly teasing. That was just stating hard cold facts. 

Michael looked at her and sighed “I did” 

“And she is still single” Peggy shrugged, raising a brow to him. Michael had to make a decision soon, whether they liked it or not. Steve and Peggy only came here for the weekend, they were leaving tomorrow afternoon, so Michael did not have long to make a decision. 

He sighed and leaned forward, then whispering to her “I have to think things over”

“Think what over?” Katherine asked as she put more garden peas onto her son’s plate. Peggy raised a brow to him, which he did not comment on and just sat back, looking to his mother and giving her a tight smile “Nothing, nothing”

Peggy said nothing, she just gave Michael a small smile and they resumed their dinner, changing the subject. 

* * *

As it grew dark, everyone was ready for bed. So to speak. Peggy surprised Steve who was at the foot of the bed, taking off his socks as well as his pants, to be welcomed by Peggy's arms wrapping around him from behind in which she wasted no time and nibbled his earlobe. Steve shuddered and then said in a wobbly voice “Pegs”

“Mm-hm?” Peggy pressed her lips against his neck as her hands traveled down his body. Steve looked to her and whispered “Peggy Elizabeth Rogers are you crazy? Your folks are down the hall”

Peggy laughed breathlessly “My parents wouldn’t wake up even if there was a bloody hurricane outside”

“And your brother?”

“Takes after them” Peggy whispered, pushing him down so he was lay on his back and then straddled him, leaning down and pressing her body against his as she kissed him deeply and roughly. 

Steve groaned as Peggy rocked her hips against his and then grumbled in between their kiss “This is so wrong”

Peggy pulled back and squinted at him “October 1944, you and I shagged in your bunk bed when we were traveling across Russia with people outside the tent and I’m fairly certain Sawyer was asleep somewhere in there” 

Steve smirked and just laughed before she leaned down and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tighter before rolling them over so he was now lay on top of her, her legs hooked around his waist as his hand went under her vest. Peggy bit his lip and then shook her head as she grew impatient “Enough foreplay”

“Yes ma’am” Steve smirked, quickly taking off her clothes and getting right down to it. Sometimes, Peggy likes the slow romantic mode, the other times. She likes it like this. Except this time she would have to be  _ much  _ quiet than she usually would be. Was it wrong that she found it even more of a turn on knowing that they could possibly get in trouble for this? 


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning they woke up. Steve and Peggy were set to leave this afternoon and Michael had to make the decision on if he was going to be joining them on that plane. Peggy woke up with her head resting on Steve’s bare chest, feeling him gently stroking her back. 

“My girl was kinda dirty last night” Steve muttered. Causing Peggy to laugh and shake her head as she sat up by propping up on her elbow “I was not”

“Oh baby you were” Steve grumbled in a laugh against the top of her head. Peggy rolled her eyes and slapped his chest as she leaned down to the floor and grabbed hold of her silk night blouse. She looked at him over his shoulder and then lay the back of her head on his stomach as he stroked her hair, she raised a brow to him and asked “What do we think Michael’s decision will be?”

“You want an honest answer?”

“Always”

Steve rubbed his lips together and shrugged “I think he’s going to stay” 

“Honest answer. So do I”

Steve continued to run his fingers through her hair “And are you okay with that?”

Peggy let out a breath and then nodded as she shrugged “I am. As I explained last night, just knowing he’s alive and happy is enough for me...and it would make my mother's world if he did” 

“Plus it seems he’s got some unfinished business with that girl at the park” 

“Yes it certainly does” Peggy mumbled, then stretching out against his body before sitting up again and rubbed her eyes “We should make ourselves presentable, I wager that mum will have breakfast on the way” 

“Y’know, your mom’s breakfast is making even  _ me  _ think about staying”

Peggy giggled, slapping his chest as she sat up which allowed him to do so and get changed. It didn’t take the, long to get changed and go downstairs, her parents were there but Michael was still making himself presentable, he always did take longer than Peggy. 

As Peggy poured the tea for both herself and Steve, she heard her mother ask “What time is your flight, love?”

“2 o’clock” 

She could practically hear her mother frown, she just sighed and took her eyes to her “Well we have to go back eventually mum, we have a job and...you know... _ lives _ ” 

She saw her dad let out an amused smile as he kept his eyes on his newspaper. Katherine tutted “I know. But when you have children you will understand”

Peggy felt Steve squeeze her hand under the table before he reached out and grabbed some toast, Peggy smiled to her mother and nodded “You’re right, mum, I’m sure I will” 

Michael then came down, his hair all nice and neat. Peggy raised a brow to him as he sat down across the way from her, she waited till after their mother complimented him to say “Yes, almost like you’re trying to impress someone”

Michael gave her a glare as Katherine said “Oh Margaret, leave him alone” 

“Yeah, Margaret” Steve muttered quietly as he sat back in his chair, earning himself a slap on his chest with her back hand for him to shut up. She just knows that he will picking up on every little thing her parents say to her to tease her with when they get back home. Luckily Bucky gave her a lot of material back in the war that she likes to throw at him. 

Which he knows. And he’s prepared for that. 

Stuart put his paper down “So, Poppet, what can you expect when you go back to New York? Work wise?”

Peggy glanced to Steve and then shrugged as she looked back to Stuart. “Well, we’re not one hundred percent sure, now that Pierce is dead the door is wide open”

“There’s always Dottie” Steve said before taking a bite of his toast, which she nodded to “Yes...there’s always her”

Stuart raised a brow “Who is this Dottie?”

Peggy rubbed her lips together and muttered “A huge pain in my-”

“She’s an assassin we have been hunting for some time” Steve quickly covered for her. Her parents weren’t exactly keen on swearing. Her mother more than her father “Recently she’s handed herself, arguably gone a little soft”

Peggy just scoffed under her breath and took a sip of her tea, not going down that road. Steve, bless him, still liked to see the best in people, even people like Dottie. Maybe it’s because he hasn’t really seen what she is capable off. Peggy mentioned the whole kiss thing and how Dottie did it to kill her. It took him a moment just to process that they had kissed. So that was a great example of his attention span. 

* * *

After breakfast, Peggy went up and began packing whilst Steve was in the garden with her father and Michael, being homeschooled in the art of croquet. He thought you could only ever do it on a horse and Peggy then had to remind him that he was thinking of polo before he said anything and embarrassed himself. 

As she folded one of his shirts, her mother came in “Need any help darling?” 

Peggy came her a soft smile “That would be great, mum, thank you”

Katherine waved her hand as she walked over “Think nothing of it. They all look like they are having fun out there”

“Yes I imagine so. I think that dad and Michael are going to make it harder for me to get Steve on the bloody plane” 

Katherine hummed with amusement and then raised a brow “Do you have to?”

Peggy sighed and rolled her eyes, mumbling as she tossed the shirt into the suitcase “I knew it”

“What?”

“That you were going to ask me that” Peggy said in a light hearted sigh as she put her hands on her hips and gave her mother a slightly  _ sympathetic  _ yet exhausted smile. She knew her mother was only trying to keep her family together now that they are whole again but it wouldn’t work. 

“Well I’m just curious-”

“I have a life back there mum” Peggy kept her eyes on her as she picked up another piece of clothing to fold and shook her head “Steve and I...that is our home now”

Katherine sighed through her nose and mumbled “Perhaps it would be different if…”

Peggy latched onto what she said and could only imagine where she was going with it, though she was hoping that she was wrong “ _ If _ ? If what?” 

“Nothing”

“If Steve had remained  _ dead _ ? Is that what you mean? Because mother I stayed in New York for a year in Steve’s absence because that was where I belonged-”

“I didn’t mean that! Not about Steve I just meant if you had married before going into the war”

Peggy stared at her for a moment in silence, her breath briefly hitched “If I had...what married Fred? You can’t be serious. You can’t be going over this  _ again _ ”

“I see his mother nearly everyday, we live in the same social circle forgive me for it to cross my mind every so often now that I see him with his family”

Peggy shrugged “Good for him. He has a family, I now have a husband, we are trying for another child. Everything worked out”

It was then Katherine who stared at Peggy, she shrugged and said in a cracked voice “Did it? I’m still without a daughter”

Peggy bit her lip and then said rather sharp “You know. You’re making it sound like I died on that hospital bed” 

“Margaret! How could you say such a thing!” Katherine gasped at her, to which 

Peggy just shrugged at her “I’m here, mum, I’m alive. More importantly I am happy... _ so  _ happy with that man out there that we could end up living in a cardboard box and it wouldn’t even matter that much to me. I love Steve more than anything in the world. A  _ million  _ times more than I ever felt with Fred. In fact I hardly even loved Fred at all I just thought I did through my deluded teenage ways”

“I understand but-”

“Do you want to know what would have happened if I had married Fred and gone out to war? Meeting Steve still? Hm?” she put another piece of clothing in the suitcase and said plainly “I’d have left him. I’d have divorced him and ran away with Steve to New York...just like I have done in reality”

She then scoffed under her breath and mumbled “He may have been a little  _ behind _ but that was still how it was” 

“You went to New York for Steve”

“I went to New York because it was where I was offered a job  _ and  _ I wanted to be close to Steve because at that moment in time, mother, that was  _ all  _ that I had of him was his roots…” as well as getting slightly choked up, she laughed when she went onto say “I even told people that I lived in Brooklyn for christ sakes” 

Katherine frowned to her “Margaret I never meant-”

“I know” Peggy closed her eyes and took her breath “I know mum it’s just...you have to try and understand. Choosing to not come home was not an easy choice and wasn’t just about Steve, he even said that if I did want to come back here then we could-we aren’t before you think anything...but he isn’t the one who insists on staying in New York...I am. And I’m sorry if that hurts you, but London just isn’t my home anymore” 

Katherine took in a tearful breath and just nodded “Okay...okay Margaret”

Peggy stared at her mother for a moment longer, now feeling rather sympathetic, but she didn’t say anything else. She just resumed packing. Katherine then asked rather fearfully “What about Michael?”

Peggy glanced to her and then sighed as she looked down at her things, shaking her head whilst she shifted things around to make room “I don’t think you have to worry about Michael going anywhere, I’ve been watching him whilst we’ve been here and I can’t imagine that he is going to leave. For one he isn’t in his room packing, is he?”

Katherine put her hand on Peggy’s back as she got closer to her “And are you okay with that?”

Peggy looked to her mother and after a moment of silence, she shrugged “He’s my brother. I’ll miss him but knowing that he’s alive and happy is all I ask for” 

Katherine smiled, putting her hand on Peggy’s cheek “And that’s all I ask for with you” 

Peggy gave her a tight smile and nodded “I know, mum” 

Katherine pressed her lips against Peggy’s cheek before gripping onto her shoulders tightly and pulling her close as she rested her chin on her daughter’s shoulder. 

* * *

After the terribly intense conversation with her mother, the time come for them to go before they even knew it. In a way Peggy was glad that she had that out with Katherine. It was a long time, there was always that elephant in the room that they chose to ignore. It was a weight off of her shoulders and probably the same for Katherine. 

As Steve played the doting husband and carried the bags down the stairs and put them in the hall downstairs, Peggy walked over to Michael, who was now looking rather sheepish. She knew he was nervous on the fact that he was going to tell her that he was staying put, but he was clearly thinking she was pretty dumb if he thought she didn’t notice his bag wasn’t packed. She raised a brow to him “Now, Mr Carter, what are you so jittery for?”

Michael sighed “Pegs-”

“You’re staying”

Michael stared at her, looking like a deer in headlights. Then she smiled at him and shrugged “I knew that you would since we got here. Also you have spent the entire day with dad and haven’t packed so…” 

Michael let out a small smile and laugh, he gripped onto the back of his neck “It’s just...this is-”

“Your home. It’s your home” Peggy smiled as she then went onto shrug “I came here knowing that. And there have of course been some  _ contributing factors  _ from the park”

Michael rolled his eyes as well as a smirk with Peggy grinning at him. She slapped him on the arm in order for him to look at her, it was in that moment where she grew more serious “Michael I...I don’t want you to feel guilty. Just because I found happiness else where doesn’t mean that you have to go and try to do the same, you know London is where you want to stay”

“I know. I know” he sighed “I just can’t imagine not having my little kid sister around all the time, annoying me and entertaining me. But I suppose it’s my fault, I told you to go and find a life of adventure and not to take orders from anyone”

Peggy raised a brow and nodded to him “Yes you did. And I’ve in trouble many times for doing that, you tosser” 

Michael laughed to her. The hearing her add on “I suppose if it weren’t for those words then I wouldn’t be where I am today”

“You’re welcome for the husband then” he teased. Peggy smiled and then suddenly had her eyes fill up, which he frowned at “Come on Peggy”

“No it’s just” she laughed breathlessly as she dabbed her tears with her palms before rubbing them together “I’m allowed to be emotional, I’m going to miss you. Which is why you  _ have  _ to call and write. As much as you can” 

Michael put his hand on her waist and said to her before pulling her in for an embrace “I promise you. And you must promise me to do the same”

As tears ran down her face, she gave him a teary smile and nodded “Yes of course I will”

Michael then pulled her in close and held onto her tight, she gripped onto his back and rested her head firmly against his neck. She swallowed heavily and muttered to him “You’re coming with us to the airport though, aren’t you? With mum and dad” 

“Course I am” Michael whispered as he gave her another squeeze. As she pulled away and smiled to him. Michael briefly touched her cheek and said quietly “Thank you for understanding”

“I just want you to be as happy as I am” Peggy whispered, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before rubbing his arms and announcing as she turned to Steve “Are we ready?”

Steve nodded to her “Yes ma’am, case is in the car, as are your parents”

“Hm. You’d think they were  _ eager  _ to get rid of me” 

Michael laughed and pushed her forward to the door. They all squashed into the back of the car as Stuart drove them there. Within twenty minutes they were there. The place was due to set off in just half an hour. With their credentials for the SSR, they were to be put through immediate security and get on the plane with plenty of time. But before that they had to say goodbye. 

Stuart wrapped his arms around Peggy and squeezed her tight “Have a safe flight, poppet”

“Not up to me, dad” she wittingly replied, hearing him huff and a laugh and say “Always have an answer” he kissed the side of her head as he pulled away “Call us. Please, especially for your mother’s sake. Ever since those awful two weeks...well like she said this morning, when you have children you will understand”

Peggy nodded and gave him a soft smile “Okay, dad, don’t worry I will. I love you”

“Love you too, darling” 

Peggy looked over to her mom as Steve walked over to Stuart and shook his hand. She saw how she was getting teary and just hugged her tightly before she could break down “Mum it’s going to be fine. You have Michael here now, it will be better than how it was and I promise I will keep in touch with you as much as I possibly can”

Katherine whimpered for a moment and then nodded as she gripped onto her tighter “I love you so much...and I am sorry about before”

“I know mum, and I love you too”

As Peggy spent a few more moments with her mother, Michael slapped Steve on the back and raised his brows to him “Well. It’s back to leaving my little sister in your capable hands”

“I’d say she looks after me” Steve smirked “But I do my best”

Michael nodded and said wholeheartedly “You’re good for her, Steve. Great even. And I’m a good judge of character. Based on her past relationship I can see what real love is and you two are it” he stuck his hand out “So thank you, for changing her world” 

Steve smiled and put his hand in Michael’s “Thank  _ you... _ for motivating her to come into mine” 

“My death can work wonders in giving her a kick up the arse” Michael dryly joked. The British were known for their blunt and sharp sense of humour, sometimes Steve finds it hard to wrap his brain around. Peggy’s witt was hard enough, now there’s two of them. 

“We’ll miss you back at that house”

“Really? Sure you won’t enjoy having my sister back to yourself?” Michael challenged. 

Steve let out a breathless laugh and looked down to the floor through slight embarrassment “Okay. Maybe a little. But your cooking is better than yours”

“Well that’s true” Michael quickly muttered before Peggy came over to them. She put her arm around Steve from the back and said with a soft smile as she leaned her body against his “Are we ready? We have a plane to catch” 

Steve nodded to her “Sure” 

Peggy looked to her brother, putting her hand on his cheek before quickly kissing it “Goodbye you, have fun”

“I intend too. Thank you for saving my life. Though I know you’ll never let me live that down”

“Never” Peggy shook her head “You were the perfect little damsel” 

Michael laughed to her and then squeezed her hand, to prevent them both from crying again, he nodded to over her shoulder “Go on. Go get back to your rat infested city”

Steve laughed “Well when you put it like that” 

Peggy looked to her family and sighed through her nose as her eyes began to prickle “I love you all, okay?”

They all returned the same loving look and said it back to her. Steve gave them all a smile and held his hand up to them all “Bye guys. Hopefully our visit won’t be too long” 

Katherine nodded “Yes I hope so too”

* * *

When they got home, they may or may not have had jetlag. Most likely may. They slept on the plane to try and avoid it but it gets you anyway, though not as bad as it would be if they didn’t sleep. Mr Jarvis picked them up from the airport, they said that he didn’t have to but as always he insisted. 

“I hope your trip back to our land of origin was worth while, Miss Carter” Mr Jarvis said from the front, now feeling more like a cab driver given that she and Steve were in the back together. Peggy nodded as she entwined her fingers with Steve “Yes it was, Mr Jarvis, it was good to see my parents again”

“And your brother has chose to stay there?”

Steve noticed a brief frown slip across Peggy’s face before she cleared her throat and once again nodded “Yes he has” 

Steve squeezed her hand to get her attention and when she looked to him, he mouthed to her “You okay?”

She smiled softly at him and mouthed back “I’m fine” 

She wasn’t lying, she was fine. But being fine doesn’t mean you have to be happy about something. She was okay with Michael staying in England and had accepted it, she knew it when they got there that he wouldn’t have the heart to leave. But she was still going to miss him terribly, especially when she had only really got him back, that was the downfall on living on separate continents she supposed. She didn’t wager on it any further and just rested her head on Steve’s shoulder “I’m happy to be home, I can assure you that Mr Jarvis”

“I can imagine so, although London will always feel like it, New York is your real home now”

Peggy smiled with warmth, brushing her head again Steve’s cheek before gently kissing it. She nuzzled her head into Steve’s neck as Mr Jarvis politely asked “And where are you on the front of Miss Underwood? Is she locked away?”

“Well” Steve cleared his throat “We made a deal with her that if she led us to Hydra then we’d help her with the zero matter...once it’s out then I suppose throwing her away is the solution”

“I did overhear from Mr Stark say as they were treating Miss Underwood that the SSR could do with taking on someone like her”

His words caused Peggy to lift her head “Are you pulling my leg?”

“Afraid not, Miss Carter. I for one cannot imagine recruiting her to fight on  _ the good side _ ”

Peggy turned to Steve and muttered “We need to sort this” she then turned to the front “Take us-”

“Home” Steve gently said, putting his hands on Peggy’s arms and gently pulling her back to relax. He looked to her “It’s getting late and you’re tired. We’ll get back to business tomorrow, it can wait”

Before she could protest, he gave her a soft kiss on her lips and then whispered in her ear “Wouldn’t you rather get home, have a nice bath with your husband and then get into bed. Nice long sleep, fresh for the morning”

“Sorry” Peggy grinned “All I heard was bath with my husband”

Steve smiled to her and gave her another quick kiss. They were home ten minutes afterwards. Mr Jarvis helped them with the bags. Steve shook his hand “Thank you for picking us up, Mr Jarvis. And taking us on Friday. It helps”

“Of course, Captain Rogers. Helping you and Miss Carter in anyway I can is a pleasure. Even if it is the off taxi run”

Steve laughed breathlessly and took the cases out of his hands. As Mr Jarvis drove away. Peggy turned to her husband as she put the key in the lock to their front door, a smirk written across her face that said it all. She had his little bath suggestion burning into her mind and now that was all she could think about. Peggy pushed the door open and the whispered as she dragged him “Get your kit off then”

Steve laughed against his lips, closing the door with his heel as she unbuttoned his shirt, stumbling through the hall into the living room. He dropped the bags and his hands found her waist. Their amused giggles being all muffled as they carried on having their lips against each other. Peggy then moaned as their kiss grew deeper. They suddenly heard someone clearing their throat “Hi”

They jumped and pulled away, seeing Angie sat on the couch that they were leaning against as well as Rhonda. They stared at them for a moment, as Peggy tried to regain her composure she said “Angie. Rhonda. What-”

“Are we doing here? You asked me to house sit for you this weekend”

Peggy nodded and said breathlessly “Right we did. We did do that”

Angie motioned her hand to Rhonda “And I ask Rhonda if she wanted to come round cause well there’s only so much entertainment this place can bring when you’re on your own”

Steve then too nodded, saying with a flustered smile “Understandable”

Angie raised a brow and shrugged “I don’t know why you’re all a bag of nerves. Remember I used to live with you. I remember the countless time you’d do that and  _ didn’t  _ stop-”

“Okay well I ask that you do right now” Peggy quickly covered up. Feeling rather embarrassed in front of their newly found acquaintance, who did find all of this rather amusing. Rhonda put her hands up and said as she stood “I actually better be going but um...good to see you guys got home safe”

“Thanks” Peggy said in an awkward and still rather hot and bothered voice. Angie then too stood up, as she put her bag on her shoulder, she raised a brow again “I’m gonna go too. You guys need to  _ sleep _ . Got it? Fresh for tomorrow and then you can tell me everything, including where that cute brother of yours has gone”

As Steve put his arm over Peggy’s shoulder, she nodded and said quickly “Absolutely I will tell you everything tomorrow”

Angie smirked to them both and sang “Goodnight”

Steve and Peggy stood there in silence and very still until they heard the door shut and they were actually alone now. But the fire was well and truly burnt out. Steve gripped onto his other hand, his arm still around her neck and pulled her close as they both just laughed.

They still ended up getting that bath. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entire story is now dedicated to my friend Georgina.   
> G, I'm sorry I didn't finish this in time for you.  
> Every chapter I write from now on will be with you in my heart.

"You cannot be seriously be considering asking me what you are planning to ask" were the first things that came from Peggy's mouth as she walked into the boardroom where Jack and Daniel were first thing in the morning. 

Jack raised a brow and slowly swallowed down his apple "I'm confused...how was London?"

Peggy rolled her eyes "Wonderful-"

"And Michael?" Daniel asked.

"Decided to stay. It's all been sorted-now what is this I've heard about you wanting to ask me that Dottie remains on our side of the line"

Jack looked to Daniel and shrugged as he looked back to her "Can she?"

"No!" Peggy shook her head. Completely bewildered that he would even be asking this "She isn't some pound puppy that needs rescuing" 

Daniel strummed his fingers on the table and then stood "Well. Now's a better time than ever to bow out. My second in command and Rose can only be left for so long"

He took hold of his crutch and stuck his hand out to Jack, who gave a firm shook "Good to see you Susan. Don't be a stranger" 

Daniel gave him a small smile and a nod before walking to the door where Peggy stood. He gave her a warm expression "It's been eventful as usual, Peggy" 

"It certainly has" Peggy said, putting her hands on his arms and raising her brows to him as she got it across  how grateful she was for him sticking around for as long as he did  "Thank you for all your help on this Daniel"

"Anytime...just not anytime too soon. I got an office to run"

Peggy laughed breathlessly "I'll keep that in mind. I'm sure we can manage" 

"Yeah" he looked to Jack and then mumbled to her "Good luck with that. And by the way, I had nothing to do with this Dottie thing"

"I presumed as much" Peggy muttered back to him as she took her eyes back to Jack, then hearing Daniel ask "Steve here?"

"Yes he's just on the phone in the office" she said with a kind smile, as he went to walk away she said another goodbye and wished him a safe flight. Peggy then slowly closed the boardroom door and turned around to ­Jack. She pressed her hands down on the table and looked to Jack who was on the opposite side, she took a deep breath through her nose and spoke in a calm manner "Now, tell me, what is running through your mind to think that having Dottie on our side would be a good idea?"

Jack shrugged as he sat back in his chair "She's skilled in a variety of ways-"

"She is unhinged and _completely_ untrustworthy" 

"Those were the words I said about you when Philips assigned you here" Jack dryly joked, taking a sip of his water. Seeing how he clearly only amused himself with Peggy's exhausted expression, she just wanted to Jack to be serious. She slowly shook her head "I'm beginning to think that blow that you took to your head those months ago has clearly done some long term damage" 

Jack smirked to her "Look. You're the boss. I know that...but some part of you must be curious about how good it would be if we could get her on our side" 

Now that he said it, she would be lying if she said that she wasn't. She has even imagined in the past how they would consider themselves lucky if Dottie was joining them. But she meant if she was never the killer assassin, if she came with them from the get go. Peggy bit her lip and looked down to the table as she stood back up straight and then folded her arms. Jack looked to outside and nodded at her office across the room as he asked "What does your boy think about it?"

"He's been surprisingly quiet. Which doesn't settle well with me"

Jack couldn't help but once again smirk "You think he agrees with me?" 

"If he does then that means Armageddon is soon behind" 

Jack let out a genuine laughed and then looked back out of the window, seeing Steve laugh at whatever it was that Daniel just left with him and began heading towards the boardroom "Oh, here we go"

Peggy looked over her shoulder and saw her husband coming to the door. Steve walked in and smirked to Jack with amusement "Boy did you make me get an earful last night" he slid his hands in his pockets as Peggy rolled her eyes "He is being dramatic as usual"

"I only wish I could have audio recorded it, then you would know I'm not" 

Jack laughed and shrugged "Look. I'm sorry to cause some kind of domestic but it's just a damn thought" 

Peggy squinted at him "I do hope this isn't because you have some odd sexual attraction to her" 

Jack wagged his finger between the two of them and said "Think if you should be concerned of any sexual attraction round here it should the one Underwood has for you both" 

Steve and Peggy looked to each other, Steve just shrugged. She saw the way his expression was going and pointed to him "If you so much as smirk I will rip your mouth off" 

"Jeez. Maybe it isn't Underwood we should be keeping an eye on" Steve mumbled in direction to Jack. Peggy gently slapped the back of her hand against Steve's stomach before putting her hands on her hips, she took a breath, giving herself a chance to think. Then finally she nodded and cleared her throat "Right. Here's what I will do. I am not going to approve of this...until I speak to her" 

"I'm telling you, Carter" Jack started as he stood "This whole zero matter thing has changed her"

"Oh, now who sounds like a naive woman?" 

Jack scoffed an amused breath at being insulted, fixing his collar as he walked over to them to leave "Man you are full of sass today" 

"I suppose you just bring it out in me" Peggy muttered before leaving the boardroom. Jack raised a brow to Steve "She alright?"

"Missing her brother more than she is letting on" Steve said, slapping Jack's arm "Don't take too much offence"

Steve followed Peggy over to their office and shut the door behind him, he looked over to her as she stood by her desk and then raised the question "Well? You for it?"

"Am I buggery"

"I...don't know what buggery means"

Peggy looked to him and said more plainly "No. Steve. It means no, I am not for it" 

"It has been known for former enemies to have a change of heart and shift their morals...I know it may be hard to accept with Dottie but-"

Peggy held her hand up as she picked up the phone. Steve stared at her and then shrugged as he asked with a tired expression "What are you doing?"

Peggy didn't answer. She just waited till the person on the other line picked up "Angie. Hi it's Peggy, I didn't wake you did I? Good. Listen before you go into work, would it be possible for you to come by to the office. I need your opinion on something...yes it's important. No it is not about wise lunch orders. I promise" she sighed "Angie that was one time-oh you're joking. Hilarious. Can you please just...yes? Thank you, love. Okay, bye"

Peggy put down the phone to see her husband's still confused expression, he shrugged and motioned his hand to the phone "Why have you-"

"There's one person who knows Dottie as well as us and that's Angie. She spent time with her, even more than I did. Angie considered her a friend before this whole thing, and to be honest I value her opinion more than I value any of those men out there" 

Steve stared at her for a moment and then just shrugged "Alright, alright. You're the boss" 

"I love it when you say that" Peggy mumbled as she sat down on the chair behind her desk. Steve walked over to her and sat on the corner of the table, facing her. He skimmed his finger under her chin to get her to look up at him, he gave her a warm smile and a shrug "Whatever you decide, I'll support you, you know that"

Peggy took hold of his hand and nodded "I do know that...but what I don't know is your own opinion" she leaned up and ran her fingers through his hair as she said "There's a mind somewhere beneath all this beautiful blond hair. And I would like to know the opinion of it" 

"Truth?"

"Always"

"I think...if we can get her on our side...then we should. Despite the differences"

"Differences" Peggy laughed.

"Okay. Despite her trying to kill you a few times and attack you a few more times after that. If the zero matter really has changed her, then it would be a high advantage for us to have someone like that with us. Hell, it's better than having her against us" 

"It's just having her trust. Everyday I just know that I will struggle to trust her" 

Steve shrugged "Something she'll have to prove" he then laughed "No-one even knows if she is wanting this"

"True" Peggy muttered as she strummed her fingernails on the table. Steve leaned forward and pressed his lips against her cheek "Considering what we've had to deal with these past few months, debating whether to take Underwood on as our own isn't exactly the worst thing"

"You're right" 

Steve gave her another smile, kissed her forehead and then walked back over to his desk. 

They didn't have to wait that long until Angie came in. Peggy had sent word ahead that Angie would be coming in so they just gave her access straight away. Peggy was leaning against the door frame of her office, watching her men all at work when she saw Angie walk in. Giving her a smile and a small wave for her to spot and follow her into her office. Angie quickly made her way over to Peggy and said as soon as she stepped in her office "I can't stay for long. Frank is already on my case for my shifts"

"It won't take long at all, Angie, thank you for coming by" Peggy said as she shut the door, her and Steve stood in front of her. Peggy folded her arms and said "We basically just need your opinion on something"

"Always go with yellow" Angie answered straight away. Causing Steve and Peggy to go back to being confused, Steve shrugged to her "Sorry?"

"Yellow is gender neutral" Angie said in a tone that was practically a translation for  _ 'duh'  _

Peggy rolled her eyes and shook her head "No. Angie we aren't here to ask about nursery colours"

"Oh. Just presumed cause you guys have baby fever lately"

Peggy quietly snorted a laugh "Good point but believe me all that can wait until I am in fact pregnant" 

Angie looked at Peggy up and down and raised a brow as she teased "I was gonna say..."

Peggy slapped Angie's hand away "Stop it. This is actually rather important" 

"Okay. Okay. I'm all ears. Go" 

Peggy folded her arms again and rolled her eyes before saying "What would you say if I told you that it is being considered that Dottie could come and work for us?"

It fell silent for a moment, Angie's eyes went back and forth between the couple. Part of her waiting for the both of them to burst out into laughter, but no, it was a genuine question. Angie cleared her throat and answered her question with a question "Is that a legitimate possibility?" 

"Some people seem to think so" Peggy said as she looked outside to Jack. Who was trying to act like he wasn't peering his head to the window every ten seconds. Her attention then came back into the room as Angie said with a laugh "She's crazy"

Peggy stared at her for a moment and then raised her brows, with her tongue skimming her top teeth "I know"

Angie then thought for a moment more and shrugged "I mean. She's crazy but if it were me I'd rather have crazy on my side than against me" she swallowed thickly as she suddenly felt like she had said the wrong thing, she then let out a long shrug and said with slow caution "She was also kinda fun before she...tried to kill everyone" 

"She's got a point" Steve muttered.

"You didn't know her when she was fun?"

"No I mean about the crazy thing" 

Peggy sighed through her nose and then turned back to Angie "You really think that?"

"I'm no agent" Angie said as she stood up from her desk "But I sure as hell know I'd rather have Dottie on my side than y'know...not. And hey, the other option is keeping her locked up, kind of a waste" 

Angie saw Steve smile to her from behind Peggy. Who sensed it and mumbled to him "Stop it" she took another breath and smiled to Angie "Thank you, Angie. You've helped"

"Anytime. I'll see you kids later on today, yeah?"

They both just nodded to her. Angie held her hands up and pointed to the door "I'll show myself out"

"Be careful of Jack. He's got an eye for you" Peggy warned. Angie looked at the handsome jackass who was sat in his chair and joked "He can have two if he likes"

"No he can't" Peggy shook her head. Angie just smirked to her and briefly scrunched her nose before leaving and shutting the door behind her. Peggy closed her eyes and groaned as she leaned her body back against Steve's immediately welcomed by his arms wrapping around her. He gave her a brief kiss on her neck and whispered against her skin "Looks like you're being outnumbered, baby" 

"I hate this job"

Steve laughed breathlessly and shook his head as he then rested it on her shoulder "No you don't cause if you were still just an agent, you wouldn't have the final say. But in this department, you do" 

Peggy turned her head to him, still in his hold and asked "She is the cell?"

"No we let her out for a little run around" Steve plainly joked and then smirked "Yeah. She's still in her cell"

Peggy rested her head against Steve's and let out a small smile at his little quip. She was feeling awfully stressed this morning and it began to feel like it was always one thing after the other. But this was the job and deep down she wouldn't replace it for the world. Peggy turned her body for her front to press against his and gripped onto his jacket "I am going to speak to her whilst you cover up here" she skimmed her nose against his and said with a small smirk "Keep them whipped into shape. That sort of thing"

"Yes ma'am" Steve whispered, gently kissing her. 

"Trust me, I won't be long" 

* * *

Peggy walked into Dottie's cell, finding the assassin sat on her bed. Mocking a small salute as she walked in "Chief"

Peggy folded her arms and rested herself against the wall closest to Dottie "Not quite"

"I assumed you found out about Thompson's little wish"

"And you have also" 

"He told me" Dottie smirked "Y'know. He can be pretty charming when it suits him"

Peggy blurted a laugh and pressed her palm against her forehead as she muttered to herself "The bloody things I am hearing today" 

"Maybe he has changed like I have" 

Peggy looked back to her and nodded as she dropped her hands and folded her arms again, raising her brows "So this is what this is, is it? You've changed? Because you seemed like the same old smart mouthed Dottie to me the last time I saw you" 

Dottie just shrugged "Maybe I haven't changed in every way"

"Something you can pick and choose, is it?" Peggy asked, adding to her point of not being so convinced by all of this. Dottie sat up on her bed and rested her chin on her hand "I thought your science nerds carried out a test to prove the zero matter has effected me"

"Yes they did, and it had. The test is foolproof" 

"So what's the prob?" Dottie innocently shrugged. Peggy then smirked and leaned forward slightly to Dottie, then saying in a whisper "I still can't trust you as far as I can throw you" 

Dottie pouted "Peg, really?"

Peggy said nothing and just stood up straight. Dottie tutted and rolled her eyes, she sighed and nodded to the door "If I wanted to break out of here, I would have already. The locks on your doors are bogus. I could have picked them a hundred times over. I didn't for a reason. Ever since you killed my boss, I haven't really had a place" 

She sat back against the wall and shrugged "If we're gonna be like two girls plaiting hair right now, I'll admit to you that I am trained to be part of something"

Peggy bit her lip and shrugged "Then what the bloody hell have you been playing at for these past two years? Explain that to me"

Dottie rolled her eyes and shook her head "Can't explain what I don't know. Can I?" 

Peggy stared at her and then grabbed hold of the chair that was too the side, pulling it up and sitting in front of the bed, linking her fingers together and leaning down on her knees "Then why on earth should I accept you into this organisation?"

"Is this a test?"

"Yes"

Again Dottie shrugged and said plainly "You and me, Pegs. We're great together. And I think you know that" 

Peggy once again said nothing, she sat back in her chair and slid her hands in her pant pockets. Letting out a deep sigh and looking away from her. The idea of the two of them working together did sound too good. After all it went rather well up until Dottie went rogue again. Peggy was a considerate woman, she took into consideration what everyone thought. Even Jack. Everyone apart from her try to saw the light in this, usually she was the person with the most faith. But when it came to her, the cynic in Peggy shone through. But with the majority of people in her life clearly seeming on board with the idea, she had to wager in, in some way. Peggy bit her lip and shook her head at herself. She turned her head back to Dottie "I'm not recruiting you. Not yet and certainly not soon"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you will do what I say when I say it for the next few months, small tests will be taken out for you. Physical, mental. All kinds to make sure your path is valid to us and you will not be a liability or a flat out liar to how you now claim to be. If you turn out to be the same old Dottie Underwood then we will find out, then ship you off to somewhere far far away. Much more locked down than this, where you can spend the rest of your days"

"And if I pass your little tests?" Dottie challenged with a smirk.

"Then we will talk" Peggy nodded, then shrugging "I am a woman of my word"

"Fancy shaking on it?" Dottie stuck her hand out, which Peggy took a long stare at before taking hold of it and giving a firm shake. Dottie gave it a squeeze before dropping it and saying sweetly "I look forward to these next few months, Peg"

Peggy faked a grin as she said "Captain Rogers will not be working close on this"

Dottie shrugged "Pity. I was hoping for two birds. But I'll accept the one"

Peggy rolled her eyes and rose from the chair, taking it back over to the table. Dottie tilted her head and asked "Pegs. Woman to woman. What was it like?"

"What?"

"When you found out you were pregnant?"

Peggy's heart suddenly dropped and skipped a beat, feeling a lump in her throat, she managed to ask in a cracked voice "Why are you asking me that?"

Dottie shrugged "I'll never know...I guess I was just curious" 

She seemed surprisingly genuine, like the thought was running through her mind. And she heard what they did to girls in the camps that Dottie was from. It would be hard to not feel sorry for her in the respect of going through that. Knowing that she could never have children, perhaps that was a way of the 'teachers' to give those girls nothing to live for. Peggy cleared her throat and gave an honest answer "It was the most wonderful feeling" 

Dottie nodded and got lost in thought for a moment, she tucked her knees back up to her chest and plastered on the casual smile she always puts on "Good to know"

After the awkward encounter that just passed, Peggy left. Walking down the hallway and couldn't help but think about when she was sat in that doctor's office when he told her there and then.

_ Peggy stared at him, completely shocked. Her hanging jaw was evident to that. She blinked and gave her head a quick shake before managing to say "Y-You're sure?" _

_ "Sure as anything, Mrs. You're pregnant. I'd say about four weeks gone? Maybe five..." _

_ Peggy kept her eyes on him for a moment longer and then bowed her head. Letting out a quick, breathless grin. When he saw that she was in fact happy, he smiled and congratulated her. Up until that moment, he couldn't tell her whether he had just given her the best news of her life or the worst. He looked to her hand and noticed her ring, nodding his head to it as he said "I can call your husband for you, if you want? Just give me his work number or something? Unless he's here?" _

_ Peggy looked up but not at the doctor, she wiped the ecstatic tear that ran down her cheek and shook her head, saying through her smile "No he is at work but...he doesn't know I'm here" _

_ "Oh?" _

_ "Yes it was rather an impulsive decision" _

_ "So would you like me to call him?" _

_ Peggy looked to him again and thought for a moment. But then after a short while, she shook her head once again and gave him a tight smile as she hopped down from the doctor's observation table. Grabbing hold of her coat "No, that's quite alright. We work together you see, so I shall see him and well I would like to surprise him with the news myself. Also, if you called saying I was here he would just panic terribly and may cause a crash from driving down here like a madman" _

_ The doctor laughed "One of them is he? Take a bullet for you and all that?" _

_ "He's already done that" Peggy muttered. _

_ "Hm?" _

_ "Nothing, nothing" Peggy stuck her hand out to the doctor and gently shook his head as she said in an overwhelmed grin "Thank you for your help, Doctor" _

_ "My pleasure, Mrs. Good luck to you and your husband with the baby and all. I'm sure he or she is in good hands"  _

_ "They are" Peggy nodded. Biting her lip to try and contain her grin but shamelessly failed. She took her hand away from him and left the room. Walking down the hallway to the front reception where Mr Jarvis was waiting to give her a ride back to wherever it was that she now wanted to go. And to make sure she was okay of course.  _

_ This threw the argument she and Steve had last night out of the window completely. As if it didn't happen, whatever they said to each other last night was now irrelevant. Because their lives as of now will never be same. _

The thing is. Their lives will still never be the same. It's just that baby who did that for them was no longer going to be with them. Peggy still thought about the baby she lost, she still wondered about it and still had the odd dream, but it was easier to bare now. She would never be able to let go deep down, not whole heartedly, but she let go enough to move on and try for another baby. Because she could still have everything she was dreaming about. It was still an option and it was still the future that she had planned out with Steve.

They had been trying plenty too, so hopefully they wouldn't have to wait too long for those dreams to become a reality again. 

Peggy walked back down the office, seeing Jack look up as she came closer to him. She paused at his desk and said boldly "A trial for the next few months. It will be a long hard process for her and will test everyone's patience but that is my condition. If she proves to be trustworthy after these months. Then we will discuss her future here"

Jack shrugged with a cocky smile "Hey. I suggested it for the benefit of this place. You're doing the right thing by considering it, Carter" 

"Yes. For once I hope you're right" Peggy mumbled, looking away from him for a moment and then saying quickly to him before walking into her and Steve's office "Carry on with your work" 

Peggy walked into her office and shut the door along with the blinds. Which was a signal to everyone in the office to not disturb. They assumed it was either because they were having a small domestic or they were just fooling around a little. The second one was rare, well rare when there were people around. But when they took the night shift together it was more than common. 

Peggy walked over to Steve, who was scribbling something down to send to Philips who had recently been in contact with them. Peggy put her hands on his shoulders and pushed his back to the back of the chair, allowing herself to sit on his lap, sidewards. His hands fell down, resting one on her waist and the other on her thigh. Peggy cleared her throat and said in a soft, quiet voice "Have I expressed how extremely happy I am that you are going to be the father of my child some day"

Steve smirked "I hope I am"

Peggy giggled and pressed her forehead against his. Then taking her lips against his. Locking them together firmly and tastefully. Her tongue swiftly stroking past his for a moment before she gently bit his lip as she pulled away. Steve lost his breath for a brief second and then whispered, with his eyes still closed "God you drive me crazy"

Peggy grinned, staring at his taken back expression and nodded as she hummed "Yeah"

Steve laughed breathlessly, keeping his eyes closed as Peggy's lips returned to him and his hold on her tightened. Her hands gripping onto his shirt collar. Peggy gave his lips another quick kiss and then said with a small frustrated groan "I hate how I want you every hour of everyday, even when we are here and we can't do anything about it"

"Well. The odd boardroom is empty"

"Steven Grant Rogers if you think we can get away with having a quickie in a boardroom without any of those ignoramuses knowing then you are more blond than you let on. The fact that I have just shut the blinds for have their little brains concluding we are either arguing or fooling around" 

"I know what I'd rather be doing" Steve grumbled, kissing the bare part of her chest from the V neck of her blouse. He then remembered to ask before she took his thoughts away with her seduction "What's your conclusion on Underwood?" 

Peggy put her hands on his chest, playing with the material of his shirt, with her eyes fixed on it "I've agreed for her to go on trial. Meaning she will be monitored for the next few months, trained the way we want her. And if I think she has proved herself, then I will discuss her place here"

Steve gave her an impressed look and nodded "Beauty and brains" 

"Stop talking about yourself, Steve" Peggy muttered, then looking up to him with a smirk. Steve let out a small laugh and then nodded again as he said in more serious "No but it sounds like a good idea, really"

"I thought so" Peggy sighed, then shrugging "We'll see" 

Peggy looked down to Steve's writing "What did Philips want?"

Steve sighed as he linked his hands together, his arms still around her "He's talking about developing the SSR"

"Into what?"

"I don't even think he knows. Says it's just an idea. Haven't even got a name yet, he was just saying if plans go ahead and they do come up with a solid idea, he would like us to be part of it"

"Both of us?"

"Course" Steve pressed his lips against her shoulder "He trusted and had faith in you long before he did for me...in fact wasn't it you who had to convince him to give me a shot"

"I tried to" Peggy turned her head back to Steve and said with a proud expression "But you proved your worth all by yourself, because you're brilliant" she leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss "Showing your bravery and heart in ways that most of those soldiers never managed to do"

"You mean Hodge" Steve laughed. 

"He was horrible to you. I couldn't stand him"

"He wasn't so nice to you either"

Peggy nodded "And I could handle sexism. I've handled it daily. But bullying? No. I couldn't stand it, it broke my heart, especially when I began caring for you deeply" she rested her head against his and whispered "I just wanted to take you away from it all"

"I would have been more than fine with that" Steve muttered against her cheek. Peggy just smiled.

"You really would've been with me if I was still 90 pounds?"

Peggy's head quickly turned to him, locking his eyes with hers, saying in a tone to suggest she was almost offended "You know I would have"

Steve raised a brow and then shrugged, looking away from her. Peggy tilted her head "You don't believe me?"

"No it's not that...I just..."

"What?"

"I've always found it hard to believe that anyone would want me when I was like that"

"You talk about yourself like that and it truly breaks my heart" Peggy cried. 

Steve took his eyes back to her, she put her hands to his cheeks, her eyes were in fact filling up. Keeping her eyes locked tight on his "You are such a beautiful man. You always were. I wish I could go back in time and march up to you before the serum to tell you. I wish I had kissed you when I had the chance before you went into that lab...because believe me I thought about it. On the day when we were in the car. The night before that...I thought about kissing you all the time. Ever since I first had gotten to know you" 

Before he had the chance to even speak, she leaned forward and kissed him hard. Peggy pulled back for a moment and whispered "That was for the 90 pound asthmatic who I know is still in there" 

Steve smiled, getting choked up and nodded "He appreciated it. And he wished he had kissed you when he had the chance"

Peggy smiled "Well, we can always make it up" 

Steve put his hand to her cheek and whispered "Thank you"

"For what, darling?"

"Loving me the entire time"

A tear ran down her cheek as Peggy cried in another whisper "Oh, baby" she leaned forward and kissed him again, more gently but still with much more raw passion and love. 

* * *

Peggy pressed her palm against Steve as they lay in bed, their bare legs tangled with each other. It was nearly midnight and they had an early morning. But screw it, they were having such a lovely night they didn't want it to end. 

"John" Steve suggested, to which Peggy laughed at.

"No" 

"What's wrong with John?" 

"Nothing. I just don't fancy naming my child that" 

Steve looked to the ceiling and thought for a moment. Peggy gave Steve the opportunity to be the deciding choice for a boy's name, should that be the gender they have as a result. Problem was, Steve really liked the name that Peggy had suggested before. Noah. But he was persevering to find one. 

"Hm. David?" he turned his head and the look on her face was enough, he laughed "Okay, no"

"I didn't even say anything yet"

"I can tell by your face" Steve mumbled as he briefly pressed his forehead against hers. Peggy let out a small smile and shrugged. Steve softly caressed her bare stomach and said "To be honest the name you picked out was the best one"

Peggy bit her lip and said with a small laugh "I know" 

Steve snorted a laugh, keeping his eyes on her. She then pressed her finger against his chest and raised her brows to him, saying in a light tone "But, for the sake of things, we will say that it was your idea"

"Since when do you let me take credit for your ideas?"

Peggy shrugged and just grinned at him, biting her lip and prested her head against his arm. Steve put his hand to the back of her head and lifted her head to him. Kissing her gently before it grew deeper and he pulled his body on top of hers. Peggy dug her nails into his back and then pressed her hands to the bottom of his back, pulling his hips back down to hers. Peggy smiled against his lips and then said as he kissed her neck "We should really get to sleep...we have an early morning"

"Another two minutes pleasing you won't do us any harm" Steve grumbled against her skin. 

"Two minutes" Peggy said in an engaged mutter, smirking as she looked to him and raising her brows to him "You are spoiling me tonight"

Steve laughed to her, giving parts of her body soft quick kisses before returning to her lips once again. Hearing a soft moan escape her mouth once again before he slowly dragged his lips away and kissed all the way down her body. She then gasped and said with a laugh "You mean pleasing me quite literally"

Steve said nothing, with his head now underneath the duvet and between her legs, his response instead was leaning forward to her, which made her gasp a moan, knocking her head back on the pillow and slapping her eyes shut, arching her neck and gripping onto the back of his head to push him in further which made her moan even loader. 

Her hands gripped hard to the bedsheets, her knuckles going white. Almost like she couldn't contain the pleasure but she didn't dare to stop him. Steve put his hands on her thighs as he brought her legs over his shoulders. Peggy bit her lip, causing her moans to become more muffled, she turned her head to the pillow and let out deep breaths. She placed her finger between her teeth and bit down to it, her eyes still closed. She slowly rolled her hips against him and ran her fingers through his hair, gripping on to his head again. 

He never thought he would be good at the part of sex. In fact he never even thought about it before he met Peggy. Even during the war he didn't do this because, well, he was scared that if he messed it up then she would lose some kind of interest, even though she wouldn't. And he was glad that his first sexual experiences all happened with her, she guided him through everything. How to do things like this and how to satisfy. He sure as hell didn't need to tell her how he liked it, she knew straight away. Naturally talented. But gradually, Steve started getting it until he made her feel that rush as soon as he started. He's certainly come a long way. And she vocally told him so  _ every time _ . 

" _ Oh god _ " she moaned out as he finally finished her off. Steve made his way back up to her and saw her let out a satisfied grin as his eyes met her, she sook her head through being overwhelmed as whispered as she leaned in for a kiss "I love you"

Steve smiled when he lips came to his, then he rested beside her and the pair drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning, when Peggy went to their bathroom. She suddenly had a hit of realisation of something, due to Steve's actions last night. In theory, they shouldn't have been able to have had any kind of sex right now. With a curious look on her face, Peggy walked back out of the bathroom, with her silk robe wrapped around her, seeing Steve sat up in bed, waking himself up. Peggy ran her fingers through her hair and grabbed his attention as she went on to say "I've just realised something"

Steve looked up to her, grabbing some fresh underwear from the drawer beside him and replied as he slipped them on "What's that, hon?" 

"Thinking about dates, we shouldn't have been able to do what we did last night...and the few nights before"

Steve raised a brow "Huh?"

Peggy then began to smile as she pressed her hands down on his legs and leaned forward "Steve I'm late. My period is late" 

Steve stared at her for a moment and then also grew a smile "Does this mean?..."

"I think this means we need to call in the office and tell them that we are going to the Doctors"

Peggy smiled, slipping out an excited giggle as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Pushing him back down onto the bed and pressing her body down on his as she cupped his cheeks and continued to kiss him for a little while longer before they got their bearings, got dressed and headed out the door. 

* * *

Steve waited nervously outside the Doctor's room as he was told to do. Women had to have the test and questions asked on their own for privacy matters and for the Doctor's sake to focus on things properly, husbands tend to answer for their wives either out of protection or just nerves. It was the same Doctor she had the first time, though he was confused, she didn't have to say anything as he soon caught on and then apologised to her. For both her loss and his confusion. 

She sat there, her fingers strumming on the bed once again as she waited. The doctor then came out of his little study at the back, looking at her with an expression that build sheer anticipation. He then smiled and nodded "Congratulations"

Peggy's eyes immediately filled up as she took in a deep breath, keeping her eyes on him "You mean it?" 

"Yes ma'am. Four weeks"

"Four weeks..." Peggy said breathlessly. The night she and Steve rekindled she wagered. Adding dates up that was the most likely night. The doctor gave her a warm smile and nodded "Yes ma'am"

Peggy wiped the tears that ran down her cheeks "Two occasions I have now been thankful for you, Doctor"

The Doctor laughed, once again nodding "Pleasures all mine ma'am. Now am I right in better the guy who's pacing my floor out there is your husband?"

Peggy looked through the small thin window that was on the door and nodded as she grinned, looking at Steve with extra love in her eyes "Yes, he's all mine"

"I'd say we should put the poor guy out of his misery. Please, stay here, I'll give you two a minute" 

"Thank you"

The Doctor walked to the door and opened it, as soon as Steve heard the click of the lock his head snapped up. The Doctor gave him a tight smile and nodded into the room where Peggy was "Sir. I believe you and your wife should talk"

Steve couldn't tell whether he meant good news or bad news. Doctor's love this thing though. The element of surprise and all. Steve quickly walked into the room as the Doctor left, he shut the door behind him and walked to her, putting his hands on her waist where her hands then rested over them "Are you okay? Did he do the test?"

Peggy just nodded with a grin, when he really looked at her eyes he could tell that she had been crying, and he knew that it was in a good way. Getting emotional once again, Peggy looked into Steve's eyes and only managed to speak in a choked up whisper "How do you feel about being a daddy, Captain Rogers?"

Steve let out a watery smile. To which she let out a teary, overwhelmed laugh. Steve scooped her up in his arms and held onto her tightly, burying his face in the crook of her neck and then whispered "I feel like it's the best thing in the world"

Peggy smiled against his neck and replied still in a quiet, wobbly voice "We won't let anything happen to this one, Steve. Promise me that"

"I promise baby" Steve whispered, turning his head and kissing her cheek, then she pulled her head back and caught to his lips for a long, loving kiss. 

When they eventually pulled away, Steve echoed again "I promise"

Peggy smiled, wiping his tears as she cupped his cheeks and pressing their foreheads together as his arms remained wrapped around her. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologises for late update.
> 
> This will be one of the last chapters in this series. Next one may most likely be last.

“Watermelon” Steve said as he raised the bag. Peggy smiled to him when he approached her. She had all sorts of craving since her pregnancy. Watermelon was a big one and considering some could get really weird, Steve was pleased that it was something as simple as watermelon. 

He kissed the top of her head as he passed her, she was sitting on the sofa and then called to her as he walked into the kitchen “I’ll cut it up for you now!”

“Thank you, darling” 

Steve took the knife from the drawer and cut it in half. That was as far as it would go, any slice smaller and she would be unsatisfied. He got her a rag too and then walked back over to her. Sitting down beside her and handing it over to her. She smiled to him “Beautiful man”

Steve chuckled and put his hand on her eight month old bump. Peggy stuck her spoon into the watermelon and scooped up a big chunk. After swallowing it down she turned her head to him and asked with her mouth half full “How are things at the office?”

“Under control. Only two fires today”

Peggy swatted his arm before looking back down to her melon and muttered “Hardly funny, with no female guidance that place could well turn to ash”

“What happened to having faith in me?”

Peggy smiled as she looked to him, she leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his “Of course my faith hasn’t wandered from you love. Just men as a group”

 Steve laughed breathlessly and lifted his head back up as she took another spoonful of her melon and planted it in her mouth. She rested her head on the back of the couch and said in an over dramatic sob to feel sorry for herself “I am so _bored_ in this house”

“You’re not under house arrest you can leave” he teased her. 

“I mean I miss being in work”

She had been on maternity leave for just around three weeks now. And even before then she wasn’t in full action, she had to be the boss from behind her desk. Which wasn’t a bad thing, but when she didn’t have the option to actually go and bust places herself, it took the fact she had power away. She wasn’t  _ choosing  _ to sit behind that desk she didn’t really have a choice. But she was extra cautious during this pregnancy, she wasn’t pushing herself at all. Which Steve also thought was a best choice, certainly in this job. 

Steve pressed his lips against her shoulder “Hon. I promise when the baby comes. You won’t even be thinking about going back to work, fact I’m betting when the time comes I’ll have to drag you away from him or her”

Peggy smiled at the thought. It gave her a warm feeling suddenly run through her body. Placing her hand over Steve’s that still remained on her bump. She gripped onto his hand and bit her lip as she  _ gazed  _ at him. Staring into his eyes,sh she put her hand to his cheek and smiled to him, growing into a grin. It was almost uncontrollable. Steve turned his head to press his lips against her palm and then rested his cheek back against her. 

“Only a few more weeks to go. Then they’ll be three of us” he grinned “Something I imagined ever since 42”

“Me too” Peggy said in a loving.  Steve leaned forward to carry on kissing her, but she pulled back and smirked “I’d love to carry on this little moment. But what I really want right now is this watermelon”

“I’m hurt” Steve gasped as she returned to stuffing her face. It hurt even more when he went to get himself a bit of it and she whacked his knuckle with the spoon.

* * *

 

Steve missed Peggy being at work too. It was boring without her, he never realised how much of a boredom buster she was. Even when she screwed up paper balls and threw them at his head when she saw that he wasn’t doing what he should be doing. 

He called her a lot. Checking up on her and then having normal conversations until she told him to stop calling just so he can stop being bored and get some work done. But she then couldn’t resist but order him to go and check up on Dottie. 

Ever since those seven months ago when Peggy agreed to give her a shot. Dottie did in fact prove herself. Though it was a slow process and she grew highly impatient. She met the mark. She was still slippery at times through her temptation to blow it all off but other than that she was good.

 Dottie was especially good at being a sniper and that was her job. When they had highly specialised missions to follow out. Dottie was stationed at the top of building and covered them. The agents in the office called Steve and Peggy mad and that they did not have a death wish. 

Peggy however came up with a genius plan by contacting her genius friend. Howard had invented a bracelet, it can only be taken off by a key, which Peggy had in her possession. The bracelets would send enough volts into the body that will ultimately cause death. And that bracelet went right around Dottie’s wrist. So if she took one foot out of line, she would soon know about it. But her foot has remained on the right side of the line and it seems she was now a valuable asset to have. A risky one, but an asset nonetheless. 

Steve went to the quarter she was kept in. Whether she liked it or not she was still considered a criminal and had to spend her days in a closed facility. She made it her own though. Dottie soon had a new mission to go out on with two other guys. Steve knocked on the gym where he found her. It wasn’t just for her, it was for all the agent. But it was just her today. 

Dottie turned around from doing her pull ups and smirked. She dropped back down and folded her arms with a smirk still written on her face “Well well well, look who has paid a visit to the little convict”

“How’re you doing Dottie?”

“Better.  _ Now _ ”

Steve frowned to her as he sighed “Come on, Underwood. Enough of that crap”

“Silly me for thinking whilst the cats away”

“Yeah well the cat may be at home but she’s still calling the shots and still my wife”

Dottie rolled her eyes “Doesn’t stop most fellas”

“Well. I’m not most fellas”

“Hm. Ain’t that the truth” Dottie muttered with another smirk on her face. She grabbed a rag and dabbed her slight sweaty forehead and turned to him “So. What do you need the _Widow_ for now? A stupid code name by the way”

Steve held up the file “Your new mission. You and three other agents set off for Budapest”

“Budapest?” 

Steve shrugged “This is SHIELD now, we specialise in things at a wider branch, office wants you there”

“Alright” Dottie sighed airily and took the file from his hands. 

Philips came to Steve and Peggy about the idea of SHIELD just a few days after she found out she was pregnant. At first it sounded too good to be true and at the time it had no name. It was just quite literally an idea to become a step up from the SSR. To work closer with the government which would allow them to do more. Be more of a  _ shield  _ for the world.

_ “It’s quite the idea, Colonel” Peggy complimented as they sat in the small bar that was just south of the office.  _

_ “Thank you, Carter” he grumbled, with his pint of beer in his hand. Steve then held his hand up and raised the point “Just what will happen from here on out?” _

_ “I don’t want to do without you two. You two are the best agents this damn country has. With Stark on board-” _

_ “Howard agreed to this?” Peggy said, not meaning to sound as surprised as he did.  _

_ Philips nodded to her “Man has to grow up someday. Instead of just floating around in his mansions and labs. I offered actually putting him to work and he likes the idea. But it’s you two I want. To be co-founders and fellow Directors” _

_ Steve then laughed “Directors of what though, Colonel?” _

_ “The name is yet to be decided” _

_ Peggy zoned out for a moment whilst her husband and former boss carried on a conversation about the whole ordeal She zoned out as she thought of the current name of the organization they had SSR. Strategic. Scientific. Reserve. Each letter stood for something. They needed to do that again. Peggy then looked to Steve.  _

_ And then it clicked. _

_ “SHIELD” Peggy blurted out, causing the two men to look at her. Steve raised a brow to her “Pegs?” _

_ Peggy looked to Philips and then after another moment of thinking, she nodded and said what was flooding into her brain “Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate...” she shrugged “That what we will be? A supreme quarter from the SSR. You talk about tackling the world and we will be an upper level of the law” _

_ It was mind blowing how that just came to her so easily. _

_ She then looked to Steve “And SHIELD. You”  _

_ “Me?” _

_ “The symbolism of hope has been Captain America for how long now? Three years? SHIELD. It’s you and it’s what we will be doing”  _

_ “You trying to leave me a legacy” Steve smirked. _

_ “Perhaps”  _

_ Steve smiled to her, his heart filling with warmth. Philips cleared his throat “Hell, how you two kept your little thing a secret in the war will always be a mystery to me. I like the name, Carter. The question now is are you in? Both of you?” _

_ Peggy kept her eyes on Steve and asked him with just a look. He knew what her answer was and he felt the same. They both softly smiled to each other and gave a nod before turning back to Philips. Peggy slipped her hand in Steve’s under the table and then nodded to him “We’re in” _

The SSR office was now SHIELD and it was also now considered to be temporary. SHIELD was going to have a bigger and better building that should be up and ready to move into next year. By the time it is up, Peggy would have had their children and she would be back into her job. Thank god. 

Steve headed back up to the office and as soon as he did, Jack quickly walked to him “You need to get to the hospital” 

Steve’s heart dropped for a moment “Is she okay?”

“Yeah she’s fine...she’s just...gone into labour”

“What! And she’s on her own?”

Jack held his hands up and followed Steve as he quickly ran to his office and grabbed his coat “She rang Jarvis then rang here”

“It’s early” Steve said as he put it on. Only by two weeks but still, it was early. Jack gave him a tight smile and nodded “Sure it’s fine, Cap”

“You got it covered here” Steve said as he walked back down the office. 

“Sure have” 

“Counting on you, Jack!” Steve called as he ran down and out of the office. Pressing the elevator button quicker than he ever had to before and rushing out to his car. 

* * *

He got to the hospital as soon as he could and went to the desk “My wife came in not too long ago, she was in labour”

“Name?”

“Peggy Rogers” Steve said, his breath still being rather heavily, filled up with excitement and nerves. It was only the other week that he got the nursery completely finished. Just in time too it seemed. They worked on it together until Peggy became too exhausted with her pregnancy getting later and later. 

The receptionist point down to the left wing and he raced down it. In the waiting area was Jarvis and Ana. When they saw him they shot up, Ana held her arms out and smiled gently “Steven!”

“Ana” Steve said breathlessly, walking into her embrace and squeezing her tight before letting go and shaking Jarvis’s hand “Mr Jarvis. Thank you for getting to her so quickly”

“Of course”

Steve took a breath “Where is she?”

“They took her into the delivery room down the hallway, there” Ana pointed. 

Steve looked over his shoulder and then asked as he looked back to them “How’d she seem?”

“Quite calm, actually” Jarvis said “Though she was in desperate need for you, understandably”

“Well. I’m not going to keep her waiting any longer” 

As he began to walk down the hall to the delivery room, he heard Ana call “Steven! I’m not too sure the husbands are advised to be in there”

“Don’t worry Ana. They’ll let me in” he called back, then turning the corner and searching around with his eyes. He then heard a groan come from the room to his left, he knew it was her. He followed it and eventually found the room. Bursting into it and seeing her in the bed with Doctors around her. Despite the pain she was currently in, she managed to smile when she saw him. 

A doctor held up his hand to Steve as he approached “Hey, you can’t be in here”

“I’m her husband and the father of her children I sure as hell can” Steve said as he marched over to her and took hold of her hand, kissing the back of it and smiling to her “I’m sorry, I got here as soon as I could”

“It’s fine, love. You’re here now”

“Yeah I am and you’re doing great” 

“You’ve only just got here” Peggy said before wincing. Steve let out a small laugh through his nose and shrugged “I know but I just know you are” 

Peggy gripped  _ hard  _ onto Steve’s hand. With her strength from the serum, she was actually managing to cause him some pain, but it was fine. He knew the small pain in his hand was _n_ _ othing  _ compared what she was currently going through. 

After a long time of contractions, she then was able to push and after a hard time of pushing. Their baby was finally in the world. The doctor held the child up and announced with a grin “It’s a boy!” 

Both of them had their eyes fill up, Peggy pressed her head against his and let out a watery breath “A boy” 

Steve couldn’t even describe the words he was feeling. Until they brought their son over in a blanket and handed him over to Peggy. They were sucked into total awe of him. He was perfect, so small but still so perfect. Steve pressed his lips against her temple and whispered “Well done baby, he’s perfect”

Peggy kept her eyes fixed on the child in her arms and whispered “And here was me thinking our wedding day was the happiest day of my life”

Steve grinned as he then too looked down to  _ his son  _ and gently stroked his cheek with the back of his forefinger. The doctor approached them after leaving them alone for around ten minutes and said with a soft smile “Any decisions on the name? Or should we just write down baby Rogers?” 

Steve and Peggy had already discussed the name of children. And they were both still very sure what they wanted to call their son. Peggy looked to the doctor “Noah”

He smiled to them “Noah. Lovely name. I’ll write it down”

Peggy handed the bay over to Steve and when she did, she began to get pains again. Steve looked to her, his brows pinching together “What’s wrong? You okay?” 

Peggy put her hand to her stomach “Call me mad but...I’m having another contraction”

Steve’s eyes then widened as his brows flew up. Steve stood up from his chair with baby Noah in his arms and opened the door with his foot, calling down the hall for a doctor. They came rushing down. The doctors rushed over to Peggy. The Doctor shook his head in total amazement as he stood up straight, looking to Steve “Well, I hope you have two cribs”

“What?”

“Your wife is going into labour again, looks like it’s twins”

Steve looked down to Peggy, who was in shock but then grinned. He returned the same exchange. The nurse came over and took Noah from Steve’s hand to put them into the baby room where the rest of the newborns were being taken care of. Steve returned to Peggy and took hold of her hand again. Smiling to her and saying with an overwhelmed smile “Not what we expected hey?” 

Peggy just shook her head as she breathed through the pain and managed to give him a smile for a brief moment. Steve pressed his lips against the back of her hand again and kept it there. Again, she squeezed onto it as tightly as possible through the pains.

More pains, more pushes and they had another baby. Completely unexpected but they couldn’t predict these things in this day in age. Hopefully it stopped at the two because anymore would just be getting rather out of hand. 

The doctor held their second child up “It’s a girl”

Steve and Peggy let out a silent gasp under their breaths. Well, now that had one of each. At least it was balanced. They wrapped the baby up and handed her over. Steve grinned to Peggy and said with a light laugh “Well. At least we can use both baby names now”

Peggy laughed to him and then shook her head completely overwhelmed by the past few hours that have just past, even the fact she went into labour in the first place was something she was not expecting to happen for another good two weeks. 

They went with the name Grace. The name Peggy had always had a love for and Steve by all means did too. They were soon sat in the room with both babies. Steve holding Grace and Peggy holding Noah, they would swap but they just weren’t sure how they would go about it. So for now they just stuck to the one they had. 

Steve couldn’t get over how the whole of his daughter’s head just fit perfectly into his hand. She was so tiny but so mesmerising. Steve looked over to Peggy, holding their son and said in a gentle voice “You think we’re being paid in kindness because of the one we lost”

Peggy looked to him and smiled “Perhaps. Quite a nice way to look at it”

Steve smiled to her and looked back down to Grace, he then muttered “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure another crib is bought and put in the house before we take them home” 

After waiting in the waiting area for what felt like forever. Ana and Jarvis were finally allowed to come in and see the babies. Ana gasped, with her hands clutched together and held close to her chest as she walked over to them “Oh my! They are beautiful” 

Steve stood up and walked over to her, handing his daughter into her arms “This is Grace” 

Ana gapsed as she took the baby in her hans “Grace..she is beautiful” 

Steve sat back with Peggy and watched as Ana and Jarvis smushed together over Grace. It was quite heartbreaking, knowing that they could not have this moment. Despite the possibility of children through adoption which they were taking into account, they wouldn’t have the feeling over looking at their baby after Ana gives birth. 

They were still the same old happy married couple that they always were. 

* * *

Steve called in and got another crib put in the nursery. Peggy was due to come out with the babies tomorrow morning, they just wanted to keep them in for a few more days since they were early but so far everything seemed fine and the babies were as healthy as if they were on time. 

He grabbed some clothes for her and put them in a bag, when he walked out of their home. He looked down the drive and saw some people he very much did not expect to see, with a surprised grin on his face he put the bag down on the floor and approached them “The hell are you guys doing here?”

His fellow Commandos cheered to him as he walked over and suddenly crowded him, giving him slaps on the backs and  _ manly  _ hugs. Dugan laugh and said “Philip’s didn’t tell you he finally snatched us up to come and work for your new little project”

Steve raised his brows “No he didn’t”

“Ah yeah! We’re getting the band back together” Dugan replied, giving him a slap on the arm. 

Pinkerton looked around and then asked “And where is our esteemed Carter?”

Sawyer slipped his hands in his pockets and said with more concern in his voice “Yeah how she doing since that whole shooting thing went down?”

Steve saw how all the men’s eyes softened as they waited for an answer. They really did care about her, they tried to look out for as much as they could when Steve ' _died'_. But this year has been more of a tough year to stay in contact. Steve broke to a smile as he let out a breath “She’s great. More than great. I’m just going to the hospital to see her now”

Steve turned and grabbed the back, looking up and seeing the Howlies faces being shocked and worried. Dugan shrugged “Hospital? But she’s great?” 

Steve laughed at himself for being too blunt and shook his hand as he walked back towards them “No you don’t understand...Peggy has just had our babies. Twins in fact” 

The men all looked at him in shock for a moment. Considering the last time they heard about Peggy she was on death’s door and had lost a kid, this was quite the surprise. Their jaws all dropped and then Dugan bellowed a laugh and threw his arms in the air “You quick son of a bitch!”

Steve laughed as they crowded him again and put their arms around him for a group hug. Steve laughed as he had his hair rustled and more slaps on the back. He was able to jump out in being in the circle “Yeah, boy and a girl. Who I have to be getting back to now are you guys coming or what?”

They all nodded and instead of taking his car, he got in the truck of the Howlies. That was sure going to make a statement at the hospital. 

They all piled in the room when they got there, taking Peggy completely by surprise, who was up and standing over her two children that were in the cribs that were requested to put in with her, she couldn’t handle them being down the hall from her. 

She didn’t even have the chance to say anything as she was picked up by them and huddled over. Peggy let them have their fun for a moment and then slapped Dugan and Pinkerton’s arms for them to put her down and then shushed them, still amused “You bloody animals. There are babies trying to sleep”

“Think that’s gonna be out the window right now, Pegs” Steve said as he went over and took Noah out of the crib, resting him in one strong arm and then grace in the other. Peggy rolled her eyes to Dugan and muttered “He’s just showing off” 

“He’s being showing off ever since you agreed to date him”

Peggy just smirked and shrugged as she looked at Steve admirably. Dugan walked over Steve said “I’m serious. I still don’t get how you got her to fall for your dumb ass” 

“I jumped on a grenade” Steve said with a smug look.

"What are you lot doing here?" Peggy asked still taken by utter surprise. 

"Like we need a reason to visit our favourite super couple?" Montgomery said as he rested his arm on Sawyer's shoulder. Peggy just rolled her eyes at him. 

Dugan walked over to Steve “You gonna let me hold a kid or what?”

“He’ll go for Noah” Peggy muttered to herself as she sat herself down on the bed. Watching Dugan take into consideration which twin he wanted to hold and of course. He went for the boy. Of course. 

Men.

They huddled around them both as Steve held onto Grace. Dugan bellowed and then shook his head as he glanced over to Peggy “Brown locks coming through already ey, Pegs?”

“Seems so” Peggy said with a faint smile. Grace seemed to have much more lighter and fair small hairs. She predicts she will get her fathers blonde hair. 

“Well let’s just hope they follow their mother’s good looks” Pinkerton teased, giving Steve a small nudge with his arm. 

“Especially this one” Sawyer said as he gently tickled Grace’s stomach “She’ll have us beating off all the fellas” 

“I’m sure they are both going to have the best uncles any children could ask for” Peggy said with her brows raised.

Dugan nodded with his eyes still on Noah “Yeah...hey who’s the godfathers to these rascals”

Steve looked to Peggy, who swallowed thickly as all eyes suddenly went to her. Knowing that the Howlies were all secretly fighting each other for a title. But they were to be disappointed. She then said after a silence “I fear too much to say”

“Aw come on Peg, who’s it gonna be? As long as it ain’t Stark” 

Peggy bit her lip and remained silent again. If Dugan had something less valuable in his arms, he’d drop it. His expression just did “Stark?”

Peggy’s mouth opened to speak and then she shrugged when she tried to find the words “He has been a big part of my life for many many years”

“He’s also the most irresponsible guy on the damn planet” Jones raised. 

“Well...maybe this will feed him some responsibility” Peggy mumbled. Seeing all their frowning face, she rolled her eyes “Oh gentlemen please, you are all going to watch out for them”

“Especially with you working for SHIELD now” Steve said with a smirk, seeing the surprised look on Peggy’s face as she smiled “Really?”

The boys just nodded. She shrugged “There you go. You will be here a lot”

“Who are the others?” Morita asked her. 

Steve and Peggy hd already officially discussed so there was no need to double check with him “Well with Grace. The two godmothers will be my friend Angie and Ana Jarvis. Her godfather will be my brother Michael” she paused as they all muttered under their breaths how they couldn’t argue with that. 

She then nodded to Steve to tell them Noah’s choices “Noah’s godmother will also be Angie and his godfathers are as Peggy said, Howard...and Bucky” 

All the Howlies expressions softened. Steve let out a sad smile and shrugged as he still held onto his daughter “Bucky made me swear when we were kids that he’d be the godfather to my son. This is me keeping my promise” 

“Noah James Rogers” Peggy said with a soft smile. 

Steve looked to her and grinned, shooting a wink to her. 

“ _ That  _ is a good choice” Montgomery “Barnes will be happy with that” 

“Better be” Steve laughed as he looked back down to Grace, then walking over to Peggy and handing her over as Peggy held her arms out. Dugan also passed Noah onto Pinkerton. He crossed his arms “So this little lady got a middle name too?”

Peggy smiled and nodded as she looked down to her “Yeah. Grace Georgina Rogers” 

She felt Steve press his lips against the back of her head before muttering into her ear “Beautiful” 

Peggy leaned against him and stared down at her. The room being filled with laughter and love that was a force of nature, so powerful that it could block out anything bad in their path. And with her loving Howlies coming to work with her, she prayed it would be like this all the time. 


End file.
